Love is Easy, but Life is Complicated
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Bella's life had been put on hold while she helped her friend raise her twins. However, a chance encounter at an apple orchard changes everything when she meets the handsome new music teacher in town. The falling in love is easy; the rest is complicated. AH
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Love is Easy, but Life is Complicated**

 **Prologue:**

It was starting to get dark, and the snow swirled as the wind whipped through the air.

"Alec!" I yelled against a gust of wind that knocked me back. I strained to hear in hopes he answered me.

I bit my lip, the longer that he was missing, the more worried I became. My stomach was feeling sick with knots.

 _Where was he?_

"We will find him," Edward promised, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Come on, Jake, find Alec, boy," he called.

Jake pulled on his leash as he nearly yanked Edward's arm off as he led us in a direction down the sidewalk.

My phone rang and I let go of Edward's hand, digging it out of my pocket.

"Did you find him?" I didn't even bother to say hello.

There was a sniffle then a sob, and I heard Alice tell Rose to give her the phone. I paused, rooted to the sidewalk, and Edward stopped a few feet in front of me, after getting Jake to stay.

"Hey, there has been no luck on our end. We've called his entire class, and Principal Hunter. He activated the phone tree for the Elementary and Middle schools. He also called Principal Greene at the high school and asked him to do the same. Principal Greene thinks he will be able to get some of the students and parents out looking. Jasper and Emmett are out there too but haven't had any luck. It might be worse than we initial thought. I have something I need to tell you, just stay calm okay."

"Damn, Alice, you can't say something like that, and then tack on _stay calm_ at the end of it, and not expect me to freak out." I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Sorry. The bad news is, Royce is out," Alice explained.

"What do you mean Royce is out? Did he escape?" My mind started to race as I processed this information.

"Out on probation. He was released early for good behavior and overcrowding," Alice practically growled.

I could hear Rose start to cry harder in the background.

"Are you saying that he has Alec?" I whispered.

"We don't know. Charlie is trying to get permission to issue an Amber Alert. The only problem is we don't have proof of an abduction."

I felt as if I was doused in ice water, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward wrapped his arm around me. He frowned apologetically and kissed my forehead.

Jake suddenly howled and pulled away from Edward taking off with the leash flapping behind him.

"Jake, heel." Edward ran after him.

"Shit. This is all we need. Keep us posted, Alice." I hung up and chased after them.

 **A/N:**

 **This story will be updated every Friday. I will post Ch.1 later today, since the prologue is short.**

 **Most of the chapters will be in Bella's POV. However, we may hear from Edward now and then.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Any mistakes that are left are mine.**

 **A/N: This story starts a few months before the prologue.**

 **CH. 1**

Today was a beautiful fall day; it startedoff cool and crisp, but by late morning, the air had become warm. The day was perfect to go for a tractor ride then apple picking at a farm in Northern Washington State.

I paused on the path and placed the bag of apples at my feet so I could slip off my sweater and tie it around my waist. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of apples and fresh cut hay.

"I have another one, Auntie Bella." My niece, Alicia, held up a large red apple in her hand. She sat on her mother's shoulders, so she could get the ones from the higher branches. Her twin braids bounced as she turned her head looking for me.

"I'm coming." I picked up the bag and swung it lightly as I caught up with them.

When I reached her, I held up the bag and she dropped it in with a big grin on her face. Rose dropped in another with a similar facial expression. Alicia was a miniature version of her mom, from her long, golden hair and bright blue eyes to the freckles across their noses. Alicia's twin brother, Alec, was a couple of inches taller and his hair was about two shades darker.

Alicia and Alec were Rose's five-year-old twins, and even though they were good kids, they were still a handful. Alec especially seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

Our other friend, Alice, along with me, shared a house with Rose so we could help her daily. The twins' father wasn't in the picture; he had raped Rose at a college party, and she ended up pregnant. I admired that she found the strength in her to love her kids, even though they were conceived under horrible circumstances.

"Can we make some caramel apples when we get home with chocolate chips on them, please?" Alicia batted her eyelashes.

"I'm sure we can make a few." Rose agreed with a small smile. She looked passed me, and her smile waned.

"Where are Alec and Alice?" she asked.

Rose tended to be on the overcautious side as a parent. However, after a health scare from Alicia when she was two and then Alec ending up in ER a few times, her worries seemed expected.

"I saw them one row over." I pointed in the direction we came from.

Alice appeared a moment later stumbling slightly through the tall grass between two trees. Her face was pinched in disgust. She carried a second bag that looked about half-full.

"I stepped on a crushed rotten apple, and it's just gross." She wrinkled her nose.

Alicia giggled at her aunt's reaction. I shook my head as I watched her stumble her way towards us. Rose and I both told her that suede, high-heeled boots wouldn't be a good idea for apple picking. However, she insisted, saying that they would look cute.

"Alice, where is Alec?" Rose asked looking concerned.

Alice looked at us and then spun in a small circle. "He was ahead of me, just a moment ago. When we spotted you guys, he asked if he could show Bella his apples. I thought he would be with you." Alice paled, as she backtracked to look from where she had just walked.

"Alec!" Rose yelled.

"There he is." Alicia pointed to a tree two over from where Alice was standing a moment ago.

Alec was sitting on a branch halfway up the tree with a half-eaten apple in his hand. He grinned and waved down at us.

"Alec Charles Hale, you get down right now." Rose scolded him.

"But, Mom, all the good apples are near the top." Alec's lower lip stuck out in a small pout.

"I am sorry, but they have rules here that say no climbing trees. This isn't our house, so we have to respect that. Please, climb down." Rose held her ground.

She left out reminding him about the last time he climbed a tree. The result was a broken arm. This only happened a few months ago at the beginning of the summer.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alec turned to start his way down.

His foot missed a lower branch, and he slipped. His apple dropped out of his hand as he made a grab for another branch. I heard Rose's sharp intake of breath as we watched in horror as he started to fall, along with a few apples.

I dropped the bag in the grass and ran forward trying to reach him in time. My foot rolled over an apple, and I began to slip. A pair of arms came out of nowhere and caught me. The owner pulled me up and steadied me.

At the same time, a large man sped past me; he dove to his knees, and caught Alec in his arms just in time. He set Alec on his feet and then crouched down in front of him.

"Are you all right," he asked Alec. He pushed his hat back over his curly, dark-brown hair.

He was wearing a blue shirt with the farm's logo, so I figured that he was a worker. I hoped he wouldn't yell at Alec, and scare him. I didn't believe that yelling at a young kid got your point across very well.

Alec nodded; he looked shook up, and tears glittered in his wide eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you know why we have rules here about no climbing trees?" the man responded in a calm voice.

"So I don't fall and get hurted?" Alec answered in small voice. He twisted his hands in front of him.

"Well, that is one reason, and it's a good one. Because no one here wants to see any kids get hurt. However, there is another reason; apple trees may look like good climbing trees, but they're not. The branches can be easily damaged by someone climbing. A damaged branch affects the trees ability to grow apples." The gentle giant explained giving Alec a smile.

"Did I hurted the tree?" Alec looked up, with concerned eyes.

The man stood and glanced up at the branches. "The tree looks okay to me. However, please, don't climb anymore, let's leave that to the squirrels and chipmunks. Okay, Chip?"

"Yes, sir. But my name is Alec." Alec nodded, and his shoulders relaxed.

"What about the birdies?" Alicia asked.

The tall man tilted his head to look at her; his brown eyes twinkled with amusement, and he laughed. "Birds are fine too, little robin." He winked at her.

Alicia giggled and ducked her head into Rose's hair.

Rose stepped forward and placed one hand on Alec's shoulder while Alicia grasped her other hand. "Thank you so much for saving my son from getting hurt. I am sorry about him climbing the tree."

The eyes of the man in the blue shirt widened slightly, and his ear turned pink. "No thanks necessary, Ma'am. The name's Emmett." He grinned, and dimples appeared in both cheeks making him look like a little boy himself.

"I'm Rose. This is Alec's twin, Alicia." Rose introduced them. "Also, my friends, Bella, and Alice." She turned to introduce us, but she paused with her arm outstretched and gave me a weird look.

It was then I realized that whoever saved me from falling still had his arms wrapped around me and I pressed up against a firm chest. Startled, I stepped away and turned around.

Another tall man wearing jeans and a tight T-shirt with the farm's logo was standing behind me. He smiled sheepishly; however, there was a slight sparkle in his green eyes, shaded by the brim of his hat.

"I am sorry. Thank you for catching me…" I blushed.

"It's Edward, and no thanks necessary, Miss. I'm glad everyone is okay." He grinned tipping his hat.

I became momentarily distracted looking into his eyes and forgot everything else around us. So when Alice spoke, I jumped.

"She wouldn't have almost fallen if they weren't apples all over the ground. I slipped on two in the other row and stepped on a crushed one, it ruined my boots," Alice complained.

"This is an apple orchard, of course there are going to be apples on the ground. You should be wearing sensible footwear, and not some fancy, high-priced foolish boots. If you can even call them that." A new voice responded.

Another man was standing a few feet away wearing a cowboy hat with his arm crossed staring at Alice with an incredulous expression.

"Well, I never. That's an extremely rude thing to say. I ought to speak to your manager so that he knows what kind of help he's hired." Alice turned with hands on her hips and had a face-off with someone nearly two feet taller than her.

"You do that." He rolled his blue eyes and looked at Edward. "I'm going to take the tractor back to the mill and drop off a load of apples. Radio me if you need me."

"We will." Edward nodded.

He started to walk away, but instead he walked over to Alec, who was still looking slight shaken.

He crouched slightly to look him in the eyes. "Do you and your sister like apple cider, Alec?"

"Yes, sir," Alec answered politely.

"Well, as long as it's all right with your mom. Either Emmett or Edward here can give you all a tour of the cider mill when you're done picking apples, and you can even check out the animals in the barn if you'd like." He offered with a friendly smile.

"Can we, Mom?" Alec's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, can we?" Alicia chimed.

"I am not sure; is it safe?" Rose hesitated.

"Very safe, Ma'am. We give school tours all the time. It wouldn't be any trouble." He promised her.

"You know, buttering us up isn't going to get you out of trouble," Alice huffed.

He turned to her and smirked. "Lady, I wouldn't butter you up, cause if you can slip on an apple, I would hate to see what would happen by adding butter to the mixture."

He stood up and disappeared into the trees. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as Alice's mouth dropped open in shock. Rose's started to shake with silent laughter too.

"I want to know his name and where's the office?" She looked at Edward.

"His name is Jasper. The office is next to the mill on the right. You should have passed it on your way out to the fields." Edward cleared throat, and his lips twitched.

"Thank you," Alice smirked.

"Alice, I think you need to calm down." I nodded my head at the kids who were now frowning.

"Does this mean we can't see the animals and learn how they make cider?" Alicia asked.

Alice glanced at the kids, and the anger left her face. She closed her eyes for a moment; when she reopened them, she looked slightly ashamed with herself.

"You know, if you guys want to make caramel apples and pie, then we need to get more apples before we can check out the mill and the animals." Rose quickly got the kids back on task.

"Where did I drop the bag?" I turned to find it discarded in the grass a few feet away.

"I'll get it for you." Edward offered. He turned but wasn't able to take a step before Alec raced by him.

"I can do it, Auntie Bella." He picked up the bag with both hands and proudly lugged it over to me as the weight of the bag made him a little lopsided.

"Thank you, hon." I took it from him and ruffled his hair.

He smiled up at me then hugged my side. He looked over at Edward, and his smile dropped slightly.

"Alec, there are some beautiful looking apples over here," Rose called him.

He looked over at the apples then tugged on my hand to go in their direction. I was surprised that he was suddenly clingy and that he didn't run ahead to start picking.

"Go head, I'll be right there,"I promised. I wanted to speak to Edward for a moment.

Alec reluctantly let go of my hand and walked over to the others. When he reached them, Emmett picked him up, so he could reach the higher branches. Alec smiled and giggled at something Emmett said to him.

"I'm sorry that both you ladies slipped. We do try to get all the fallen apples we can off the ground. However, with a big orchard such as this, it is hard to stay ahead of them," Edward apologized.

"Please, don't be sorry that wasn't your fault at all. I am naturally clumsy. As for Alice, we did warn her about those boots. She doesn't usually get upset like that; I can only assume her reaction was due to Alec almost getting hurt. She is normally very friendly albeit hyper," I explained.

"That's understandable. I'm sure Jasper didn't help matters either. We usually have city folk come here all the time and complain about something that should only be natural."

"Well, we aren't city folk. We're from Forks, and you can hardly call that a city." I laughed.

"You don't say. I just moved to Forks this summer. I'm the new music teacher at the middle school. I'm only working here on weekends to help out." His smile became wider.

"So you're Mr. Cullen."

The rumors had even reached me in the preschool about how handsome the new music teacher was. My classroom was in the elementary school. The middle school was one building over.

"I'm legendary already?" His eyebrows rose, and he laughed nervously.

"I'm one of the preschool teachers. That's why I know of you, but we haven't met yet." I smirked.

"Well, now that we have met, hopefully, we'll see more of each other." His lopsided grin made my heart flutter in my chest.

"Auntie Bella, come on!" Alec yelled to me from one row down.

"I should go." I took a step in their direction.

"Right, I need to get going as well. I'll catch you later for the tour." He winked.

I met up with the rest and Alice linked her arm through mine.

"So what was that all about?" She grinned.

"I was apologizing to him for my friend blowing things out of proportion. I should be asking you what was that all about?"

Her grin faltered and she bit her lip. "I know I did. When I saw Alec nearly get hurt, I just snapped. It wouldn't have been their fault; it would have been my fault," she muttered under breath to prevent the kids from hearing her. She blinked back a few tears.

"Alice, it wouldn't have been your fault. We told Alec when got here not to climb the trees. He's the one that didn't listen to us. What happened was an accident and no one's fault." I gave her a sideways hug.

"You okay, Auntie Alice?" Alicia ran up with her braids flapping behind her then dropped some apples in my bag.

"I am fine, Sweetie. I think we need just a few more, and we will be done." She smiled and tweaked one of Alicia's braids making her giggle.

 **A/N:**

 **Luckily, Edward and Emmett were there to save the day.**

 **The idea for Alice's boots came from when I was at an Apple Orchard last year, and this one woman was wearing a pair of spike heel boots. She was complaining worse than Alice. Although, this farm used horses instead tractors, so I bet you could guess what she was upset about stepping in.**

 **I will post a picture of the twins, Jake, and the boots on Facebook.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Gabby, thank you for prereading. April, thank you for checking my tags and also prereading.**

 **Ch. 2**

"Can we visit the animals?" Alec asked. He jumped off the trailer into a pile of dirt and hay as soon as the tractor stopped at the main buildings.

Rose glanced at her watch and nodded. "We can do that," she answered. She held onto Alicia's hand while she jumped down to the ground.

"I'll take the apples to the car then catch back up with you guys," I offered so we didn't continuously have to carry them.

"Do you need any help?" Alice asked when I reached for her bag.

"I got them. Besides, with how hyper Alec is today I think Rose is going to need the back-up." I shook my head.

I made my way across the dirt lot to our car and back within a few minutes. I was almost to the large red barn when I heard a voice behind me that made me stop and turn.

"You're limping."

Edward stood at a back of an old pick–up truck parked by a small, rickety shed staring at my feet with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?"

I was surprised to see the concern brewing in his eyes.

 _Why would he worry about someone that he barely knew?_

"It's my ankle; only twisted it, at worse it's probably just a sprain." I tried to dismiss his concern.

Edward apparently wasn't satisfied, he stepped forward and I found myself swept off my feet. He carried me over to the tailgate of the truck and sat me down. He took off my sneaker then my cotton sock. He lifted up my foot and started to inspect it by twisting and running his fingers across my skin, sending shivers up my leg.

"Thank you; however, this isn't really necessary." I pulled my foot away quickly.

He gave me a look of disapproval. "You should still ice and rest it for a while."

"A farmhand, music teacher, and medic? You seem to be a modern-day Renaissance man," I teased as I grabbed my sock and slipped it back onto my foot then reached for my sneaker.

The tips of his ears turned pink, and he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his front pockets. "I really don't know that much; only know some basic first-aid.

"I should get back to the others. They are probably wondering what's taking me so long."

Just as I began to slide off the tailgate, a large furry beast appeared out from under the shadows of the truck, startling me.

"Whoa!" I pulled my legs up quickly and backed further into the truck's bed.

The beast jumped up and placed his front paws on the gate then stretched his nose towards me as it started sniffing. I relaxed when I realized it was only a large dog. He seemed friendly enough. At least I hoped so, since he wasn't growling.

"Jake, sit," Edward ordered in a firm voice.

The large animal sat at his master's feet, his golden eyes still watching at me intently. Jake was so tall, that his head above Edward's waist while sitting.

"I'm sorry about that. Jake won't hurt you; I promise," Edward apologized. He reached down and scratched behind the big dog's ears.

"I'm okay; he just startled me. He's a Husky right? I didn't think they got that large," I commented looking at the dog more closely. His brown, gray, and white fur was thick and he had golden eyes.

"He's half. His mom was a husky, but his dad was a wolf. I've had him since he was a puppy. I made sure that he was very well-trained before bringing him to a place with a lot of people."

Edward offered his hand and helped me down while keeping the other hand on Jake's collar. Jake head-butted my arm and whined. I laughed and scratched behind his ears as his tail thumped against the ground and tongue hung out of his mouth.

"I always wanted a dog when I was little, but my mom was allergic. Is he good with kids? Alec would love to meet him. He has been bugging Rose for a dog," I asked.

"Well, why don't Jake and I join you, and we can introduce the two of them," Edward offered.

"Alec would be in heaven." I fell into step with him walking toward the barn.

The orchard was busier now with other patrons milling around. We had to stop several times to prevent being run over by parents chasing after their overeager children. Jake walked calmly by Edward's side and didn't seem phased by the commotion.

"This may be a bit forward seeing that we just met. However, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner, sometime?" Edward sounded a bit nervous.

At first, I thought I had heard him wrong. It had been a long time since I'd been asked out on a date. Edward seemed like a great guy. One that any girl would be lucky to have ask her out. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to be that girl.

"Edward, you're a nice guy, and I would like to say yes; however, I am afraid that I don't date. My situation is a bit different than most. Alice and I live with Rose and her kids to help her. We made a pact when we moved in that we wouldn't date; we would just focus on raising the kids. I'm sorry."

The look of disappointment on his face tugged at my heart. I wanted to change my answer immediately, but I had promised Rose to be there for her and the kids, and I couldn't back out of it now for a date with a guy I'd just met.

We continued to walk in an awkward silence since I wasn't sure what I could say after that. I was relieved when I saw Rosalie and the twins step out of the barn doors with Emmett behind them.

"Auntie Bella, I got to pet a sheep," Alicia shouted as she skipped towards me.

"I got to feed a goat." Alec was right behind her grinning ear to ear.

They both stopped short when Jake started forward to meet them. Their eyes widened as they saw him. Alicia stepped behind Alec and clutched the sleeve of his jacket in her small fist trying to pull him back.

"Jake, heel," Edward ordered sternly.

He obediently froze and glanced back at Edward with his tail wagging slightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was smiling.

'Don't be afraid, guys, Jake is very friendly; he's like a big teddy bear." Edward walked ahead of me and stooped down next to his dog.

"Sit, Jake. Here hold out your hands so he can smell them," He encouraged the twins.

Alec approached first, cautiously holding out his hand. He giggled when Jake stretched his head forward and started sniffing. Alicia held out her hand too, but a bit more timidly, and Jake sniffed and then licked her hand.

"That tickles," she shrieked with laughter, snatching her hand back.

"What kind of dog is he?" Alec asked, looking up at Edward, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"He's part Husky and part wolf," he answered.

"A wolf, cool. " Alec's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I pet him?"

"Sure, he likes to be scratched right here." Edward showed them Jake's favorite spots.

Alec, who was always more adventurous, dug his hand right into the thick fur, and received a lick on the cheek as thank you. Alicia, after seeing that Alec was having fun, found a spot on the back of Jake's head to scratch.

"Look, Mom, a wolf. Can we get one?" Alec hugged Jake around the neck and looked up at Rosalie.

"We'll see." Rose looked nervous. She seemed to be holding herself back from yanking the kids to her.

"Don't worry, Rosie, Jake is harmless; he's completely domesticated and has never been in the wild." Emmett tried to sooth her fears.

"My name is Rose, not Rosie." She scowled before she walked up to us. "Time to go."

"Where is Alice?" I asked, looking around for her.

"She went to the office." Rose met my eyes before rolling them. "She was walking through the barn and stepped in a pile of horse sh…" She caught herself in time.

"Poop." Alec snickered, and his sister giggled.

"Alec," Rose groaned.

"What? She did." He smiled cheekily.

Nearby a door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it and my head shot up. Alice stormed in our direction away from a small trailer with a sign over the door that said 'office', and she looked wound up again. Behind her Jasper was leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

She paused and her eyes narrowed, glaring at Edward. "You could've told me that he was the boss, and his family owned this orchard."

"Sorry, you didn't ask." Edward shrugged; he fought from smiling.

"Are we ready?" Alice sighed in resignation.

"Yes, come on kids." Rose started to usher the kids towards the car. "Thank you, for the tour." She glanced quickly over her shoulder at Emmett.

He opened his mouth but then shut it. He nodded and smiled widely. "Goodbye, Robin, and Chip. I hope we see back here again."

"Bye, Mr. Emmett," they called as they took Rose's hands.

Edward stood up and gave me a small smile. "Are you sure I can't get you to change your mind?" he asked softly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head down closer to me.

"If things were different I would, but I can't. I'm sorry." I bit my lip and looked away from his stare.

"Well, the offer will stay open in case you do." He gave me a hopeful smile. "Come on, Jake, we got work to do. I'll see you soon, Bella."

"Bye, thank you for everything." I followed behind the others.

By the time I got to the car, the kids were strapped in and Alice was sitting between them. Rose turned to us and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Mommy, may we have McDonald's for lunch, please," Alicia asked sweetly.

"Can we? Please," Alec chimed in.

Suddenly both kids had identical, angelic little faces, both so hard to say no to.

"Sure." She smirked as she started the car and put it in reverse.

 **LIL**

Throughout the rest of the day, there were times Rose looked as if she wanted to say something to me, but would stop. It wasn't until later in the evening when the kids were in bed, and we were in the living room relaxing in the quiet, when Rose finally spoke.

"So was there something going on between you and Edward today that we should know about?" Rose curled up like a cat on her overstuffed armchair angling her body in my direction.

"Nothing was going on. We just talked about a few things. He's the new music teacher at the middle school." I shrugged. I stuck my bookmark in my book and closed it. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any more reading done.

"That's it?" Alice raised a finely sculpted eyebrow.

I nodded my response not trusting my voice since I was a horrible liar. She and Rosalie exchanged a look before focusing back on me. They both seemed skeptical of my answer. I felt the blush on my cheeks calling me out for the liar that I was.

"He might have asked me out. But don't worry, I turned him down," I admitted. I started to play with the cover of the book to avoid their stares.

"Why would you turn him down? He was cute and really seemed to like you. Granted his friend is a jerk, but you should've accepted," Alice exclaimed.

"I turned him down since we all agreed not to date. I wasn't about to break my promise to you guys," I stated.

Rose's incredulous expression faltered and she suddenly looked remorseful.

"I shouldn't have made you guys promise something like that." She picked on a piece of lint off of the throw that covered her legs and avoided looking up at us.

"I don't regret my decision. You and the kids need us, and that will always come before anything else." I didn't want her to feel guilty.

"No, it was a selfish request that I made of the both of you. I was in a bad place when I asked you guys to give up men. I can't expect you to put your lives on hold for the kids and me forever." Rose shook her head.

"I know I speak for the both of us when I say we don't regret moving in here and helping you. Raising one baby on your own would've been difficult, let alone two. What Royce did was deplorable, and you needed our support." Alice reached over and squeezed Rose's hand.

"And I will always be grateful to the two of you. I also remember at the time you both had just exited bad relationships and agreeing not to date was easy for you."

Rose reminded me of my failed relationship with Michael, who was a very controlling, chauvinistic pig. We had gotten into arguments several times when he tried to force his opinions on me over what I should and shouldn't be doing. He was basically looking for someone who would agree with everything that he said and had no opinions of their own.

The last straw came when Rose was raped. He told me that Rose deserved what she got, and it was all her fault. The relationship ended that night after I poured a glass of ice water in his lap and left him in the restaurant.

Alice's last boyfriend, James, cheated on her numerous times. She always bought his lies, and it wasn't until she walked in on him with a red head that the wool was removed from her eyes.

"Look, I love the two of you, and I free you from the deal. I'm serious. The twins are older, and I have a stable job; it's time. Go find a man, get married and have your own babies," she joked.

"What about you?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly. "No. I have permanently sworn off men. I will live vicariously through the two of you. I doubt any guy would be remotely interested in my mess as well as kids who aren't his."

"You don't know that. What about that guy Emmett? He seemed like he might be interested and he was very good with Alec earlier."

"He was nice, but it's still not going to happen. Besides, you're changing the subject. Now when are you going to tell Edward that you've changed your mind?" Rose grinned mischievously.

"I'm not too sure I'm the one who's changing the subject." I laughed.

I glanced at Alice, who was being oddly quiet. She was staring at a spot on the ceiling with an unfocused expression, her Vogue magazine forgotten on her lap.

"Are you all right, Alice?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, so Rose tossed a pillow at her breaking her out of her trance.

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Maybe someone else is thinking about a guy from earlier," Rose teased.

"God no; that man was infuriating. I was just thinking about the future. Promise me even though things are changing that we will always be close. You guys are the only family I have. " She hugged her knees to her chest.

Alice's family had abandoned her when her father remarried. Even before our pact, we had been very close with each other for a long time. Alice would spend the holidays with one of us since freshman year of college.

"Of course, we will," I responded.

I got up from my chair and sat next to her on the couch. I hugged her lightly, and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I hope so. When I said I don't want to hold you back, that doesn't mean I plan on kicking you out of the house. This will always be your home, and we will always be a family." Rose moved to her other side.

I gave Alice another hug before I yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed. I'm taking the kids to and from school all week, right?" I double-checked with Rose.

"Tomorrow, they have dentist appointments, so I'll pick them up," Rose answered then a sly smile formed on her face. "That will give you a perfect chance to find Edward and tell him you've changed your mind."

 **A/N:**

 **Please, don't be too hard on Bella (or Rose) for her saying no to Edward. Remember she did just meet him, so her promise to Rose was going to come first. Rose already realize it was selfish for her to ask that of Bella and Alice.**

 **Thank you for all the love and response you have giving this story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit for me. Gabby, thank you for pre-reading. April, thank you double checking tags for me. Any mistake left are my own.**

 **Ch. 3**

I finished straightening up my classroom and glanced up at the clock. The preschoolers got out an hour before the elementary and middle school, so I had to wait to around if I wanted to go find Edward.

That's if I didn't chicken out — again.

All day I had been going back and forth in my mind about telling him I'd changed my mind. I just couldn't help but feel a bit awkward about going up to him and saying, 'Hey, I changed my mind about going out with you.'

Maybe I should ask _him_ out instead. But I had never asked a guy out before so I was nervous about that too. I glanced at the clock one more time and then grabbed my coat and bag before leaving.

I left our building and walked to the middle school building at the other end of the parking lot. The hallways were filled with students heading to buses, cars, or after school activities.

I had a vague idea of where the music room was, so I started to head down the hall. I was just outside the door when I changed my mind and turned around. What was done was done. I missed out, and I should just accept that.

I paused when I heard the most beautiful piano music floating from the room. Out of curiosity, I peeked in the window, and saw Edward sitting at the piano. He was wearing a dark-green dress shirt that matched his eyes. A hat no longer covered his hair, and I could see now that the color was a beautiful brownish-red. He sure cleaned up nicely.

I let out a laugh when I saw his Peanuts' tie. Schroeder was playing the piano as Snoopy danced on top.

He glanced up when he heard me, his face breaking out into a huge smile as he stopped playing. "Bella, it's nice to see you, again. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you playing and decided to check it out."

As I stepped further inside, I saw that his room had rows of chairs without desks. In one corner, there was a bunch of music stands with a few instrument cases on the floor nearby. Behind Edward's desk was a filing cabinet and a guitar case.

"You could hear me playing in the other building?" He looked amused.

"Well, no, I was in the hallway when I heard you. I came to find you, to talk about something," I admitted and blushed.

"Come on in and take a seat. How's your ankle?" He gestured to the folding chairs.

"My ankle is fine, thank you." I took a seat and placed my bags down beside me.

He waited until I was sitting, before he moved to a chair next to me.

"What can I do for you?" He drummed his fingers on his knee. His lips curved into a crooked smile.

"I…I wanted to see if you would be available to come to the preschool maybe once or twice a month so we can add a bit of music appreciation into the curriculum. Ms. Bliss, contrary to her name, isn't a very friendly person to work with, and she refuses to help, stating that it isn't her job description. She claims she's only responsible for kindergarten to fourth grade." _I chickened out on the real reason I was here_.

"Oh…" Edward blinked in surprise. "I have met her once, and I understand what you mean. I'm sure we can work something out. I wouldn't mind giving up a free period to come. What would work better, mornings or afternoons?"

"Actually, it would be both times. We have a three-year-old class in the morning and four-year-old in the afternoon. I don't want to take up too much of your free time, though."

"I could do that once a week. We can switch every other week which class I visit." Edward shrugged not looking put out at all.

"That would be great, thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Teaching music is what I'm here for, plus I get the added bonus of seeing you. Maybe, the more time you spend with me, you'll realize I'm a good guy, and you'll change your mind about that date?" He winked at me.

My face flushed. "I never thought you weren't a good guy. My reasons for not accepting had to more to do with my living situation."

"You don't need to explain. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you. What you're doing for your friend is very selfless. I have a bit of a confession to make," he interrupted me and ran his hand through his hair.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, shifting in my seat, putting a larger space between us.

"No, but I haven't been completely honest with you. The first time I saw you was before school started, you were in the parking lot walking to your car. I was with Ben Cheney at the time, and I asked him about you. He told me about your living situation."

"Well, that seems harmless." I shrugged.

However, I hoped that Ben kept his mouth shut about the twins' sperm donor. It wasn't his business to tell even if the whole town already knew.

"I'm glad you think so." Edward's shoulders relaxed.

"I guess I have a confession too," I admitted. "I didn't come here to ask about a music program for the preschool. I came here because the girls were curious about our conversation at the orchard. I told them that you asked me out, and I turned you down. We had a long talk, and they convinced me that I should give you a chance. So if that offer is still open, I would like to take you up on it."

A large smile broke out on Edward's face, and his eyes sparkled like emeralds. "Are you free Friday night?"

"I can be." I nodded.

"Then I would like to take you to dinner."

"I'd like that." I smiled back.

 **LIL**

Friday after school, I rushed home and got the kids settled with a movie while I jumped into the shower. I knew Alice and Rose would be home shortly after me, so I wasn't worried about the twins getting into too much trouble.

I glanced in the mirror at the best outfit I could find. I usually didn't care too much, but tonight I wanted to look nice. Something seemed off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was just putting on the finishing touches when I heard Alice behind me.

"How's it going in here?" she asked. She hopped on my bed then crossed her legs underneath her.

"Good; I think I'm about ready," I said as I fluffed my hair.

I caught her eyeing me in the reflection of the mirror. Her head was tilted, her nose was wrinkled, and her mouth was in a thin line.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She was making me self-conscious

"You look like a preschool teacher," she pointed out; she got off the bed and went to my closet.

"I _am_ a preschool teacher." I looked down at my clothes and started to doubt my choice.

"I know, silly, and the outfit does look nice on you. However, it says _I'm a teacher_ , not _I'm on a date_." Alice's voice floated out of my closet.

"I agree with Alice on this one. You have great legs; you should show them off by wearing a skirt." Rose came into my room.

"She doesn't have any that don't go to her ankles." Alice came out of my closet empty handed. "I can't wear short ones to school. I sit on the floor with the kids." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back." Alice skipped out of the room, and nearly collided with Alicia, who appeared in the doorway.

Alicia climbed onto my bed and sat on her mother's lap. Rose gave her a hug and started to play with her hair.

"Are you nervous?" She looked at me over Alicia's head.

"A little bit. It's been forever since I've been on a date. What if we have nothing to say to one and another?"

"What's a date?" Alicia asked innocently.

"When two people go out together and do something fun. Like tonight, the guy who owned the wolf-dog from the apple orchard is taking Auntie Bella out to dinner," Rose explained.

"Like Lady and the Tramp? Are you going to share 'getti, and is he going to give you the meatball? Then are you going to eated the same piece of 'getti and kiss?" Alicia's eyes lit up as she giggled.

Her infectious laughter and reference to a Disney movie made me laugh, and I felt less nervous. If only a first date could be like a Disney movie.

"I'm sure they will eat from their own plates, Sweetie." Rose laughed.

"Who will eat from their own plates?" Alec came into my room, and started jumping up and down on my bed until Rose pulled him down.

"Stop jumping, please. Auntie Bella and her date, Edward. He's taking her out to dinner tonight," Rose answered.

"Where are we going to dinner?" he asked innocently.

"Not us, just Auntie Bella. We will have pizza here. I already ordered your favorite," Rose clarified.

Alec jumped off the bed and wrapped himself around my legs. "Please, don't go. I'll miss you." His lowered lip trembled, and I started to feel incredibly guilty.

"She'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. She's just going out for a few hours. It would be no different than if she went to go see Grampa Charlie." Rose got off the bed and knelt down so she was eye level with him.

Alec frowned. "Who's going to read my bedtime story?"

"Either Auntie Alice or I will," Rose promised.

"Speaking of Grampa Charlie, he said he was looking for a fishing buddy on Sunday. Would you like to go?" I hugged Alec as he still clung to me.

He nodded, but still didn't let me go. "Please, stay here."

"I…" I was about to tell him I'd cancel if that was what he really wanted.

Rose met my eyes and shook her head as if she was reading my mind.

"Alec, handsome, come here." Rose held open her arms.

He looked at her warily before letting me go. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"You too, Alicia."

Alicia had been watching quietly from the bed. She slid off and walked slowly to Rose.

"There are going to be times that Auntie Bella and Auntie Alice may go out on dates. Maybe one day they might even get married and have babies of their own. Nevertheless, they will always love you, and will be there for you when you really need them. However, we need to let them go out on their own and be happy for them," Rose told them gently.

Alec broke away from her and scowled. "No!"

He ran toward the door and nearly plowed over Alice on her way in.

"Oaff. Are you okay, Alec? We're going to need a traffic light for Auntie Bella's bedroom," she joked.

She stopped laughing when he didn't answer her, and she stepped back out into the hall. "Alec?"

A door slammed and made us all jump.

"What did I miss?" Alice stepped into the room looking confused.

"He's not happy about my date. I'll go talk to him, maybe I should cancel." I started to follow Alec, but Rose grabbed my sleeve.

"You're not canceling. I'll go talk to him. He's going to have to learn to accept this at some point." Rose went after her son.

"Auntie Bella?" Alicia tugged on my hand and swung it lightly.

"Yes, Sweetie." I was curious to what she thought about all this.

"Can I be your flower girl?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Oh, I'm not getting married. This is just a first date," I answered hastily.

She giggled and shrugged. "When you do get married can I be one? I have the bestest, twirliest, prettiest dress to wear."

"When the time comes, I wouldn't have anyone else but you as my flower girl," I promised. Although, by the time I would be ready to get married, she might be too old.

"Yay!" Alicia cheered.

"All right, we need to hurry and pick out something for you to wear. I raided my closet as well as Rose's, and the results were horrifying. We need to go shopping if we're jumping back into the dating world." Alice started laying out clothes across my bed.

"Can I help?" Alicia skipped over and looked down at the different combinations.

"Absolutely, you're my best co-pilot when it comes to clothes." Alice winked at her.

"There isn't any, pink." Alicia frowned looking at the choices.

"I think blues, are very complimentary to her skin tone." Alice pointed to a beautiful, soft-looking blue sweater with a V-neck. "And I think it will go nicely with the dark charcoal gray skirt. It goes to my knees, so it should be few inches above on you. What do you think?"

"I like it." Alicia nodded then ran to my closet and started pulling out shoes.

"Bella, you're the one that will be wearing it and you should be comfortable; what do you think?" Alice looked for my approval.

"I think it will be great, thank you."

"Okay, well get changed, because he'll be here soon." Alice handed me the sweater.

The doorbell rang, and I froze. He was here, and I wasn't ready. I would hate to be one of those girls who left her date waiting.

"Relax, that should be the delivery guy. You have about a half-hour so get a move on." Alice sensed my panic and calmed me.

"Come on, Alicia, let's go get that pizza. Are you hungry, because I know I am?" Alice headed for the door.

"Is it pepperoni?" Alicia dropped a pair of heels at my feet and followed Alice.

Alice popped her head back in quickly. "Just leave the rest of the clothes there, and I'll put them away later."

Once I was alone, I closed my door and changed into my new outfit. I glanced back in the mirror and was happy with results. Thank God, for Alice. She was a wiz in the fashion area, even if she wasn't always practical.

With a few minutes left, I went to say my goodnight to the kids and the girls. I entered the kitchen to find three out of the four there.

"Where's Alec?" I frowned, placing my purse on the counter and taking a seat.

"He's in his room sulking." Rose sighed. "I'm sorry; I didn't think he'd take this so hard. I guess we should've prepared him better."

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Talk to him tomorrow, I think he's talking to Charlie about fishing. Plus, if you go in there now, he'll just try to guilt trip you. I'll make sure he knows that you said good-night," Rose promised.

"I think Alec may have a bit of a crush, too. That's why he's taking it so hard," Alice suggested.

"Oh dear, I hope you're wrong because that will make things complicated." Rose bit her lip frowning.

The doorbell rang, and my nerves came back, as butterflies fluttered around my stomach.

"I'll get it." Alicia shot out of her seat.

"Wait for one of us. Don't open the door and until you check who it is." Rose flew after her.

"Ready?" Alice smiled at me and handed me my purse.

I took a deep breath then nodded. She linked arms with me and pulled me from the room.

 **A/N: Hopefully the formatting is okay in this chapter. I am sorry if it's not. FF was giving me formatting issues when I loaded this chapter. Hopefully, it is all worked out.**

 **Next chapter is their first date. We have one twin fully accepting Auntie Bella dating. While the other is having trouble with idea of change. Hopefully with time he will come around.**

 **Maybe the girls should have warned the twins beforehand, but they are new to this as the twins. They are human and will make mistakes.**

 **Thank You for all the love and reviews to my story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit, and** **Gabby,** **thank you for prereading. Also, April for double checking tags and prereading as well.**

 **Ch. 4**

When we got to the hallway, the front door was already open. However, it wasn't Alicia and Rose greeting Edward — it was Alec.

Rose glanced over her shoulder at me and mouthed, "Sorry".

"May I see some identification, please?" Alec had his hands on his hips and was looking up at Edward.

Alice snorted and then covered it quickly with a cough. I pulled my arm away from her and stepped forward to stop Alec from scaring off Edward.

"Alec, we've met Edward before, remember. You don't need to ask for his identification." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave Edward an apologetic look.

Alec took his eyes off my date and looked up at me. "But Grampa Charlie says I'm the man of the house. Doesn't that mean I need to make sure you're safe?"

I was going to have a long talk with my father. A five-year-old shouldn't think that he's responsible for anyone else's safety.

"Alec…"

"It's okay. Here you go, sir." Edward shifted the flowers he was holding to the crook of his arm then pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He took out his license and handed it to Alec.

Alec took it and looked at it with furrowed eyebrows. He could barely read yet, and I had to wonder if he even knew what he was even looking for. Edward met my glance and winked at me, still smiling.

"Would you like my car's plate number too?" Edward played along.

"Um…yes." Alec glanced up, handing the card back.

"Hold on." Edward dug into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. He wrote something quickly then handed it to Alec.

"You can hold on to that in case you need it. My cell phone number is also there," Edward explained. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Alec thought hard for a minute. "What time will you have Auntie Bella back?" Alec asked.

"Does your Auntie Bella have a curfew?" Amusement glinted in his eyes. He was obviously having a bit of fun with this.

"Cinderella had to be home by midnight, or she would turn into a pumpkin," Alec stated seriously.

"Cinderella didn't turn into a pumpkin the coach did," Alicia interrupted.

"Well, either way that sounds kind of bad, so I promise to make sure she's home before then," Edward tried to say seriously, the twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

I heard giggling behind us; I turned around to see Alice and Rose huddled to together looking highly amused. I shoot Rose another look to beg for help with her son. She stifled her laughter and stepped forward.

"Alec, I think that's enough," Rose reprimanded lightly; she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You haven't eaten dinner yet, so please go to the table." Rose pulled him away from the door.

After Alec had been led away, I turned to Edward to apologize. Before I had a chance, he held out a small bouquet of autumn-colored flowers.

"Bella, you look stunning, these are for you." He smiled charmingly.

His fingers brushed mine as he handed me the flowers. I brought them close to my face and breathed in their floral scent.

"Thank you. These are beautiful. " I beamed. I couldn't remember the last time I received flowers.

"May I see?" Alicia appeared at my elbow.

I lowered them to her and as she leaned forward, her little nose twitched as she sniffed.

"They're very pretty." She looked up at Edward, smiling shyly.

He gave her a wink, and she giggled then blushed. She took a half-step back and hid behind me.

"Will you go put these in water for me, Sweetie? Have your mom or Auntie Alice help you." I handed them to her.

"Okay." Her blue eyes lit up with excitement.

She clutched the bouquet tightly to her and spun around. She grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her back towards the kitchen.

"Have a good time," Alice called over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Edward gestured to his truck waiting behind him. It wasn't the same one from the farm, but a newer looking one.

"One second." I grabbed my coat and slipped it on as I stepped out the door.

"I'm really sorry about that. I have no idea what my father must have said to Alec to have him ask questions like that," I apologized for his interrogation.

Edward just shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's rather sweet he was concerned about you. My parents were divorced when I was young. When my mother started to date again, I gave those men a hard time. I was even worse than Alec; maybe this is karma paying me back."

He paused by the passenger door and opened it for me. I was touched by the gesture; I didn't think anyone did that these days. I know Michael certainly didn't when we dated, in fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if he thought I should open the door for him.

"Thank you." I stepped up into the truck.

"You're quite welcome."

He closed the door and jogged over to his side. When the engine came on, I recognized Debussy's music coming out of the speakers. He reached over and turned it down before shifting into drive.

"My parents are also divorced. I was only two when it happened. I don't remember a time when they were together. I lived with my mom until I was sixteen; when she remarried, I moved in with my dad. How old were you?" I figured I could start a conversation about common ground.

"I was eight. I lived with my mother until I moved out for college." He was still smiling, but his eyes got a distant hard look.

Maybe this wasn't the path to go down on a first date. I racked my brain for something that wouldn't be too awkward to discuss.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted out.

His lips twitched with amusement and the lightness came back to his eyes. "You want to know my favorite color?"

"I figured that it's a standard, first date question that we could take care of before we get to the restaurant. It was either that or ask you about the weather." I shrugged.

"Blue is my favorite color. What's yours?" He glanced out of the corner of his eye at my sweater.

"My favorite changes day by day. Today, I would have to say green." I thought about his eyes.

We traded questions back and forth, all the way to Port Angeles. I found out we had similar tastes in music and movies. However, our tastes differed when it came to books; Edward preferred sci-fi novels, while I preferred the classics and fantasy.

 **LIL**

Before I knew it, the time had flown by and we were pulling into the parking lot at LD's Woodfire Grill. A brick building with two fire pits and tables to eat outside on the deck. Above the restaurant there appeared to be some apartments.

"Have you eaten here before?" Edward asked.

He held the door open for me and extended his hand as I stepped out of the truck. The wind was chilly and the sky started to sprinkle, so we hurried along into the restaurant.

"No, I haven't. In the past few years when I've eaten out, it was at places with kid's meal and playgrounds," I admitted.

"I haven't been here myself, but Jasper recommended it. So if the food stinks we can blame him." Edward gave me a small smile.

"Shall we?" He once again opened the door for me.

If he kept this up, I was going to get spoiled.

"I was hoping to eat outside, but even with the fire pits the air might be too raw," he apologized.

"Eating inside is fine." I surveyed our surroundings.

The inside was cozy, laid-back tavern style, with red walls and dark wooden booths with blue cushions. A friendly, middle-aged hostess, with short blond hair, quickly led us to a booth with a view of their wood oven.

Edward sat across from me and gestured to my menu, before opening his own. "Please order whatever you like."

I scanned the entrées and took a few minutes to decide. There were a lot of good choices to make my decision difficult.

"May I take your drink order?" a bubbly voice chirped enthusiastically.

I looked up from my menu to see a girl, younger than us with pink hair, at Edward's elbow, close enough that her breasts were almost brushing his shoulder. Her full attention was on him.

I looked at Edward to see his reaction. He seemed uncomfortable with the attention and tried subtly to slide further into the booth. He glanced at me, his eyes narrowed slightly before he grinned crookedly.

"Love, please order whatever your little heart desires." His smile became wider. He slid his hand across the table then picked mine up and gave the back a kiss.

The girl looked at me with a small frown, and shifted impatiently.

"I would love a lemonade, please," I told her sweetly.

"I will need to see an I.D., please," she asked haughtily while she looked over the pad at me. Her eyes narrowed as if I were the one that ruined her night.

"I don't want an alcoholic one." My tone became sharper than I intended.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in small 'o'. Edward cleared his throat and squeezed my hand lightly again.

"I will have the same," Edward ordered, without taking his eyes from me. I felt my cheeks heat under his stare.

After a moment, the waitress huffed away and Edward let go of my hand.

"I hope you didn't choose lemonade on my account. I didn't mean to come across so rudely," I said softly.

"I like lemonade; it wasn't any bother. From what I gather you don't drink alcohol?" he inquired cautiously.

"No, I don't. It's a bit of a personal choice. Please don't feel as though you have to the same." I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"I've never been a big drinker, so I can do without. May I ask why you've made that choice?" He leaned forward and slid his hand towards mine. His finger brushed mine gently.

"I don't think it's a good topic for a first date," I apologized and started to pull my hand away.

I was surprised when he covered my hand with his and turned it over so he could lace our fingers together.

"Don't apologize. I have a few of those topics myself. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be here. Just to make things clear, I don't plan on going anywhere." His voice was soft and reassuring.

Our bubble was popped when a waiter placed two glasses of lemonade in front of us. We looked over to see that we no longer had the pink-haired flirt, but a young man, wearing glasses and dark hair.

"Good evening, folks, I'm Eric and I'll be taking over for Lauren. What may I get for you this evening?" he politely asked.

I quickly looked down at the menu and made a decision. "I'll have the Pan-Seared Pork Tenderloin, please." I closed my menu and handed it over to him.

"Good choice, and for you, Sir?" He glanced up from his pad.

"I'll have the Fire-Roasted Chicken," Edward answered.

"Your meals will be out shortly." Eric grabbed the menu from Edward's outstretched hand and walked towards the kitchen, disappearing through a pair swinging doors.

"So what can we talk about now that we know all our favorites?" Edward leaned back in his seat and rested one arm across the top.

"How did you meet Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett is actually my step-brother. My mother remarried when I was ten, and he was part of the package. He has never settled in one place for too long without getting restless. The past few years, he's been coming to help at the Whitlock's farm in the spring.

He's late this year, but in another couple of weeks, he'll fly up to Alaska and join a commercial fishing boat to catch Alaskan king crab." Edward smiled proudly as he talked about Emmett — it was evident the two had a close bond.

"Wow, isn't crab fishing dangerous. I remember seeing small bits of a reality show," I commented.

I grabbed my lemonade off the table and swirled the straw before taking a sip. It was a little on the sweet side, just the way I like it.

"It can be, but that's what Emmett loves about it. The fool has probably been in the frigid ocean more times than the bait." Edward snickered.

"Jasper, on the other hand, I've only met a handful of times over the last few years. I didn't really get to know him until I worked in the orchard this summer." Edward paused and took a sip of his own drink. The tip of his tongue poked out and licked his lips before he placed the glass back down on the table.

"Your turn. How did you meet, Alice and Rose," he asked.

"I've known Rose since high school. When I first came to Forks, cliques were already formed; many had been friends since grade school. So after a few weeks of being the shiny new object, I was cast aside. Rose and I bonded over a Biology assignment, and we have been friends ever since." I recalled the day — I was surprised that I had so much in common with one of the most popular students.

"We met Alice in college up at U-Dub. She came from New York City. At first, I thought we would never get along; she was nearly the opposite of me in every way possible. However, we found out that being opposites had it advantages, and we balanced each other out perfectly."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Eric apologized, as he placed our plates in front of us.

"Would you like a refill, sir?" Eric let his tray hang at his side.

"Yes, please." Edward nodded and took the straw out of his glass before handing to Eric.

"Miss?"

"I'm all set, thank you."

Once Eric disappeared, the only sound at the table was the scraping of utensils against the plate.

"So Alice is from the Big Apple, I guess that explains some things." Edward smirked and then took a fork filled with risotto into his mouth.

"She's still a city girl at heart. To be fair, that was her first time at an apple orchard. The last few years she was at work when Rose and I took the kids," I explained.

"Well, you can tell Alice if it makes her feel any better, there have been a few times Emmett and Jasper have picked on me for being a city boy. I grew up in Chicago, so Forks has definitely been a change," Edward admitted shyly.

"You're from Chicago and you decided to come to Forks? That is a change. Why here?" I asked.

"Well, my mother and step-father, moved to Olympia my last year in high school. I went back to Chicago for college but returned to Olympia a year after getting my masters. I've been out there the past two years. When I realized how big Jake was getting, I knew I need a more rural area with a larger yard," he answered.

"I guess it has been very lucky for you that Forks had an opening." I smiled.

"I would say Forks has been very lucky and a good move for more reasons than one." He gave me a panty-dropping smile.

I ducked my head when my cheeks started to burn. I concentrated on tracing the wood grain of the table. His hand slid over mine once again.

"Too much?" He sounded nervous.

I glanced up to see he looked slightly embarrassed. His other hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, not too much." I shook my head; I turned my hand over and laced our fingers together as he had done before.

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew, we were politely asked to leave so that they could close up the restaurant.

"What time is it?" I asked in concern. I was sure Alec would be fast asleep and wouldn't know what time I arrived home. But I would feel guilty having to lie to him.

"Relax it's still early. We have plenty of time before you turn into a pumpkin," he teased.

He helped me with my coat and lifted my hair so it fanned out across my back. His eyes darkened slightly, and flickered from my eyes to my lips then back again. His head tilted down, and then, all of the sudden the lights started to turn off in the restaurant.

"I think that's a hint for us to leave." He chuckled.

He placed a hand on the small of my back and gently escorted me out of the restaurant.

While we had been inside the air had grown considerably colder, and I shivered and pulled my coat tighter. Edward wrapped his arm around me, the warmth of his body radiated through my layers.

Once in the car, he turned up the heat and the cab started to get warmer. After we had gotten on the highway, Edward reached over and held my hand, again.

It was funny that even in such a short amount of time, it somehow felt right for us to be holding hands. I had never been a hand holder before, but our hands entwined felt natural.

 **LIL**

We made plans on the way home about the music program for the preschool. Edward had found some cute song to sing with the kids about Halloween, which would be coming up shortly.

When he pulled up to the curb in front of the house and shut off the engine I found myself disappointed that the night was already over. I had found a kindred spirit with Edward.

"It's been awhile since I've dated so I don't remember protocol. Would it be too early to ask for a second date?" He broke the silence with his question.

"No, it's isn't too early. I'd love to do this again." I smiled.

"Do you have plans for next weekend?"

"The kids' birthdays are next weekend, so I'll be busy." I frowned slightly disappointed in having to turn him down.

"Well, I'll come up with something." Edward didn't look deterred.

He got out first and escorted me up to the door.

"So this is good-night." He looked down at me.

"Thank you for everything. I had a good time."

"You're welcome." His eyes flickered to my lips.

This time, we weren't interrupted as his lips brushed against mine like soft feathers. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and his other cupped my cheek lightly. I rose up on my tiptoes and returned the kiss. It was sweet and chaste, but I felt electricity run through my body down to my toes.

He was the first to pull back and he immediately shoved his hands into his pockets and took a step back. I felt dazed and happy—very happy.

"Goodnight, Bella." His voice sounded huskier than before. His eyes were dark and hooded. He took a backward step.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered, not trusting my voice not to squeak if I spoke any louder.

I entered the house and leaned against the closed door. I shut my eyes and smiled like a silly schoolgirl

 **A/N:**

 **How was that first date?**

 **A few awkward moments, hopefully not too bad.** **Charlie may have had a hand in Alec's interrogation.**

 **What do you think about Emmett's nomadic life? How about Bella aversion to drinking? Do you have a perfect first date question that will break the ice?**

 **My story was recommended on A Different Forest. Thank you very much for the mention!**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 5**

With a contented sigh, I opened my eyes. I needed to get to bed because the kids will be up early.

My eyes fell on the small form on the bench by the door. Alec was curled up with his stuffed raccoon, fast asleep. With another small sigh, I managed to scoop him up and bring him back to his bed.

"Auntie Bella," he mumbled sleepily as I covered him.

"Go back to sleep." I kissed his forehead.

I tipped toed down to my room and shut the door.

"How did it go?"

I spun around to find Alice and Rose, on my bed in their pajamas, leaning against the pillows.

I clutched my hand to my chest. "Jeesh, are you two trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope, because if we did that we couldn't get details." Alice smiled cheekily.

"What makes you two think I'll tell you anything?" I went to my dresser and pulled out an oversized T-shirt.

"You have to give us something." Alice stuck her bottom lip out in a playful pout.

I kicked off my shoes and started to change into something more comfortable before I decided to give them enough to be satisfied.

"Well, it had to be good; she can't stop smiling." Rose smirked.

"Fine." I flopped down on my bed. "We went to Port Angeles, a restaurant called LD's Woodfire Grill."

"I've heard of that place; it's a block away from the salon. My co-workers have talked about it, but it doesn't open until after I leave for the day. Was it nice?" Alice asked.

"It was very nice. Not too fancy, but loads better than McDonalds."

"There are other restaurants other than McDonalds?" Rose snorted sarcastically.

"Mmmm, I think there's one called Wendy's," Alice answered in mock seriousness.

They collapsed into each other in a fit of giggles.

"All right, I'm done. No more details, if you're going to pick on me." I threw one of my pillows at them.

They ducked, and Rose tossed it back.

"We'll behave. I just wanted to know the reason for that smile." Rose stopped laughing and was more sincere.

"I just had a really good time. He was easy to talk to, and I truly like him." I blushed.

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" Alice asked.

I nodded and they squealed and leaned over to hug me.

"I'm glad you had a good time — you deserve it." Rose gave me a smile before she slid off my bed.

"Did you know that Alec was curled up downstairs on the bench with Swipes?" I pulled back my covers and playfully pushed Alice off my bed.

"Again? Alice and I both found him there at one point, and brought him back to bed." Rose sighed, looking very tired.

"Did he give you hard time tonight?" I asked.

Rose shook her head no, but Alice nodded. Rose shot her look, and Alice shrugged apologetically.

"He wasn't too bad. A little out of sorts, but nothing to worry about," Rose promised. "Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened when Edward got here. When I suggested that Alec call Grampa Charlie, I was hoping that talking about fishing would cheer him up. I wasn't counting on him telling your dad about your date."

"I'll talk to my dad. I don't want Alec thinking he's responsible for our safety when he's just a little boy."

"Edward wasn't offended was he?" Alice seemed concerned.

"No. In fact, he seemed quite amused by it. Apparently, his parents are divorced and when his mother started dating again, he gave her dates a hard time. He said it was karma paying him back." I laughed, and the girls joined me.

"Now get out. I'm sure the kids will be up at the crack of dawn." I shooed them from my room.

 **LIL**

Late Saturday, I drove Alec over to my father's house to spend the night so they could go fishing early the next morning. My dad was the only male role model in the twins' lives. He regularly had one on one time with Alec, once he was old enough to talk.

Rose's parents had abandoned her once she decided to keep the babies. They had pressed her to get an abortion and then seemed to hold their tongues when they thought she would give them up for adoption. When Rose changed her mind, they vanished from her life.

Luckily, they couldn't take away her trust fund. Rose used it so she didn't have to drop out of school and then to buy the house in which we currently lived.

As soon as I had the car in park, Alec unbuckled his seatbelt and tried to open the door.

"Hold on. You know the rules; no unbuckling until the car is off," I reminded him.

"Sorry, Auntie Bella." He gave me a puppy-dog look.

I opened his door, and he bounded out and ran to the door without stopping.

"Grampa Charlie, I'm here!" he yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear his arrival.

I grabbed his bag, slung it over my shoulder and walked across the lawn with the leaves crunching under my feet. Dad greeted me at the door; Alec was already somewhere inside.

"I'll drop him off in the early afternoon." Charlie reached out to take the bag from me.

"That will be fine. Do you have a moment?" I glanced quickly into the house to make sure Alec was out of earshot.

He was standing just inside the door looking between my dad and me.

"Alec, can you bring your bag to your room, please." I handed him his bag.

He nodded and started up the steps, on the third step the bag dropped off his shoulder, and it bounced up each step as it was dragged. Charlie chuckled then turned back to me; his smiled waned slightly.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in concern.

"We would just like you to watch what you say to Alec, please. He seemed to get the idea from you that he's responsible for the safety of everyone in the house, and he's still only a five-year-old boy." I shot him a look.

He grimaced apologetically. "You're right. He just told me that you had a date with someone that you met on a farm. I told him he could ask the guy questions to get to know him better."

"He asked for his I.D. and license plate number," I complained.

Charlie snorted and covered his laugh quickly. "Good boy. So this guy is a farmhand?"

"Dad…" I groaned and shook my head. "Edward only helps out a friend on the weekends. He's actually the new music teacher at the middle school."

"So Edward isn't his last name, but his first. What's his last name?" Charlie prodded; his eyes glinted with that familiar look he got when he interrogated my dates. Since then, Embry Call has crossed the street whenever he sees me.

"I'd tell you if I trusted you not to run a background check on him." I fought my smile.

"Now, Bells, I'm only doing my fatherly duty. By the way, I called you on your cell phone, and you didn't answer. Are you keeping that thing charged?"

I patted my pockets and noticed I didn't have it. "I must have left it at home. I'll check."

Alec chose that moment to bounce down the stairs. He stopped halfway and climbed over the banister then slid down the rest of the way. He missed the landing and ended up on his bottom.

"Please, be careful, Alec. Are you going to give me a hug, good-bye?" I stooped down and opened my arms.

"Bye, Auntie Bella." He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight.

 **LIL**

I entered a quiet house; it was amazing how silent the house was without Alec in it.

"Hello," I called.

"We're in the living room," Rose answered.

I poked my head into the room and wished I had gone upstairs instead. However, Alicia spotted me before I could disappear.

"Auntie Bella, I'm doing make-overs. You can be my next patient." She had a jar of green nail polish in one hand and the wand in the other.

"It's customer or client, Sweetie, not patient," Alice corrected gently. She wiggled her toes that were now half covered in green.

"Yes, join us," Rose said in a mock robotic-like voice. Her hair was covered haphazardly with rollers. She had a large pink heart on one cheek and a blue star on the other that clearly looked as if it was done by a five-year-old.

"Please, Auntie Bella." Alicia looked at me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay," I agreed.

I found a spot on the floor by the couch. That's when I got a glimpse of Alice's face. I fought not to laugh out loud. Alice had cat whiskers with a pink nose, and high-arching eyebrows.

"Your turn, Auntie." Alicia walked on her knees over to me and dragged a small caboodle, filled with costume and play makeup.

"Okay, what do you want to do to me?"

She tilted her head to the side to and bit her lip as she gave is some thought. "I wanted to give you piggy tails, first." She grabbed a brush out of her kit.

She tugged it through my hair hard, and I tried not to wince. Alice cringed then slid closer to us.

"Would you like some help? Auntie Bella's hair can be thick," she offered to save me from more pain.

"I got it." Alicia shook her head.

She dropped the brush and used her fingers to divide my hair into two. The tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated. She reached for one of the hair ties and put it in my hair. She then went to the other side and repeated the process. Without looking in the mirror, I knew they were lopsided.

"Makeup time!" Alicia grabbed a tube of blue eye shadow.

I closed my eyes when I heard a loud squirt.

"That's going to be too much," Alice warned. "Just rub it on lightly."

I flinched as the cool liquid touched my eyelids. I could hear Rose snickering from somewhere in the room.

"Ali, are you sure you want to use blue lipstick?" Alice asked.

"Uh huh. You said blue was a good color on Auntie Bella," Alicia chirped.

"I know but…." Alice trailed off without finishing.

I opened my eyes and watched as Alicia lean forward, rubbing the lipstick on my lips. Since it was costume makeup, left over from a previous Halloween, it was a lot thicker than my normal lip-gloss.

"There, all done. You look beautiful." Alicia sat back on her heels looking pleased with herself.

Alice handed me a tissue so I could blot. She looked like was struggling not to start laughing.

"Okay, Miss Ali, are you next?" I eyed my niece.

She giggled and nodded. Before we could begin, two things happened at once. The doorbell rang and the oven beeped.

"Those are the brownies, I'll get them." Rose ran out of the room as if it was on fire, leaving Alice and me looking at each other.

There was no way we had time to get this makeup off before answering the door. Maybe the people will go away.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Alicia ran to the door.

"Wait for one of us," I called after her.

"I'll rock, paper, scissor, you for it." Alice held out her hand in a small fist.

"Fine. 1...2...3…shoot." I held out my hand…paper.

Alice had scissors.

"Maybe you can just talk through the door?" Alice suggested with an apologetic shrug.

I groaned and hurried to see who had rang the doorbell. Luck wasn't on my side. As soon as Alicia saw me, she pulled the door wide-open.

"Hi, Mr. Edward." She hopped from one foot to the other excitedly.

I froze in the hallway unable to move. This was the last person I was hoping to see. I thought about running back into the living room and begging Alice to take my place.

However, it was too late.

"Hi, Miss Alicia." He grinned down at her before looking up. "Hi, B…"—he paused to clear his throat—"Bella." His eyes widened, and his lips twitched.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I found this in my truck and thought you might need it." He held up my missing cell phone.

"Thank you." I tried to take it from him, but he held it out of my reach.

"What are you girls up to?" He looked amused.

"I'm doing makeovers. Isn't Auntie Bella pretty," Alicia asked innocently.

"I think your Auntie Bella is more than pretty. I think she's beautiful." Edward winked at me.

The funny thing is, he sounded sincere, even though I had to look like a clown.

"Well, you did say your favorite color was blue. So I thought I would try out a new look." I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

To his credit, he didn't laugh, but amusement danced in his eyes.

"Would you like to be my next patient … I mean client." Alicia unleashed her puppy-dog eyes on Edward.

He started to look uneasy, so I saved him from turning her down.

"He can't, he's a boy. No boys allowed tonight, remember," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry, Mr. Edward." She shrugged.

"Maybe next time." He smiled down at her.

"Alicia, I think your mom's brownies are ready. Why don't you go check," I suggested. Just as I had hoped, she ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Here you go. Does Alec need to be rescued?" Edward handed me my phone.

"No, he's hanging out with Charlie tonight, and going fishing in the morning." I laughed.

"You had a missed call from a Charlie." A small shadow passed quickly over his face, but he covered it quickly.

 _Was he jealous?_

I could have sworn Charlie had come up in earlier conversations, but I decided to explain once more.

"Thanks, Dad told me that he tried to reach me. He's been a surrogate grandfather to the twins. He takes Alec for a bit of male bonding since the poor kid is surrounded by females," I explained.

Edward looked slightly relieved by my news. A smile reappeared on his face before he nodded. "That's very nice of him."

"Oh, one more thing." He held up a small, brown paper bag. "This is for Alice from Jasper."

"What is it? And why would he send her anything?" I took the bag.

"It's homemade jam; it's a peace offering. His mom heard about the incident, and laid into him about disrespecting a visitor, especially a female one." Edward shrugged.

"Well, that was very kind of both of them. I'll give it to Alice. And thank you again for my phone." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

I pulled back and noticed that I left a pair of blue lips on his cheek. I had forgotten about the makeup for a moment. I stared at the spot in horror.

"I'll see you Monday." Edward started walking backward with a goofy grin on his face.

I nodded wordlessly and hoped he still felt the same after he looked in the mirror.

I closed the door and found the girls in the kitchen making brownie sundaes.

"We thought you could use this." Rose pushed a large bowl towards me.

"Thanks. Well, that was embarrassing." I sank onto the stool next to Alice.

"Aww, cheer up. Alicia said he thought you looked beautiful. The boy is already head over heels for you," Alice cooed.

"That or blind," Rose teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and placed the bag in front of Alice.

"That's for you from Jasper. I guess he felt guilty for being a jerk, so he sent you some homemade jam."

"He did?" Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, that was thoughtful of him."

She broke the staples so she could open the bag then pulled out a jar. She glanced at it then slammed it down on the table.

"What's wrong?" I stopped with my spoon halfway to my mouth.

Alice gave me a pointed look and spun the jar so I could read the label.

Apple Butter.

 **A/N:**

 **If you don't remember why Alice would be upset about Apple Butter, go back to Ch. 1 and look at Jasper's parting shots to Alice in the orchard.**

 **Like many of you have hoped, Bella spoke to Charlie about his advice to Alec.**

 **My story was recommended on The International House of FanFics. Thank you so much for the recommendation.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the Love and Reviews you have giving my story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch.6**

"Cheer up, guys. We'll come up with something; I promise." I looked at the two downcast twins in my review mirror.

A smile barely flickered on their faces. It didn't help their moods that it was a drizzly Monday morning. I pulled into the parking lot and found a space as close as I could to the door.

"Come on. Hoods up, please," I prodded as I pushed open my door.

"Good morning!"

I turned to see a cheerful Edward walking towards us. I was glad to see that the makeup I had left on his face hadn't freaked him out. He must have noticed at some point since it was no longer on his cheek.

"Good morning, Edward." Seeing him brought a smile to my face.

"Hi," both kids mumbled as they stood near the bumper waiting for me.

Edward cocked his head to the side as he studied them. "Monday morning blues, kids?"

They shrugged looked at each other before they turned to me with blinking owl eyes.

"He's asking if you're upset," I clarified.

I grabbed each one by the hand and headed for the Kindergarten room. Edward fell into step beside us.

"They overheard a bit of upsetting news. It seems the bouncy house place double booked, and we're out of a party location. So we now have to find somewhere else before Saturday," I informed Edward.

"Anything I could do to help?" He offered.

"Do you know somewhere that can handle about twenty kids and a few parents? These days, parties at the house with simply ice cream and cake are a thing of the past. The way to go now is a party at a location with a bouncy house, pool, etc..."

Edward nodded and silently held the door of the school opened for us. I was surprised when he continued to follow us to the classroom. I waved to Angela, their teacher, as the twins scurried to their cubbies. Luckily, she never minded that I dropped them off early. She always found a task for them to keep busy

"I may have an idea. However, I need to check it out before I can make any promises," Edward said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" I asked, curious as to what solution he came up with that we missed.

"Let me make sure I can make it happen then I will tell you. Can you come by my room after school?" he asked.

"I'll have the twins with me." I warned him.

"That would be perfect. If it works out the way I think it will; they're going to want to hear my idea." He took a step closer, and quickly scanned the halls before he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later."

 **LIL**

The day seemed to pass by slowly before I was able to pick up the twins and head to Edward's room. I was glad to see that they were in better moods and actually smiling.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked when we walked past the car.

"We need to go see Edward for a minute," I answered him.

Alec's face twisted into a small pout and he started to drag his feet. "Can't we go home, please? You promised to make cookies."

"And I still will. Edward thinks he might have an idea for your party. He wanted to tell us about it."

"What is it?" Alicia perked up and tugged on my hand.

Alec had stopped pouting and was struggling not to look interested but was failing.

"I don't know. That's why we need to see him." I shrugged.

We entered the music room, and I spotted Edward at his desk. He was on his phone, when he saw us, he waved us in.

"That's great, man. Thank you so much." He hung up his phone and placed it on his desk.

"Hi, Bella, Alicia, Alec; are you guys in better moods?" He was smiling as he headed over to us.

"Uh huh. You can fix our party?" Alicia placed her hands on her hips and got straight to the point. She was so like her mother that it was amusing to watch.

"I'm hoping so. Let me just run it by your Aunt Bella, first. While I talk to her, why don't you two go play on the piano," he suggested.

Both twins' eyes lit up, and they dropped their bags at their feet before running to the piano. I cringed as they started hitting random keys.

"Are you sure about that? They can't hurt it, right?" I asked in concern.

"Very doubtful, and the room is soundproof so they won't bother anyone." Edward gestured to the hallway.

We stepped outside and left the door open a crack. We could see the kids through the large window.

"I made some calls, and my idea should work if you guys are interested." He beamed.

"Let me contact Rose, so she can hear this; she'll be the one that will make the final decision. I pulled out my phone and called the direct line to her office at the bank in Port Angeles.

"Hello, Rosalie Hale speaking. How may I help you?" she answered in a professional tone.

"Hey, it's me. I was talking to Edward earlier, and he thinks he might have a solution for twins' party." I placed her on the speaker so Edward could hear her.

"Really? I would love to hear it. I haven't had any luck with such short notice." Rose sounded stressed.

"How does the Whitlock Family Farm sound? We can set up picnic tables for cake and ice cream. The kids can visit the barn, cider mill, take a Halloween hayride, and each kid can take home a small pumpkin." His suggestion sounded too good to be true.

"How scary is this Halloween ride?" Rose questioned with concern. "The other parents wouldn't be happy if we gave their children nightmares."

"During the day, the ride is very tame. We have kids from the high school drama club that volunteer to dress as storybook and cartoon characters. The scariest would probably be Jack Skeleton from _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , but he's dressed as Santa and all he does is wave. The hayrides don't get scary until after dark," Edward promised.

"This sounds like a great idea. How much will this cost?" Rose asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "The only cost would be for you to provide your own refreshments, including cake. On the downside, we can't allow balloons or confetti decorations, because of the animals."

"How can this all be free? Especially all those pumpkins," I questioned.

"You're getting the friend and family discount. As for the pumpkins, they are the very small, sugar ones — too little for carving. The Whitlocks usually ended up with a surplus after Halloween; they try to give them away so they don't go to waste. I already cleared this with Maria Whitlock, since functions are normally her department," Edward answered.

"The kids would love this, thank you, Edward. Please thank the Whitlocks too." Rose now sounded relieved.

"You're more than welcome. If you call Maria, you can finalize the date and time." Edward then rattled off a phone number.

"I will do that know. Thank you, again."

"I'll see you when you get home. Do want me to wait to tell the kids?" I asked.

"Go ahead and tell them. I'll start making some calls." Rose decided.

We said a quick goodbye and pressed end on the screen.

"Thank you, Edward. It was very sweet of you to pull this together. You're going to make the twins' day." I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He turned his head, and my lips landed on his in a small chaste kiss.

I pulled back when someone cleared their throat. I blushed that we were caught. I had assumed no one would be around since it was after school.

Jessica Stanley, one of the Spanish teachers at the middle school, was tapping her foot, staring at us. I remembered her from high school; she always seemed as though she had a stick up her ass.

"Hey, Edward, could I talk you for a moment. It's rather important." She cast me another look of disapproval.

"Uh, sure." Edward's eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"I'll go get the twins," I excused myself.

"You do that," Jessica responded in a condescending tone.

I entered the music room and started to close the door. Before I could, I overheard Jessica.

"Edward, since you're new here, I think you should be warned about a few things."

I shut the door hard before I could hear the rest. I turned to watch the twins plucking away on the piano keys with silly grins on their faces.

"Time to go," I announced loudly, trying to speak over the noise.

They stopped playing and ran over to where they had dropped their things.

"Did he fix our party?" Alicia asked as she grabbed her backpack. She struggled to pull up her straps; I reached over and helped her.

"He did. We're going to have your party at the apple orchard. You and your friends, can visit the animals, have cider, and go on a Halloween hayride. How does that sound?"

"That sounds cool." Alicia danced in her spot.

"Will Jake be there?" Alec looked interested.

"I don't know…"

"Jake would love to come to your party." Edward entered the room behind me.

He gave me a small smile, but his eyes told me a different story. I wondered what Jessica had said.

"Yay," the kids cheered.

"All right, it is time to go. Auntie Alice is going to wonder where we are." I started to usher them out of the door.

"I have a few things to finish. I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward said softly; I sensed something was bothering him still.

"Okay." I felt my good mood fade.

I wanted to ask him if everything was okay; however, Alec's sudden tug on my hand reminded me that this wasn't the place.

 **LIL**

Later in the evening, after the twins were in bed, the three of us sat down to finalize the party details.

"Okay, so I talked to Maria, and she said the kids were allowed to wear costumes, as long as there are no masks or accessories that made a lot of noise." Rose glanced at the notepad in front of her.

"Is that a good idea? What if they get their costume dirty?" Alice frowned. Probably thinking about her ruined boots.

Rose smirked. "We can warn the parents about making sure the kids watch where they step. Apparently, they have a large barn for functions such as weddings and barn dances. Animals don't go in there so it will be fairly clean. She said we could use it for the party. She even suggested setting up an area for bobbing for apples."

"And all of this is free?" Alice questioned.

"I guess it helps to know someone." Rose winked at me.

I forced a smile and nodded. Rose smirked faded and one of her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm probably overthinking." I shook my head.

My cell phone rang, and I glanced down at the screen to see Edward's blinking number.

"I'll be back in a minute." I excused myself and went into the living room while they talked about cake vs. cupcakes.

"Hello."

"Hi, am I calling at a bad time?" he asked softly.

"No. We were just finishing up details for the party. I have to say thank you again for saving the day with that idea."

"You could thank me by having dinner with me one night this week," he requested.

A smiled spread across my face at his invitation. "I'll be happy to. Do you have a day in mind?"

"How about Wednesday? You could come to my place, and I can cook you dinner."

"You can cook too?" I was impressed. Was there anything this guy couldn't do?

"A few things, and I haven't had any complaints so far. Is that a yes?" He chuckled.

"That's a yes. Can I bring anything?" I offered.

"Just your lovely self. Are you allergic to anything that I should be aware of?" he asked.

"No."

"Great, then it's a date." I could hear that he was pleased.

I hesitated for a moment; my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Edward, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he snickered.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Sorry, I think being around middle schoolers has rubbed off on me. Please ask me anything."

"What was Jessica trying to warn you about? You seemed upset when you came back into the music room." I chewed nervously on my lower lip.

The silence was so long that I thought we lost our connection.

"Never mind…"

"I'm sorry if I was short with you when I came back into the room. What Jessica said is of no consequence. I doubt she even knew what she was talking about." The change of his voice was evident. His tone of voice was much cooler again.

"I'm sorry; it's probably not any of my business." I felt embarrassed for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong.

Edward sighed. "Actually, maybe it's right for you to know. If someone were talking behind my back, I would want to know. I still stand by what I said before — she was talking nonsense. However, it was a little about you, but more about Rose."

"What did she say about Rose?" I bristled having a vague idea what it could be.

"Bella?" Rose cut in.

She was standing by the coffee table holding her book in her hands — looking uneasy.

"Excuse me one minute," I apologized to Edward.

"Who was talking about me?" she demanded.

"Jessica. She wanted to warn Edward about something; I was just trying to find out what that was," I informed her.

"I could never stand that bitch. Does he know about Royce?" She looked upset.

"I don't know. I haven't said anything to him. I wouldn't, that's your business," I promised.

She sat down on the edge of the couch. "I have been giving it a lot of thought over the last week. Maybe you should tell him; I rather he heard it from you than someone like Jessica."

"Are you sure?" I felt guilty if she felt forced into this.

"I'm sure. You and Alice have given up a lot for me, and you deserve to be happy. You can't start a relationship by hiding things from him. Besides, it would be better for you to find out now if he's accepting of it, rather than finding out he can't handle it down the line." Rose stood up and whispered a goodnight then left the room.

"Are you still there?" I brought the phone back to my ear.

"Yes."

"I have something to tell you. If you're going to know Rose's story, it should be from someone she trusts." I took a deep breath before divulging her past.

"So the guy is in jail, right? What's the law in this state, were his parental rights terminated?" Edward sounded worried.

"Yes, he's in jail. His rights were fully terminated after his conviction. However, it was sketchy for a while. Royce had the ability to sue for custody and visitation even after his sentencing. Luckily, for Rose and the twins, the judge denied him since the evidence of rape was overwhelming and she had declared him unfit."

"That's also why I don't drink. It has been a bit of a turn-off. If I was sober that night..."

"Bella, can I stop you right there? Even sober, the chances of you stopping this guy, especially since he had two friends working with him, would've been slim. You would've gotten hurt too," Edward pointed out.

I wiped a tear from eye. Part of me knew what he was saying was true, but I still felt guilty. I had been in another room of the same frat house at the time, and I had been drinking.

"I know." I sniffled.

"Thank you for telling me. I have one question left before saying goodnight." Edward's voice sounded lighter.

"Okay?"

"What should Jake get the twins for their birthday?"

I started to laugh at the absurd question. "He doesn't need to get them a present. They'll be thrilled to see him."

"This is his first birthday party, and he's excited. He would like to get them a gift," Edward insisted.

"Well, both love Legos. Alec likes the City series, and Alicia likes Disney Princesses," I suggested.

"Wow, Legos have gotten more advanced since I was a kid. I remember only having regular blocks in standard colors."

"Me too." I yawned.

"I should let you go. I'll see you in the morning." He sounded reluctant to say good night.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered into the phone before ending the call.

 **A/N:**

 **Edward saved the day(birthday). I remember birthdays at my house with a few friends, cake and games; today it seems like my kids friends are trying to find locations like above.**

 **A few of you were worried about Jessica thinking she was competition. You were close, but she was more concerned about butting her nose in where it didn't belong — so yes she's still a witch.**

 **If you're wondering why Rose gave permission to tell her story to Edward, it has to do with Mike's reactions. Rose didn't want Bella to go through that again, because of her. Edward would most likely hear the story at some point, and it would be better for him to have the right facts.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch.7**

 **(EPOV)**

I stirred the shrimp around in the scampi sauce, before turning the heat to low. I then opened the oven door to check on the bread.

So far, so good.

I glanced at the clock and ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit I've had since I was a child. Bella would be here soon.

Just the thought of her brought a smile to my face.

" _Man, I never thought he would stop talking. Each year he just says the same speech over and over." Ben walked beside me out to our cars._

 _I agreed with him; it didn't help that the principal had a monotone voice that put most of us asleep in the hot auditorium. I looked across the parking lot when I heard the thud of a trunk closing._

 _A petite brunette had her back to me. Her wavy hair ended right above her curvy bottom. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts, which emphasized her long, creamy-white legs. She had flip-flops on her feet, and when she bent down to pick up a large cardboard box, she gave me a sweet view of her round ass._

 _I willed her to turn around so I could see her face. My prayers were answered as she turned and called out to Angela, Ben's girlfriend._

 _She was beautiful._

 _The only fault I could find, was that she was too far way to see the color of her eyes. She balanced the box on her hip as she talked with her friend. Her smile lit up her whole face._

" _Ben, who is that talking to Angela?" I asked._

" _That's Bella Swan. She's one of the preschool teachers," he answered. "I wouldn't get too attached, though."_

" _Why, is she married or does have a boyfriend or something?" I was instantly disappointed as I watched her walk away to the other building._

" _No. I've known Bella since high school; she and another girl, I think her name is Alice, live with this other girl from high school, Rosalie. Rosalie is a single mom of a set of twins. Bella and their friend moved in to help Rosalie raise them," Ben explained._

" _And is she together with either this Rosalie or Alice then? Is that why she doesn't date?" I concluded._

" _No, nothing like that. It really isn't my place to say more. I just know none of the girls date, period. Sorry, man." He clasped his hand on my shoulder before he walked over to his girlfriend._

Despite Ben's warning, I knew I just had to meet her. I took my chance to get to know her when I caught her in my arms at the farm. I was slowly breaking down her walls because I knew that she would be worth it.

Despite what someone like Jessica Stanley thought.

She seemed to think it was her place to warn me about getting involved with Bella, because of her friend, Rose. Jessica insisted, according to her boyfriend, Mike, that Rose made up the story about being raped; and she was worried that it would happen to me too. I don't know who the hell this Mike was, but he sounded like a complete jackass.

Just thinking about it pissed me the hell off again. One of my pet peeves was people who thought they knew best for others and then forced theiropinions were they didn't belong.

Just then the phone rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the ID quickly and then shoved it back into my pocket. I took one more walk through the house to make sure I hadn't missed anything when cleaning.

I paused once to check myself in the mirror; I tried to smooth down my chaotic mess of hair as best as could. I smiled to myself as I recalled the other day when I was surprised to see her blue lipstick marks on my cheek.

Although it did explain the sudden look of mortification in her eyes after she kissed my cheek. I suspected that it was because she thought she was acting too forward. It wasn't until I got home that I made the discovery. Instead of being turned off by it as I might have been in the past; I found myself a bit turned on.

I entered the living room to give it a quick scan; Jake is waiting by the living room window, staring out at the street. He turned his head to look at me when I came into the room.

"You're to be on your very best behavior tonight," I informed him.

He huffed and went back to watching. His ears perked up, and his tail started to wag.

 _Woof_

He took off and I followed, finding him waiting in front of the door.

"Stay, Jake." I grabbed his collar with one hand and opened the door with the other. Bella was waiting on the other side with a sweet smile on her face and holding a pie.

"Hi," I greeted her warmly.

"Hi, I know you said not to bring anything, but I couldn't help it. I brought some dessert." She held her gift up shyly.

"It looks delicious, thank you."

I made the mistake of letting go of Jake in order to grab the pie from her. He barked and lunged forward, jumping up on Bella. She let out a squeal of surprise as she fell backward.

"Jake, down," I ordered.

He sat immediately, but it was too late; Bella was on the ground with a bewildered look on her face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, he knows better than that; I think he's just excited to see you. Are you hurt?" I apologized.

She started to laugh. "I'm fine. At least, you were able to save the pie before it became an apple crumble. Hi, Jake." She reached up and patted him on the head.

He gave a small woof then licked her cheek. Her nose crinkled slightly, but she giggled.

"Let me help you up." I held out my hand to her.

She grabbed it, and I pulled her to her feet. I led her into the house and took her coat; her heavenly scent quickly invaded my senses.

She turned, showing off her burgundy colored sweater dress. It clung to the curves of her body and flared slightly at the waist.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?' I asked staring into her brown eyes with concern.

"I'm sure." Blush spread across her cheeks.

I wondered if it was too soon in the relationship to kiss her hello. The oven timer buzzed in the background, answering my question.

"I should get that before our dinner burns. Please, come in." I gestured with my hand.

She followed behind me into the kitchen. I started moving around the kitchen relieved that I hadn't burned anything. I brought the pasta pot to the sink to drain it into the waiting colander.

"May I help with anything?" Bella asked, hovering in the doorway.

"If you wouldn't mind taking the basket of bread into the dining room right through that door to your left. Please take a seat, and I'll follow shortly with dinner.

She headed to the door with Jake on her heels.

"Oh no, I think it's time for you to run around outside for a bit." I snagged him by the collar and led him to the back door.

Within a few moments, I had everything plated and I pushed the door open with my back to join her. She wasn't seated at the table, but standing in front of a painting of Niagara Falls that was hanging on my wall.

"This painting is beautiful. Who's the artist?" She turned away and took her seat.

"My mother. She loves to collect postcards of places around the world then paint them."

I took my seat next to her at the head of the table. I reached into wine bucket to my left. "I have sparkling cider and sparkling grape juice. Or, if you would like something else I have pop in the fridge.

"Sparkling grape juice is fine, thank you. This looks delicious, Edward." She complimented me while placing her napkin on her lap.

"Thank you."

I poured both of us a glass. I raised mine. "To many more nights like this."

She clinked her glass against mine with a shy grin on her face. "Here, here."

My phone rang again, and I stiffened. I reached into my pocket and silenced it.

"If you need to take that I won't be offended."

"I know who it is; they can wait for later," I promised.

We were able to eat dinner without any further interruptions. When we were finished, Bella stood and then picked up our dishes.

"Please leave them. You're my guest this evening." I took them from her and placed them back on the table. "How about a small tour of the house?"

"Lead the way."

I grabbed her by the hand as we make our way through the house.

"Are all these paintings your mother's work?" she asked pausing by another painting of a Maine lighthouse.

"Yes, she has a spare room filled with them. We keep telling her she could sell them, but she just scoffs at us."

Our next stop was my music room that faced the backyard. I led her to the piano bench and sat, patting the spot next to me.

"Are you going to play for me?" Her eyes sparkled with interest.

I nodded and started to play from memory a song that I had written for my mother while I was in college. I was a bit nervous under Bella's watchful eyes as my fingers danced across the keys.

"Edward, that was beautiful, but I'm not familiar with the tune."

"It's called Esme's song; I wrote it for my mother."

"You wrote a song just for her, that's so sweet," she gushed and looked at me adoringly.

I decided right then that I had to write Bella a song; something worthy of a girl who was beautiful, selfless, sweet, kind … the list could go on and still not describe her fully.

I tilted my head down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips, then pulled back to angle my body toward hers. I leaned down again, this time, she met me part way. The kiss started off slow and then began to build. My arms wrapped her waist, clenching the material of her dress to keep my hands from wandering.

I didn't trust my hands from wandering. This was only our second date, and I didn't want to move too fast. She was hard to resist, though; I found my resolve weakening.

Perhaps a little more wouldn't hurt.

I ran my tongue lightly across her bottom lip; they parted for me. My tongue rubbed against hers before they entwined. She moaned so softly that it was barely audible. I felt her fingers tug on my hair. It didn't hurt but instead spurred me on.

 _ARWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Bella jumped away from me, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her lips were swollen, and her face was flushed. She was looking around with wide, startled looking eyes.

"Jake, knock it off!" I yelled at the window. Jake had sat himself down right outside the bay window and was staring inside. He slinked back into the shadows after I scolded him.

I ran my hand through my hair, slightly embarrassed that my dog decided to be a peeping tom. My irritation melted away as Bella started laughing so hard that she collapsed against me. Her laughter was infectious, and I began to laugh with her.

She calmed herself and glanced at the clock. She looked slightly disappointed, and she sighed. "I should go; it's a school night."

"I'll walk you out." I slid off the bench and offered her my hand.

 **LIL**

I stepped into the barn Saturday afternoon; kids were running around in costumes. Most of the characters I recognized, and there were a few that I didn't.

What was that yellow thing wearing overalls? They didn't look like they were human.

"Mr. Edward, you came?" A small Elsa came running over to me, and she surprised me by hugging my leg.

"I wouldn't have missed it. Happy Birthday, Alicia, or should I call you Elsa."

"Today, I'm Elsa." She giggled and took a little spin in her costume for me.

"Hi, Edward, I'm glad you could make it." Bella appeared at my side and gave my cheek a kiss. She was wearing braids and freckles across her nose. A quick glance at her costume and I ascertained that she had to be Anna from the same movie.

"Hi, Sweetheart." The endearment tumbled out of my mouth with ease. "I feel left out. I wasn't aware that this was a costume party."

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be working, so I didn't think to mention it." Bella gave me an apologetic look.

"I am, unfortunately; I doubt Jasper would like me walking around the farm as a vampire. Miss Alicia, where can we put these?" I held up the presents wrapped in colorful balloon print paper.

"I can take them?" She bounced excitedly, and her crown slipped down over her eyes.

"Careful, sweetie." Bella fixed the crown for her.

Alicia nodded lightly this time and held her arm open for the presents. I handed them to her, and she slowly carried them over to the table. Rose, who was dressed as maid Cinderella, helped her place them on the table.

"Jake's here," Alec shouted from across the room.

He ran over, dressed as Peter Pan, with three other boys in tow who were a variety of superheroes and that yellow guy.

"Hi, Jake." Alec held out his hand the way I taught him; Jake sniffed then licked his hand.

"Alec, say hello to Edward too," Bella reprimanded him lightly.

"Hi, Mr. Edward." He spared me half a glance.

"Happy Birthday, Alec." I gave him a friendly smile.

I knew he was going to be a tough nut to crack. I wasn't lying to Bella when I said he reminded me of me. Carlisle had always been patient with me when he was dating my mom. There were other men she dated that tried to force me to like them, and I only resented them more. I hoped that being patient with Alec would be the key, and it seemed to help that he liked Jake.

"Is he really a wolf?" the boy dressed as Iron Man asked as he glanced at Alec skeptically.

Alec flushed, and his mouth turned down at being questioned.

"Jake's dad was a wolf, but his mom was Husky. So that makes Jake about 50/50. Although, it's possible his wolf genes are stronger. Jake's size is closer to a wolf's, and he loves to hunt small animals if they come into our yard."

"Cool." The boys echoed.

"Can Jake play with us, please?" Alec asked politely.

"Yes, but don't take him out of the barn without me," I agreed. I handed Jake's leash over to Alec.

His eyes lit up, and he gave me a genuine smile. "We will. Thank you, Mr. Edward."

The boys took Jake over to a corner of the barn that was unoccupied.

"I have to ask, what or who is that kid in yellow with overalls supposed to be?" I asked Bella quietly.

"He's a Minion from the _Despicable Me_ movies. Not up with the times?" Bella laughed.

"Apparently not; I only know Frozen because every girl I have in class wants to sing " _Let it Go,_ over and over." I chuckled.

"Edward, do you know her? She's not anyone I recognize." Bella gestured to the barn doors.

Lucy was peeking in the doorway shyly watching the other kids. Her big blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

"That's Lucy Whitlock. She's Maria and Marcus' granddaughter, and Jasper's niece. Her parents, Jasper's brother and sister-in-law, died in a car accident two years ago. Lucy was in the car too, and she hasn't spoken since.

"That's awful. Do you think she would like to come in?" Bella tugged her lower lip into her mouth.

"I don't know. She's very shy around strangers." I shrugged.

Alice walked up to Lucy while we were talking. "Hi, would you like to join us."

I headed over to help them. "Alice, this is Lucy Whitlock; she's doesn't speak," I explained.

"Oh." Alice's eyes brightened with understanding. She turned back to Lucy and knelt down. "Hi, Lucy. I'm Alice. Would you like to join our party?" I was surprised to see Alice sign easily as if it was second nature.

"I don't have a costume or a present." Lucy signed back, casting another wistful look at the party.

"Well, you don't need to worry about a present. Meeting a new friend will be a gift. I brought extra costumes; you're about the same size as my niece Alicia, you could borrow one."

Lucy beamed and nodded excitedly.

"Come over and you can pick one." Alice held her hand out to the little girl.

At that moment, Jasper came into the building looking frantic. I could only assume that Lucy had vanished on him. Unfortunately, the first person he saw was Alice.

"Lady, don't you own any proper footwear? Why are you wearing slippers with cotton balls on them?"

"First off, off these are ballet flats; they are what Tinkerbell wears. Second, I took into full account my footwear. I have also been double checking where I walk, so don't worry, I wasn't going to complain this time," Alice defended herself.

Jasper opened his mouth to retort, but he spotted Lucy at the same time. "Lucy, you know better than to run off without telling me where you are going."

"Sorry, Uncle Jasper. Can I join the party, please? Alice said I could." Lucy signed back.

"I don't know," Jasper hesitated.

"We'll be happy to have her join us," Alice told Jasper while still signing.

"You can sign? She can hear, you know." Jasper looked astonished.

"I didn't know for sure, Edward said she couldn't speak, I guessed that she communicated by sign language. I know how, because my mother was deaf. If it makes you feel any better, Bella knows how to sign too. Alicia, Alec, and Rose know a little," Alice tried to convince him.

"We would be more than happy to have her," Bella piped up from my side.

"I'll be in and out during the party, and Emmett is doing the hayrides. You know we'd keep an eye on her," I spoke up.

Lucy tugged on his shirt. "Please?" she signed.

"All right. No leaving the barn except for the hayride, without telling a grown-up where you're going." Jasper smiled fondly down at her.

"Great. Can I have the keys to your office?" Alice thrust out her hand.

"Why do you need the keys to my office?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Lucy needs to change into her costume. We brought extras, so she can borrow one. However, she needs a place to change," Alice explained then turned her attention back to the little girl. "I was thinking about Silvermist, Tinkerbell's friend; you have beautiful, dark hair just like her.

Lucy nodded again, and her smile lit up her whole face.

Jasper's eyes softened as he glanced down at his very happy niece. "If you go down that small hallway, there is an unused bunk room. The door locks, and there's a light; she can change in there. The office doesn't have much privacy." Jasper cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Alice actually gave him a smile before taking Lucy by the hand.

"Is this a new friend, Auntie Alice?" Alicia asked as she came running over.

Alice introduced the two, and soon the three of them went off down the hall together to help Lucy.

"Who is ready for a hayride?" Emmett yelled stepping into the barn.

A bunch of kids ran towards him and chorused. "Me."

"All right, line-up behind this line." Emmett drew an imaginary line on the floor.

"I need to check on something in the back field. Radio me if there are any problems," Jasper informed me.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"It's slow today; we should be okay." He shook his head and walked out of the barn.

"Don't tell him, but Alice purposely chose Tinkerbell so she could wear those shoes to piss him off." Bella giggled as she leaned into me.

 **A/N:**

 **A look into Edward's mind, I hope it was helpful. A few wondered about what Jessica said, I hope you have a better idea now. Edward doesn't know that Bella used to date Mike. They haven't had the Ex talk. Remember this is only their second date.**

 **So just because Jacob is an actual dog, doesn't mean he won't be a nuisance at times. ;)**

 **What do you think of Miss Lucy? She wasn't originally going to be in the story, until I was writing the chapter and Edward told me that she was.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given this story!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch.8**

"Bella, you've been holding out on me," Tanya whispered in my ear.

I stiffened slightly; Tanya was the other preschool teacher and my polar opposite when it came to looks. She was tall, blond, and looked as if she should be the centerfold of Playboy and not a teacher. However, she was one of the sweetest women I had ever met. Tanya was also currently single.

"Relax, I'm teasing you. It's obvious to anyone that he only has eyes for you. I was just wondering why you haven't told me about him. How long have you been together? Does he have a twin brother?" She looked off into space dreamy-eyed.

I glanced at Edward, who was currently trying to sit on a chair that was way too small for him while playing the guitar and singing a song about ghosts.

"I don't know if you can say we're together. We have only been on two dates." I shrugged.

Edward looked up at that moment; our eyes locked, and he grinned crookedly before he winked.

"Girl, the Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt." She tsked. "That boy is completely yours. I just wanted to know how you did it so I can get a guy to look at me like that."

I blushed and shrugged again. "I didn't do anything special."

She shook her head and smiled. "If you say so."

We joined in the next song about pumpkins. Twenty minutes later, Edward stood to leave over the protests of the kids. I was happy that they all loved their music time.

I followed Edward to the door and stepped outside for a moment. "Thank you for coming. The kids had a great time."

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." He leaned forward looking ready to kiss me. He took a swift step back taking a deep breath and adjusted the guitar strap on his back. "For a moment, I forgot where we were." He gave me an apologetic look.

"I was wondering if Alec might be willing to do me a favor on Saturday. I have to be on the farm all day until late at night. Usually, I would take Jake with me, but I don't want to find out the hard way that all the costumes and commotion that come with Halloween will get him riled up. The last thing I need is for him is to attack a vampire or something. I was hoping that Alec would dog sit for me."

"I'm sure that he will love that. Can we watch him at our place? We have a fenced-in backyard that they can run around in." I grinned. Alec would be over the moon to have a play date with Jake.

"That works, I can drop him off on my way to the farm."

"I should get back in there." I gestured to the door behind me.

"Right, I have a class in about five minutes, so I should be there before they arrive." He took a step backward and waved.

I gave him a quick wave before reentering my classroom.

 **LIL**

Later, on Thursday afternoon, I was just about to start dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

I could hear both kids running for the door and since I was the only adult home, I hurried followed after them. I opened the door and was surprised to see Jasper, Emmett, and Lucy on our doorstep.

"Hi," I greeted them and signed a ' _hello'_ to Lucy.

"Hi, Bella, hi there, Robin and Chip. How are guys doing on this fine day?" Emmett grinned down at them then glanced past us into the house.

"Hi, Mr. Emmett, I'm good." Alicia shocked me by hugging the guy and not letting go.

"Hi, Mr. Emmett, why do you still call me Chip?" Alec asked as he pressed himself into my side.

"Because, you remind me of a chipmunk and your sister reminds me of a little bird, so that's why I call her Robin.

I expected Alec to protest, but a small smile formed on his face. "Can I call you, Bear?"

Emmett let out a hearty laugh." I have been called worse."

I cleared my throat and hoped he wasn't about to share what those names were. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Did you come to play, Lucy?" Alicia tried to sign and speak at the same time. She got the words you, play, and Lucy on her own.

Lucy looked up at her uncle, who I noticed was carrying a large box in his hands.

"I hope for your sake that's not more apple butter." I laughed.

"No, Ma'am, Lucy felt guilty for not having presents for the twins so we made them something." Jasper set the box down and bent one knee next to it.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked as he turned to her.

She suddenly became shy and hid behind him. He chuckled and pulled her gently next to him. "These were Lucy's idea, I'm just her laborer."

He opened the box and pulled out a large white pumpkin. A design had already been carved into the surface by someone who must have spent hours.

"That's Elsa," Alicia squealed and ran to stand in front of them.

"We figured since you were Elsa for Halloween that you might need a pumpkin fit for a snow queen.

"That's beautiful. I didn't know that pumpkins could get so detailed." Not only was it carved, but the dress had been painted with blue highlights.

I lightly squeezed Alicia's shoulder to remind her of her manners. She looked up at me and I nodded my head. She turned back and flung her arms around Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you, Mr. Jasper," she squealed.

Jasper placed the pumpkin on the ground and reached into the box again.

"You're welcome. I have one more things to go with it." He pulled out a package of blue glow sticks.

"Lightsticks, that's a great idea," I commented. The idea was better than candles, which could be dangerous around little kids.

"Now for you, Alec." Jasper pulled out a pumpkin carved into a pirate ship.

Alec's mouth dropped open. "Whoa, cool. Auntie Bella, look at it."

"I am; that's amazing."

"Thank you. Can I hold it?" Alec reached out his hands.

"Sure, but be very careful," Jasper warned him before handing it over. His hands hovered close until he was sure that Alec had it firmly in his grasp.

"Thank you. This was very sweet of the both of you." I picked up Alicia's pumpkin before it got accidently kicked.

"You're welcome. I made sure the pumpkins were preserved since I cut them early. Just keep them in a cool, dry place." Jasper handed me some more light sticks for Alec's pumpkin.

"We will." I looked up as a car pulled into the driveway.

Alice and Rose had carpooled since their schedule were almost the same today. Rose got out of the car first and made her way over to us. She glanced around the group with interest; her smile faltered when she spotted Emmett.

"Hi, everyone. What's going on, a party, and I wasn't invited?" she joked.

"Mommy, look at what Mr. Jasper and Lucy gave us for our birthday." Alicia met her part way. She grabbed hold of her mother's hand pulled her back to our group.

"Wow, those are great looking pumpkins." Rose looked impressed.

A grin stretched across Emmett's face. "Hi, Rosie. How are you this fine day?"

Rose's smile fell. "It's Rose. I'm fine, thank you. How are you, Emmett?" she asked with forced politeness.

"I can't complain." He kept on grinning, ignoring the fact she wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Mommy, can Bear, Lucy, and Mr. Jasper stay for dinner?" Alicia batted her eyes.

"Bear?" Rose questioned. She gave another look at Emmett, her jaw tensed and her eyes narrowed.

"Unbelievable," Jasper mumbled. He was looking back towards Alice as she carried a pumpkin that had to weigh at least fifteen pounds across the lawn in a pair of very high heels.

He stood up and stalked toward her. "Let me carry that before you hurt yourself."

"I can get it just fine thank you. Why are you here?" Alice paused and shifted the pumpkin nearly throwing her off balance.

"They brought us cool looking pumpkins. Look at my pirate ship." Alec held up his pumpkin proudly.

"That was very sweet of them." Alice grimaced as the pumpkin she was carrying started to slip.

"Quit being stubborn and let me carry that."

Alice pulled away from him, and as she did, her purse slipped off her shoulder and smacked the back of her leg. She wobbled and the pumpkin slipped from her hands. It hit the pavement with a sickening crack, breaking into several pieces.

The front yard was silent as everyone froze and stared at the mess of seeds and goop.

"Kids, please bring your pumpkins inside. Lucy, could you help them with the door." I wanted the kids out of the way before tempers flared. I handed Alicia her pumpkin and she took it with wide-eyes.

The kids didn't need to be told twice as they quickly went into the house. The door closed and that's when everyone else seemed to break out of their stupor.

"If you just gave me the pumpkin, this wouldn't have happened," Jasper snapped.

"Me? If you didn't try to take it from me when I said no I would've had it safely on the porch," Alice shot back with her hands on her hips.

"He was only trying to help you. That pumpkin was throwing you off balance and those heels of yours weren't helping," Emmett butted in with his two cents.

"Her heels weren't an issue. She was fine until he became overbearing. Why are _you_ here anyway?" Rose retorted with arms crossed in front of her, glaring at Emmett.

"Enough. My preschoolers behave better than this. I don't know what the real issue is with you guys, but the kids shouldn't be exposed to it. Behave, and if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." I had enough of their behavior.

"Yes, Mom," Emmett responded snarkily.

I shot him my stern teacher look that I rarely had to use. He took a step back and gave me a sheepish grimace.

"I'm sorry." He sounded more sincere.

"You're right. I wouldn't let the twins get away with this behavior; I should be setting a better example." Rose nodded.

"I apologize too, I was out of line. If you tell me where I can find a hose and shovel, I'll help clean this for you. I can drop off a new pumpkin to you tomorrow, first thing," Jasper spoke up next.

"That won't be necessary," Alice responded quickly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "What I mean to say is, the pumpkins you gave the twins will be enough. We don't need a third but thank you for offering. The hose is on the side of the house. I'll get the shovel."

"I'll help too. Do you guys have a wheelbarrow?" Emmett offered.

"It's in the back. I'll show you." Rose started towards the back gate.

"I'm going to check on the kids." I turned for the house.

"Would you send Lucy out, please? We can't stay." Jasper came back, pulling the hose with him.

"Of course."

I slipped into the house and went to find the kids. They had left their pumpkins on the bench just inside the door. I followed the sound of giggling and found them in the living room.

"What are you guys up to?" I went over and sat on the edge of the chair.

"Nothing," the twins chorused then collapsed into giggles. Lucy grinned shyly from her seat between them.

"Auntie Bella, can you teach us more signs so we can talk to Lucy more? It could be like our own secret language," Alec asked eagerly.

"Sure I can, but not today. I have my old books you can look at yourself that can help too," I promised. I was pleased they had taken to Lucy the way they had; she seemed like a sweet girl without too many friends her age.

"Mommy never answered me. Can they stay for dinner?" Alicia crawled into my lap and hugged me around my neck.

"Not today, Sweetie. But I'm sure we can have Lucy over soon for a play date. I'll talk to her uncle."

"Are we in trouble?" Alec suddenly looked concerned. I could almost see the wheels turn in his head as he thought about everything he did recently.

"No, not at all. It's just last minute and Lucy needs to get home." I erased his concerns.

"Are you ready, Lucy? Your uncle asked me to get you." I turned to the girl.

She nodded and started to head for the door. I followed her out and passed a somber looking Rose on her way in.

Outside, it looked like the clean up went quickly. Emmett was nowhere in sight. Alice was heading back to the garage with the shovel in hand. Jasper was crouched down and spraying at the remains that were left splattered on the driveway.

Lucy grinned mischievously then ran forward and jumped on her uncle's back. He turned his head smiled at her. With his free hand, he tweaked her braid. She giggled and clung on as he stood. She remained hanging on him like a spider monkey.

Emmett returned with the wheelbarrow. He tilted it upright so the bucket faced Jasper. "Hit me."

Jasper smirked and sprayed him directly in the face. Lucy laughed in delight at Emmett's shocked expression.

"I was talking about the wheelbarrow, not me personally." Emmett scowled.

Jasper laughed and sprayed it until there no longer was any evidence of pumpkin remains. Emmett turned it upside down and the water followed the small stream out into the street.

"I think I got it all. But please be careful it still might be slippery." Jasper glanced slightly at Alice but looked away quickly.

She didn't notice him since she was bent over picking up her shoes and purse that she discarded a few feet away from the mess. She was unnaturally quiet.

"I dumped the pumpkins and sh…stuff as deep into the woods as I could get. I didn't want it to attract animals," Emmett informed us.

"Thank you, both for helping." I waved to them as they got into the truck.

Alice entered the house behind me. "I'm going to go take a shower and see if I can save my shoes. I heard of pumpkin making a good facial, but I doubt it's very good for shoes," she joked. She disappeared down to her room in the basement.

I entered the kitchen to see that Rose had started dinner.

"Sorry, they came just as I was about to start." I opened the fridge to pull out vegetables to make a salad.

"You don't need to apologize." Rose continued to bread the chicken without looking up.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Emmett?" I asked, popping a piece of carrot into my mouth.

"They call him 'Bear.'" Frown lines formed around the corners of her eyes.

"I know. He said they could after he explained the nicknames he had for them." I shrugged.

"He shouldn't have nicknames for _my_ kids." She started to get more upset. She slapped the last piece of chicken on the tray and breadcrumbs sprayed across the table.

"Rose, they're only nicknames — harmless ones. He was just being nice." I studied her trying to understand where she was coming from with her attitude.

"You use nicknames for someone you are close with. He's too close to them," she snapped and she slammed the oven shut.

I flinched and blinked, stunned by her outburst. "Rose…"

"He asked me out after the hayride at the twins' birthday party — he asked me to dinner," she blurted.

"How does this make him a bad guy?" I asked slowly.

"It doesn't."

"Then I have a hard time understanding why you are so upset with him. If you're not interested, then tell him. He seems like a great guy, though."

"A guy that will be going to Alaska in a few weeks — less than that. I don't want the kids to get attached to him." Tears of frustration pooled in her baby blues. She turned her back to me and washed her hands.

"Oh…" I caught on to the real issue.

"Yeah, oh." Rose sniffled.

I grabbed a napkin off the counter and handed it to her. She took it, wiped her eyes, and blew her nose.

"You like him, too. The twins aren't the only ones that you are afraid will get attached," I pointed out carefully.

"I don't. I told you I'm not going to do another relationship," she reminded me dejectedly.

I had the suspicion I wasn't getting the whole truth. Rose had closed herself off and was scared to let anyone in. She was using the kids as an excuse to protect herself.

"Not too long ago you convinced me to give Edward a chance. I think you need to listen to your own advice. Not every guy out there will be like Royce." I reached over and covered her hand with my own.

"Maybe, Emmett isn't the right choice. Because you're right if he's not going to stick around. I wouldn't want to see any of you get your hearts broken when he leaves. But you're not fair to yourself by closing off your heart either. You deserve to be loved by someone too, Rose. One thing Emmett's interest does show is that there are good guys out there that will accept the twins in your life." I squeezed her hand lightly.

She nodded and the tears started to overflow. I walked around to the other side of the table and hugged her.

"Everything will be okay. Do you want me to talk to Edward and ask him to tell Emmet to back off," I suggested.

She pulled away from me and grabbed another napkin. She cleared her throat, but her voice still sounded rough, "No, I should be the one to do it. Thank you, though."

 **A/N:**

 **I'll start off by saying Tanya is not a threat, just an admirer. Can you** **blame** **her?**

 **I know some of you have been enjoying Alice and Jasper's** **banter. However** **, I think Bella was right to put a stop to it in front of the kids.**

 **Rose may be strong most of the time, but even she still has insecurities. Hopefully, she will listen to Bella. At the moment, Emmett isn't the best choice is he's going to Alaska.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 9**

Friday came and I rushed home with the twins to give them a quick dinner before Trick or Treating started.

"Can't we just eat candy for dinner?" Alec asked innocently. He pushed his green beans around the plate with his fork.

"Nice try, but no. The longer you take, the longer it will be until we go. If you don't finish, Auntie Bella and I will take only Alicia since she is done, and you'll stay home with Auntie Alice." Rose didn't even turn away from the sink.

Alec looked at his plate and then Rose, contemplating his next step. He speared his last few beans and shoved them into his mouth all at once. He jumped down from his chair and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Freeze. Chew and swallow. You know better than to run with food in your mouth." Rose turned and placed her hands on her hips.

She and Alec had a staredown while he chewed. He swallowed and opened his mouth wide for her to check. She gave him a smile and waved for him to go on. He ran out of the room and his feet could be heard as charged up the steps.

There was a bang as we heard him fall on the last step.

"I'm okay," he yelled.

Rose tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "I swear if I didn't carry the kid myself I would think that he was related to you."

"Hey, I eat all my vegetables," I joked.

I grabbed Alec's plate and brought it to the sink. She took it from me and rolled her eyes playfully.

 **LIL**

A little over an hour later, we finished our block and were in the car so the kids could visit Charlie.

"Can we stop by Mr. Edward's too?" Alicia asked from the back.

I glanced at Rose and she shrugged.

"We can do that. I'm not sure if he is home, though," I agreed.

A moment later, I turned down his street. There were several lights on in the house, and his truck was in his driveway, plus a motorcycle parked next to it. I pulled to the side of the road and parked.

The twins walked ahead of us to the house. They were no longer running to the doors to see who could ring the bell first — their bags were laden with candy and slowing them down.

They reached the front door, and Alicia reached up for the doorbell. Before she could press it, loud barking made them jump back.

"It's okay; that's just Jake letting Edward know that someone is here." I reached over them and pressed the bell.

The door opened, and Jake shot out. I reached for him, concerned he was about to jump on the kids in his excitement, but he obediently sat in front of Alec with his tongue hung out and his tail wagged.

Rose let out a startled gasp; I glanced up to see that it wasn't Edward who answered the door, but Emmett — with only a towel around his waist. He looked equally shocked to see us, as he gripped his towel tightly in one hand and the other was extended with dollar bills.

"You're not the pizza guy." Emmett started to turn bright red, and he dropped his hand with the cash to his side.

"That better not be code for anything." Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Bear." Alicia darted forward to hug him, but Rose grabbed her quickly pulling her back.

"Where are your clothes?" Alec started to giggle.

"That's a very good question." Rose cleared her throat and looked as if she was trying not to get upset.

"I just got out of the shower, and the doorbell rang," Emmett explained.

"Is Edward here?" I glanced down the hall, hoping to see some sign of him.

"He's in the shower." Emmett jutted his thumb behind him.

"You took a shower together? Mommy says Alec and I are too old to take baths together." Alicia's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

I fought to hold back a giggle as Emmett's eyes widened and looked panicked.

"No… I got out, he got in. I haven't showered with another guy since high school. No… that's not what I meant. It was after gym, the whole class had to shower together." He winced when he realized the more he talked — the worse it got.

"I don't think I want to go to high school." Alec frowned.

I glanced at Rose expecting her to be pissed, but instead it looked as though she was struggling not to start laughing.

"So I guess this is the trick portion of Trick or Treat?" I snickered letting go of Jake's collar since he was still sitting patiently.

"Trick or Treat is tonight? But Halloween is tomorrow." Emmett looked confused.

"The towns around here divide it up so that they are not all on the same night," I explained.

"Oh…uh…" Emmett patted his sides.

Jake leaped forward, grabbed a corner of the towel, and started to yank at it.

"Jake, no! Let go," Emmett scolded trying desperately to hold on, but it was becoming a losing battle.

With one quick tug, Jake had possession of the towel. I quickly covered Alec's eyes, while Rose did the same to Alicia. I averted mine as the door slammed shut and Emmett disappeared behind it.

"Well, this has been interesting. Perhaps we should leave?" Rose grinned wryly.

I glanced down at Jake, who was sitting next to me with the towel still in his mouth. I swear that he looked smug.

"We can't leave Jake out here." I tried to take the towel from him, but he held on tight.

"We can take him with us?" Alec suggested.

The door opened, this time, Edward was there wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his hair was damp from his shower. He glanced sternly down at Jake.

"Drop it, Jake." He grabbed the towel.

Jake let go and covered his nose with his paw. He whined and ducked his head.

"Don't give me that; inside with you." Edward pointed inside.

Jake huffed and walked into the house. Edward shook his head and turned back to us.

"I'm very sorry about that." Edward gave us a sheepish smile.

"It was funny." Alec started to giggle, and Alicia joined him.

Rose and I began to laugh too. This would definitely be something that I will never forget. Edward cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Trick or treat," the twins said in unison.

"I wasn't aware tonight was trick or treat; I don't have any candy, but will these work. He held up some Little Debbie chocolate snack cakes.

"Those will be fine, thank you. Kids," Rose prompted.

"Thank you, Mr. Edward," they chimed, and held up their bags.

Edward dropped the sweets in. "You're both welcome. I'll see you guys, tomorrow when I drop off Jake."

"I have just one question. Will I have to hide my good towels?" Rose smirked.

"I'll make sure to bring some of his toys with me." Edward chuckled.

"I can't wait." Alec looked excited at the prospect.

"He's excited to spend the day with you too." Edward winked at him.

"Come on, kids. I bet Grampa Charlie is wondering where we are." Rose started back for the car.

Edward grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back. "Can I call you later?"

"Yes, but not before nine, though, it will probably take that long to get the kids settled for the night," I answered him.

"Perfect. Talk to later." He leaned for a quick kiss.

"They're kissing," Alicia squealed.

"Ew!" Alec yelled.

"All right enough from the peanut gallery." Rose laughed.

I waved a goodbye to Edward before catching up with the others.

 **LIL**

"He's here, he's here."

I heard running down the hallway after the doorbell rang.

"Come on hurry up. He's here," Alec begged me to run down the stairs. He had his hand on the doorknob and was pulling on it, impatiently waiting.

"Can I open it?"

"Did check to make sure it was them?" I smirked.

"Yes. It's Jake. And Mr. Edward," he added the second as an afterthought.

I nodded my head and stood back as he yanked open the door. Jake bounded through first and greeted Alec with a playful 'woof' then circled him. He then turned and started to jump up on me, and I braced myself, so I didn't fall this time.

"Jake, down," Edward ordered, and Jake sat immediately. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I don't know what is with him. Emmett is the only one that he usually jumps on that way, and only because the fool encourages him. I don't know why he thinks it's all right to do it with you." Edward gave the dog an exasperated look.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. He just caught me off-guard last time." I patted Jake's head.

"Hi, Jake, let's go play." Alec started down the hallway with Jake on his heels.

"Hold up. Come back here. If you want to show us you're old enough to take care of a dog; you need to listen to the instruction that Edward has for you," I called him back.

He gave me a sheepish smile and retraced his steps. Jake followed him with his tail wagging excitedly. Edward stepped in through the doorway, carrying with him a medium size box.

"Good morning, everyone. Alec, thank you for watching Jake for me." He smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, Mr. Edward. Thank you for letting him come and play." Alec gave him a small smile back. "Do you have instructions for me?"

Edward knelt down and placed the box in front of him. "I have a few. This metal bowl is his water dish; he'll get thirsty playing so make sure he gets plenty to drink. This other bowl is for his dry food. There is a scoop inside his the food bag. Give about a cup and a half around dinnertime. In the smaller bag are his treats; he may have a few, but too many will make him sick. Too much human food will make him sick too. So stick to his food, please," Edward explained.

"Okay, Tommy Sullivan said he fed his dog a brownie and he got really sick all over his mom's rug, and she got really mad. So I know not to give him any chocolate." Alec nodded furtively

Edward chuckled. "Yes, chocolate is very bad for dogs. This here is one of Jake's favorite toys." Edward pulled out a long stick that held a ball at the end.

Jake stood up and his tail wagged excitedly.

"You can use this to help throw the ball and then pick the ball up with the scoop end. Make sure you play with this outside, so your mom and aunts don't get upset if you and Jake get too rambunctious." Edward pulled the ball out and demonstrated how to pick it up.

Jake lunged forward in a crouch position and managed to steal the ball before Edward could get back into the stick.

"Jake, heel. Release," he ordered sternly.

Jake obeyed right away. Edward captured the ball and placed it back in the box. I saw that the toy helped so that the thrower didn't have to touch a wet ball.

"Good dog, Jake." Alec patted Jake's head.

"Last two things, a leash if you want to take him for a walk. Take an adult with you, Jake's very strong. The last thing will help clean up after he uses the bathroom.

"Ewww." Alec wrinkled his nose.

"If you want a dog, you'll even have to do the not so fun part." I hid my smile. "Do you have any questions for Edward?"

Alec bit the inside of his cheek as he thought carefully. "How do I know if he needs the bathroom, so he doesn't go inside?"

"Jake is very well-trained; if you're inside and he has to go, he'll go to the door and either whine or paw at it. That is usually his signal. That was an excellent question."

Alec smiled looking proud of himself. He bent down and tried to lift the box himself.

"I'll help you with that. Why don't you take Jake out back to play, stay inside the fenced in area. " I handed him his jacket and the dog toy.

"Okay, come on, Jake." Alec took off for the backdoor. He paused in the kitchen doorway. "Are you coming, Auntie Bella?"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I want to talk to Edward first," I explained.

His smile waned as he glanced at Edward.

"Alec, go ahead, you don't have to wait for me," I encouraged him.

Jake nudged him and he laughed. The two disappeared into the kitchen, a moment later I hear the back door open and shut.

"It looks like those two are going to be best friends," Edward announced. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Good morning, thank you for doing this."

"Good morning to you. And don't think I don't know that you have some ulterior motives," I teased as I turned to face him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He looked guilty.

"Mmmhmmm. So you didn't ask Alec to dog sit for Jake to try and win him over? Doesn't Jake stay by himself while you're at school." I poked him lightly in the chest.

His head ducked down and the tips of his ears tinted pink. "It may have been a small part of it. I could've left Jake at home. I would just feel guilty since I would be gone longer than normal, and usually, on the weekends, I take him with me so he can let out some energy. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want him at the farm today. Plus, I admit I was hoping it would help break down Alec's wall a little. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I was just teasing you. I hope Alec gets more comfortable around you too. Common ground is a good start," I agreed. I reached up on my toes and kissed his lips lightly.

I felt his grin against my lips and then returned the kiss. He pulled away way too soon and glanced behind me into the house.

"The house is quiet. Where is everyone else?" he questioned.

"Alice is still asleep. Rose and Alicia went to the supermarket." I started to take a step out his arms, but he pulled me back.

"Just want to check before little eyes get a show." Edward's eyes glinted with mischief.

He lifted me off my feet and gave me a more heated kiss than before. His tongue touched my lower lip…

"Ugh, my little eyes," Alice cried out.

Edward placed me on my feet and I turned to see her with one hand covering her eyes and the other holding a coffee cup. I glanced at the clock to make sure I wasn't wrong about the time. Alice wasn't usually up before eight on a Saturday so I didn't expect to see her.

"Good Morning, Alice," I greeted her dryly.

"Alice, sorry about that," Edward apologized. He took another step back, so there was about a foot of space between us.

Alice laughed and dropped her hand. "I didn't see anything. I heard your comment before I even stepped into the room. I was just giving the two of you a hard time."

"I should get going anyway it's going to be a long day. Are you sure you don't want to stop by tonight? We're giving rides until midnight?" Edward tried to persuade me again to come to the haunted hayrides.

"If you want I can you drive to the farm and drop you off. I'm sure Edward can give you a ride back since he will be stopping by anyway to pick up his dog," Alice suggested then brought her cup up to her lips to hide her impish grin.

"That's really nice of you, Alice. That sounds like an excellent plan" Edward said his face looking happy.

I shot her a nasty look as she beamed at his praise. She gave me an innocent look before disappearing into the kitchen. I didn't want to tell him no, but at the same time, I didn't want to embarrass myself if I freaked out on the ride.

"So you'll come?" Edward looked hopeful.

I nodded reluctantly and his smile faded. His fingers brushed under my chin and tilted my face up so he could look me in the eyes better.

"Is there another reason you're not wanting to come?"

I sighed before answering. "I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat when it comes to haunted houses and horror movies," I admitted.

"Is that all? I promise to protect you from all things that go bump in the night. You can cling to me, and cut off all the circulation to my hand that you want." He pulled me into his arms again and nuzzled my cheek.

"Don't you have to work? I don't think it would be very appropriate for me to be climbing into your lap if you're on the job." I leaned into his embrace.

He eyes darkened and his lip twisted into a crooked grin. "We can work something out. It would be nice to see you since we were both busy this week."

"Okay, I'll come. But it's you that I'm calling at three in the morning if I have nightmares," I explained playfully.

"I'll make sure to keep my phone fully charged and the ringer turned up," he bantered back.

"Are you always going to be this charming," I teased and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be your prince, Princess Anna." He took a step back and bowed to me.

I couldn't help, but to crack-up laughing — so hard that tears came to my eyes and blurred my vision. Edward raised his head, looking confused by my laughter. I could hear Alice also laughing in the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" His eyebrows quirked in confusion.

I was still shaking as I gasped for breath trying to calm myself enough to answer him. "You've never seen _Frozen_ have you." My giggles started up again. I leaned against the wall for support.

"No, mainly just the music, but there was a prince, right? Doesn't he and Anna have a duet?" The poor guy still looked confused.

The front door opened, Rose and Alicia stepped in carrying bags.

"Hi, Mr. Edward," Alicia greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, what is so funny?" Rose looked at me with an amused expression.

"Hi, Rose and Alicia. Maybe one of you can tell me. What is so funny about Princess Anna and the prince, don't they end up getting married and having a happily ever after?" Edward turned and asked them.

Rose pressed her lips together in a thin line as she started to shake with silent laughter. Her daughter, on the other hand, had a different reaction. Alicia's eyes widened in horror and her mouth dropped open.

"No!" she squeaked, shaking her head; her pigtails went flying and smacked her in the face. "Prince Hans is the bad guy! Anna loves Kristoff."

"Oh, my mistake. I guess I need to catch up on my Disney movies." Edward looked abashed. He turned towards me again. "No wonder you found it so funny. I'll guess I'll be your Christopher."

" _Kristoff_ ," Alicia corrected. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. She walked past us and into the kitchen.

Rose followed behind still struggling not to laugh. She glanced at Edward and lost her fight as peals of giggles left her lips.

"I stand corrected again. I'll be your Kristoff." Edward shrugged then started to laugh himself. "Or maybe I should be your court jester; I seem to be good at making everyone laugh this morning."

His phone rang and the humor left his face. He pulled it from his pocket and gave it a glance.

"That's Emmett; I need to get going. I'll see you tonight, princess." He shoved his phone back into his pocket without answering it.

"I'll be there," I promised.

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **I decided to update early since tomorrow is Christmas day and I have no clue what my time will be like.**

 **I have to wonder if you found reading about Halloween in the midst of Christmas as odd as it was for me to write about it. ;) I hope this chapter made you laugh, though.**

 **Part of the Emmett situation is a true story. The last time I went Trick or Treating with my sister, there was a house on my grandparents' street rented by college students; we knocked and the door was answered by a guy in a towel. I don't know who was more embarrassed the poor guy or us. There was no dog though to steal his towel.**

 **Edward as a music teacher is aware of some of the character names from Frozen, mostly because of the songs. However, he has not seen the movie and made an assumption about the Prince. How many of you were caught off guard about Prince Hans?**

 **Thank you for all you kind reviews and love you have given my story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 10**

It was close to ten when Alice and I arrived at the farm. I was tired from a long day of running around with the kids and then taking them trick or treating. Having Jake with us was almost like having another child.

When we left the house, the twins were crashed out in a fort made out of blankets and pillows in the living room. Jake was curled up in between them.

"Are you going to get out? I'm not sure how long I can stay here." Alice shifted the car into park.

"Why did I let the two of you talk me into this costume?" I fiddle with the fabric.

"Because it's Halloween and you should dress in a costume. Looking like Princess Anna wouldn't have worked, because if you glance around, you'll notice that everyone else is dressed scary or sexy. Looking like a sweet princess would have made you stick out like a sore thumb," she recited for the second time that night.

"Right. But I don't think I can pull this look off, and I'm going to freeze." Thinking about my exposed mid-drift, which was not suitable for the end of October in my humble opinion.

"You look great. Edward's eyes are going to pop out of his head. I'm sure he'll keep you close to keep you warm. In fact, if you want to spend more quality time with him and spend the night just send us a text." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet. We've only known each other for barely three weeks and only been on a couple of dates," I reminded her.

"True." She nodded. She reached into the back seat and placed my oversize coat on my lap. "I still think you should let him see your costume, but take your coat if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you." I pulled the handle and pushed open the door. "Are you sure you don't want to come. I'm bet Jasper is around somewhere."

"I agreed to play nice, but that doesn't mean I have to like him." Alice shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." She shooed me from the car.

"Good-night."

As I wandered around looking for Edward, I noticed Alice was right — everyone was in costume. I was amongst a sea of darker characters; superheroes, and costumes that would warrant an R rating if not X in some cases. I would've stuck out in the princess outfit for sure.

An unfamiliar hand wrapped around my upper arm and yanked me to a stop. "Hey, pretty lady, how's about you read my future," a voice slurred in my ear. The smell of alcohol was overwhelmingly sickening.

"Sorry, but I left my crystal ball at home." I yanked my arm away.

I hurried through the crowd heading for the barn; I spotted Edward with a rope in his hands — looking uncomfortable.

Two girls were in front of him wearing costumes that would border close to the X-rated status. One girl had electric blue hair; her head was tilted back as she laughed at something. I recognized her as our waitress the other night. My frown disappeared when Edward spotted me over their heads, and the expression on his face could only be described as relief.

I skirted by them and wrapped my arms around his waist, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to wait until the kids were asleep."

"No problem, Love, I'm happy you made it. Did they give you too much trouble?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No more than normal, they wore themselves out chasing that dog of yours. I think they wore him out as well." I turned to the girls who were still standing there, but now with matching scowls on their faces. "You look familiar, have we met?" I focused in on Lauren.

She huffed and walked away without a word to me. Her friend followed in her wake and cast one last confused glance at us before they disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you know her?" Edward's eyes briefly glanced in their direction.

"Not personally. Lauren was our waitress at the restaurant the other night. Perhaps you didn't recognize her without her bright pink hair," I teased.

"Oh, her." Edward shrugged. "I guess I was distracted by my beautiful date, I don't remember her much at all."

"I have to bring this rope back to the barn, come with me?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He didn't have to ask me twice because I wasn't about to be left behind in this crowd. As we stepped inside the dimly lit barn, it was much quieter than the outside.

He let go of my hand then walked over to a wall with pegs that held various ropes and harnesses. I left my coat on a bale of hay and went over to a stall that contained a few sheep. A small head poked over the gate. I reached out and stroked his velvety fur while I waited.

I didn't hear him approach but felt his presence moments before his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against him.

"You do make a beautiful gypsy." He made me do a turn for him and then kissed my hand.

I felt my cheeks flush, and then I glanced him up and down. He was wearing jeans and flannel shirt. "Hey, how come you're not in costume?"

"I'm in costume. I'm a cowboy." He picked up his hat that was lying in the hay. He placed it on his head and held his arms open wide.

"Very creative," I teased, he still didn't look different from what he wore when he worked here.

"Well, I guess you know that I'm not perfect at everything." He sighed dramatically.

I laughed and shook my head. I guess there were worse faults that he could have. He took a couple of steps towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"I just realized that I haven't gotten to say hello to you yet." His forehead brushed against mine. His lips were a millimeter away.

"Hi."

"Hi." His lips brushed against mine.

His hands slid over my bare torso, sending a tingling sensation through my body. He lifted me, and my legs wrapped around his hips and my ankles locked. My lips parted, and he took advantage, by sliding his tongue into my mouth. The kiss grew heated, and I lost all sense of reality.

"Ed… shit sorry," Jasper interrupted.

Edward placed me on my feet but refused to relinquish his hold on me. "Sorry, Jasper. What do you need?"

"The last run of the night is about to leave. Did you still want on it?" He grinned impishly.

"We'll be right there." Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper.

"Two minutes or we leave without you." He turned to leave, but I called out to stop him.

"Jasper, I was hoping to talk to you for a moment. The twins would love to get together with Lucy for a play date in the near future. They enjoyed meeting her the other day and are anxious to learn more signs so they can have their own secret language. Do you think that will be possible?"

Jasper stood there looking stunned for a moment. His shock morphed into a friendly smile. "Lucy would like that. She doesn't have many friends around here. The kids at her old school gave her a hard time until she started crying each day about having to go back. My mother began to homeschool her soon after that. Alicia and Alec seem like sweet kids; I know she likes them too. Maybe you guys can come to the barn dance we'll have here, in a couple of weeks. Then we'll go from there."

"That sounds like a plan," I agreed.

We followed a few feet behind Jasper hand in hand.

"He beat me to the punch, but I was going to ask you to the dance." Edward pouted playfully.

"You may find yourself lucky on that front. I'm not much of a dancer; I usually end up stepping on the guy's feet more than the floor." I grimaced.

"Then you must have had horrible partners. It's all in the leading." Edward swept me in front of him. He placed my left hand on his shoulder then his on my waist while holding my other hand he began to spin and dance us through the crowd.

I started to trip, and he lifted me and placed me on his feet. "When all else fails you can't keep stepping on my feet if you _stay_ on them. " He winked.

I let out a laugh and hung on as his turns became faster. I noticed that people were starting to stare at us.

"Edward, we need to stop, people are staring at us," I begged.

He grinned wickedly and dipped me low.

"Please let me up," I pleaded through my giggles.

"Not until you say you'll be my date for the dance," he retorted with a smirk.

"I'll go. Just don't drop me or all deals are off." I tried to pull myself unsuccessfully upright.

"I'll never drop you, sweetheart," he promised, as he helped me up and kissed my nose. "We have people waiting for us."

When we got to the wagon, Edward helped me on first before getting up himself. We settled ourselves in the back corner as the wind began to whip, and I shivered.

"Shoot, I forgot my coat in the barn." I glanced behind us.

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close. "Don't worry I'll keep you warm."

"Here, lovebirds, behave yourselves." Emmett tossed a blanket at Edward's head as he passed by in the tractor.

Edward threw him an irritated look before spreading the blanket over us. I snuggled into his side then glanced around the wagon. I was relieved to see that Lauren and her friend weren't with us. There were a few couples and a group of college-age guys along for the ride. I overheard bits of the boys' conversation about other haunted rides.

"Um…Edward. Can the actors touch the guests?" I asked nervously.

"No, they're confusing us with a hayride in Hoquiam. The guests there sign a waiver stating they're aware of how interactive the ride can be. The worse it gets on this ride is the actors run and chase after the wagon. Sometimes they even jump up on the side, but they can't touch you," Edward whispered in my ear.

The tractor's engine roared to life, and we lurched forward. We weren't even in the woods yet, and I squeezed Edward's hand tightly.

"You're really scared aren't you." Edward looked amused.

"I haven't done anything like this since one of my mother's boyfriends abandoned me in a haunted house when he was supposed to be watching me — I was only six. Unfortunately, it's not something I have ever gotten over," I explained sheepishly.

"Jeesh, why didn't you tell me? I'm no better than that jerk." Edward frowned.

"I wouldn't put you in the same category. He left me there because he got terrified himself and ran. To say my mother was pissed when she found out would be an understatement, and that was the end of their relationship." I snickered, even at six, I knew that Caius was a tool.

I whipped my head around when I heard a growling noise. Through the trees was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. I shivered and shrank into Edward's arms, and he tightened them around me.

"I guess I will have to distract you." His finger tilted my chin up, and he pressed his lips against mine.

"We're not alone." I pulled back slightly.

"Its okay no one will see anything, it's too dark," Edward whispered.

He kissed my cheek and then proceeded down my neck, I glanced over his shoulder. He was right; it was so dark, I could barely make out the forms of the others in the wagon.

I shivered when his lips brushed against my collarbone. He pulled the blanket up around us, then pulled me onto his lap. His hand slid up my side and gently cupped my breast. I sucked in a breath, surprised.

"Sorry, I got carried away." His hand slid back down to my waist.

"I guess, I'm not the only one distracted," I teased.

Nearby, someone howled, and I buried my face into Edward's chest. He rubbed small circles on my back and started to hum quietly.

"Just tell me when it's all over," I mumbled, the sound of his humming and heartbeat lulled me into a sense of calm.

Before I knew it, Edward was shaking my shoulder. "Sweetheart, it's all over."

"Already? That went faster than I thought it would." I opened my eyes and looked around at the now empty wagon.

"Hmmm…it probably seems that way since you fell asleep." Edward looked amused.

"I'm so sorry." I was mortified.

I stood up quickly, and the wagon spun and I started to sway. Edward jumped to his feet and steadied me.

"No need to apologize." He was grinning happily.

He held my hand as he led me to the edge of the wagon. He stepped down and then turned to lift me down. There were a few stragglers, but it seems that most had left as soon as the ride was over.

"There you are. I was beginning to think that you were going to sleep in the wagon all night. Maybe next year we need to make it scarier." Emmett's voice boomed across the barnyard.

"Leave her alone, Emmett." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get your coat. Wait here for me."

"You guys aren't staying for the workers' party?" Emmett asked.

"Not tonight." I shook my head.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a moment." Emmett looked a bit nervous.

"Sure. I have a few minutes." I shrugged.

"I was hoping that you would put in a good word for me with Rosie…Rose," he amended.

I sighed heavily and glanced to the barn hoping that Edward would appear. "I'm afraid that I can't do that."

"Why not? I'm a good guy. Just ask your man if you don't believe me." Emmett looked as if I kicked his puppy.

"It's not that, you're also a guy about to leave for Alaska," I hinted.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Emmett started to sound upset.

"Has a lot to do with it," I responded quietly.

"What's going on?" Edward looked back and forth between us.

"I just asked her to help a brother out that's all, and she refused." Emmett scowled.

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot; Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and held me to him protectively.

"And to get her to change her mind you've decided to yell at her?" Edward's eyes narrowed.

Emmett's head dropped. "He's right. I'm sorry, I'm just disappointed."

"I'm sorry that I had to disappoint you, but this is a discussion you should have with Rose, not me."

"I've tried, but she won't let me get in two words." Emmett sighed and rubbed his chin.

Edward reached over and patted his shoulder. "I'm going to take Bella home and grab Jake; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night. I'm sorry again for yelling at you, Bella." Emmett glanced at me apologetically.

"I understand. Goodnight, Emmett. Good luck in Alaska if I don't see you." I smiled.

He nodded distractedly before heading towards the barn.

Edward draped my coat over my shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, and we walked in silence to his truck. Once we were inside, Edward turned the heat up on high. Instead of sitting all the way on my side, I sat in the middle and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He usually doesn't get this worked up about a girl. Though no girl has ever resisted his charm, maybe that's why," Edward spoke after we got on the highway.

"Please, don't tell him this; she said she'd talk to him. Rose has closed herself off from the idea of relationships. I'm hoping she'll change her mind. She doesn't like the idea of letting someone in that's just going to leave," I explained softly.

"I can understand why she would feel that way. I'll tell him to back off," Edward promised.

"That's nice of you to offer, but Rose is insisting on handling it herself."

"Well, if she changes her mind, just say the word." Edward kissed the side of my head.

"Was Jake a good boy for Alec?" Edward seemed curious.

"As good as a dog could be. Rose might be a little mad at you. She was hoping that this would backfire, and Alec would realize that a dog is too much work. But the opposite happened. Not only is Alec more in love than ever about having a dog, but Alicia now wants one too." I smirked.

"Every boy needs a dog; he is man's best friend after all." He leaned forward and grabbed a bill from the dashboard. "Before I forget, this is for Alec."

He handed me a five-dollar bill and I looked at it confused.

"What's this for?"

"I asked him to dogsit, and he should get paid." Edward shrugged.

"That's very sweet of you." I placed the money in my pocket.

Edward tapped his hands on the wheel a few times and appeared to get slightly nervous.

"I was wondering if you might want to spend the night at my place after the dance." His voice had a thicker edge to it.

"Oh…" I thought about how to respond to him. "I'm not so sure if I'm ready for that step yet," I answered honestly.

"I don't mean to rush you. I wasn't asking to have sex. However, I thought it might be nice to have some uninterrupted alone time. You could even sleep in my guest room if you'd like." Edward looked a bit sheepish.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, you can answer me when I bring you home or to my place that night. But no pressure. I'll still like you even if you tell me no," he promised with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Good to know." A small giggle escaped my lips.

 **A/N:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **I think it's safe to say that Edward distracted Bella enough or at least made her feel safe enough that she was able to tune out the hayride.**

 **Will she spend the night? I know the answer already. But don't give the girl a hard time about thinking about it rather than just jumping in. It has been a long time since she has done something like that. I think it's only natural for her to be cautious about how fast to go. Remember she has only known the guy about a month and dated less than three weeks.**

 **Thank you for reviewing and all the love you have given my story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 11**

I paused looking at the two options in my hands; one was a pair of comfy pajamas and in the other was something mostly made of lace. I wasn't sure which one I should pack. The first would allow me to be comfortable; however, it wasn't very sexy. The latter definitely made up for the former. It was unlike anything I had ever owned before and it made me slightly nervous about wearing it.

After some serious deliberation, I had decided to spend the night at Edward's. Although I certainly was sexually attracted to him, I haven't decided if I was ready to have sex, but I wasn't completely against the idea of it either. It wasn't because I've never had had sex before. That shipped sailed my Freshman year of college. I had two reasons for holding back; it had been years since I was last with a guy, and to be honest—it had sucked.

The other hold up was I wasn't on any birth control. When we made our pact, I never refilled my prescription—Why bother if I wasn't going to have sex? The Monday after the hayride, I called my doctor's office. Unfortunately, her schedule was full unless it was an emergency and she's on vacation this week. The other doctor in the office was booked solid. The earliest appointment I could get was next week.

I tossed both garments into the bag and zipped it up then I turned to check myself in the mirror. Edward should be here any minute now. I fluffed my hair and smoothed down the skirt of my blue dress. Reaching into my jewelry box, I pulled out a sapphire butterfly necklace that my mother and father gave me for my college graduation.

There was a knock on my door and Rose entered a moment later. She spotted the bag on my bed and raised an eyebrow. "So you made a decision," she inquired.

"Yes, I think I have. Give me a hand with my necklace." I held it out to her.

She took it from me and motioned for me to turn around. She fiddled with the clasp for a moment then met my eye in the mirror. "You don't seem so sure. He's not pressuring you is he?"

I wrung my hands in front of me. "No, not at all. He's even offered for me to stay in his guest room if I wanted. It isn't even the idea as much as my experience is fairly lacking. I've only been with Mike and I can't say that it was enjoyable. What if it was me? And I disappoint him."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "Please, I'm sure it was Mike. I bet he couldn't even please himself with his own hand."

Her crass comment killed my nerves and I started to laugh.

She smirked and went over to sit on my bed. "Honestly, Edward looks like a guy who knows what he's doing. And I know from experience that not all sex is bad," she said tentatively.

Before I could respond to what sounded like she was having a chang of heart, the doorbell rang.

"Auntie Bella, Mr. Edward is here!" Alicia yelled up the stairs.

Rose smiled and handed me my bag. "Ready?"

"Why do I feel overdressed?" I suddenly noticed her skinny jeans and a nice blouse.

"Pfft… I'm not trying to impress anyone." She rolled her eyes.

I went down the stairs and spotted Alicia spinning, showing off her new dress for Edward. The step creaked under my foot, and they both turned. Edward's eyes lit up when he saw me and Alicia hurried forward.

"Auntie Bella, look. Mr. Edward brought me my own roses." She proudly held up three pink carnations tied with a pink ribbon.

"Those are very pretty. That was very sweet of him." I smiled at her. I gave them a small sniff as she held them up to my nose.

"Bella, you look beautiful. These are for you, sweetheart." He held out a second bouquet, this one made up of mixed flowers.

"Thank you." I took the flowers and kissed his cheek.

"I can put your flowers in water with mine," Alicia held out her hand out for them.

"Thank you for offering, Sweetie." I handed her the flowers.

She turned and skipped down the hallway, narrowly avoiding Alec, who was coming the opposite way.

"Let me take your bag. If you're ready, we can get going." Edward took the bag off my shoulder and moved it to his own.

"Why are you bringing such a big bag?" Alec piped up in question.

"I'm going to have a sleepover at Edward's tonight," I explained.

To my surprise, Alec's eye lit up with this information. I had been worried that he would be upset, but it seemed like the opposite reaction.

"Can I have a sleepover with Jake?" he asked excitedly.

"Not tonight."

His smile fell to a pout instantly and Edward quickly jumped in before he got too upset. "I'll tell you what Alec, if it's all right with your mom, the two of you can have a playdate again, and maybe he can stay the night. But don't bug her about it."

"Okay." Alec looked more appeased. "Are we leaving now?"

"Edward and I are leaving to go to dinner first. We'll see you guys later at the dance," I answered while slipping on my coat.

"Where are you going, can I come? I haven't had dinner yet." Alec stared at us with puppy dog eyes.

"We're going to The Lodge. I suppose…" Edward started to say but was cut off quickly.

"Never mind." Alec wrinkled his nose and ran back to the kitchen.

"Is The Lodge a problem? I took the recommendation from Ben. Unfortunately, Forks doesn't have much to offer." Edward looked worried.

"The food is excellent. It's one of my father's favorite places to go out to dinner. However, the kids are a little freaked out by the deer and moose heads on the wall watching them eat." I chuckled.

 **LIL**

Music wafted out of the open doors of the barn as we arrived for the dance. Edward held my hand in his and they swung gently between us. We paused a moment just inside to take in the warm, joyful atmosphere.

Ladies were spun around the dance floor by their partners, allowing their skirt to flare out in circles. A few kids were giggling and trying to copy the adult moves but were tripping over one another. Off to one side, an area of barrel tables was set up and there was a large table with refreshments.

"What are you thinking," Edward whispered in my ear—his warm breath tickled my bare skin.

"I'm thinking about how I'm probably going to crush your toes, before the end of the night," I joked.

"Good thing these boots have steel toes." Edward wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me closer so that my back was leaning against his front.

"Shall we find a table, first, or would you like to dance?" His chin rested on top of my head.

"Let's find a table so I can take off my coat. It's warmer in here than I thought it would be."

We weaved our way through the barn, and I spotted a table near the back with familiar looking jackets on the chairs. Edward helped me off with my coat and then removed his as well. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it quickly before shutting it off.

"You know I won't get offended if you answer your phone." I noticed he seemed to do it a lot.

I wasn't sure if he was doing it trying to be respectful of me or if he was trying to avoid something else.

"The call wasn't important. It's that time of year for telemarketers and political calls." He shrugged. "Let's dance."

As we stepped out onto the dance floor, the band began a slower number. I stumbled and stepped on his foot. He tried to hide his wince, but I was pretty sure he lied about the steel-toe shoes.

"Sweetheart, relax and don't fight my lead." His lips brushed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and did what he asked as we began to move smoothly and gracefully across the dance floor. I glanced up at him, and he gave a wink.

"I told you it was all in the leading." He grinned.

I relaxed even more and let my head fall to his shoulder. I barely made contact with him when we were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Alec tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"You want to dance with me?" Edward gave him a bemused smile.

"No, I want to dance with my Auntie Bella." Alec gave him a strange look.

"My mistake." Edward smirked and stepped away.

Alec grabbed me with his hands and started to try to spin me in a circle. It was a little awkward at first, and I focused on not stepping on his feet. Over his shoulder, I saw that Edward was now spinning Alicia around the dance floor. She was standing on top of his feet and giggling like crazy.

When the song ended, we stopped dancing and Alec looked at me expectedly.

"Should we dance again?"

"How about you ask Lucy. I can see her over there; I bet she would love to dance with you," I encouraged him.

"But what if she says no." He bit his lip and peered at her from of the corner of his eye.

"You won't know until you ask." I gave him a gentle push in her direction.

I watched him walk very slowly over to Lucy. She was standing with Jasper and her grandmother, Maria. Her hand clutched Jasper's as she watched the dancers curiously.

She noticed Alec when he was about two feet away and gave him a timid smile. Although his back was to me, I could see him sign his question. Lucy's smile brightened and she nodded enthusiastically.

"They're cute together. Maybe Alec will form a new crush and back off Edward." Rose appeared at my side.

We watched as Alicia hovered nearby, looking a little jealous. Jasper stepped up and tapped her on the shoulder then offered her his hand. She smiled shyly as she accepted a dance with him.

"He's really decent guy, I don't see why Alice insists on raging war with him." Rose shook her head.

"She's promised to play nice. I secretly think she likes him and doesn't want to admit it." I glanced at Rose out of the corner of my eye. Because I thought the same about her and Emmett.

"Hmm… maybe. But have you seen what she's wearing on her feet?" Rose snickered.

"She bought cowboy… cowgirl boots. She claims they're authentic." I scanned the room for our friend.

I spotted her across the room; she was watching Jasper and Alicia dancing. I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at her feet.

"What did… she Bedazzled her boots?" I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my giggles.

"Yup. She claimed they needed a personal touch. I know they promised to play nice, but I can't wait to see his reaction on this one." Rose laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward approached with a curious smile. He handed me a cup of punch.

"Alice's boots." I nodded in her direction.

"Wow… those are some sparkly boots. At least, she got rid of the spike heel." Emmett whistled. "Rose, would you like a drink?"

Rose glanced at the offered cup for a minute before nodding. "Thank you. Why are you still here?"

Emmett's smile faltered. I elbowed her in her side, and she looked sheepish.

"What I mean is, why aren't you in Alaska? Shouldn't you be on a boat or something?" Rose sounded more contrite.

"I decided to stick around here this year. I've gotten tired of falling into the ice-cold ocean, so it isn't as much fun anymore. Turns out Forks is looking for a new road maintenance man. I always wanted to drive one of those big snowplows. Plus, the farm will be selling Christmas trees in a few weeks. I also talked to Jazz, about maybe setting up sleigh rides similar to the Halloween hayrides. Before I'm going to know it, Spring will be here again, and the farm will need help with the planting season. So there will be plenty to stick around for."

I couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be insinuating more than just the odd jobs with the way he was staring at Rose. She met his eyes and blushed lightly before she turned her head and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure your brother would be glad to have you here." Her voice was so soft that I almost missed what she said, even standing next to her.

"Our parents are grateful too. If he stays around it means no more calls in the dead of the night about this fool falling overboard again," Edward teased.

"Here we go." Rose suddenly perked up.

Alice had made her way over to Jasper and the kids. She was talking with him for a moment and then her napkin fell out of her hand. Jasper responded like a gentleman and bent down to retrieve it.

"She's baiting him." Edward snickered.

Jasper glanced at the boots after the napkin was in his hand. He stood up and handed it back to Alice. He said something to her we couldn't hear, but Alice plastered on a fake smile on her face.

A moment later, Jasper walked away and Alice stared after him looking disappointed.

"Looks like Tinkerbell failed to provoke him." Emmett smirked.

He turned and faced Rose. "Would you like to dance?" he asked hesitantly.

She paused then nodded. "Sure, why not."

I took her cup as she headed out to the dance floor. The song was a faster pace now, and soon Rose was genuinely smiling at Emmett as they danced. It wasn't long before they were joined by the kids.

"Is he really staying because of what he said or was it an excuse to stay for her?" I leaned into Edward so I could whisper in his ear.

"I think it's a little of both. I think figuring out what he was missing prompted him to change his mind. My brother has been searching for something for a long time, that's why he never stayed in one spot for very long. I honestly think he found something he wants with Rose and the twins, and he's willing to do what it takes to win her over." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm happy to hear that because I think she really needs someone like your brother."

"Would you like to dance again? I believe I got shorted earlier." Edward chuckled.

"I would love to." I kissed his cheek.

 **LIL**

An hour later, Rose and Alice left with tired twins. We decided to leave not long after them. But first, we headed over to Jasper to say our goodbyes.

"We're heading out. Thank you for inviting us." Edward held out his hand to Jasper.

Jasper shifted a sleeping Lucy in his arms, so he had a free hand. "I'm glad you guys came. Come back in a few weeks and we'll give you an excellent deal on a tree."

"We'll keep that in mind." I didn't want to tell him that in our attic was an artificial one due to Alice's allergies.

Once we were in the car, Edward turned to me. "So where am I headed?"

"Your place," I answered confidently.

 **A/N:**

 **So she's going to his place like many of you hoped that she would.**

 **Emmett is sticking around, and the wall may be showing some cracks around Rose.**

 **If Alice was trying to provoke Jasper—she failed this time around.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love you have given my story.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 12**

 **(EPOV)**

We arrived back to my place, and I entered the house first since I could tell that Jake was hyper on the other side of the door. I took a hold of his collar and blocked his escape.

"Please, come in and make yourself at home. I'm going to let Jake out in the backyard to do his business, I'll be right back. Would you like anything to drink or are you hungry?" I held open the door for Bella with my other hand.

"Some water would be nice, thank you." She slipped off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

I let go of Jake's collar, pleased to see that he finally learned that it wasn't okay to jump on her, and was behaving himself.

"Come, Jake." I started down the hall and called for him to follow.

He circled Bella once, brushing against her legs, before hurrying down the hall after me. I let him out and he ran into the dark backyard without a backwards glance.

I found Bella in my living room, seated on the edge of my couch, nervously playing with her necklace. I was a bit nervous myself, my last relationship had ended disastrously and before meeting her, I was ready to swear off women for awhile.

"That's a beautiful necklace, is it your birthstone?" I handed her glass.

"Yes, it's a sapphire. My parents gave it to me as a college graduation gift." She smiled fondly before she took a sip.

"Sapphire…which month is that?" I tried to remember. I figured it would be an easy way to figure out when her birthday was.

"September."

"So I just missed your birthday." I frowned.

"By two months. Why does that bother you?" She placed her glass on the coffee table then angled her body toward me.

"Well, it just means I'll have to wait a whole ten months to spoil you properly." I slid closer to her so our knees were touching.

"I don't need you to spoil me. You'll find that I'm a very low-maintenance girl." She shook her head, tossing her hair about, a playful smile splayed across her face.

"Nonsense, if I want to spoil you then I will. Luckily, Christmas is just around the corner." I pulled her onto my lap. "Have you been a good girl?" I deepened my voice.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nice try, but that's not going to work."

"Why, are you Jewish? That means I get eight days to spoil you with presents, right?" I nuzzled her cheek.

"No, I'm not Jewish, and all I want for Christmas is a kiss." She pecked my lips as an example—I found it all too brief.

"That's not a kiss worthy enough to be a Christmas present. How about something more like this?"

I cupped her cheek gently and pressed my lips against hers passionately—the kiss ignited quickly. Her fingers entangled themselves in my hair, and she scootched closer to me, rubbing her ass into my lap. My body responded to her and I was pleased she didn't seem deterred by it because it would've been difficult to hide.

I pulled back and she made a slight sound of protest. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were swollen from the kiss. She slowly blinked open her eyes and looked dazed.

"You can't kiss me like that on Christmas—at least not in front of the kids — Rose would kill us." Her voice was husky.

"Does that mean I'm invited for Christmas," I teased.

She bit her lip and suddenly looked embarrassed. "I … well"—she took a deep breath —"I personally would love for you to be there. However, I can't invite you without talking to the girls first."

"Bella, it's okay I was only teasing you." I kissed her cheek.

She blushed sheepishly and looked even more embarrassed by her outburst.

"Not that I wouldn't like to spend Christmas with you but I understand. I guess I should tell you that my mother invited you to Thanksgiving dinner, but I had told her it might be too soon for that," I concluded.

"Thank your mother for the offer. Unfortunately, I will have to pass. Charlie has that holiday off, and I spend it with him since he works Christmas. Plus, I'm the only one that does most of the cooking. Rose can cook a few things, but Alice is rather scary in the kitchen. I would be condemning them to frozen dinners or The Lodge." She smiled hesitantly.

"I wouldn't want that to happen. The twins are right, the moose over the fireplace is freaky looking. I thought they closed the animal's eyes when they mount them." I shuttered.

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her again, this time, allowing my hands to wander up her side, cupping her breasts. She returned the kiss and surprised me by turning until she was straddling my lap. The skirt of her dress was pushed up and she rubbed against my arousal. She moaned and her hips pushed forward.

I pulled back when I heard Jake bark, which meant he'd been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Damn dog," I grumbled.

Bella giggled. "At least, he's not watching this time."

"I'll be right back," I promised.

I hurried through the house while trying to adjust myself. I opened the door and let him inside. He walked in slowly as if I had all the time in the world and didn't have a beautiful woman waiting for me in the other room.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out a treat. I didn't give him treats very often, but I was making a deal with him. I held the bone up high and eyed him. "You get this as long as you leave us alone for the rest of the night, deal?"

Jake gave me a huff of approval and sat patiently. I handed off the bone and headed back to the living room. Bella looked up and smiled, her eyes still looked hooded.

"Would I be presumptuous if I suggest taking this upstairs?" I held my hand out to her.

"No, but I should tell you something first before we get carried away." Her smiled wanned.

"We don't have to anything you don't want. All you have to do is tell me to stop," I promised.

"I don't want to tell you to stop, but I'm not on birth control. I've tried, but I wasn't able to see my doctor until next week," she explained.

All that I heard was that she was ready, that second part barely registered. "I have condoms. But if you'd rather wait…"

"I don't want to wait." She shook her head and grabbed my hand to pull herself up.

I didn't wait until she was on her feet before I scooped her in my arms and carried her to the stairs. I took them two at a time and hurried down the hall to my room. I kicked the door closed behind is and rested against it so that I could kiss her again.

I loosened my hold so that her body slid against mine as she returned to her feet without breaking the kiss. Our fingers started moving feverishly as we began to remove our clothing, letting the pieces drop to the floor at our feet.

I kicked them out of the way, as I walked her backward to my bed. I paused once to open my nightstand drawer before joining her on the bed. I hesitated to look into the warm, dark pools of her eyes for confirmation—they beckoned me forth.

What I saw there reinforced my resolve that she was ready, that she wanted this as much as I did.

She was beautiful … and I couldn't believe she was here, with me, in my bed. How did I get so lucky? She looked up at me shyly as I fidgeted with the straps of her light blue bra. The way her body responded to me washed away anymore uncertainties. We kissed for what seemed like forever, as she moaned and touched me as I did her.

I aligned my body with hers, feeling her heat wrap tightly around me. We moved as one, slowly kissing and caressing the other. Just when I thought I couldn't hold out one minute more, her breath hitched and her chest rose as her body vibrated underneath me — causing my own to pulsate and release.

I collapsed on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her. I kissed her forehead, her cheek then her lips. She reached up stroked my chest lazily. Her half-lidded eyes were dancing, and the most beautiful smile graced her face.

"I'll be right back." I placed another lingering kiss as I slipped out of her embrace.

She quietly whimpered in protest as she tried to hold on before letting go pouting slightly. "Don't be too long."

I disappeared into my bathroom and returned as fast I could with a damp cloth in my hand.

"Would you…" I trailed off when I discovered her curled up and sleeping with the sheet wrapped loosely around her.

I took care of her the best I could before slipping back in bed beside her. I debated silently whether or not I should try to dress her. We had left her things downstairs by the door.

"Edward…," she mumbled.

"Bella, are you warm enough? Do you want me to grab your bag?" I rubbed her arm.

Warm…Edward…" She snuggled closer to me and placed her head on my chest. Her breathing evening.

"Good night, beautiful." I kissed the top of her head before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **LIL**

I awoke the next morning to Jake barking, the doorbell ringing insistently, and banging on the door hours later.

"What's going on?" Bella sat up and clutching the sheet to her anxiously.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, is going to wake the neighbors." I grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt, trying to get dressed and go to the door at the same time.

"Jake, stop barking," I ordered, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

The barking stopped, but he started to growl instead, and wouldn't take his eyes off the door. I grabbed his collar to pull him back, but he would barely let me budge him.

The banging continued and a shrilly voice began to yell. "Edward Anthony Masen, you open this door, right now! I know you're in there!"

"Fuck. What the hell is she doing here," I cursed.

A feeling of dread washed over me, and I wished for some sort of miracle that Bella would stay upstairs and not hear any of this.

I struggled to keep a hold of Jake and opened the door a crack. Outside on my doorstep stood a crazed Cynthia Stone. Blue eyes flashing and flaming-red hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"I don't know how you found out where I lived or what you're doing here, but you need to leave, now," I demanded.

"Is that anyway for you to talk to your fiancée and the mother of your baby?" She instantly turned on the waterworks.

A thud on the stairs made me whipped my head around to see Bella in a disheveled heap on the steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked afraid she had hurt herself.

She just stared at me wordlessly, the expression on her pale face told me that she heard it all. Catching me off-guard Cynthia pushed opened the door and skirted around me. Bella breathed in sharply, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella sounded so heartbroken.

"Who is she? Is she why you've ignored all my calls? Is she the slut you've been cheating on me with? On our baby?" Cynthia theatrically wailed and placed a hand on her very pregnant belly.

"Bella, she's lying," I begged for her to believe me.

"I'm not lying. I can prove it to you. He's probably been lying to you too, by the expression on your face. And if you're a decent person, you'll leave our family alone before you wreck it further." Cynthia dug into her purse and pulled out a cutout from a newspaper.

Bella took it with shaky hands as her eyes teared. I grabbed it from her to see for myself; it was engagement announcement from a Chicago paper that was less than a month old—placed by my father.

Another sharp knock on the door interrupted us.

"Police." A tall police officer with dark hair and mustache stepped into the house. "The neighbors called in a disturbance."

His eyes flickered between the three of us and stayed the longest on Bella. That's when I remembered Bella's dad was the Police Chief in this town. I glanced at his badge.

 _Charlie Swan_

Fuck!

As if this couldn't have gotten any worse, this was how I was meeting Bella's father.

"Thank goodness you're here, officer. This woman is a homewrecker, and I want her removed from the property immediately." Cynthia pointed at Bella.

"That's bullshit. You're the one that needs to leave," I snapped.

Jake growled agreeing with me. Chief Swan eyed him with an apprehensive expression.

"First things first, can you secure that dog somewhere?" he ordered more than asked.

"Yes, Sir. Jake, come."

He reluctantly followed me down the hall and I put him in the bathroom.

"Sorry, buddy, but we can't risk you hurting anyone trying to protect me." I rubbed his head once before closing the door.

When I returned, Chief Swan was near the entryway talking with an upset Bella, who had tears streaking down her face. I wanted to go to her, but her father tossed me a look telling me to back-off. Cynthia smirked and slithered closer.

"Why are you fighting this? You know we belong together. I'll even forgive you for that little slut." She batted her eyes and reached for my arm.

"She's not a slut. The only reason I proposed to you in the first place was when I thought the baby was mine, but we both know that it's not." I tried to control my temper.

"Of course, he's yours. I poked holes into enough condoms to make sure of that," she retorted. Her eyes went wide when she realized her mistake.

"You what?" I finally lost it and snapped.

"Hey…hey…hey, what's going on here?" Chief Swan separated us from each other.

I glanced around and looked for Bella, but she was gone. "Where's Bella?"

"Don't you worry about her." Chief Swan gave me a pointed look.

"Chief, I have a restraining order against this woman. If you let me go to my office, I can get you a copy," I explained.

"He's lying. He would do anything to escape his responsibility to our son." Cynthia started again with the waterworks.

"Uh-huh. Officer Marks, please stay here with her while I follow Edward to get his paperwork."

"Yes, Chief," The younger officer nodded.

As he followed on my heels I tried to ignore the fact that I could sense his penetrating glare. I pulled out two documents from the top drawer of my file cabinet and handed them over.

"The first is the official restraining order, the second is a photocopy that you can keep," I explained.

I waited quietly as he read. He finally looked up at me with a stoic expression. "Do you want to press charges?"

"I just want her to leave. I don't feel right about making a pregnant woman go to jail if it isn't necessary." I took my copy back and filed it away.

"Let's not beat around the bush. I know who you are, and I'm sure you know who I am. I want you to answer a few questions. Is that baby yours?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his business, but I had already started off on the wrong foot with him.

"No, Sir. A paternity test after his birth will confirm the truth."

He nodded. "Was my daughter aware of any of this?"

"No, Sir." I sighed. "I was hoping my past would stay in the past and never come up. I knew she was wary of dating again, and I was afraid that this would ruin my chances with her."

"That kind of blew up in your face, didn't it." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Yes, it did. I know this doesn't look good for me, but I swear to you the last thing I wanted was to hurt Bella." I ran through my hair nervously.

"Why are you telling me this." He raised an eyebrow.

"Because this is the worst way I could think of to meet you. I know as her father you carry a lot of clout and I would expect you to be protective of her," I answered honestly.

"All right, then tell me the full story involving that woman out there." He challenged.

"With all due respect, Sir, I think Bella deserves to know everything first. Then I would be willing to sit down and tell you the entire story."

We eyed each other for a moment.

"I can agree to that. However, you do have one thing right. You hurt my daughter, and you won't be welcome in this town anymore—I'll make sure of that," he promised.

He walked out the room with me following behind this time.

"Ms. Stone, if you don't leave the premises right now you'll be arrested. I advise you to leave town effective immediately," Chief Swan ordered.

"This is ridiculous, why would I have to leave town? That order says I only have to stay five hundred feet away." Cynthia huffed.

Chief Swan smirked. "You answered your own question. You don't even know what five hundred feet is. This is a small town; I don't trust you to keep your distance. You're lucky he's not pressing charges and having you arrested—he would be within his rights."

He turned to the other officer. "I wanted you to follow her to the border and make sure she leaves."

"Yes, Sir. Let's go, ma'am." He gestured for her to go first.

"This isn't over." She tossed me a nasty look.

"Ms. Stone, I don't think it's wise to threaten anyone in front of me." Chief Swan narrowed his eyes at her.

She glanced at him and frowned, stalking out without another word.

Charlie gave me a sharp nod and headed for the door.

"Sir, what happened to Bella?" I asked concerned about her disappearance.

"She in the cruiser waiting for me. I'm going to drop her off back at the house." He glanced at me and sighed. "I'm sure you understand that she was very upset. You should give her space until she's ready to talk."

Without waiting for my answer, he left, closing the door behind him. I stared at the door for a moment trying to register everything that had just happened. In the past twenty-four hours, I went from the biggest high in my life to the lowest moment ever.

I turned in a small circle not sure what to do. I spotted Bella's bag, jacket, and her shoes left behind in her hurry. Jake started whining and I went to release him. I let him loose out back and watched him run around.

Part of me knew I should've told Bella awhile ago, but the timing never seemed right. And now I've waited too long.

My heart felt heavy and I felt sick.

I heard a faint knock on the front door.

What now?

Perhaps Chief Swan came back for Bella's stuff. I opened the door and stood there in shock as a pair of red-rimmed, brown eyes stared up at me.

 **A/N:**

 **I know…I know this chapter started off with a high then came crashing down.**

 **Edward's past has caught up** **to** **him. There were a few hints. One on the first date he mentioned he had his own things he didn't want to talk about. Two him ignoring phone calls.**

 **He has an** **explanation** **and it will come up next chapter. Bella did have to leave for a bit, it was for the best. Nothing wrong with a time out to get** **yourself** **together.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**

 **(I heard FF is having issues again with responding to reviews. I'll try to respond as** **soon as** **they allow me to. If you don't hear from me, I'm not ignoring you.)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 13**

 **BPOV**

I never thought I would be the one to take the walk of shame.

I kept my head down as I headed for Charlie's cruiser, grateful that it was early morning and most of Edward's neighbors would still be asleep

I opened the front passenger door but before getting in, I stopped. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, looking at the mess of fast food wrappers that littered the floor. I curled on the seat; my bare feet tucked underneath me to keep them from touching the mess. Once seated, I rubbed my arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

The pain in my chest was almost unbearable. The tears running down my face matched the rain streaming down the windshield. I wiped them away as I tried to ponder what had just happened.

How could I have been so wrong about Edward? I thought he was the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most handsome guy I'd ever met. I had trusted him enough to try again and was starting to fall for him.

Everything was destroyed with one fell swoop.

I had been fooled by him and all his lies. His last name wasn't even Cullen. He was engaged to a pregnant woman that looked like a model, even down to her perfect basketball-shaped stomach.

I prayed to wake up from this horrible nightmare because none of it made any sense. It was as if Edward was two separate people. I wanted to believe none of it was true, but the evidence was staring me straight in the face.

I looked up when I heard yelling. Cynthia was storming towards a little, red Ferrari. Deputy Marks was not far behind her and got into the second cruiser. She pulled away, wheels squealing, with the police car following her closely.

I watched in confusion then looked back towards the house. Charlie appeared a moment later and hurried to the car. He slammed the door after he got in and gave me a look of concern.

"Sorry, Bells. I should've given you the keys. You look half-frozen." He turned the car on and adjusted the heat.

However, he didn't start to drive. He just looked at the paper in his hands. He sighed and rubbed his chin then looked over at me.

"So that was Edward." He grimaced.

"Please, not now. I don't want a lecture about how this could've been avoided if you did a background check. I didn't know. In fact, apparently I didn't know a lot of things," I pleaded.

"So what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean, what now? I was hoping you were going to give me a ride, preferably to your house. I'll call Alice to come get me with a change of clothes," I stated.

"You don't think you should go talk to that boy in there; you deserve some answers."

"You're not serious. I can't talk to him this minute. Not after everything that happened," I stuttered, confused by his reaction.

"Avoiding issues never solves anything. For the record, I never showed you this." He handed me the paper he had been so interested in a few moments ago.

I took it tentatively, skimming at first then going back to read it more thoroughly. "I don't understand. Why would someone put a restraining order on their fiancée?"

"If you want answers they are in that house." Charlie took back the paper and placed in his inner jacket pocket.

"I would've thought you would be dragging me as far away from here as you could." I bit my lip and looked at the looming house.

"I won't lie and tell you that wasn't in the front of my mind when I first saw you. But I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character, and Edward should, at least, get a chance to explain." Charlie reached over and patted my hand.

"I do want an explanation so I'll go listen to what he has to say. Right now, nothing makes sense to me. Thank you, Dad." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're more than welcome, Bells. Just call if you need me to come back and put a few bullet holes in him." Charlie smirked.

"Dad..." I chastised and shook my head.

 **LIL**

I approached the house and knocked timidly on the door. After a moment, it opened, and Edward stood in front of me looking a little worse for wear.

"Bella?" He looked at me in shock.

"Can I come in?" My voice came out in a broken whisper.

He moved aside instantly, and I stepped around him. I hugged my body not sure what to say.

"You look cold." Edward reached for me then snapped his hand back. "I…uh…you probably just came back for your things. I'll get out of your way."

"I came for answers; you owe me some." I sniffed.

"You're right, I do. I'll tell you everything, but it's a long story." He nodded. "Would you like to sit in the living room?"

"Fine, but if you don't mind, I think I'd like to change my clothes first." I grabbed my bag.

"Of course, use any room you want. Can I make you breakfast?" he offered.

His offer only upset me. I didn't want him to act like the sweet guy I met, it was only confusing me. A nice guy wouldn't be engaged to one woman and pursue another.

"No, thank you. But a coke or something with caffeine would be nice," I responded flatly.

"I'll meet you in the living room whenyou're ready." He walked backward keeping his eyes on me like he was afraid that I would disappear.

I grabbed my bag and went into the hall bathroom, avoiding the mirror since I was sure I was a mess. The first the thing I grabbed was a bunch of lace that went unused. With a scowl, I shoved it deeper into my bag. I pulled out my jeans and a soft blue sweater that I had packed.

Edward had reached the living room before me. He had several cans of soda on the coffee table as well as a bunch of junk food. It was almost as if he expected us to watch a movie, not hear a confession. He was seated in the chair with his head in his hands. Jake was sitting at his feet with a sad look on his face.

I cleared my throat to get his attention as I sat on the couch. His head shot up and he looked relieved to see me.

"Bella, let me start by saying I'm sorry," he started.

"I don't want to hear apologies, I want the truth," I interrupted.

"I'll get there. I promise." He gave me a pleading look.

"Let's start off with who you really are. Why did _she_ and that newspaper announcement call you Edward Masen? I would like to know who I'm talking to." I wrapped my arms around myself protectively.

"I was born Edward Anthony Masen. However, legally, for many reasons that I'll get to, I've changed it to Edward Cullen. I took my step-father's last name. Remember on our first date, we mentioned there were things we weren't comfortable talking about yet."

"Yes, we did. But I think something like this should've come up before we got as intimate as we did last night. I never would've gotten involved with you if you were an engaged man with a baby on the way." Again, tears started to flow.

"I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to lose you. And for the record, I'm not engaged to her anymore. That ended months before I even met you," he explained with an earnest expression.

"Is she pregnant with your baby?" I wiped a few tears away.

"More than likely not." He sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm still very confused," I admitted.

I reached for a can of pop, hoping that the sugar and caffeine would wake me up. I struggled with the tab, and Edward reached over andsnapped it open before handing it back.

"Then I'll do my best to explain. But to do that I have to start with my biological father."

I nodded for him to continue and made myself comfortable.

"Edward Masen Sr., is a difficult, demanding man. Since my birth, he has done nothing but try to control my every move and decision. One day my mother finally had enough and was able to divorce him. Being the good lawyer that he was, he wasn't going to let go of me without a fight. He managed to make sure that I was required to enroll in the schools that he wanted. However, I was still able to live with my mother since he didn't want that responsibility.

By the time I reached college age, I was forced into studying pre-law. His plan was for me to join the family law firm one day." He paused for a moment.

"But what about music? How did you become a music teacher?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm getting there. I started studying music at a young age at my grandmother's request. She was a concert pianist before she married my grandfather—my father's parents. The only one that could outrank my father was my grandfather. And my grandfather did everything he could to make her happy. Because of her wishes, I was able to double major in music.

Towards the end of my college years, my grandmother got very sick. She was diagnosed with advanced, pancreatic cancer and died before treatment could work." He frowned sadly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"She lived a good life with few regrets. She knew I wasn't happy studying law and that I shared her love of music. On her deathbed, she begged my grandfather to let me study my passion.

My father was furious when he found out this news. He threatened to disinherit me, but my grandfather stepped in. He made sure I was able to finish my studies and never lose my trust fund."

"You have a trust fund?" I stopped myself. "Sorry, that's not any of my business."

He gave me a small smile. "It's okay. I promised to be completely honest with you. I don't share my net worth with anyone—I've discovered that some people are much too greedy. Nevertheless, I do have a relatively large trust fund that I inherited from my grandfather, one that by-passed my father. Which is part of the reason he's pissed and always trying entice me back to his control."

"Is it safe to assume that Cynthia was also one of those greedy people?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, she's perhaps one of the most manipulative people that I've ever met, besides my father. She had me fooled from the day I first met her while I was in grad school. She seemed to be a sweet, carefree girl that shared a passion for my music. I didn't see signs of her true self until my father came for a visit.

We went to dinner with him, where he tried to persuade me to go back to law school and join the firm. I was blindsided when Cynthia agreed with him. After that, we were constantly arguing, and I discovered her true covetous nature when I caught her on the phone with my father. It seems she was never the girl I just happened to meet in school—she was planted by him to lure me back."

"That's awful," I muttered.

"It gets worse." Edward grimaced.

"I broke it off with Cynthia and didn't hear from her for about a year and a half. By that time, I was living in Washington State. I came home one day to find her not only in my house but in my bedroom."

"How did she get inside your home?" I asked.

"I was stupid enough to keep a spare key under the mat. I usually left one there for Emmett, in case he visited unexpectantly. I haven't made that mistake since." He looked sheepish. "Anyway, she claimed that she loved me…how sorry she was…my father misled her…that she missed me and wanted to try again. I'm ashamed to admit I fell for her advances and well…" He turned bright red.

"I don't need that much detail." My heart skipped a beat and I felt sick.

"A few weeks later, after things had been going okay, better than before, she announced that she's pregnant. My mother and step-father raised me to always take responsibility for my actions, so I immediately proposed to her. Of course, she said yes."

"So you _are_ engaged to her," I mumbled, my shoulders dropped.

"Was. I _was_ engaged. A couple of weeks after, I joined her at the baby's first ultrasound. I won't lie, I was excited about being a father. I think in hindsight that might've clouded my judgment. At the ultrasound, I paid attention to every little detail. The tech mentioned how far along she was, and something didn't click. I did the calculations in my head twice—she was three weeks further into the pregnancy then she should've been."

"You do know that pregnancy starts with the women's last period, not conception," I recalled the knowledge I learned at Rose's pregnancy.

"I do know. I actually sat in on some paternity cases before I switched to studying music full time. So I knew that she had to have been pregnant before she came to me. I confronted her and broke off the engagement—that was back in June. But she still insists the baby is mine, and it would be best for all of us if I returned to Chicago. Her harassment has gotten so bad that I have a restraining order against her." He scowled in disgust.

"Wow." I shook my head in disbelief.

As shitty as his situation was, part of me was relieved. He wasn't engaged or running out on his baby at all. He _was_ the good guy I was falling for, just not perfect. But as I thought about it, everyone has faults. I was just upset that he hid this for so long.

"You seem to be thinking very hard over there. I won't blame you if you want to leave and never come back." He tugged at his hair looking so sad that all I wanted to do was hug him.

"I'm not going to run," I whispered.

"You're not?" Hope appeared in his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad that you waited this long tell me. I get that this wasn't first date talk, but I still think for us to have a real relationship you should've informed me before last night. This goes beyond just a simple ex, where it didn't work out," I explained.

"And I can't say that I'm sorry enough. I was hoping that it would all go away. I was foolish to think it would." He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"So the ignored phone calls were all her?" I asked.

"Her, and my father. It seems he was in on the pregnancy scam as well. That announcement in the paper was placed by him, trying to lock me into the marriage." Again his eyes turned cold.

So that baby was meant to trap him and it had almost worked.

Poor Edward.

Poor innocent unborn baby.

"No more lies, Edward, even if you're afraid how I'll react. I can't handle any more lies," I stated quietly, but firmly.

"Never, I swear it." He shifted from the chair to the couch next to me.

He hesitantly reached for my hand and I met him part way. I took pity on him since he still looked like he was beating himself up. I kissed his cheek, leaning into his side.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you had to go all through that. I'm also happy to find out that you're still the sweet man I met, and you don't have the Mr. Hyde side that you were hiding. Your ex seems to rank right up there with Royce, and I hope you'll be rid of her soon."

"When the baby is born in January a DNA test will be performed to confirm everything I already know. One would've been done before, but Cynthia refused, saying it would harm the baby," he stated firmly.

He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Thank you for coming back and for listening."

I tilted my head up and kissed him lightly on the lips. My stomach growled interrupting us.

"Sorry." I blushed.

He chuckled. "I had bought a bunch of food, expecting that I was cooking for you this morning. Can I make you breakfast," he asked shyly.

"Sure," I agreed.

"Then, I should go and find your father; I promised him the whole story too." He paled and again looked nervous.

"Don't worry too much. He wouldn't have encouraged me to come in here if he thought poorly of you. I'll even go with you if you'd like." I gave him an reassuring smile. "And while you're cooking, I'll tell you about the last jerk I dated since it's only fair. Though I'm sure my story will be boring in comparison."

What Mike had done wasn't nearly as bad as Cynthia—it would never effect mine and Edward's relationship directly. Nevertheless, I didn't want to be a hypocrite and omit anything about my past.

 **A/N:**

 **So now Bell a and you know his backstory. Edward** **is not** **the father of Cynthia's baby. This is hers(and his fahter's) desperate attempt to trap him.**

 **I'm glad a lot of you like Charlie he is a good man.**

 **For those who need a reminder about Mike. He's just a jerk. One that thinks woman place is to submit, and made a rude comment about Rose being raped.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 14**

 **EPOV**

"Breathe, Edward. My dad is a fair man. He'll hear you out." Bella squeezed my hand.

While she opened the front door and stepped inside the house, I took a deep breath **as** she suggested. I followed behind her cautiously. I didn't know if seeing his holster right by the door was a good thing or not. At the very least it meant it wasn't on him and that he'd have to get up to grab it, giving me a chance to run, right?

"Dad? Bella called.

"In here," he answered.

We found him in the small dining room cleaning a rifle. I paled and took a step back. Bella, on the other hand, looked less than amused and stepped forward, grabbed a key, which was next to a locked box, and took it off the table.

"Dad." She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a scolding look.

"I'm going to need that key, Bells." He held out his hand.

"Not while we're here. I'll give it to you when we leave." She slipped it into her pocket.

He sat back in his chair and eyed us both. "I see that you two worked things out for the better?"

"Yes, sir. I promised to tell you, too, that's why we're here." I nodded nervously, wishing I could read his facial expression.

"Very well. Take a seat." He cocked the gun and I couldn't help but take another backwards step.

"I think the living room would be better." Bella gave him a pointed look.

"Fine." Charlie sighed and placed down his gun.

Charlie took a seat on the couch then pulled Bella down next to him, which left me an overstuffed chair. She gave me an encouraging smile, and I started my tale.

Over then next half-hour, Charlie was quiet as I gave him my backstory. Bella interjected a couple of times with her own thoughts.

At the end, a few awkward moments went by before Charlie cleared his throat. "Bells, go get me a beer, please"—he paused—"get one for Edward too. I'm sure he could use one."

"But…" She cast a hesitant look in my direction.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy. I just want a word in private with him." Charlie rolled his eyes.

Bella got up and headed towards the kitchen. In the doorway, she paused and looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Well, Edward, I'm glad to hear that you're not leading my daughter on while being with another girl. However, I can't say I'm not concerned about her safety…yours as well," he explained sternly.

"My father may a be a difficult man, but I doubt he would break the law. Trying to convince me that the baby is mine and to marry the mother is shady, but not illegal. Cynthia has never shown a history of violence—she's just a perpetual nuisance," I answered.

"I'm not as convinced. Say the word and I'll step up patrol around your house. I may do so around Bella's house as well," Charlie disagreed.

"I think it's an overreaction, but if you think it's best for Bella, then I'll agree. I'll be fine on the other hand. Jake is the best security system there is. Besides, they won't get anything by harming me. If anything does happen to me right now, everything goes to my mother or my brother, Emmett." I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to Bella.

"I'll be okay, too. As well as the girls. You taught us well, old man." Bella entered the room and handed her father a beer first then me.

"I'm not that old," Charlie grumbled.

 **LIL**

I arrived back home feeling tired, but content. It had been a long and crazy day. We stayed the rest of the afternoon and evening with Charlie watching the game on television. Bella cooked us dinner while lecturing Charlie on his eating habits. Apparently, she wasn't pleased with all the fast food he had been consuming lately.

Unfortunately, that led a discussion on my eating habits when Charlie tried to take me down with him. To my defense, I didn't feel like cooking for just me; so I tended to live off a diet of frozen dinners and easy-to-make meals.

I sighed and greeted Jake at the door. I scratched the top his head affectionately. "Hey, Buddy, I bet you're hungry."

After a quick meal, he went to the back door begging to go outside. I watched him for a moment before walking aimlessly around the house; it was so quiet and empty, and though I had Jake, I felt completely alone.

Not feeling tired enough to sleep, I took a seat on my piano bench and started woking on the song I was composing for Bella. The chords were sweet and beautiful just like my muse. However, the ending kept falling flat and it frustrated me that I couldn't get it right.

I gave up shortly before midnight and headed to bed. Mondays always seemed to be the longest at school. Walking past a sleeping Jake on the couch, I went upstairs to my room. I paused, looking at the disarray. I was in such a rush this morning that my clothes from last night were still scattered on the floor, as well as, some of Bella's undergarments. I held up the lace thong and wondered if and when she'd notice it was missing. I quickly cleaned things up on my way to the bed.

I picked up the wrapping from the condom, suddenly recalling a remark Cynthia made that I had hastily dismissed.

" _Of course, he's yours. I poked holes in enough condoms to make sure of that," she retorted_.

The timeline still wouldn't have worked. How stupid did my father and Cynthia think I was? Still, something bugged me about her comment.

That day she returned, I found her naked in my bedroom stretched across my bed. I still hated myself that I fell for her seduction. Even if she did poke holes in the condoms in my drawer, I had used one from my wallet in haste.

I frowned and glanced at my nightstand. I had checked the date on the condoms before Bella had come over, not remembering the last time I bought some. There was a possibility it was the same box from my old place. Emmett and I had packed everything quickly to get out of there.

It had to be.

Until Bella, there was no reason for me to buy condoms.

I turned on another light and held up the square wrapping, tilting it and squinting with my eyes for any visible signs of damage. I ran my finger over a barely visible hole.

 _Shit_

I knew for sure the condom didn't break, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a leak from the hole.

Bella had told me that she wasn't on birth control.

 _Double shit._

I had to call and tell her.

I glanced at the clock, which told me it was now after midnight. I decided to wait until morning—talking to her in person would be better. It's not as if anything could change the situation from now until then.

I slept restlessly dreaming of brown-eyed babies with brown hair. I got to school earlier than normal, hoping to catch Bella. I arrived before her so I waited, leaning against my bumper with my hands in my pocket.

Ben and Angela came about ten minutes later, and Ben pulled into the spot across from me. They stepped out at the same time and Ben gave me a wave.

"Hi, Edward, are you waiting for Bella and the twins?" Angela asked while she grabbed her bag from the backseat.

"Yup." I nodded with a smile.

"I got an e-mail from Rose early this morning. It seems like the whole house came down with a stomach bug yesterday. They won't be back to school until tomorrow at the very earliest."

"Oh, thank you, I didn't know." I pulled out my phone in concern and looked at it with a frown. She hadn't called me to let me know. I debated whether or not to call her.

"Edward," Angela called.

"Yeah." I looked up at her smiling at me.

She gave me a kind smile. "I'm sure once she's able to she'll give you a call. She might be indisposed at the moment."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked sheepishly.

Angela exchanged a look with Ben then broke out into giggles. He shook his head grinning at me.

"No, man, not all," he answered sarcastically then chuckled.

The day was long and torturous. I got a text around noon only stating, **'Home Sick. Talk Later.'** I responded asking if she needed anything, but didn't receive an answer.

I took a chance as my last class was done for the day and called her.

"Hello?" A tired voice greeted me.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Better. My stomach settled; luckily, it seems like it's only a twenty-four-hour thing. The others are already just about back to normal. Are you okay? You didn't catch it, have you?" She seemed concerned.

"I feel fine. I haven't gotten sick since I was a boy," I replied to ease her worry.

"Lucky for you. I hate getting sick. But there was nothing I could do. When I got home, the twins had been sick for awhile, and Alice and Rose were just starting. Rose told me to go back to your place, but I couldn't leave them like that." She yawned and some of her words were barely audible. "Sorry. I didn't sleep last night."

"Don't apologize. Can I get you guys anything, crackers, soup, ginger ale…"

"Charlie did a drop and run on our doorstep earlier. Thank you for the offer."

"I should let you go. I just want to check on everyone, but I also have something very important to talk to you about, and I'd rather not do it on the phone," I hesitated. Maybe I said too much, after all. Telling her now compared to tomorrow won't change anything.

"Is about Cynthia? Is she causing more problems?" Bella sounded more alert.

"She's not back, I haven't heard from her since your father ran her out of town. Can you come over after school tomorrow so we can talk?" I asked.

"I'll have the kids with me, will that be a problem? Rose and Alice have to work long hours tomorrow."

"That's fine. They can play with Jake outside if it's nice, or I can pop in a movie or something for them," I suggested.

"Okay, then... sounds good." She yawned some more.

"Sweetheart, I think you should go to bed." I laughed.

"Wish I could it's only… ugh, it's only three." She groaned.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, love."

 **LIL**

Feeling restless, I changed and then took Jake to a small trail near the old highway that we found over the summer. About five miles down the running path was a beautiful meadow.

I made a resolution to take Bella out here someday. However, it probably will have to be in the Spring since the weather was getting colder and darker earlier.

I parked by the head and let Jake out of the cab as I slipped a bright orange vest on him. Then one on me as well. I knew this area was supposedly protected from hunters, but I didn't want to take any chances.

The only sounds in the forest were those of leaves crunching and twigs breaking under our own feet. I found a sense of calm that relaxed me after the crazy few days. After running about half-way, I turned around. It was getting darker and I didn't want to get lost in the woods.

 **LIL**

"You would never know that they were sick yesterday." Bella clucked her tongue watching the twins run around outside with Jake.

She was looking pale and tired herself.

"Here is your tea, my lady." I held out a cup to her. "Would like to take a seat over at the table. It has a good view of the yard."

She nodded and sat in a chair by the window. "So, what's so important. You sounded really upset."

"Let me start by saying I didn't intend to keep this from you. Cynthia made a comment when she was here and with everything that happened Sunday, it slipped my mind completely. I was more concerned about losing you and getting her the hell out of here." I ran my hand trough my hair.

"What did she say?" Bella placed her cup on the table and reached for my hand.

I took a deep breath. "She announced the baby had to be mine because she poked enough holes in my condoms."

"What a bitch. Did my father overhear that comment or Officer Marks? Surely you can sue her for entrapment, custody, or something." Bella was immediately supportive.

I only hoped she'd stay that way after I told her the next part.

"I'm still sure her baby isn't mine, due to the timing. That wasn't what I was getting at. When I moved, Em and I just packed in a hurry so that she and my father wouldn't find out where I went. We didn't bother packing things out of drawers, just moved things like the nightstand with everything in it," I explained

She started to snicker. "A bit unconventional, but I guess that's better than trash bags. What am I missing?"

"The condom that I used the other night was from the same box she sabotaged. I swear I didn't know," I rushed out my confession.

Bella blinked and pulled back some. "Did the condom break?"

"No, but I found the foil and it had definitely been poked all the way through. So there was, at least, a leak. I didn't discover it until late Sunday night. I was going to tell you when I saw yesterday. This has been my first chance."

Bella pulled out her phone and started tapping away at the screen. "Okay, maybe it's not too late for Plan B."

"Plan B?" I questioned.

"You know the emergency contraceptive? It says here to take about seventy-two hours after. We'll be cutting it close." She continued to tap away sending a text message.

"I'll have Alice pick me up one. Mrs. Weber refuses to sell it at the pharmacy in Forks, citing it goes against her religious beliefs." She placed the phone on the table.

"She can't do that. At least, I don't think she can. Tell me more about this Plan B." I didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"It can delay an egg from releasing, possibly implanting. However, it didn't work for Rose. If, by some small chance I'm already pregnant, it won't end the pregnancy or harm the baby." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Again, I'm sorry about this, beautiful." I covered her hand with my own.

"Stop apologizing. This isn't your fault any more than mine." She looked away when the twins and dogs rushed in through the door.

"Mr. Edward, can we play in your treehouse?" Alec gave me an eager expression.

"I'm sorry, guys; we need to get going, but maybe some other time," Bella answered for me.

"Awww." They pouted in unison.

"It's better that way. That treehouse has been there longer than I have. I need to make sure it's safe before you guys can go in it, okay?" I explained.

They nodded still looking slightly disappointed. I made a mental note to have Emmett look at the treehouse next time he was by since he knew more than I about those things.

I showed them to the door and gave Bella a quick kiss good-bye.

I watched from the doorway until their taillights were out of sight.

I told myself it was better this way if she didn't have a baby—it was too soon.

Right?

 **A/N:**

 **How many of you saw the twist with damaged condoms coming?**

 **I've seen some strange packing methods when I was in college. So I wouldn't passed anyone to pack like Emmett and Edward did(didn't).**

 **I'm happy to hear that so many of you like Charlie. A lot of you also think that Ed. Senior is the father of the baby. All I will say is time will tell and I have a plan for HEA for those who deserve one.**

 **FYI: For those who don't know Plan B is** **not** **an abortion pill. It more like a strong birth control pill that delays ovulation(release of the egg) and in some cases makes it harder for an egg to attach to the uterus. If conception already occurred, it will not terminate the pregnancy.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **A/N: In case you missed it. I did update last week but alerts didn't go out!**

 **Ch.15**

I was in my room trying to concentrate on the book in my hand but finding it impossible to focus. Rose was down the hall reading to the twins. I kept glancing at the clock, knowing that Alice would soon be home.

There was a small knock on my door and Alice slipped into the room. She held the bag up and dangled it before me. "Spill, girl! You owe me for this. Especially, after being lectured by someone old enough to be my grandfather about the importance of keeping my knees together and abstinence. Why do you need the morning after pill, I thought you weren't ready?"

"I'm sorry, Alice. Thank you, I really appreciate this, and yes, I owe you a favor." I took the bag from her.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Alice started to look impatient.

"How about after the kids are in bed? That way Rose can join us, and I'll only have to have this conversation once," I agreed.

"Okay. I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll meet you guys in the living room." Alice began to leave the room, but she turned and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm grumpy from lack of sleep. Whatever happens, we'll get through it just as we always have."

I pulled it out and looked at the square box in my hand. I was still in a bit of shock that I had found myself in this position. I should've trusted my first instinct to wait until I was on birth control.

However, we got caught up in the moment and everything felt so right. I wasn't angry with Edward or even myself. We both had an equal part in this. I could've waited and there was no way he could've known his condoms were sabotaged.

I was just in shock.

In some ways, I didn't even regret it, because I never knew that sex could be that good. He made me feel loved and special. I knew that the situation with Cynthia hurt me so much because I had fallen in love with Edward.

I never felt anything like this with Mike. He was just an immature idiot, who had a low opinion of women, which became glaringly obvious when he claimed Rose deserved it when she was raped.

I pulled out everything from the box and read the instructions—twice. I popped the pill out into my hand before going to the bathroom for a cup of water.

I paused for a half-second, looking at the round object in my hand when the door abruptly opened and I was barreled into by a small form. The pill slipped from my hand into the sink then swiftly went down the drain thanks to the running water.

I shut the faucet off quickly and stared down into the now empty sink.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Bella," Alec apologized immediately.

"Alec Charles, I've told you before, if you see the bathroom door closed, you have to knock." Rose came in behind us.

"Sorry, Mommy." Alec sounded contrite.

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Out until she's done."

He ran back out of the room.

Rose shook her head. "Honestly that kid. Sorry, Bella."

She turned to leave, however, stopped in the doorway when I didn't respond. "Bella, are you okay? He didn't hurt you when he ran into you, did he?"

I shook my head wordlessly. Finally looking over at her, she was eyeing me with concern.

"Um…once the kids are in bed. I need to talk to you and Alice downstairs about something." I broke out of my daze.

"Sounds serious." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"It just might be." I tried to smile, but I doubt it was believable.

I went back to my room and tossed the box into the trash. It was too late to get another one tonight. By the time I made it to Port Angeles the pharmacy would be closed.

I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

"Hello, beautiful." His voice was lighter than it had been earlier.

"Hi."

"What's wrong? Did Alice get the Plan B thing, okay?" he asked.

Apparently, he could read me like a book even over the phone.

"Well, she got it okay. However, I was in the bathroom about to take it when Alec ran in and bumped me—the pill was knocked out of my hand and it went down the drain." I picked a piece of lint off my blanket as I explained.

There was a beat of silence and I wished I could read his facial expressions so I could tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the trouble that my past has caused in your life." He sounded sincere.

"You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't poke holes in them. I could've held off until I was covered too."

"Whatever happens, it's my hope that we will get through it together. We might even be too presumptuous."

His suggestion somewhat eased my worry. I may have jumped the gun a bit.

"You're right. I'm seeing the doctor tomorrow. I'll make sure all is well, and that I'll be protected on my end for the next time." I nodded.

"So there'll be a next time?" His voice was lighter.

"I know the shit hit the fan fairly quickly, but that night was special, and I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat," I explained feeling a little shy.

"I'm happy to hear that. You had me worried when you fell asleep. I wasn't sure if I bored you or wore you out," he teased.

"I believe it was the latter," I admitted feeling the blush rise to my cheeks.

"Well then, beautiful, I must say that I'm very glad to hear that as well. That night has blown anything in the past out of the water. Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night after your appointment?" His voice sounded warm.

"I'd love to, and this time, I'll cook," I announced.

I had enjoyed our weekly dinners since the first time we started. I had only cooked one other time, and thought it was only fair that we switched off even though it was his house.

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed.

"I should go. Alice and Rose are waiting for me. Alice is demanding to know why she needed to buy me the morning after pill." I sighed heavily, not wanting to have that conversation.

"What are you going to tell them," he asked.

"I'll spare them most of the details and just tell that the condom failed."

"Bella, you don't need to lie for me. Rose was brave enough to let me in on her past. If you want to share everything that happened—don't hesitate. Promise me one thing though?" His voice sounded unsure again.

"What?"

"If they're coming after me with pitchforks or guns, would you call and warn me?"

I start to laugh. "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

I changed into a pair of comfy sweats and headed downstairs to wait. I flopped down on the couch, and Alice joined me a moment later with a tray of hot cocoa and popcorn. She handed me a mug with extra marshmallows on top.

"Thank you." I accepted it then took a sip.

"You're welcome. Can I braid your hair while we wait? I found a new technique and I'd like to try it out," she asked. Her hands were already fidgeting, a nervous habit of hers.

"Sure." I slid off the couch and onto the floor so she could sit behind me.

She ran her finger through my hair tugging, smoothing, and separating the strands. While she worked, she hummed to herself.

"You have the best hair. I wish mine were as thick and wavy as yours," she complimented.

"I always thought Rose had the better hair." I tried not to wince when she pulled too hard.

"Her hair is nice and silky. However, it would be a pain to try and braid," Alice explained.

"Good, then you can torture Bella with being your guinea pig and I'll be scott-free." Rose entered the room. She grabbed a handful of popcorn then flopped into a chair. "So what's going on?"

"Yes, I want to know what happened that I need to grab you a morning after pill." Alice tugged on my braid.

Rose spat out her hot cocoa and sat up. "Wait…what? So you did go for it?"

"Yes, everything felt right at the time. However, I didn't expect the shitstorm that happened afterwards." I stopped for a minute to figure how to start.

It was a moment too long as they looked at each over my head. Suddenly, Rose looked pissed and I could tell by the way Alice tensed she was feeling the same way.

"Did he dump you after you had sex? That slime, I'll kick his ass for you," Rose hissed.

"I'll string him up by his balls and Charlie can use him as fish bait," Alice threatened.

"Whoa, harpies, calm down. Edward isn't the bad guy. Listen, to me before you jump to any more conclusions." I stopped them from plotting his demise.

I went on to tell him the whole story. A few times, I could see that they wanted to interject, especially when I got to Cynthia accusing me of being a homewrecker.

"Where's this bitch now? She has another thing coming if she shows her face around here." Rose was still fuming.

"That woman doesn't deserve to have a baby. That poor, innocent thing. What's going to happen to him when the DNA test proves that Edward's not the father. I bet the witch will just cast him aside. I almost wish he were the dad so he could take it from that devious—Oh. My. God." Alice stopped mid-tirade. Her eyes became wide as saucers.

"What?" I sat back on the couch and shook her arm to wake her out of her deadpan stare.

"This Cynthia person, she's already manipulated him into a second chance and tried to convince him the baby is his. His father is in on it too, right? What if the baby is his father's? So there would be a DNA match." Alice gasped.

"Alice, you watch way too many soaps." Rose rolled her eyes.

"But it's possible, right? She _was_ working for his father and he seems like the type of person who would stop at nothing to get Edward back under his thumb," Alice declared.

"Alice may have a point. But I'm sure Edward may have thought about that already," I reasoned. However, I made a mental note to bring it up with him.

"What I don't get is why she would poke holes in the condoms if she was already pregnant," Rose questioned.

"If the condom broke, he'd think protection failed." I shrugged.

"But the condom you guys used didn't break," Alice alluded.

"No. I was going to take the pill to be on the safe side." I sighed and leaned against the couch.

Rose stopped mid-nod. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Was? You didn't take it?"

"No, when Alec bumped into me it fell into the sink and went down the drain."

Rose's eyes widen in shock then she cringed. "Oh, Bella, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"This isn't your fault, Rose. It just one more thing in a series of events."

"Wow, so you could be pregnant. I get to be an Auntie again," Alice chirped.

We both turned to her and gave her incredulous looks.

"What? You love children, and you were great with the twins when they were babies. You're meant to be a mother. This could be the silver lining."

"It's rather too soon for this, don't you think. You both were ready to castrate him a moment ago." I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll find out soon enough." Rose gave me a small, encouraging smile.

 **LIL**

The next day, there I was, in that uncomfortable position on Dr. Carmen's table with my feet in stirrups while wearing a flimsy paper gown.

"Almost done," she promised as she _'_ _hmmed_ _'_ a few times. "You can sit up now."

She rolled across the room to her computer and tossed her gloves into the trash on the way.

"Now just to review, you had intercourse since your last period and your protection failed?" She glanced back at me.

"Yes." I adjusted the small sheet trying to give myself some modesty.

"And the date of your last period?"

"About two and half weeks ago."

"And your birth control failed this past weekend, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She was making me nervous with her blank facial expression.

"That would've placed you around mid-cycle. Which is around the height of your fertility," she explained.

"So are you saying, I'm pregnant?" I whispered.

"It's still too early to tell. It wouldn't even show up on a blood test yet. However, I would say your chances may be high. High enough that I'm not comfortable giving you a birth control shot today. If you get your period like normal, we can schedule a quick appointment for that. However, in the meantime, it may not be a bad idea to start you on a prenatal vitamin and calcium. Also, refrain from alcohol and limit caffeine until we know," she lectured in a calm, non-judgemental voice as I tried to soak in all this information.

"Bella, are you okay?" She seemed concerned. She wheeled back towards me.

"I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all this." I absent mindlessly place a hand on my belly.

"Do you have any reasons to be concerned about your partner?" Her face became serious.

"No, not at all. He's a wonderful man. That was our first time, and it was my first time in about six years. Just what were the odds?" I blinked a few times.

"Well, you do have options." She lowered her voice.

"No, if I'm pregnant, I'm keeping the baby no matter what," I said decisively.

"Okay, give me a call after Thanksgiving. We should be able to find out either way by then." She gave me a kind smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Carmen." I gave her a smile.

 **LIL**

Edward opened the door for me before I could knock then took the shopping bags from my hands. I had stopped at the market on my way to his house to get items for chicken enchiladas.

I followed him down to the kitchen. He placed the bags on the counter then pulled me into a heart-stopping kiss. He sat me on the table without breaking the kiss so he didn't have to bend over. I opened my legs so that he could be closer, his hands ran up my legs and settled on my waist. After a few minutes, the kiss eventually slowed to small pecks.

"How did everything go." He kissed my cheek one last time before pulling back.

"About as well as it could," I answered.

"What do you mean, as well as it could?" He paused taking things out of the bag and stepped closer again, waiting for me to explain.

I reached over and turned the bottle of prenatal vitamins that was in his hands so the label was face-up. He glanced down and it then up at me with one eyebrow raised.

He gave the vitamins a small shake. "Bella, is there something you need to tell me? "

"No, not yet. But after talking to my doctor, she thinks there's a strong possibility I could be pregnant and I should start taking them just in case."

"When will you, I mean, when will we know?" he asked cautiously.

"Not until the end of next week at the earliest," I admitted watching his facial expression.

A small smile formed on his face. "I know this is way too soon and you'll probably think I'm crazy. Heck, maybe I am. But if you're pregnant, I don't see it as a bad thing. Maybe bad timing, but not a bad thing."

"You don't?" I felt relieved.

He stepped between my legs again and held my hands in his. "I told you I wanted to be a dad. I'll love this baby."

He kissed me again, gently this time then hugged me tightly in his arms.

 **A/N:**

 **So plans to take Plan B went down the drain(literally). The chances of Bella being pregnant is high. Edward seems on board if she is. Bella is in shock by it.**

 **A small blurb on Mike since some of you asked about him. Their break-up was mentioned near the beginning—he was a jerk to simplify it.**

 **The alert for the last chapter didn't go out last week until Sunday although the chapter was up Friday. I don't know why. Hopefully, I answered everyone that sent me a review. I noticed that I wasn't sent a few then double of others by e-mail. So a few of you might heard from me twice before I realized. Hopefully, it will all be fixed by this week.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 16**

 **EPOV**

"Mind if I crash with you tonight?" Emmett asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Don't you have your own place now?" I responded letting Jake out from the back so he could stretch and take care of business before we went into the house.

"Yeah, but there's no food there," Emmett whined as he gave me a pitiful look.

"We just ate a huge Thanksgiving dinner, how can you still be hungry?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm a growing boy. Can we order pizza?" He followed me into the house.

"I haven't said yes." I was purposely giving him a hard time.

"But you will." He made himself at home on my couch.

"Fine. You can stay tonight but tomorrow night, you're not allowed within a mile radius of the place." I wanted to have plans with Bella.

I just hoped it wouldn't be hard to convince her after last time.

"Bella gets that loud? Who knew you had it in you or should I say her." Emmett smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Watch it," I warned. I didn't like how he was starting to talk about Bella.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Touche, sorry."

My phone rang with a tone that was only reserved for Bella. "Call around and see if there's a pizza place open. I'm going to take this."

I headed to the kitchen to put away all the leftovers Mom had sent home with me. "Hello, beautiful, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving. I wanted to call you before I headed to bed." She sounded tired, but happy.

"Are you feeling all right?" I had been on pins and needles all week waiting for her to tell me if she was pregnant or not.

The chance seemed more than likely after a series of events—like it was meant to be. I was nervous at first, but the idea of her being pregnant had grown on me. A part of me, though knowing that it's too early, was hoping that she was carrying my baby. I was having a hard time figuring out Bella's feelings on the matter, she seemed to be in denial and also nervous about it. I hoped I was giving her enough reassurance that I was on board with it.

"I'm just tired, I couldn't fall back asleep after I put the turkey in the oven. How was your day?"

"My day was nice. My mother is dying to meet you, I think she might believe that I made you up just to get her to leave me alone. Dad left shortly after dinner to work a double shift to let others have a chance to enjoy the holiday. My mother was talking about hitting a few stores on Black Friday. So Em and I just got back, since there was no point in sticking around without them there. Emmett has decided he wanted to stay here and is calling around looking for pizza," I told her as I made room in the fridge for a large container of turkey. I don't know why my mother cooked such a huge bird for the four of us.

"He won't have any luck. The one pizza place in town will be closed." She laughed lightly.

"So what time will you and the girls be back from shopping? I was hoping maybe we could do something?" I asked.

"Our plans fell through. Mrs. Cope isn't feeling well so she can't babysit the twins, and Charlie is working." She sounded disappointed.

"I'll watch them," I volunteered.

"Are you sure you want to volunteer for that?"

"Don't sound so worried. I handle middle school kids all day. I'm sure I can handle two six-year-olds. I'll even have Jake as back up." I scoffed. As if they could be any harder than a roomful of kids.

"Hold on a minute." Her side of the line went silent.

Just when I was worried about what was taking so long, I heard her come back to the phone. "Sorry about that, I wanted to check with Rose before I answered you. We'd love to take you up on your offer."

"Great, what time would like me there? I can come over tonight and sleep on the couch or something if you girls go when the stores open."

"Thank you. But we did that once and never again; nothing is worth being trampled and abused. Would eight be too early?" she questioned.

"I'll be there," I promised.

"Thank you, Edward. This is very sweet of you."

"Can I ask for something in return?"

"A pair of fuzzy slippers that will undoubtedly be on sale? Or an ugly Christmas sweater?" she joked.

I let out a small laugh. "I'm all set. I was hoping you'd spend the night with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to," she responded quickly and confidently, bringing a smile to my face.

"Great."

She yawned loudly and I started to laugh.

"Go to bed, beautiful. You'll need plenty rest of rest for tomorrow." I thought about her long day and _if_ she was pregnant, she would need all the rest she could get.

"Are you planning on getting lucky, bro?"

I spun around to see Emmett lurking in the kitchen behind me with a smug grin.

"What the hell, Emmett? Why are you listening in on my phone call?" I snapped.

"Dude, I'm hungry. I came in here to get something to eat, it's not my fault that you're talking away in the kitchen." He shrugged.

I glared at him and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry about that, beautiful."

"It's okay. I live with four other people, I understand." She laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Edward."

I hung up the phone and reentered the kitchen. I sighed when I saw the mess Emmett had made in the few minutes I was away. Across the counter were condiments, the turkey container that I just put away, and the lasagna that Bella had made the other night, as well as, crumbs and splatters of mayonnaise and mustard.

"What in the hell, Emmett? I only left you alone for a minute. You're cleaning this up."

"Chill out. Of course, I'll clean it. Jake, my main wolf, catch." He tossed him a piece of turkey, which Jake caught it in midair and swallowed in one bite. He licked his chops then whined for more. I rolled my eyes as Emmett tossed him another piece.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow? Want to hit the Gym in Port A." Emmett finished his sandwich and started to clean up his mess.

"I can't. I'm going to watch Alicia and Alec for the girls." I grabbed a small slice of the lasagna and placed it in the microwave.

Emmett paused for a moment with the lid for the turkey in his hands. "That sounds like fun. I'll join you." He snapped the lid on the container.

"Hold on. I don't know if Rose will be okay with that." I shook my head.

I loved my brother, although he could be annoying; however, I had to respect Rose's decision of not wanting him to get too close to them.

"You're my brother, you should be on my side to help me win this girl over," he appealed to me.

"Emmett, please don't put me in the middle of this." I sent a text to Bella to see what she thought about him joining.

As he put the rest of the stuff away, Emmett asked, "What did this guy do? I'm assuming he's not in the picture. Is he a deadbeat that abandon her when she was pregnant? Is that why she doesn't trust men?" Emmett placed both hands on the table.

"Ask her. It's her story to tell. But I'll say this, if you really want a chance with Rose then you need to go at her pace."

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he mumbled.

My phone beeped and I glanced at Bella's response. I looked at my brother with a small smile. "Looks like you got your wish. Bella says Rose is okay with it."

A large smile spread across his face. "Excellent."

 **LIL**

The door closed behind the girls, leaving Emmett and me in a stare off with the twins. Alicia was smiling shyly, and her eyes were filled with curiosity as she looked at us from behind her brother. Alec was giving us both a wary expression, clearly not entirely on board with this plan.

Jake sat on his haunches between us looking back and forth with an eager expression, waiting for us to go play. He reached forward and butted Alec's hand with his head then gave it a lick.

"Hey, Jake." He broke his stare and patted Jake's head.

"Well, what would you guys like to do first?" Emmett clapped his hands together. Two sets of blue eyes fell on him, and they both shrugged.

"How about we take Jake outside to play? I brought some of his toys." I suggested.

"The ball on the stick?" Alec asked. I could tell he was fighting not to look interested.

"I have that one, plus I brought some others. Want to go play, Jake?" I asked.

He barked then jumped and spun in a circle before jumping again. A giggle escaped Alicia's lips. Jake's head turned toward her, and he skirted around Alec to brush against her. She squealed with delight. He let out a small bark then tried to nudge her forward with his head. Her smile dropped slightly and her eyes widened, she reached out and grabbed the back of Alec's shirt.

"Easy, Jake," I ordered.

He stopped pushing and went to her front and gave her cheek a lick. Her nose wrinkled but she started to giggle again. Emmett chuckled beside me, and Alec snickered at his sister's expression, a mixture of delight and disgust.

"He wants to play with you, Alicia. Shall we all go outside?" I asked again.

She nodded eagerly and stood on the small bench to reach her jacket. Emmett reached over and took it off the hook and gave it to her. He grabbed Alec's and held it out to him.

"Do I have to wear a jacket? The sun is out." He frowned, not taking the jacket.

"The sun may be out, but it's still cold. If you want to play outside with us, then you need to wear it," Emmett tossed the jacket so it landed on Alec's head before turning and heading to the back door. "Come on, Jake and Robin."

Alec pulled it off his head with a bewildered look as he watched Emmett walk away with the other two following. He took off after them, pulling his jacket on at the same time. I grabbed Jake's box before joining them.

I stepped outside to them running around the yard. "Jake." I whistled then threw his ring into the air.

He changed direction and ran after the flying object. He jumped and caught it before hit the ground. The kids cheered and ran in my direction as Jake returned the toy to me.

"Cool. Can I try," Alec asked.

"I want to throw it," Alicia pleaded.

"I'm first."

"No, I am."

"I am."

"Whoa, you both can have a turn. Here's what we'll do." I dug a quarter out of my pocket. "I'll flip this coin. Heads it's Alicia, and tails it's Alec. Whichever lands face side up gets to go first then we'll alternate turns. Does that sound fair?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. I flipped the coin and it landed on the grass heads side up. Alicia bounced to my side. Alec looked disappointed, but he didn't argue.

"Okay, Alicia, you get to go first." I handed her the ring.

She looked at the ring which looked big in her small hand with a perplexed expression. "How do I make it go?"

I chuckled and knelt down next to her. "Hold it like this…then you're going to move your arm like this." I guided her in the movements. "Just as your arm gets straight, let it go."

I stepped back so I was out of the way. Emmett pulled Alec away from the predicted path of the ring. Alicia's tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth as she got ready. She threw it as hard as she could: however, it only made it a few feet before Jake caught it.

He brought it back and dropped it at my feet. I handed it over to Alec, who got ready to take his turn. He flung it out so hard he stumbled backward and landed on his butt. He had a little more success than his sister and the toy made it about twelve feet before Jake got it.

The kids played with Jake for about a half-hour before Alicia got bored and wanted to go on the swings. Emmett decided to push her and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her going higher and higher in the air—at her insistence.

"Higher!" she cried through her laughter.

Emmett gave her a large shove and she went high in the air—the chain clanged and jerked when it reached its limit. Alicia was suddenly flying through the air. My legs moved quickly as I sprinted through the yard and caught her before she could hit the ground.

The poor girl clung to me, crying and shaking. Emmett was looking panicked as he came to a stop next to me. I rubbed her back and knelt down so she could sit on one of my knees while holding onto her.

"Alicia, are you okay?" I brushed some tears away from her face.

She nodded, but wouldn't let go of her grip on my neck.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Emmett knelt down next to us and tried to look at her hands, but it was near impossible.

"Alicia, you flew like a real bird." Alec laughed.

"Alec…" I started to warn him that this wasn't the time, but Alicia cracked a small smile.

Suddenly, Jake popped up in the middle of us and licked her cheek. Emmett pulled him back; however, Alicia started to giggle. He stretched forward and gave her another sloppy kiss, before giving me one.

"Ugh, Jake," I complained, wiping away the slobber.

Alicia laughed harder then slipped off my knee. She gave Jake a hug and was smiling again. Emmett sighed in relief and sat back in the grass.

"You scared me, Robin," he admitted.

"I sorry." Her smile dropped slightly.

"I'm the sorry one. I didn't think I pushed you so hard. Are you hurt?" he asked again.

She shook her head. "Can we go inside? I don't want to play outside anymore?"

"Sure, sweetie," I agreed.

"Want to watch _Frozen_ , Alicia?" Alec asked his sister.

She nodded and the two of them grabbed hands and raced for the house with Jake trailing behind them.

"You go ahead, I'll pick up Jake's stuff and be right in," I informed them.

Emmett nodded, still looking out of sorts as he followed behind them. I pulled out my phone and called Bella.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she answered, the background sounded loud.

"Everything is fine, but I thought I should tell you…and Rose, something before the twins beat us to it." I grabbed the ring and tossed it in the box.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"What's wrong? Are the twins alright?" Rose sounded close to Bella.

"We just had a slight scare. Emmett was pushing Alicia on the swing and she fell off when it was pretty high from the ground. I managed to catch her before she could crash. She didn't get hurt but was a bit shaken," I explained.

"Does she want to speak to me? What's she doing now?" Rose seemed slightly upset.

"She and the others are watching _Frozen._ She didn't ask for you, but I can go get her," I offered.

I could hear the girls conversing in the background.

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for letting us know," Bella's sweet voice answered.

"I'm so sorry about this. Please, don't rush home. I'll make sure we play quietly for the rest of the day."

Bella snorted with laughter. "They're six, good luck with that. This isn't first time one of the kids fell off the swing or got hurt playing. We'll be home in a few hours."

I went inside and found everyone in the living room. The twins were huddled together under a purple and blue blanket. Alicia was tightly hugging a snowman with an oddly shaped head while Alec had one arm around a reindeer. Jake was curled up and asleep by their feet.

Emmett was in a chair glancing between the screen and the kids as if he was afraid they would disappear. I clasped him on the shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Relax, they're fine." I took a seat on the couch.

"Rosalie is going to have my head when she finds out," he muttered.

"It was an accident. I already called the girls, and they aren't even rushing back. You'll survive the altercation," I promised.

I jumped when Jake lifted his head and started barking. I glanced around trying to see what had alarmed him. His focus was on the screen where the wolves were attacking Princess Anna and Christopher…Kristoff. The twins started to giggle.

"I think Jake doesn't like the wolves," Alec said through his laughter.

"Lay down, Jake." I chuckled.

He gruffed and lowered his head, but eyes remained on the screen.

"I wonder if he will like Marshmallow?" Alicia smiled.

"Sorry, but candy isn't good for Jake," I warned her.

"Not candy, the snow monster." She laughed.

"There's a monster named Marshmallow? Is he a friendly monster?" my brother questioned.

"Yes."

"No."

Both twins answered differently. I chuckled as I tried to figure out what that meant.

 **LIL**

After lunch, we were in the living room when Alicia came in carrying a pink box by its handle.

"What do you have there, Robin?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"My makeup. Is it next time, Mr. Edward?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Next time?" I was confused.

"You said next time you'll be my client for a makeover," Alicia reminded me.

"He does need a makeover pretty badly." Emmett snickered.

Alec sat on the couch looking bored. Suddenly a large smile appeared on his face.

"Can I give you a makeover?" He gave my brother way too innocent of a look to be truly innocent.

"Uh…I didn't think guys did that sort of thing to each other."

"Eric does makeup and hair all the time. He works with Auntie Alice." Alicia shrugged.

"Yeah, Bear. Don't you want to look pretty for my mom?" Alec's eyes glinted with mischief.

"Okay, Chip, do your worst." Emmett sighed and sat on the floor.

Probably the wrong choice of words as I swear Alec's smile became evil and he reached into his sister's box, grabbing something that looked bright orange.

I'm not sure how much time went by before the front door opened.

"Hello?" Rose called.

"We're in here," the twins called back.

Bella and Rose appeared in the doorway a moment later. Both girls eyes widened, and they stifled their laughter.

I could only imagine what I looked like. I could see that my nails were now a sparkly purple. It felt like I had gel in my hair making it stiff and pointy. I knew I had on some sort of pink lipstick and something on my eyelids.

"Well, ladies, how do we look." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

Alec had put orange lipstick on Em's lips. There was a gold star on his right cheek. His eyelids were lime green and Alec was just finishing his nails that looked fluorescent yellow.

"You make make a pretty picture," Rose declared as she took one with her camera.

"You did a wonderful job, Alicia." Bella winked at me.

"Thank you." Alicia smiled with pride as she started to clean up her supplies.

"Alec, I didn't know you were so talented." Rose smirked.

"Thanks, Mommy. Guess what? Alicia went flying today." He gestured with his hand that Alicia took off like a rocket.

"Yeah, I could see into Mrs. Cope's yard. Mr. Edward caught me, though." Alicia nodded excitedly.

"I you hurt?" Rose's smile became tighter.

"I'm fine." Alicia smiled.

"I'm very sorry. She kept saying higher and…it's my fault. I'll make it up to you and the kids. I'll take you guys out for pizza. You, guys, like pizza, right?" Emmett rambled.

"Yeah!" the twins cheered. "Can we Mommy, please?"

Rose glanced at them and sighed. "Okay. Go get ready."

"Great. How do I wash this off?" Emmett asked.

"You're going to wash off all my hard work." Alec pouted, but his eyes were humorous.

"Alec…" Rose tried to remain stern, but she ended up laughing.

"No, problem. I'll be by the door when you're ready." Emmett shrugged and walked out of the room.

"I just need to put some bags in my room." Rose followed him, and Alicia grabbed her hand.

Alec remained in the middle of the floor, looking after them blinking in confusion. Whatever he tried to do had failed.

"Well, Alec, isn't that what you want?" Bella asked with an amused smile.

He frowned for a minute before a strange look crossed his face. He smirked again and started out of the room. "Can we stop and see Grampa Charlie, he needs to meet Bear?"

I started to laugh and Bella collapsed into a chair looking exhausted. She pulled out her phone and held it up. It seemed like Emmett had taken my place on Alec's radar.

"Smile."

"Oh no." I shook my head.

"Fair's fair," She smirked as the flash went off momentarily blinding me.

"Well then if fair's fair." I crawled across the floor and pinned her to the chair with arms on either side as I pressed kisses all over her face, leaving pink lips against her skin.

"Stop," she gasped between giggles.

"Never," I swore and kissed her on the lips.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sure that Edward and Emmett will never forget their first time babysitting the twins. Remember that the twins aren't used to other males besides Charlie in their lives. Alec is the one that is going to push limits.**

 **Edward is hoping for a baby on the way. We shall see if he gets disappointed or not.**

 **Thank you for all reviews and love you've given my story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Warning: There will be a discussion of Rose's rape in this** **chapter** **. Details are at a minimum.**

 **Ch. 17.**

 **(APOV)**

I took a sip out of my ice tea while I decided on which store to hit next. I have almost everyone taken care of, I just had Bella and Alec left.

Usually, I knew what to get Bella, but this year was different. If she was pregnant, whatever clothes I got her won't fit in a few months. But on the other hand, I couldn't exactly get her maternity clothes if it turns out she wasn't pregnant.

Wow, she could be pregnant. I mean what were the odds from that one time? If she was, I knew Rose and I would be there for her. I just hoped Edward was a decent guy and will stick around. Either way, if there was a baby, it would be loved.

She loved to read, but I had no clue what she hasn't read yet. Hmm…perhaps a Kindle or some other type of reading tablet. That could work.

Alec, I wasn't sure. I didn't have a brother growing up so I had no idea what to get him. He never seems to care much for superheroes. Rose wanted to hold off on a dog until the summer at the earliest.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I spotted Lucy. I turned my head and saw her again. She was leaning against the wall between two stores, looking very scared and crying.

I looked around and I couldn't see any sign of her grandmother or Jasper. I knew I couldn't leave her there by herself. I weaved my way through the crowd to her.

"Lucy." I approached her cautiously. "Honey, do you remember me? I'm Alicia and Alec's Aunt Alice."

She nodded her head and gave me a small smile. It broke my heart that she was trembling.

"Honey, who are you here with? Did you lose them?" I knew she couldn't be here alone.

"Uncle Jasper."She signed to me. "I went into the bathroom and when I came out, he was gone."

"He has to be around here somewhere; he wouldn't have left you. I'll help you find him. Do you remember the bathroom that you used?"

"The hallway by all the food." Her little fingers were fast.

I instantly knew what had happened. That bathroom had two doors, Lucy must have gone in one and out the other.

"Come on. We'll find him. Do you know your uncle's cell phone number?" I held out my hand.

She shook her head sadly and slipped her little hand into mine. I paused to text Bella to get it from Edward. The mall was big and it would be easier to track him down if I could call him. He was probably frantic right about now that Lucy was missing.

"Well…well. Alice Brandon, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." James Hunter blocked my path.

"Go away, James, I don't have time for you," I hissed and tried to guide Lucy around him.

"Hold on, who is this?" he demanded, making a grab for Lucy. I pulled her behind me to protect her from his grabbing hands.

"She's none of your concern. Go back to what you were doing and leave us be."

He tried to look around me, but I shifted my stance.

"She looks an awful lot like you. Is she your daughter? How old is she?"

"Again. Not your business."

"Is she mine? Have you been hiding her from me," James demanded. His eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed my arm roughly, trying to shove me out of his way.

"She's not yours. She the niece of a friend, and don't you touch her." I could hear Lucy starting to cry again.

"I don't believe you, bitch. Let me see my daughter. Come here, sweetheart." He made a grab for Lucy.

"She's not your daughter." I started to get very nervous that this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly, James was on the ground about five feet from us. In front of me was Jasper and he looked madder than the devil himself.

"Get away from them," he growled, his fists clenched at his side.

"What's it to you? Is it this guy then, Alice? Because if it is, you sure didn't waste any time jumping into his bed." James stood up looking angry.

Jasper started to move forward, but I grabbed his elbow.

"Please, don't fight here." I felt Lucy's bury her face in my back.

Jasper glanced at me briefly as the anger melted into concern, before focusing in on James.

"I don't know who you are but no one messes with my family. Unless you want to become horse feed move along and don't bother them again," Jasper threatened.

James stared at him for a moment before he turned on his heel. "Slut's not worth it anyhow."

I flinched but sighed in relief when he walked off. The small crowd that had stopped to gawk started to move away. Jasper turned to face us and his anger faded quickly.

"Lucy, are you okay? Is she hurt?" he asked in concern.

"No, I think she just got a little scared." I tried to move her in front of me but she clung on to me tightly.

He knelt down. "Lucy, darlin', I hope you're not afraid of me. I'm not angry, but I'd like to know how you got past me when you left the bathroom."

"The bathroom has two doors. Since the women's room is on the corner, there is one door that leads to food court hallway and the other door comes out at Spencer's. She must have gone out the other door," I explained.

"I didn't even know. It's my ma that usually takes her shopping. But she wasn't feeling well. I didn't even think of the bathroom issue until she said she had to use it. She refused to go in the men's room and the family bathroom was closed." Jasper looked stressed.

"She didn't get far, this is where I found her. We were coming to look for you. I was about to contact Bella to see if I could get your number from Edward," I explained.

"Thank you. Lucy doesn't like strangers, so I'm glad that it was you who found her. Who was that guy by the way?" He stared off in the direction that James had walked.

"He was an ex. With the way that he was acting, you would've thought it was me who cheated, not him," I scoffed.

"He's never hurt you has he? I'll go catch him and teach him a lesson about how to treat a lady," he offered.

"He wouldn't be worth the trouble. Besides, I think this little one needs you more." Lucy had come to my side rather than hiding.

Jasper smiled at her. "Shall we continue our shopping or do you want to go home?"

"I'm hungry." Lucy signed.

"How about we get something to eat?" Jasper held out his hand for her.

She grabbed his hand, but wouldn't let go of mine. She tugged on it and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You know what, I feel like having a big, juicy burger. I haven't had a chance to eat since this morning. How about I join you?" I suggested.

"You eat burgers? I would've taken you for salad eater," Jasper teased.

"I happened to love burgers. What about you, Lucy." I ignored him and focused on her.

She nodded her head.

We started walking to the food court. I swung Lucy's hand with mine.

"So are you guys doing your Christmas shopping too?" I asked.

Jasper answered since Lucy was still holding on to the both of us tightly. "We are. In fact, maybe you can help us. Lucy has her heart set on finding a pair boots for her grandmother like the ones you wore to the dance."

"I ordered those from a store in Texas. I bedazzled them myself, though."

"What's bedazzled mean?" Jasper's brow wrinkled. The man could be so cute at times when he was frustrated.

"I added the gems myself," I explained.

"You did that yourself?"

I could tell he wanted to say more. I knew he didn't like them. Of course, I might have gone over the top with them on purpose.

"I thought you said they were pretty boots. Did you change your mind?" I taunted him.

Lucy pulled her hands away. "I like them. Would you make Grandma's pretty?"

"I'll be happy to. You can even help me if you'd like," I promised.

"At least, you're wearing appropriate footwear today." Jasper looked down at my sneakers.

"Of course, sneakers are the best when one might have to sprint for a good sale." I smiled brightly.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'll don't think I'll ever understand you."

I started to laugh and Lucy giggled. Jasper began to chuckle and he smiled.

"I'll pay you for the bedazzle work," Jasper offered.

"No need. I enjoy doing that stuff and I always have a ton of supplies, since I make the kids costumes all the time. Although, you could help me think of an idea for Alec. Even though I'm around him all the time, I don't know what a six-year-old boy would like for Christmas."

"I could give you a few ideas." Jasper nodded.

We came to a stop outside a sit-down restaurant.

"If we are going to do burgers, we are going to do them right. My treat," Jasper insisted.

I wanted to refuse since him paying made it too much like a date. I had sworn off men not just because Rose suggested it, but every man in my life has treated me like shit on the bottom of their shoes. However, I knew Jasper was different than the others. It was obvious by how he treated his niece.

Perhaps it was time to open myself up once more. I just hope I didn't regret it.

"Okay, but I buy next time." I smiled.

 **LIL**

 **RPOV**

I sat across from the man who seemed to get under my skin since the day we met. At first, I wanted to hate him, but now I was just confused. I sighed as I sat looking at him sitting across from me with makeup on his face as if it was a natural thing to do.

The kids had finished their pizza and were playing an old style, arcade, Pac-man game on the other side of the room.

"Those colors are wrong for you by the way. I think you're more of a Summer," I teased.

He chuckled then took a sip of his root beer. "I've been through worse hazings than this. I know he's testing me. Though I'm glad I'm not meeting your father this way."

"Charlie, is Bella's father. He has stepped into the grandfather role for the twins. Alec doesn't have many male role models, but we couldn't ask for anyone better than him." I smiled fondly. I thought of Charlie as a dad too. In a way, he unofficially adopted us all.

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed. "I asked Edward, but he wouldn't tell me. What's up with their dad and yours?"

I looked down at my plate unable to answer him. I knew that I had put off telling him long enough.

"Did this motherfucker hurt you?" Emmett demanded.

"Language," I scolded absentmindedly, still being in mom mode.

"Rose, I'm starting to think the worst. You can tell me, I won't judge you. I know you're a great mom." His voice was softer now, but more serious than I've heard him.

"Come back to the house. After the kids are in bed, I'll tell you everything you want to know," I promised.

 **LiL**

A few hours later, the kids were in bed. Alice was downstairs after she pulled me aside and told me to yell if I needed her. Emmett was waiting for me in the living room, his face now washed clean from all the makeup.

"Can I get you anything?" I offered.

"I'm good."

I sunk into the chair and took a deep breath. This was different from when Bella told Edward. I didn't feel as if it was important of what he thought about me.

"When I was a sophomore in college I went to my boyfriend's frat party. There was drinking and I found myself in a room with Royce and a few of his friends as they shot pool. Royce won the game and claimed me for his reward. At first, I though he wanted just a kiss. But he wasn't happy with that.

We hadn't been dating long, and I wasn't ready to have sex with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Two of his friends held me down on the pool table as he…" I stopped for a moment.

"Fu…" Emmett took a deep breath. "You don't have to go into detail. I get the idea. Where is the piece of shit now?"

"He's behind bars. I pressed charges and I fought for his parental rights to be terminated. Do you know how messed up it is that rapists can claim rights to babies conceived by force," I spat angrily.

"Very. Please tell me you won." Emmett frowned.

"I did." I gave a smile of relief.

"Royce hadn't been happy about it either. He threatened to come after my babies when he was released. My worst nightmare was he will succeed."

"Are you all right?" Emmett reached out a hand then pulled back.

"Yeah. Talking about him always tends to raise my hackles." I smiled tentatively.

"I still don't know if my parents believed me when I said that I was raped. They did support me through the trail, to an extent. However, they were unhappy that I didn't take care of my problem." I used quotes as I said problem. It sickened me to think of the babies in that manner.

"You mean abortion?" Emmett frowned.

I nodded. "I heard their hearts beating and I couldn't do it. It wasn't their fault their father was a monster. They were innocent little angels who gave me a bright spot out of the horrendous ordeal. I think I would've been worse off if I didn't have something to fight for. As my pregnancy went on, I fell in love with them. My parents stuck around when they thought I would give them up for adoption. But after their births, I couldn't." I brushed a tear from my eye.

"You're a very brave, strong woman, Rosalie." Emmett smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, but I don't think I would be where I am today if it wasn't for Bella, Alice, and Charlie. The girls moved in with me to help with the twins and we have become a family. I'm embarrassed to say I asked them to give up men along with me. I took advantage of the fact they all had just gotten out of bad didn't seem to mind at the time. But when Edward showed up and I saw that Bella was interested in him I knew I had to put an end to a stupid pact I made when I was hurting. Royce is why I shied away from trying again," I explained.

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "You don't even know me, though."

"No. I don't. But I'd like to," I admitted shyly.

"I don't know my birth parents; I was abandoned at a hospital when I was an infant. I was adopted by a doctor from the same hospital and his first wife. When I was about five, the lady I had gotten used to calling my mother left when she found out she wasn't the problem with them being childless. It seems she was pregnant with her lover's baby and she left to be with him." He looked at the floor as he told me. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. That's a horrible thing that happened to you." I ached for him that he was abandoned not once, but twice.

"Don't feel sorry for me. My father was a great dad even when raising me on his own. I ended up with another woman, who was a wonderful mom. Also gained a brother. I always felt loved and accepted by them. Still, as I grew I found myself restless and unable to settle down, so while Edward went off to college, I started traveling. I always enjoyed the outdoors and physical work, so I took the seasonal odd jobs, here and there, to change things up. "

"Your dad's a doctor, didn't he want you to continue school?" I asked.

"Naw, he knew I would never be happy in a classroom or with a white collar job. As long as I was doing something with my life, he's been supportive." He smiled and dimples appeared in his cheeks.

He slid forward and gently cupped my hands between his. "I understand why you've been so reluctant to let anyone in. However, to be honest, I really like you, Rose, and the twin troublemakers upstairs. I hope you'll give me a chance to see where this thing goes. I'll go as slow as you want."

"I like you too," I confessed.

He smiled and gave my hands a squeeze.

"Mommy, I can't sleep." Alicia pattered into the room looking half-asleep.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked standing.

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes with her small fists. She spotted Emmett and went over and crawled into his lap.

"Bear, will you read me a story?" She yawned.

Emmett looked up at me for permission and I nodded. "Sure, little Robin, let's go."

He picked her up and carried her to the stairs. Her head drooped to his shoulder and her eyes closed. I wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep before he could get her into bed.

 **A/N:**

 **I know you're all eagerly waiting to find out if she's pregnant or not. I will tell you the results will be in the next chapter. This chapter just seemed like it came before the next one.**

 **There was a breakthrough for both couples this chapter.**

 **The reason James was suspicious that Lucy might be his daughter is that she looks a lot like Alice, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Plus, the timeframe it could have worked. Luckily, Jasper showed up when he did. Don't be too hard on him letting her go into the bathroom herself.**

 **Rose finally told Emmett her story. And it seems that he had one of his own.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **BPOV**

"I just have to throw a few more things in an overnight bag and I'll be ready to go," I explained standing up and stretching.

"No rush." He smiled. He looked slightly goofy with his face smeared with makeup.

"Come on, I'll help you get that stuff off your face and your fingers." I stifled a giggle.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Well, I will say that Alicia is improving. At least, the color palette she chose complimented one another." I grinned.

Edward followed me into the hall where I had a few bags. I reached for them, but Edward beat me to it.

"Allow me," he insisted.

"Thank you." I headed up the stairs.

"This is my room." I led him into the first room on the left.

He paused in the doorway and glanced around before stepping in. "You have a lot of books," he commented, eyeing my three bookcases, which took up most of my wall space.

"I love to read." I took my bags from him.

I left one on my bed and then grabbed a key out of my jewelry box that would open the cedar chest at the end of my bed. I knelt down to place the other three bags inside. I locked the lid after closing it then straightened my grandmother's afghan over it.

"I have to say, for Black Friday shopping you didn't come back with as much as I thought you would," Edward teased.

"This is only part of it. We hide the kids' Christmas presents at Charlie's. That way they can snoop here all they want and they won't find anything." I stood up too quickly and felt a wave of dizziness.

Edward was across the room in two large strides and gripped my elbow. He helped me sit on the chest.

"Are you okay?" He looked very concerned.

"Just a bit dizzy. My own fault, I only had a pretzel as we were leaving and breakfast was light. I probably just need to eat something." I felt embarrassed.

"Let's get out of here and get some dinner then," he insisted.

"I'm almost ready." I stood up, more slowly this time.

I placed the bag on the bed into my overnight duffle. All I needed were my toiletries case from the bathroom. For the second time, Edward took the bag from me and slung over his shoulder.

"There are only three bedrooms up here?" Edward commented. He looked up and down the hallway with curiosity

"Yup. That room is Alec's, and Rose and Alicia share the one right there. Alice's room is in the basement. We've talked about expanding soon so each kid can have their own space. Sharing worked when they were younger, but it's getting harder now that they're older."

I gestured to inside the bathroom. "Take a seat and we'll get you cleaned.

I looked up to see him frowning slightly and not paying attention to what I just said.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I tugged on his hand.

"Huh? Sorry, beautiful, I got lost inside my own head for a moment." He gave me a sheepish smile.

He stepped around me and entered the bathroom He must have caught his reflection because he stopped and turned to stare in the mirror. He blinked twice then grimaced; I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"Damn, I guess it is a good thing I'm a guy because I make one ugly female." He shuddered.

"Sit and I'll get that stuff off. I think it was very sweet of you to let Alicia play makeover. Emmett was a sport about it too." I reached into the mirrored medicine cabinet and pulled out the pack of makeup remover wipes.

"Well, I guess I inadvertently promised her next time. A part of me didn't think she would remember." He chuckled as he sat down. "Emmett arose to the challenge he was given."

"What do you mean challenge? Please close your eyes." I took out a wipe, stepped in between his legs, and started to clean his face.

"I think Alec found a new target, and I'm off the hook" Edward smirked while his eyelids flinched as I cleaned up the first lid.

I frowned. "Alec, behaved himself, right? He wasn't rude was he?"

"I wouldn't call it rude. He was definitely seeing how far he could push his boundaries, by testing Emmett. The only time he was a little defiant was when he didn't want to put on his coat because it was sunny. However, once he realized he was going to be left inside, he changed his mind. He was acting like a normal kid. Trust me, Emmett and I used to be worse at his age." Edward shrugged.

"Emmett, I would believe. I don't see you as a bad boy." I finished getting the makeup off his face, and exchanged the wipes for nail polish remover and cotton pads.

"Trust me. I was responsible for more than my share of mischief. I dropped paint bombs from the upstairs window onto one of my mother's dates. I also saved my tuna fish sandwich for over a week and placed it in another date's car when he came to pick up my mom." Edward watched as I wiped each nail carefully.

"Alec is just pushing to see if we go running or if we answer his challenge and stick around." Edward's nose wrinkled. "Man, that stuff stinks."

I nodded in agreement. The smell of the remover was exceptionally bad today, I chalked it up to already feeling light-headed. "I guess it was different for me. My mother never introduced me to her dates, except for the man she remarried. My father didn't date while I lived with him."

"You don't mention your mom that much," Edward commented.

I sighed heavily. "We talk here and there. We had a small falling out when I moved in to help with the twins. She thought I was wasting away the good years of my life, caring for someone else's kids. Things have been strained since then. I usually visit her once or twice a year."

Renée will flip her lid if she finds out I might be pregnant. As the days pass, and I grew more nervous as my monthly visitor still hadn't arrived it looked more and more likely. Packed away in my bag right now were two boxes, one for if my friend showed, and the other, a test to take in the morning. That's if I could work up the courage to take it. I thought since Edward might want to be part of it that and I wouldn't have to worry about a little one running in during the middle of it.

"You should be all set, although, you'll want to wash your hands off now." I stepped away from the sink.

I took a makeup remover wipe and cleaned any traces of lipstick off my own face and neck. Then grabbed my toiletry kit as Edward was finishing.

"I'm good to go." I placed it my bag.

"What do you feel like eating? We could stop for Chinese or pizza. I have plenty of turkey and there's the lasagna," Edward asked leading the way back downstairs. He whistled for Jake and he appeared at the bottom.

"I would be fine with a turkey sandwich." I didn't feel like anything too greasy.

 **LIL**

Hours later, I was curled into Edward's side on the couch, with his arms wrapped tightly around me, watching _Elf_. My head rested against his chest, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open despite the funny movie.

"Should we call it quits," Edward asked, rubbing my arm lightly.

I looked up to refuse, feeling guilty that I must be boring to him, however, he looked tired as well. Perhaps, the twins had wore him out today. Even Jake was knocked out, curled up on a large pillow in the corner of the room.

"Maybe the turkey was a bad idea," I joked.

He clicked off the television and stood up, pulling me with him. He double-checked the lock on the door and set the alarm as we passed by them.

"You can have the bathroom, first." Edward flipped on the light as we entered his room.

"I'll be quick." I opened my bag to get out my things.

When pulling out my toiletry kit, a box fell out onto the floor. Edward bent to pick it up before I did and his eyes widened.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" He held up the early pregnancy kit.

"I don't know. I'm only a day late. I was going to take it in the morning." I took the box back from him.

"How about now?" he asked then looked sheepish. "The test says results five days before a missing period so wouldn't the results be the same now as tomorrow?"

"I guess I could take one now and another in the morning." I bit my lip nervously.

"Can I ask you something?" He took a seat on the bed and patted next to him.

"What?" I asked as I sat.

"How would you feel if you're pregnant? I don't want you to feel forced into this," he asked with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I guess I feel slightly numb to it right now. Even though all the facts are pointing in the direction that I am, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around it. Don't get me wrong, I'll love my…our baby, but it still seems surreal to me," I admitted.

"I can understand that." He picked up my hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You know that I'm not trying to trap you right? I don't want you to think I'm like _her._ " Cynthia's deception weighted in the back of my mind, which was the main cause of me being nervous.

He cupped my cheek and smiled warmly. "Beautiful, you're nothing like her, why would I think that?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just overthinking. I mean at one time you must have thought she was a good person, enough to give her a second chance. I wouldn't be surprised if you were paranoid. Not that I want you to be…I'm glad you're not." I started to ramble, and he silenced me with a kiss.

"Sweetheart, relax. I might have missed the warning signs with Cynthia, but I do know you wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation," he reassured me.

"Not to change the subject, but speaking of warning signs, is there any way possible that Cynthia's baby is your father's? I know it may seem far–fetched, Alice thought it up when I explained to the girls about your situation."

Edward smirked then started to chuckle. "Even if the baby were my father's, the DNA markers would only be a small percentage with him being a half-sibling. I'd be surprised if they tried that trick, with me. Which is probably why they're attempting to force me into a wedding before the baby is here. I'm more worried that they would be more underhanded with bribing the testing center. Which is why I'm insisted on three; one is run by a friend of my step-father; however, my father doesn't know that."

"I'm sorry if my question was too intrusive." I felt like an idiot for asking. Of course, he would've thought that out—he used to study law.

"Don't be. That idea isn't too abnormal. You'd be amazed at some of the twisted things people do. I sat in on a case where the woman used a turkey baster to get herself pregnant." Edward snickered.

"A turkey baster? How…never mind I don't think I want to know." I wrinkled my nose as I imagined the scenario in my head.

"So are you ready to take it?" He tapped the box with one of his fingers.

I took a deep breath, nodded my head and opened it to pull out the instructions. I read through them and they seemed fairly basic.

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment or two." I took the test and my kit with me.

While I waited for the results, I washed up and brushed my teeth. I wished I thought to bring my pajamas in with me. I kept glancing at the stick out the corner of my eye and tapped my foot anxiously.

I was only able to hold it together since I knew I had an excellent support system. The girls would be there to help me with a baby if I needed it. Charlie had proven to be a great grandfather. And Edward…Edward was already on board and hoping that I was.

Before I could work up the nerve to look at the results, Edward knocked on the door.

"You've been in there awhile, are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine. You can come in if you'd like," I answered.

The door opened slowly and he poked his head in. "Sorry, I was afraid you might have gotten lightheaded again and passed out."

"I was just working up the nerve to look at the results." I gave him a timid smile.

"May I?" He stepped all the way into the room.

I nodded and he picked up the stick gingerly. He looked at the results and his face remained stoic.

"Well, I firmly believe some things are just meant to be." He turned the stick over so I could see.

 **Pregnant**

"Wow." I let out my breath and sat down quickly on the side of the tub as it sunk in.

My hand rested on my stomach as I stared at the results in wonder. I was going to have a baby. Not just any baby—but Edward's. My heart fluttered and I started to smile.

Edward's fingers brushed under my chin and tilted my head up as he started to kiss me passionately. His tongue entwined with mine and gently caressed it. When he pulled back, I was left breathless and he was grinning widely. I smiled back, but couldn't stop the yawn that escaped me.

"Let's get you to bed. You were already tired before, now you're going to need plenty of sleep." He scooped me up bridal style without waiting for my response.

He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed my lips lightly. I cupped his cheek with my hand and looked into his sparkling eyes.

"You really are happy about this aren't you," I mused.

"Very. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be the mother of my baby."' He kissed my forehead then lowered his to kiss my belly. It was a very sweet gesture, I ruffled his hair fondly. He pulled back and smiled shyly.

"I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom.

I used the time to change into my pajamas. A simple, lavender tank cotton top with a pair of shorts. I was just climbing back under the sheets when Edward emerged from the bathroom just wearing a pair of boxers. Suddenly, I felt more awake as I watched him come closer. Our first night replayed in my mind and was ready for a repeat.

He climbed on the opposite side of the bed and turned out the light. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"Good night, beautiful," he whispered.

I felt a small wave of disappointment overcome me. "Good night." I rested my head against his chest. After a few moments, his heart and steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

 **LIL**

I woke up in the morning feeling very warm. Turning, I then smelled something horrible. I cracked open one eye to find Jake, panting in my face.

"You have the worst morning breath," I grumbled and buried my head under the pillow.

"Jake, get off the bed. You know you're not allowed," Edward ordered a moment later in a soft voice.

I peeked out to see him in the doorway carrying a large tray, frowning at his dog. He spotted me and smiled. Jake jumped off the bed and hurried out of the room.

"Did he wake you?" He appeared concerned.

"Yeah, but that's okay. I'm usually awake by now." I yawned and sat up. "What's all this?"

"This is what I wanted to do for you that first morning if we hadn't been so rudely interrupted." He sat down the tray, filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice, on the bed before climbing back in.

"This was very sweet of you, thank you." I grabbed a cup of juice.

"You're welcome. I figured we should talk about some things before you go home." Edward took a seat on his side.

"Okay," I agreed.

"From what I could figure out the baby should be due at the beginning of August. We have to get married before that. We could have a simple ceremony the day after Christmas and have the rest of the week for our honeymoon. Or we can wait until Spring break if you want a bigger wedding." He started right in with planning.

"Wait…you want to get married?" I interrupted.

With all the worry about the pregnancy that never entered my mind. I don't want marriage to be an obligation. A big step like that had to be something we both wanted with all our hearts—something to last forever. In reality, neither of us has even said those three words yet.

"Well, of course, we need to before the baby is here. It's the proper thing to do." Edward looked confused.

I sighed and felt suddenly overwhelmed. I pushed the eggs around my plate as I thought about what to say so I didn't hurt his feelings. "Being pregnant isn't a reason to get married. My parents did the same thing because my mother got pregnant with me, and it was sort of the death of their relationship. Now they can't stand to be in the same room as one another. I don't want that for us."

"So you're telling me no?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't say 'no' when you're haven't been asked a question," I snapped before I could stop myself.

I immediately felt guilty, shouting at each other would only lead to an argument and not solve anything.

"I'm sorry for yelling," I apologized. "I don't think getting married just because I'm having your baby is the right answer."

"No, I'm sorry. I was raised to take responsibility for my actions. I could've worded it better."

I smiled weakly and nodded.

He grimaced and shook his head. "I'm making a mess out of this. I wanted us to be a family."

"We will be. We have time to figure out things. For right now, I'd rather not say anything to the twins until I'm further along. However, I plan on telling Rose and Alice tonight," I explained.

"I'm okay with that. Is it all right if I tell Emmett and maybe my parents the good news?" he asked looking hesitant.

"Of course." I smiled. I just hoped they thought it was good news and didn't think that I was another Cynthia.

"The food is getting cold. You should eat." Edward handed me a piece of bacon.

I took it from him then leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smiled back and kissed the side of my head keeping his eyes closed for a moment.

I hoped the path ahead wouldn't be too rocky for us. I wasn't opposed to getting married one day, but I wanted it to be for the right reasons.

 **A/N:**

 **I know a few of you will be excited that she's pregnant. For those that aren't, I'm sorry if I disappointed you. This was in the plan since the beginning as part of the complications.**

 **What do you think of Bella not wanting to get married because she's pregnant? To be fair, he didn't ask her and neither have even said 'I love you' yet. Yes, Edward's intentions were good, but I'm sure he will figure out how he messed that up.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 19**

 **BPOV**

I had an appointment the Monday after Thanksgiving that confirmed the home pregnancy test. I had no more dizzy spells; however, I was making sure that I ate something every few hours. I also felt physically drained no matter how much sleep I got at night. Luckily, it seems as though I was avoiding morning sickness at the moment. I hoped that meant I would luck out the rest of the time.

Alice and Rose had the same reactions to me being pregnant. Both were excited to have a new baby around and I knew they would be the best aunties I could give my child. They also both agreed with me that marrying Edward only because I was knocked up wouldn't be wise.

Two weekends after Thanksgiving, Rose was out shopping for the remainder of Santa's gifts and Alice was in her room with Alicia and Lucy finishing some boots for Lucy's grandmother. Edward was over and Alec was helping him put up the outside decorations. They had already set up the tree in the living room so we all could decorate it tonight or tomorrow.

I pulled my last tray of cookies out of the oven and set them to cool on the rack. I decided to check on the boys to make sure Alec was being a help and not getting in the way. I grabbed my coat since it had grown colder, and it seemed possible that any day now it might start snowing.

"How's it going out here?" I went down the path and turned so I could see the house. Icicle lights hung along the roof and the lower windows and three of the four upper windows were trimmed with lights. Edward was working on the last one while Alec was holding the ladder.

"Almost done." Edward glanced down for a moment.

"You guys have done an excellent job. When you're finished, I have cookies inside."

"What kind?" Alec's eyes lit up.

"I made gingerbread." I smiled at his excitement.

I turned when I heard someone pull into the driveway. Jasper had arrived to pick up Lucy, and in the back of the truck was a Christmas tree.

"Alec, run in and tell Lucy her uncle is here, please." I took over holding the ladder as Edward climbed down.

"Looks like you guys have been busy." Jasper walked over to us.

"We have. I'm surprised to see you away from the farm. I figured today would be a busy day." Edward shook hands with him.

"It has been, but having Emmett around this year gives us extra help," Jasper answered.

Alice came out of the house with kids trailing behind her.

"Hi Jasper, we just finished up a moment ago, would like to take a look?" Alice took the lid off the box she was carrying.

"Sure, let's see the damage." His eyes twinkled with humor.

She scowled but pulled out one of the boots for inspection. Jasper took it from her and turned it over in his hands, making the gems sparkle in the light. They arrived last weekend and Lucy came over to create a design for them. I knew Alice had been working on them for a while, locking herself in her room every night this week. But she had outdone herself. She didn't just add jewels, but she had used a leather burner and pink dye to make a stunning floral design.

"Alice, those look gorgeous," I complimented her.

"I agree, this is some mighty fine handy work. You've got a talent." Jasper grinned at her and I saw Alice blush.

"Well, I owe it to my two helpers." Alice beamed and winked at the two girls who beamed at her praise.

"I wish I had a better thank you gift. I was hoping you guys didn't have a tree yet. I brought one of our best from the farm." Jasper gestured behind him.

My smiled waned slightly as I looked at Alice out of the corner of my eye. She was biting her lip looking uncomfortable.

"Cool, it's a real tree. We don't have to use our fake one." Alec was standing on the back bumper of the truck to look into the bed.

"Alec, get down, please. Jasper, bringing us a tree was very sweet of you." I turned back to him, he was looking at Alice with confusion.

"Why do I sense a _but_ coming?" He frowned.

"Alice is allergic to them," I explained.

His eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is there a particular kind you're allergic to? We have a variety of Blue spruce, Balsam fir, and Scotch pine."

"I…uh…don't really know. When I was little, I asked my father for a tree and he told me I was allergic." Alice flushed with embarrassment.

After a few awkward moments, Edward spoke up, "Here's a suggestion. We have extra lights. What if we secure the tree on the porch and decorate it? That way the kids can still enjoy it."

"That's sounds like a great idea, Edward, thank you. And thank you, Jasper, for being so thoughtful." Alice looked relieved.

Later that evening, I found Alice out on the porch sniffing the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"I'm starting to think I'm not allergic. I've smelled this thing and rubbed the needles against my skin." She frowned. "I'm not sneezing, nor am I itchy or breaking out."

"It might take a while for a rash or hives to show up?" I suggested.

Alice shook her head adamantly.

"You think your dad lied," I surmised.

"I was never officially tested. I just took his word for it, but I wouldn't put it past him. It was obvious that I was a burden to him." Alice touched a branch and sniffled.

"Aww, Ali, don't cry over that jerk." I started to tear up myself, and I embraced her.

The front door opened and Rose stepped out. "Finally, they're both asleep; it's only going to get worse until Christmas since they're so excited. Why are you both out here without any shoes on, it's freezing," Rose complained, rubbing her arms.

When she saw the both of us in tears, she frowned and stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not allergic?" Alice cried.

"Wacked out hormones?" I shrugged.

Rose gave us both an incredulous look then joined our hug.

 **LIL**

Three days before Christmas, I had an appointment for my first ultrasound to determine my due date. I had scheduled it after school so that Edward could go with me. I picked him up in the morning so we only had one car. We dropped off the kids with Mrs. Cope, who was only too happy to have her little elves help her bake cookies.

"Isabella Swan," called a petite, bleach-blonde, standing at the door with a clipboard in hand.

"Here." I stood and my bladder was so full that I felt like I was walking funny.

She gave me a sympathetic look and led me down the hallway with Edward trailing behind us. We entered a small, dark room with a bed in the center with a computer and chair on one side. On the other side, was another chair and a small cabinet.

"I'm Irina and I'll be your technician, today. Did they tell you to drink a lot of water before coming here?" she asked, closing the door behind us.

"No, but I remember from when my friend went through this. She was told to make sure her bladder was full," I answered.

"The truth is you don't have to be so full that you feel like your bursting. If you'd like to relieve yourself, please go ahead. Try not to empty your bladder, though. When you come back, climb onto the bed and get yourself comfortable. I'll need you to pull your pants down just past the hips, you can use the blanket to help keep things discreet. I'll step out for a moment." She smiled as turned and closed the door.

"Oh, thank God." I ran into the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Edward behind.

"Do you want me to wait in the hall too?" Edward offered when I came back into the room.

"No, that's okay." I took off my shoes and climbed on the table. I covered myself with the blanket before sliding down my pants.

As I was getting comfortable against the pillows, Irina knocked lightly before opening the door. Edward took a seat on the other side of me and held my hand.

"Let's get started. If you could lift your shirt for me. The gel is going to be warm." She pulled a tube out of a slot on her desk.

Irina waited until I lifted up my sweater and squirted the gel on my stomach. She then asked me the date of my last period and typed it into the computer. She grabbed the wand and slid it across the gel.

"Is this your first?" She briefly glanced at me and then Edward before focusing back on the screen.

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay, I'll be taking a few measurements, as well as checking out your reproductive system in case of any abnormalities. I'll see if I can get the baby's heartbeat. Don't be alarmed if I can't get it today. It might be too early to capture it. After this part is transvaginal, where I use a different wand to take more pictures and measurements," she explained.

I nodded, Rose had told me about that part so I was prepared for it. Edward squeezed my hand then shifted forward in his seat, his eyes were locked on the screen. Irina didn't talk much as she moved and clicked away.

She grinned when she paused after a few moments to point on the screen. "That would be your little one. His or her head is here. You're measuring to be seven weeks and three days, and predicted due date August sixth."

My eyes started to well as I watched in amazement. You could just make out tiny movements that barely looked like a flickering.

"What is the other small white circle with the dark center?" Edward cleared his throat.

I tore my eyes from the screen for a moment to see him looking emotional too. He glanced at me and gave my hand another squeeze then kissed the back of it.

"That would be the yolk sac. And this is Amnio sac." She pointed to another spot on the screen.

She did a few more clicks then a graph appeared on the bottom of the screen. I watched the line jump as moved down the line. I realized that she was measuring the baby's heartbeat.

"A good, strong heartbeat." Irina turned on the speakers.

The sound of wooshing filled the room then a small thudding noise could be heard in the midst of it. Everything was so real now that I could see and hear the baby right in front of me. We had created that little being that was growing inside of me. A few tears slipped from my eyes, and I wiped them away. I completely understood how Rose felt about the twins after she heard them for the first time. I already loved this little one, and he or she wasn't even bigger than a blueberry yet.

 **LIL**

We decided to stop at the diner after my ultrasound. Edward sat across from me trying to use his phone to take a picture of the ultrasound to send to his mom. However, the fluorescent lights and the flash were reflecting off the glossy paper making his task difficult.

"Here. Turn off your flash," I advised as I shaded the image with a menu so he could try one more time.

"That's better. Thank you, beautiful." He smiled down at the results on the screen.

"When do you leave for your parents' house?" I asked.

"Em, and I will be leaving early the day after Christmas. My father is similar to yours, he's working a double shift on Christmas so the doctors with young children can spend it with their families. My mother is working at a soup kitchen that day," he informed me.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" I questioned with a small frown.

"I'll probably spend the day watching movies or something with Emmett. It'll be a low-key day." He shrugged.

"Why don't the two of you spend it with us?" I suggested.

We were interrupted by a bubbly looking teenage girl, who dropped our plates in front of us with a small plop. She popped her gum and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Do you guys need anything else?" she asked, sounding hyper.

We both shook our heads, and she skipped off to her next table.

"Will Rose and Alice mind?" Edward asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I don't think so. Rose has warmed considerably to Emmett and has even mentioned inviting the both of you over for dinner. Alice is fairly easy-going about things so she wouldn't mind." I took a fry off my plate and dipped it my chocolate shake before biting it.

"Then I'll love to be there. I'm sure Emmett would too. Perhaps, you could come with me when I visit my parents?" He steepled his fingers in front of him, giving me a hopeful look.

"I'll go with you," I agreed but felt a bit nervous.

"Don't look so worried. They're going to adore you just like I do." He winked at me.

I nodded shyly and looked out the window. It had started to snow and with any luck, it would stay white for Christmas.

Everything looked so peaceful and quiet, I hoped that was a good sign.

 **A/N:**

 **Alice's father was a real jerk wasn't he? Telling a kid that she was allergic to a Christmas tree so he wouldn't have to buy one.**

 **They had their first Ultrasound. I'm not sure what other have been told about drinking water before hand. However, my first one the tech. told me I didn't need to drink that much water, just not to have an empty bladder. They also warmed the gel where I went. Way too early to know the gender yet, but any hopes? Boy? Girl?**

 **A baby's heartbeat starts around 6 weeks. However, it's not unusual for equipment to pick it up, until about 8 weeks.**

 **They will be spending Christmas together. Hopefully, it will be as peaceful as Bella hopes.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 20**

 **EPOV**

When Emmett and I arrived at the girls' house bright and early on Christmas morning the place was already brightly lit. We had so many packages between the two of us that they were piled around our feet as we rang the bell and waited.

"Mr. Edward, Bear, Santa came!" Alec threw open the door looking very excited.

Rose was right behind him and caught the door before it could crash into the wall. "Merry Christmas. Please come inside, breakfast is almost ready. Alec, you need to step back and let them through. In fact, why don't you help them with the presents."

"Okay, which one is mine?" He looked at them with big eyes.

"Alec," Rose admonished, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Here, can you carry these two?" I handed him two light gift bags that he could carry, one in each hand.

"Hey, where's Jake?" Alec looked behind me.

"He had too much egg nog and is sleeping it off," Emmett joked.

"Huh?" Alec looked confused while his mother shot Em a reproachful look.

"He's enjoying a big bone that Santa brought him," I explained. I had thought that bringing Jake might be a bad idea today with all the excitement.

"Mommy, Auntie Bella is puking!" Alicia came running down the stairs at top speed, skidding to a stop by her mom.

Rose turned to the stairs at the same time the smoke alarm went off, and something smelled as if it was burning.

"Aww, crap, not again." We could hear Alice exclaim in irritation.

Rose looked up the steps and the down the hall towards the kitchen, looking perplexed.

"I'll help, Bella." I passed Rose to get to Bella.

I took the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. The door was almost shut; Bella was on the tile floor leaning against the tub with her eyes closed tightly. She was white as a sheet and it looked like she was trying not to breathe.

"Are you all right, beautiful?" I asked as I brushed her hair from her forehead.

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded and held up a single finger signaling to give her a minute.

I reached over and flushed the toilet since I'm sure the smell wasn't helping. I grabbed the facecloth and wet it then placed it on her forehead. I spotted some paper cups and got her some water.

"Here, it in case you want to rinse your mouth. Where do you guys keep toilet bowl cleaner?"

She took a sip of her water and pointed to the cabinet under the sink. After fighting with the child safety lock, I managed to get it open and proceeded to clean the toilet.

"You don't need to do that. I can do it." Her voice sounded raspy.

"I don't mind. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, much." She slowly moved to the sink. She rinsed her mouth, brushed, rinsed again then used mouthwash. "Even better."

"I thought you weren't getting any morning sickness?" I asked.

"First time. I thought I actually might luck out and avoid it." She pouted.

There was a knock on the door and Rose poked her head inside. "How are you doing? I brought you some toast if you think it will help settle your stomach."

"Yes, I'm actually starving now." Bella grabbed the toast from her and took a large bite.

"Ahh…the joys of pregnancy. I can't say I miss this part." Rose smiled sarcastically. "We should get downstairs, the kids can only be so patient with piles of presents sitting in front of them."

"We'll be right there," Bella promised.

Rose nodded then looked at me. "I left your brother in charge of my kitchen; am I going to regret that?"

"He can cook fairly well, our mother taught us both. However, your kitchen will probably be a mess when he's done," I warned her.

"Well, I guess a mess is better than burning it down. We should've gotten Alice cooking lesson for Christmas. I mean who actually burns water." Rose rolled her eyes and left.

"I just want to change my clothes. I'll be down, in a moment." Bella started to disappear into her room.

"Wait, Merry Christmas." I pulled her back gently and kissed her.

She melted into me and returned the kiss. I broke it when I heard giggling. Alicia was at the top of the stairs, peeking around the banister. When she saw me looking, she took off down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas." Bella kissed my cheek then disappeared into her room.

I found Alice sitting on the floor in the living room with the kids. The twins both were playing with some toys.

"Did you guys start without us?" I teased.

"Those are presents from Santa. He doesn't wrap them, so they got them first thing this morning." Alice winked at me.

"Were you banned from cooking?" I smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and nodded. "Food is ready if you're hungry."

"Thanks." I wasn't hungry, but I decided to make Bella a plate.

I entered the kitchen in time to see Rose laughing at something my brother said. They both looked up when I came in and became quiet.

"We're setting things up as a buffet. Help yourself." Rose was at the counter, placing pineapple rings and cherries all over a large ham.

"Actually, I was getting something ready for Bella." I started to scoop some eggs but Rose stopped me.

"If that's for Bella, leave off the eggs. They're what set her off earlier," Rose advised me.

"Anything else?" I felt like I should know this more than her.

"She's been loving these chocolate chip and bacon muffins, lately. Also hot chocolate with extra marshmallows." She pushed a prepared mug my way.

I added few extra slices of bacon to Bella's plate, deciding that it couldn't hurt.

"So basically, chocolate." My brother chuckled.

"And apple cider bacon," Rose answered as she studied a small index card.

I added a few more and a second muffin. After all, she was eating for two, she would need all this to grow a healthy baby.

"Okay, I think I have everything." She glanced behind her at the oven, squinting at the settings. She turned back and lifted up the pan holding the ham.

"I can get that for you," Emmett offered.

"I have it, but can you open the oven door?" She shifted the tray in her hands.

Emmet obeyed her wishes then backed out of the way. Rose slid it in and set the timer.

"Do you need any help?" Bella started to come into the kitchen. She took one look at the eggs and immediately became green. Her hand was over her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

I turned her around and guided her to the living room. "I think they have it under control."

She took a seat and I placed the plate and cup on the coffee table in front of her.

"For when you're ready." I kissed her cheek.

"Ick, cooties." Alec glanced quickly away and went back to playing with a robot dog.

"Thank you. You're too good to me." She grabbed a muffin and piece of bacon. She wrapped the strip around it before taking a large bite.

 **LIL**

An hour and a half later, the kids had all their presents opened and were playing on the floor. I handed Bella her box from me, and she looked at me in surprise.

"I told you all I wanted for Christmas was a kiss? You already gave me that." She tugged on the ribbon.

"I remember." I hid my smile. Of course, I was going to get her something. She had gotten me a boxed set of _Indiana Jones_ DVDs and a new _Snoopy_ tie.

She lifted the lid and peered into the box. A large smiled spread across her face as she tilted her head back and laughed. I filled it with a variety of 'kiss' items. Buried under a ton of loose Hershey Kisses were a KISS CD, a button that read 'Kiss Me I'm Irish,' a 7oz Hershey Kiss and two, small, black velvet cases. She picked up the two small jewelry boxes and looked at me.

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

She bit her lip and opened the first, which was a small sparkling Hershey Kiss. She giggled and opened the second. Inside was delicate, silver 'xoxo' charm.

She shook her head. "I didn't see this coming. Thank you, this is very sweet."

"There's one more thing." I uncovered the last present. It was a small onesie that read, _'It started with a kiss and ended like this.'_ Bella's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she traced the words.

"Is that for a dolly?" Alicia appeared in front of us.

I froze, because I realized I might have let the cat out of the bag. I was so excited about finding it that I forgot Bella didn't want the twins to know yet. Luckily, Alec was absorbed with a building a Lego plane with Emmett and didn't notice.

"I suppose it could be," Bella answered cautiously as she glanced at Rose.

"Alicia, come help with the vegetables and rolls for dinner." Rose stood up quickly.

"Okay." She skipped away distracted.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," I whispered to Bella.

"Don't worry about it. She'll probably be too occupied today to remember." She nuzzled my cheek and kissed it.

 **LIL**

We had a nice first Christmas together. By late afternoon, the kids looked ready to crash from a long, busy day. After we had eaten the ham dinner, Emmett and I took the kids outside to run off some of their energy. Although, I think it was the two of us who were more tired when we came back inside the house. Bella took a small nap while we were outside as Alice cleaned up the kitchen, and Rose attempted to organize some of the twins new toys.

It was early evening when Bella and I got back to my house. Jake had barely left her side and followed her around the house, which I thought was odd behavior. After we had a small meal of grilled cheese with bacon, I wanted to give her my last gift.

"I have one more present for you." I led her down the hallway to my music room.

"You've given me enough already. I feel like you're getting the short end of the stick," she protested.

"Trust me, you're soon going to give me much more." I brushed my hand against her flat stomach.

She blushed lightly and smiled shyly. We entered the room and her smile became bigger and her eyes lit up.

"Are you going to play for me." She looked eager, all signs of protest had vanished.

"That was the plan." I patted the bench for her to take a seat.

I sat down beside her and took a deep breath. I had been working on her song for awhile, trying to perfect it. I hoped that she would like what I wrote for her. I started playing with my eyes closed as I channeled my feelings, to flow through me and out in the music.

As I approached the final notes, I gained the courage to look over at her. She was watching with rapt attention, A few tears leaked out of her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. She looked up at me when my hands stilled after the final note.

"That was beautiful, but I don't recognize it, what's it called?" She asked wiping her eyes. "Dang, hormones."

I cupped her cheek softly and brushed it gently with my thumb. "I wrote it myself, it's called _Bella's Song_."

"You wrote that for me?" She got choked up and her brown eyes overflowed more.

I nodded and ducked my head. "I wanted it to express my love for you. I love you, Bella."

"Oh…" She threw her arms around my neck tightly and buried her face into my neck.

She leaned back after a moment and peppered my face with kisses. "I love you, too."

This time, she kissed me on the lips passionately. I kissed her without holding back and pulled her onto my lap. My hands slid under her sweater and ghosted along her curves. I lightly cupped her breasts because I knew they were tender.

"I think it's time to move this upstairs," I whispered my suggestion, barley removing my mouth from hers.

She moaned her approval and started to stand, but I had a better idea in mind. I scooped her up bridal-style and carried her through the house. I paused at the door of my room and glanced down at Jake, who was still following us.

"Jake, go lie down." I nodded my head toward the stairs.

He huffed and laid in the middle of the hallway. I sighed. I had no clue what had gotten into that dog. Before I could order him again, Bella began to unbutton my shirt and kiss down my neck while running her fingers across my chest.

Forgetting about the dog, I entered my room and kicked the door shut. I brought her over to the bed and placed her on it. She rose up her knees then unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders so that it fell to the floor. I removed her sweater then her bra, pausing a moment to notice how much larger her breasts were. The darkened area around her nipples also seemed bigger than I remembered.

Bella unbuttoned my pants, pulling them down in one swipe, along with my boxers. She glanced up at me from under her eyelashes as she laid back against the pillows, I crawled across the bed towards her.

I placed a kiss just above her belly button then below, just above her jeans. I unbuttoned them and slid them off her slim legs. Hovering over her, I looked into her deep chocolate brown pools, filled with love and devotion.

Her hips raised up as I entered her. Her fingers wove into my hair and guided me back into a kiss. I felt her clench around me, as we moved together in harmony. Her hands slid down my back and squeezed my ass. I groaned and pushed further into her. Her breath hitched and her hips rolled as she reached her release. She squeezed me tighter and I gasped as I came inside her.

Her chest rose heavily as she caught her breath and she looked blissful as she rested lazily against the pillows, her hands stroking my chest, in a familiar fashion.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me if I run into the bathroom real quick to get a washcloth," I teased.

Blush spread across her chest as she smiled guiltily. "I have a better idea. How about we shower together?" she suggested.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, beautiful." I helped her to her feet.

She was a bit wobbly at first and closed her eyes as I steadied her. She rested her head against my chest and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you all right?" I asked concerned.

"I am. I just stood up too quickly." She peered up at me, looking sheepish.

"Let's go take that shower and then get some sleep. You look exhausted, and we're getting on the road early tomorrow." I led her to the bathroom.

 **LIL**

Later that night, I held her in my arms as she slept deeply. I found myself wide awake as my mind worked overtime. I screwed up before. Big time. I had made it sound as if I only wanted to marry her because she was pregnant, which wasn't the truth. I did love her and I knew she was my only one. Hell, I didn't even asked her, I pretty much demanded it.

Bella was right to refuse me. I wanted to ask her again, properly, but I wasn't sure how long to wait. If I did it too soon, it might still come off that I was only asking because of the baby. But at the same time, I didn't want to wait too long either.

I asked my mother for advice on how to proceed. She read me the riot acted at first when I explained what had happened. She then convinced me that my best approach was to woo Bella and make sure she knew that I loved her. And when I did propose, not to bring up the fact that she was pregnant, that it should be all about her.

I was hoping that playing her song and telling her I loved her was a step in the right direction. I should've told her that I loved her before I even knew she was expecting. Even if she wasn't ready for marriage, I wanted to convince her to move in with me. It seemed like the logical solution for us to raise the baby. However, I knew I would have to be mindful on how to approach it.

"Love you," she mumbled in her sleep and snuggled into my side.

"I love you too, beautiful." I closed my eyes and let sleep finally come to me.

 **A/N:  
** **A very sweet Christmas for them filled with kisses, first I love you(s), her own song, and a** **little** **bit of lemon. I would say it was a great Christmas even with a pesky dog.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 21**

I was warm and comfortable, and I didn't want to move. I tried to snuggle deeper into my pillow and ignore the buzzing in my ear. My pillow started to shake and I peeked out of the corner of my eye and lifted my head.

My pillow had a six-pack.

"Did you just try to fluff me?" Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I flushed in embarrassment, I shifted away, but he pulled me close again.

"I'm sorry that I had to wake you, but Em is going to be here in about an hour," he apologized, nuzzling my cheek.

"I'm up." I yawned and stretched.

"Here. I read that if you eat something before getting out of bed, it's supposed to help with the morning sickness." Edward handed me some crackers that he grabbed off his nightstand.

They were not there last night when we went to bed. So, at some point, he must have gotten up. That was very sweet of him. I felt okay, but I nibbled on one just in case.

"You got a baby book? I asked surprised. Well, maybe I shouldn't be too surprised since he has been extremely supportive of my pregnancy.

Edward grabbed the book off the nightstand and held up with a shy, but proud smile. "I thought it would be best to read up and learn a bit."

"I've been looking at Rose's old copy myself. I've only skimmed so far, it gets overwhelming. Maybe later we can look at it together." I popped in another cracker before sliding out of the bed.

Instead of the floor, my feet hit something furry. I looked down to see Jake stretched out next to the bed. I almost had to jump over him. I grabbed my clothes for the day to take with me into the bathroom.

"Sorry, Jake snuck in and was being stubborn about leaving. I was afraid that forcing him would wake you," Edward apologized.

"That's okay, but what's up with him following me?" I asked. Jake had gotten to his feet and followed me to the bathroom door.

"I have no idea. Jake, come, it's time to go outside." Edward whistled and went to the door.

Jake sat with a huff outside the bathroom doorway and his tail swished. Edward placed his hands on his hips and stared at him. Jake looked away, ignoring him. I couldn't wait any longer so I disappeared inside; when I came back out Edward had left, but Jake was still there.

"What's going on with you, buddy?" I scratched behind his ears, he made a grumbling noise.

When I reached the kitchen, Edward was making some pancakes with chocolate chips and bacon.

"It smells good. Can I help with anything?" I asked, stealing a chocolate chip out of the bag.

"I hate to ask you this, but will you go outside with Jake. I don't know what's going on. Maybe I should call a vet?" Edward frowned.

"I can do that. He doesn't seem sick to me—has he been eating?" I asked.

"I haven't noticed a change. You can borrow my coat from the hook there, it's pretty cold out. Don't clean up after him, I don't want you touching that. Thank you, love." I blushed with his new term of endearment.

"You're welcome. Let's go, Jake. I'm hungry." I grabbed the jacket, which was way too big for me, but it would keep me warm.

Jake didn't wander too far from me and sniffed around looking for a place. I bounced on my toes with my hands in my pockets as I waited. Thankfully, he took care of business fairly quickly.

When we returned, Emmett was in the kitchen with Edward. They both looked up when we entered the house.

"There has been a change of plans. Apparently, my parents decided to surprise us here, so we didn't have to make the long trip." Edward helped me off with the jacket and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm here to stall, but I figured a heads up wouldn't hurt. I know how awkward that can be when your parents arrive when you don't expect it." Emmett grimaced as Edward let out a hearty laugh.

"I'll save you the embarrassment from explaining more." I connected the dots.

"What do you have in the fridge? Do we need to run to the market?" I asked in concern. Edward tended to live like a bachelor and didn't always have a ton of healthy food in the fridge.

"Mom said that she has it covered." Emmett grabbed a piece of bacon off the platter.

"Jake, my main wolf, catch." He tossed the bacon several feet to my left.

Jake darted forward and caught it then promptly returned to my side to eat it.

"Huh? Well, I see what you mean." Emmett tilted his head and studied Jake. He took a few steps towards me, and suddenly Jake stood and watched Emmett warily, his ears went back and he cocked his head slightly.

"Easy, Jake. I wouldn't hurt her," Emmett promised as he backed up. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully then took a seat on the stool, by the counter. "I'm no animal expert, but I wager I know what's going on."

"What? Because it has me befuddled." Edward handed me a plate and gestured to the table.

I took a seat but looked at Emmett curiously, waiting for him to answer.

"That's because you're still a city boy. As I said, I'm no expert, but some animals have a sixth sense about things. Jake is probably protective of Bella because she's pregnant. I wouldn't worry about it, it's his way of defending his family." Emmett shrugged and grinned.

"Should we worry about having the kids around if he's there? I asked in concern.

"I doubt it, although it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. If they were wound up and tried to jump on you playfully, he might react. However, if he were taking it to an extreme, he wouldn't even let Edward near you." Emmett shook his head.

The door bell rang and Jake's ears perked up immediately.

"That's probably my parents, are you ready?" Edward stood up and asked.

I nodded feeling a bit nervous; I smoothed down my hair. The boys led the way, and Jake cut in front of me—forcing me behind everyone else. He seemed to be taking his role as guard dog very seriously.

"Mom, Dad, what a surprise. We were about to leave and head your way," Edward exclaimed but the guy couldn't lie for anything—the truth was written all over his face.

A petite women with caramel colored hair and blue eyes stared at him wordlessly with one eyebrow arched. She shifted her gaze to Emmett, who immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"Why do I feel like a big birdie told you?" she asked still staring at Emmett. The blond gentleman, laden down with packages behind her, chuckled then covered it with a cough.

"Don't be too hard on him, Mom. He remembered a similar time when you surprised him a few years back and didn't think anyone wanted a repeat. It was still a nice surprise, it is great to see you," Edward placated her quickly.

She grimaced then her glare softened after a moment. "I suppose he has a point. I can forgive him. Merry Christmas, sweethearts." She gave both her sons hugs.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Can I help you guys with your bags?" Emmett lifted her off her feet as he hugged her back.

"Put me down, you big oaf. We just need the cooler out of the back. I wasn't sure of the state of Edward's fridge." Esme's eyes twinkled with humor.

"You're not spending the night?" Edward asked as he took the packages from his father before he gave him a one arm hug.

"Oh, we will, but at Emmett's new place." Esme grinned as Emmett's smile waned.

"Edward, why don't have any decorations? Do you even have a tree?" She looked disappointed.

"I didn't see the need for one since it was just me. Besides, I'm sure that we'll have one next year," Edward promised then grinned crookedly as he gave me a wink.

I smiled back and my hand went to my stomach as I thought how next year we'll be celebrating our baby's first Christmas. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered lightly, pleased to know that Edward was making long term plans for us.

When I first saw the jewelry boxes yesterday, I thought one would be a ring and that he was going to propose. Although the necklaces were beautiful, I was slightly disappointed.

Esme's eyes fell on me; she smiled brightly then turned to her son with a small scowl. "We're acting rude. You should introduce us to your young lady," she hinted.

"Forgive me; Mom and Dad, this beautiful woman here is my girlfriend, Bella. Love, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle." He handed off the presents to Emmett and placed one arm around my shoulders.

"Please to meet you." I smiled shyly.

Esme smiled and took a step forward, only to bump into Jake, who was blocking her path. "Excuse me, Jake." She stepped around him, patted him on the head, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, dear. I feel like I already know you; Edward goes on and on about you. How have you been feeling? We decided to make the trip because I remember how dreadful road trips can be if you're already feeling nauseous." She looked me over with motherly affection and concern.

"I'm doing fairly well. Mostly tired and the morning sickness hasn't been too bad. Except eggs seem to be the enemy." I grimaced; even thinking about them turned my stomach.

"We know what to keep away from you then." She smiled.

"Have you even gotten any sleep, Dad? Or did Mom make you jump in the car as soon you got home?" Emmett chuckled.

"I was off at midnight and got a few hours of shut-eye. I was also able to take a nap at the hospital since it was fairly quiet yesterday. No kids shooting their eyes out this year." Carlisle laughed. "It is wonderful to meet you, Bella."

Before I could respond, the mood suddenly changed—Jake's ears went forward and he started to growl, his lips curled back and he barred his teeth. He began to push me backward into a corner, by the stairs, while his eyes remained focused on the door as he continued to snarl and bark.

"Jake, heel," Edward ordered. He reached for him, but Jake jerked away growling louder.

Emmett placed the presents down, then pulled Esme behind him—he stared at the door just as a loud knock sounded. Edward stopped reaching for Jake and snapped around towards the entry. Carlisle moved away, eyeing at the door and then Jake, looking unsure. He ended up giving Jake a wide berth to go stand near Esme.

"Edward, open this door, right now," a male voice thundered.

I tore my eyes from the door and glanced at Edward. His eyes were on fire and his jaw was tight. His fist clenched and unclenched at his side.

"Should I call my father?" I asked, feeling my pockets for my phone. I realized that I left it upstairs and I doubted that Jake was going to let me move from my spot.

"He's not staying," Edward answered me curtly.

He yanked open the door. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Watch your tone with me, son. I thought you were raised to have better manners than that. What would your mother say?" the voice scolded. A man about Edward's height stepped over the threshold. In fact, he looked like an older version of Edward, only colder and more intimidating.

"I'd say, why the fuck are you here, Ed?" Esme snapped.

I was surprised at the harsh word that came out someone who looked so nice.

Jake growled again and let out a sharp bark, making me jump. Ed looked over at the commotion after giving Jake a quick glance. He then narrowed his eyes on me. My stomach did an uneasy flip-flop, and the butterflies turned into pterodactyls. I begged for it to settle because this wasn't the time.

"Can't you control that mutt," he snarled at Jake.

"He's a wolf, Ed; I wouldn't suggest pissing him off." Emmett crossed his arms in front of him—his fists were clenched until his knuckles were white. "Or me, for that matter," he muttered quietly.

I reached forward and stroked Jake's back in hopes to calm him and let him know that I was okay. He stopped snarling but remained tense—he obviously saw Ed Masen as a threat. I felt as if I was being stared at, I raised my head only to lock eyes with cold green ones.

"So this is the skirt that you deserted Cynthia for? There isn't much to her, she's homely looking." He looked at me with disgust, as if I was the gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"You can't come to my house and speak to her that way. Say your piece and leave, you're not welcome." Edward blocked his father's view of me.

"I'm your father—show some respect," he ordered.

"My father is right over there and I have always respected him. Now why are you here," Edward responded coldly.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you to do the right thing. You left Cynthia at the alter—embarrassing her in front of friends, family, and my business associates. It was to be the wedding of the year," Ed bellowed.

"I didn't leave her standing at the alter. I broke off the engagement over six months ago. If she stayed delusional and kept planning a wedding, that's her own fault—not mine."

"You need to take responsibility for your actions and have more respect for the mother of your child." Ed took a step further into the house.

Jake tensed again and I took a hold of his collar, even though I knew if he really went after Ed, I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"That's rich coming from you." Emmett snorted; Ed turned to glare at him but seemed to have second thoughts when Emmett subtly flexed his biceps.

"Changing your name and hiding out is childish. You're coming back with me and setting things right. As soon as Cynthia and your son are out of the hospital, you two can get married. Then you can take the bar and join the firm," Ed ordered.

"First off, I have never been hiding. If you needed to get hold of me, you could've done so through my lawyer. You don't have my address because I didn't want you or Cynthia to show up unannounced—a lot of good that did. Second, I changed my last name to a man I could respect. Thirdly, if Cynthia had the baby, why hasn't my lawyer contacted me?" Edward responded.

"She went into labor Christmas Eve. If we had your number, we would've called. I don't see why you still insist on involving lawyers in this mess. So I came to make you see reason myself."

I found that very ironic since that he was one himself.

"I'll be out soon to take care of the DNA test. That's all I'm promising. My lawyer will be in contact with Cynthia's. If that is all, you can leave now or I'll have the police escort you out the way they did Cynthia." Edward walked past Ed and held open the door.

"Is this about your little mouse. Take her with you if you wish. I always had pieces on the side and your mother never blinked an eye." Ed looked me up and down again with disgust.

"I welcomed them since it meant you didn't bother me—it gave me the justification for divorce too. So I guess I should be thanking you for not keeping it in your pants." Esme gave him a condescending smile.

"Please, leave now. This is the last time I'll ask nicely." Edward faced off with his father.

Ed turned on his heels and stormed out. Edward slammed the door behind him—he leaned against the door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should've let me take care of him. I know a few crab boats that could always use the bait." Emmett broke the tense silence.

Edward smirked and shook his head. "He'd probably posion the catch."

"I'm going to make sure he leaves." Emmett headed for the door.

Edward let him past and dropped his hand from his face and glanced at me. The anger left his face and he took a quick step forward. "Are you all right, you're looking very pale?"

"I think…" My stomach heaved in revolt and I clapped a hand over my mouth then ran for it.

I made it in time, I coughed and sputtered, wishing for it to stop. I felt a soft, cool hand push my hair off my neck then rub my back.

"Just a few deep breaths, in and out, nice and slowly," Esme encouraged.

I did as directed then sat back on my heels. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Hush. You don't have to apologize—I don't think there is a person in that room that hasn't seen someone get sick before. After all that anxiety it's no wonder you got sick." She handed me a cup of water.

"Where's Edward?" I glanced at the doorway.

"He said he was going to call your dad and report Ed's little visit. Is there something I can get for you?" she offered.

I shook my head as I stood up; I grabbed on to the sink for balance as the room spun around me. I wanted my toothbrush, but I didn't think I would make it upstairs on my own. As if he read my thoughts, Edward appeared in the doorway with it in hand. Esme excused herself quietly.

"Here, I assumed you'd want this." He gave me the brush and set the toothpaste on the counter.

"Thank you. Did you reach my dad," I asked?

He came around behind me to support me. "I did—Charlie's going to stop by in a few. But please don't worry about it. I'm sorry he upset you and said those horrible things. At least, we know we're almost done with this circus. I'm going to fly out tonight or tomorrow to get that bloody test over with." He rested his head against mine.

"That can't be done here?" I wasn't sure how things worked.

"Part of the agreement was for the test samples to be done in Chicago with both our lawyers present. It will be a quick visit or I'd offer to take you with me. I'm afraid our plans will get messed up a bit this week," he apologized.

"I understand, the sooner we can put this test behind us the better." I closed my eyes feeling lightheaded. "I need to eat something."

I felt his lips on the side of my head. "Of course, it has been one hell of a morning, Let's get you and the baby fed." Edward led me from bathroom supporting me.

"Where's Jake? He's not following me around anymore?" I looked around for him.

"He's getting a well-deserved treat. He earned it after trying to protect you from my father. If he was sensing danger before, it must be over since he's willing to be in another room," Edward answered with a crooked grin.

He brought me into the living room and helped me get settled on the couch. "I'll be right back with something for you to eat."

He hurried out of the room and I rested against the couch with my eyes closed.

 **A/N:  
As many of you caught on, Jake is being protective of Bella because she's pregnant. I think he is doing a good job, don't you?**

 **So Bella got to meet the parents…all of them. It may be too early to judge Carlisle and Esme yet, but you should've gotten a good feel of Ed? He's lovely isn't he? Lol. He brings out Esme bad side, but do you blame her?**

 **Cynthia's baby has arrived so there will be a quick trip to Chicago in Edward's future. It's time to get that mess out of the way in time for the new year.**

 **Thank you for the love, recommendations, and reviews you have given my story.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 22**

 **EPOV**

I hurried to the kitchen where Mom had taken over preparing breakfast. Emmett was outside keeping an eye out for trouble, and Jake was still gnawing on a large bone in his corner. If my mother spoiled my dog, it would be interesting to see what she does with her grandchildren.

She watched as I piled food on the plate. "Edward, that is way too much bacon. Save some for the rest of us."

"This is for Bella, she's been craving it. She needs to eat more because she's pregnant," I explained.

"She still needs to eat healthy, dear. More than just bacon," she scolded.

"I added pancakes too."

She rolled her eyes and shooed me from the room. I paused outside the living room as I noticed Carlisle talking with Bella.

"How are you doing? You still look very white." He seemed very concerned.

"My stomach settled, but I'm still feeling lightheaded. I'm sure after I eat I'll be okay. " She gave him a shy smile.

"Well, if you don't feel better, please speak up. Anxiety isn't good for you in your condition. Edward would be devastated if anything happened to either of you." He sat on the edge of the chair, facing her.

"I would be too." She rubbed her stomach lightly.

Carlisle gave her a gentle smile. "I hope you ignore everything Ed said. He's a cold-hearted man, and he's wrong about you. He's wrong about a lot of things. I know I speak for my wife, as well as, myself when I say we're happy that Edward found you. Also, for the little one, you'll gift us as well."

She started to tear up and she wiped her eyes frantically.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I charged into the room concerned.

"Nothing, happy tears, I promise." She smiled at me then turned to my father."Thank you, Carlisle, you're very sweet."

"You're welcome, dear. Now please eat so that Edward can relax." He chuckled amusingly.

"I haven't been that bad. Here, beautiful." I scowled at him then handed her the plate.

"Did you leave any bacon for anyone else?" she teased then started to nibble on a slice.

"Rose told me that you've been craving it and Emmett can make do without." I shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Okay, so maybe I went overboard.

The doorbell rang and everyone's head shot up. Jake wasn't barking so I relaxed. It was probably Bella's father. Moments later, Charlie followed Em into the room dressed in jeans and flannel. Mom came into the room and set a platter on the coffee table with Jake on her heels, he took a seat by Bella's feet.

"Hi, Dad." She stood and gave him a hug.

"Bells, Edward and Emmett caught me up on the events. I took a ride around, but I couldn't find a car matching the description Emmett gave me. I have my other officers on the lookout, but I believe that he has left. Are you doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine now." She flushed looking embarrassed.

Charlie glanced at the plate and his eyebrows rose. "How many grandbabies are you giving me?"

"Just the one." She laughed as he shook his head with an incredulous look.

Charlie had handled the whole pregnancy news with caution. He was upset at first when he found out what had happened. He looked for a way to pin charges on Cynthia, but I had already thrown out the box—so it would be my word against hers.

He commended me for stepping up and taking responsibility. Charlie promised that he would do all that he could to help if the need should arrive.

"Charlie, my mother is planning on making dinner. We would love it if you'd join us," I offered, shaking his hand.

"I would like that—beats pizza and beer. Where are the girls and the kids? I went by the house, but no one was home," Charlie answered me before looking at Bella.

"They went sledding at Whitlock's Family Farm. We can join them after dinner is over," she suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I would love to meet the others too." Mom's eyes lit up.

The thought of Bella on a sled made me nervous; hopefully, she'd be content with watching.

 **LIL**

I walked down to the baggage claim area and spotted my old friend, Garrett, right away. I met him in law school and we became instant friends and competitors in our classes. He was supportive when I left Law school, and we have remained close. His father, Marcus, was my lawyer with my case against Cynthia. Something that ticked dear old dad off, since Marcus Norman was his biggest rival.

"Hey, man, it's been a while," he greeted with a handshake.

"Garrett, how are you and your better half?" I grinned.

"We are doing well. Kate is already going crazy baby-proofing the house and she isn't even due until May. It's amazing how much stuff you need for such a small baby." He chuckled.

"I'll find out soon," I responded.

Garrett's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I thought you said there was no way that the baby was yours?"

"Not Cynthia's. Bella is pregnant." I couldn't help but beam with pride.

He arched an eyebrow. "You knocked up your current girlfriend? Your father is going to have a field day. Couldn't you have waited until after this mess was over with?"

"That decision was taken out of our hands." I went on to explain about Cynthia's part in it.

"Damn', that girl is a wackadoo; I told you that when you were dating her. She always seemed so Stepfordish." Garrett shook his head.

"Well, her plan backfired. I plan on marrying Bella, preferably before the baby is here in August. Do me a favor, though, we aren't announcing the pregnancy thing yet, so don't tell anyone."

"Can I tell Kate? She'll have my balls on a platter if she found out I knew and didn't tell her." Garrett looked worried.

"Sure, but make sure she knows we're waiting until Bella's second trimester before making an announcement," I agreed.

"Right, so let's go get your bags and get some lunch before the appointment." He clapped his hands together.

"I don't have any. I have a seven o'clock flight back to Washington tonight." I didn't want to be away from Bella longer than I had to. I pulled out my phone and shot her off a text so she'd know I had landed safely.

"That's a lot of traveling in one day. Kate is going to be disappointed; she was hoping to have dinner together." Garrett led the way out of the building.

"See if she's willing to meet for early dinner near the airport," I suggested.

"That could work. Your appointment is at 1:30 at Prentice Women's Hospital. My father will meet us there," he informed me.

"Great, let's get this over with." I clasped him on the back.

 **LIL**

We arrived five minutes early and were led to an exam room. Since Cynthia had the baby here, it was the most convenient location for the test. Inside the room were Cynthia, her attorney, Caius, from my dad's office, a nurse, and Marcus.

"Edward, we're just waiting for the mediator and doctor then we'll start. Stephan Valdmire has been assigned to our case," Marcus explained.

"Thank you." I shook his hand.

I glanced around the room wondering where the baby was. The nurse scowled in my direction. She probably bought whatever sob story Cynthia had given her. Cynthia looked pale, and she had bags under her eyes. By her feet was a lump covered with a blanket. It took me a moment to figure out it was a baby carrier.

Was that the baby in there?

"Is that the baby? Can he even breathe?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, your son can breathe, what do you take me for," she snapped. "I want to talk to you."

"So talk." I shrugged.

"Out in the hall, in private. Please." She pouted.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes."

I turned and faced a nervous looking Cynthia. "What do you want?"

"I beg of you to call this off. I'll forgive you for trying to deny our baby. We can get married and you can work at the firm…" She seemed desperate.

"No. I never wanted those things. We both know that baby isn't mine. I'm happy with my life as it is." I started to lose my temper.

"Is this about Betty? She can move here too as long as you keep her under wraps. I just want to be a happy family," she pleaded as tears ran down her cheek.

"For the last time. No. Why are you doing this?"

"Son"—Ed appeared at our side, I should've known he would be here—"you should be ashamed to make this sweet girl cry."

I rolled my eyes and looked toward the room as the door opened.

"The doctor is ready for us, and Stephan is here, he'll be the moderator." Garrett approached us.

"Coming." I walked away, leaving the other two to follow me.

"Let's start, it has been agreed that we will send the test to these three places. ARCpoint Labs of Chicago Loop, Test Me DNA Chicago, and Denali DNA Testing Center. Correct?" Stephan started things in motion.

"Correct," both lawyers agreed.

"Attornies, please look over this paperwork to see if it meets your approval. The I.D. stickers for the samples are there for you to verify. Once everything is satisfactory, I'll need the plaintiff and the defendant to sign, as well as, Dr. Chang, and Nurse Cora as witnesses," Stephan explained.

Marcus stepped forward and took his time looking everything over. He turned to me and gave me a thumbs up. Caius took longer to read through everything then gave my father, who was waiting in the back of the room, a stiff nod.

I signed first, followed by the others. Cynthia was looking paler by the minute. She signed quickly and returned to her seat. She pulled out her phone and started tapping on it.

"All right, who's first?" The doctor looked around the room. Maybe I was imagining it, but he seemed to be looking at me strangely.

"I'll go," I offered.

"Okay, open up. I just need to wipe the swaps on the inside of your cheek." He snapped on his gloves.

The nurse assisted by taking the swaps out of their sterile packaging. I opened my mouth and he rubbed one at a time against my cheeks. Each was then placed in a tube where the nurse added the stickers with my information while the moderator watched.

"They're very painless. Ma'am, are you ready to go next?" He turned to Cynthia, who was looking at her phone.

"Me?" She looked startled and her phone fell to her lap.

"Yes, ma'am, we need to test the mother as well—it is part of the procedure." Dr. Chang nodded.

She glanced at Caius, who gestured her to go ahead. She stood up with a huff and opened her mouth. The doctor finished her tests quickly.

"Let's get the little guy up here, Mom. I'll see if I can do it without waking him." Dr. Chang smiled.

"I…I have to use the bathroom," Cynthia announced.

"This will only take a moment." Dr. Chang's smile dropped.

"Go ahead, I'll be right back." She practically ran from the room.

"As I said, wackadoo," Garrett muttered, his father gave him a sharp glance and Garrett closed his mouth.

"Nurse, would you be so kind and get the baby for me." Dr. Chang sighed, looking irritated.

"Yes, Doctor." She bent down, lifted the carrier off the ground, and placed it on the table.

She pulled the blanket down and gave small gasp in surprise. She glanced down at the baby then at me with a confused expression. She fiddled with the buckles then lifted a tiny baby out of the carrier.

The baby had a ton of jet-black hair and his skin was much darker compared to mine. He was cute, but it was clear as day is long that the baby wasn't mine. Both Cynthia and I were fair skinned with light-colored hair so the daddy had to be someone else.

"What is the meaning of this? Someone must have switched the babies," Ed thundered.

"I delivered this little one myself. This is Ms. Stone's baby. The I.D. tags are still on him, linking him to his mother." He turned the band around the tiny ankle for the moderator to see.

Caius stepped forward and glanced at the tag. He confirmed the doctor's statement.

"But that baby is colored. Where is that bitch? She was supposed to get pregnant with my grandson to ensure Edward would come back to the family. I certainly paid her enough!"

"Ed." Caius gave Stephan and me a nervous look.

"Don't look at me. I already knew that." I shrugged and hid my snicker.

"I'm noting the statement from Mr. Edward Masen Sr. for the record. Mr. Cullen, do you want to continue the testing?" Stephan wrote something down on a pad.

Ed settled against the wall with his arms across his chest and glared the rest of us.

"Yes, I prefer not to have to go through this in the future. I want the results for the record." I nodded.

"Very well." Dr. Chang gently began the procedure.

The baby woke up and started to wail, not liking the intrusion of the swab. Cora hushed the baby and gently bounced him in her arms.

"I think he's hungry. Shouldn't Ms. Stone be back by now?" She glanced toward the door.

"Nurse Cora, would you check the bathroom for us, please." Stephan looked irritated.

"Yes, Sir." She handed off the baby to the doctor and hurried from the room.

She reappeared moments later without Cynthia and a note in hand. "All I could find in the bathroom was this. The receptionist spotted her getting on the elevator." Cora gave the note piece of paper to Stephan.

He opened and his eyes scanned over words. "Ms. Stone has abandoned the baby and claims she doesn't know who the baby's father really is." He handed the note to Marcus first.

"This was a waste of my time; I'll have nothing more to do with this mess." Ed stormed from the room.

"What will happen to the baby?" Garrett asked. He no longer looked amused, by the situation.

I should be feeling excited that I had been proven right, but I was more concerned for the defenseless baby that had been left on his own.

"We will call Child Services about the baby—I think it's pretty obvious Mr. Cullen isn't the father. There are a lot of people looking to adopt so he'll find a new home fairly quickly." Stephan looked solemn.

"I'm going to bring him to the maternity ward and get this little guy a bottle." Cora took him again in her arms. "Poor, little lamb, I believe this will be for the best." She kissed his forehead then carried from the room.

"What about Cynthia? Shouldn't she get into trouble for abandoning her baby?" I asked.

"This would fall under the Abandoned Newborn Infant Protection Act. She left the baby in the care of a hospital under thirty days so she won't be prosecuted." Marcus handed the letter to Cauis.

He took it quietly and read it quickly. "I think I'm done here, gentleman." He walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Chang. Let's get out of here and get a drink. I'm buying." Marcus led us out of the room.

 **LIL**

I was tired by the time I arrived back in Seattle. I glanced around looking for Emmett or my father. I wasn't sure who was picking me up until my eyes fell upon a brown-eyed beauty. I hurried to her, pulled her into my arms, and gave her a big kiss.

"Love, what are you doing here?" I was thrilled to see her. I had missed not seeing her all day long.

"I wanted to surprise you. I got us a room at the hotel for the night. I packed you a bag and Jake is having a sleepover with Alec. I thought we could spend tomorrow exploring Seattle if you're up to it." She smiled shyly.

"I love that idea. I missed you." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes lit up and she cuddled into my arms. "I missed you too. I thought I was crazy because it hasn't even been a day."

"Well, if you are so am I. Come, beautiful, let's go and get reacquainted. I have so much to tell you, but I think I can safely say Cynthia won't be bothering us anymore."

I kept my arm around her waist as we headed for her car.

 **A/N:**

 **One hurdle is over with, the baby is not Edward's. Originally, I did think of making Ed the father but then I realized what I would be doing to the poor, innocent baby. This way the baby will be raised in a loving home away from those two horrible people. It would also explain Cynthia's desperation of trying to get Edward marry her before hand.**

 **Many of you hoped that Edward would have backup in the form of Carlisle or Emmett. I hope that Garrett and his father suffice. Two of the three DNA places exist in Chicago. I bet you can guess which is the one I made up.**

 **Travel time in one day is possible. If he catches a 6 am flight from Seattle, he will arrive in Chicago about noon. A 7:30 pm flight will place back in Seattle shortly before 10 pm.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 23**

 **BPOV**

The weeks flew by, and before long it was the end of January, marking the end of my first trimester. I had the smallest little bump that would go unnoticed unless you were looking for it.

Since Edward came back from Chicago, it was as if a weight had been lifted. We received the results a week after the paternity test, confirming what everyone already knew. We were also informed that baby was with a foster family that expressed interested in adoption. I hoped that it would all work out for that little one.

It was a lazy Friday night, and Edward and I were on the couch with my feet on his lap as we watched _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull._ I was proud of myself that I stayed awake this long.

Edward clicked the remote and the screen went dark. He gave my foot a small squeeze. "You're still awake," he teased, echoing my thoughts.

"Ha-ha." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

"I have been meaning to ask you when you plan on telling the twins about the baby," he inquired, becoming more serious.

"Any time now, I was actually thinking of telling them this weekend. Would you like to be there?" I suggested.

"I would. Before we tell them, I have something else I wanted to ask you?" He ran his hand through his hair and tugged.

I sat up, wondering if he was going to propose.

"I was hoping that you would move in with me," he announced cautiously.

"Oh"— I was caught off guard with his question—"because of the baby."

Edward tugged on my legs and pulled me closer, so they draped over his lap. "I miss you when you're not here. I enjoyed making and eating dinner together. I love going to sleep with you in my arms and waking with your head against my chest. I'm being selfish—once a week isn't enough for me." He kissed my forehead.

His hand slipped over the small bump. "I would be lying if I didn't say the baby is another reason. I want us to be a family, and I think it would easier if we all lived in one house. I don't want to be a part-time dad. Plus, space at your house is tight. Here, the baby can have his or her own room. If this too fast, you can have one of other rooms as yours if you like." He looked so hopeful, how could I say no.

"I don't—"

He cut me off. "Would you, at least, think about it, beautiful?" His expression saddened.

"If you let me finish I was going to say I don't need another room. I'd love to move in with you." I smirked.

"Oh…" Edward looked abashed but then he grinned crookedly. "Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself. You've made me a happy man." He leaned in for a kiss.

 **LIL**

I went home Saturday and had a conversation with Alice and Rose about moving out. There were a lot of tears shed between us—me more than them. Rose confessed that she had a feeling it was going to happen. Alice, who still had a fear of abandonment, tried to talk me out of it; saying I could have her room since it was bigger and there was a bit more privacy. Eventually, Rose and I got her to understand that it was for the best plus it wouldn't be fair to Edward if the baby and I weren't going to stay with him.

Edward came over for dinner on Sunday and we were going to tell the twins as a group. I prepared the kids' favorite meal, and we had sundaes for dessert as a treat.

After dinner, we settled in the living room. Alex was on the floor playing with Jake. Alicia sat on her mother's lap while Rose played with her hair on the loveseat. Alice curled up in a chair.

"Everything is going to go fine," Edward encouraged by whispering my ear.

"Can we watch _Frozen_?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe later, right now we have something to talk to you about," Rose answered and caught my eye.

"I have something to tell you guys." I started and waited until I got their attention.

Alicia was already paying attention but it took Alec a minute to look up. I was more nervous about his reaction. It took him longer to come around to Edward and I hoped this wouldn't ruin that.

"I'm…Edward and I are going to have a baby this summer," I broke the first bit of news.

"For reals?" Alicia bounced on Rose's lap with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, for reals." I laughed at her reaction

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Alec seemed concerned.

"I hope it's a girl. I can dress her in my dolly clothes." Alicia's eyes danced with excitement.

"I hope the baby is a boy. There are too many girls in this house," Alec grumbled.

"If the baby is a girl we can band together, Alec," Edward promised him with a wink.

Alec smiled slightly. "Bear and Grampa Charlie, too."

 _Woof_

"And Jake." Alec giggled as the dog licked his cheek.

So far so good. However, I figured the next part would be the most difficult.

"There's more, I'm going to be moving to Edward's house." I was met with blank stares.

Then Alec's face crumbled. "You're leaving us?" he yelled.

"No. I'm not leaving you. I'll still be here for you guys every afternoon after school and whenever you need me. But the baby and I are going to live with Edward since he's the baby's daddy," I explained.

"Mr. Edward can move in here," Alec insisted.

"The house will be too small for us all. Sweetie, calm down, you're not losing Auntie Bella. You'll be gaining an uncle and a cousin," Rose spoke up.

"I don't want you to leave. Babies don't need daddies, I don't have one," he cried, getting red in the face, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Alec, come here." I opened my arms to him.

"No! I hate you!" he hollered.

The room went dead silent, and I felt like I was punched in the gut.

"Alec Charles, apologize to Auntie Bella right now. You don't mean that," Rose scolded. She looked just about as much in shock as I was.

"No. I hate her," he repeated as he ran out of the room.

Rose lifted Alicia off her lap and rushed after him.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. You know that he loves you." Alice brushed tears from her own eyes.

"I know, it still hurts." I started to sob.

Edward rubbed my back and tried his best to sooth me. Alice brought me a box of tissues.

"Auntie Bella, I still love you." Alicia wrapped her arms around my knees.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I needed to hear that." I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"Where's the baby now?" she asked innocently.

"The baby is growing inside my belly." I wiped my tears away.

"How did it get in there?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"When two adults love each other they can plant a special seed in the mommy. But I think your mommy would be better explaining that to you than me." Edward grinned at her.

"Okay. Can we watch _Frozen_ now, please," she asked sweetly.

"Sure." I was grateful for the distraction.

 **LIL**

The next few days were hard.

Although Alec had apologized to me that night, he had begun to ignore me, unless I asked him a direct question. He didn't even want me to read to him anymore, which we used to do nightly. I tried to talk to him about the baby and moving but he would just shrug his shoulders and tell me that he was fine.

But I knew he wasn't

The others tried to talk to him with little success as well. Charlie even offered to play hooky and take him ice fishing to see if Alec would open up to him—he didn't want to go.

I spoke to the school counselor to see if she had any suggestions. On the positive note, she said to keep trying so Alec knew we were there when he was ready. However, not to force him, that it had to be at his own speed. At the same time, not to let him get away with bad behavior.

Regardless, it was frustrating to see my sweet boy upset. Edward was beside himself because he felt it was his fault for suggesting we announce both things on the same day.

The following Saturday, Rose, and Alice were going to take the kids to Whitlock's for ice skating. I was going to remain at home since me being on skates was a recipe for disaster.

"I don't want to go." Alec crossed his arm over his chest and sat in the middle of the steps.

"It will be fun. Come on Lucy will be there," Alice encouraged.

"It sounds stupid," he grumbled.

"Alec Charles, don't be rude." Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what, I think you should go to your room and think about the way you're acting. When you can be polite, you can join us." Rose pointed up the stairs.

He scowled and stomped up, seconds later his door slammed shut. Rose closed her eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Are you sure I can't buy him a puppy?" I was willing to try anything at this point.

Rose cracked a sad smile. "I wish that could be the answer, but you know, as well as, I do that it won't solve anything. Maybe for his birthday."

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll stay with Alec. Maybe some one-on-one time will help," I suggested.

Rose contemplated for a moment; she glanced at Alicia, who was waiting patiently on the bench.

"As long as you're sure, if he acts up or is rude to you again, don't hesitate to call me." Rose held out her hand for Alicia.

"Bye, Auntie Bella. Bye, baby." Alicia hugged me then kissed my belly.

She grabbed Rose's hand and they left the house together.

"Those two are night and day sometimes. I hope I don't have twins." Alice tugged on her jacket.

"You're thinking of having babies? Anything I should know?" I teased.

She flushed. "Well...I…coming." She ran out the door so fast she forgot to close it.

I shut it and turned towards the stairs then stopped. I decided to wait before going up to give him a chance to come out on his own. I checked in the kitchen but it was already cleaned up from lunch.

I pulled out the dry ingredients for cookies and butter to soften. Then headed up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Alec?" I waited for a response but didn't get one.

I pushed open the door and Alec was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Alec, I was going to make cookies. Would you like to help me?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Would you like to keep me company and be my taste tester?" I was trying a recipe I found online without eggs in it.

He shook his head.

"Would you like to tell me what is bothering you. You've always talked to me before. I can't fix anything if you don't tell me. Are you still upset that I'm going to be moving?"

He shook his head slower that time.

"Okay. I'm going to be right downstairs if you change your mind." I left the door open and went back to the kitchen.

Once the cookies were in the oven, I cleaned my mess and then sat down and scanned the baby book as I waited for the timer. I grew concerned that Alec was still in his room after I placed the second batch in, so I decided to check on him.

The door was open but his room was empty.

"Alec?" I called out.

"Alec! Please answer me." I checked all the rooms on the second floor before going down to the first.

"Alec, where are you?" I called into a vacant living room.

I opened the door that led to Alice's room. "Alec, if you're down there you need to come upstairs. You know you shouldn't be down there without Auntie Alice's permission."

Silence.

I glanced at the doorway and noticed that his boots and jacket were missing.

He also knows he's not supposed to be outside without telling anyone. I threw open the door and looked out into the empty yard. My heart dropped to my stomach. I glanced to Mrs. Cope's but there was no car in her yard.

"Alec?" I yelled.

I slammed the door and ran through the house to check the backyard. Usually, he would've come from the kitchen to go out back, but it seems he was trying to avoid me.

The kitchen window gave an excellent view—of a vacant yard.

"This isn't happening." I started to panic.

I dialed my phone at the same time the oven buzzer went off. In my haste, the potholder slipped and my hand touched the scorching metal.

"Ow…shit!"

I tossed the tray on top of the stove.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward sounded alarmed.

"Yes…No." I ran my hand under the tap. "Alec is missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?" Edward questioned.

"I mean he's gone—I can't find him! Oh…I need to call Rose."

I hung up on him without thinking. Shoot! I'll apologize later.

"Bella, is he still giving you trouble? Put him on the phone," Rose answered.

"He's gone. I tried to talk to him, but he shut me out. So I went to the kitchen, nowhere else. When I went back to check on him, he was gone. He's nowhere in the house or in the yard, I looked everywhere, his jacket and boots are missing," I explained in a rush as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

There was silence then Alice came on the phone. "We're on our way home. Have you called Charlie yet?"

"No, I will, right now," I promised.

I hung up with her and called Charlie. He remained calm even though, at this point, I was near hysterics. He promised to send out an A.P.B. on him. There was a knock on the door as we finished talking.

I hurried to answer it and found Edward and Jake on the doorstep.

"Beautiful, you scared me half to death. Where's Alec?" He pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know. He's not here. Oh, God, maybe he ran away." I burst into tears.

"We'll find him," Edward promised. "Jake and I will start searching the neighborhood.

"I'm coming with you." I grabbed my coat.

"I think you should stay here and relax." Edward tried to guide me back into the house.

"I can't relax, he's missing. If he ran away, it's my fault," I argued with determination.

"This isn't your fault. All right, come on. Do you have something of Alec's that Jake can sniff? Maybe he can track him," he suggested.

I turned and spotted Alec's mittens on the bench. I frowned realizing this meant his hands weren't protected and it was starting to snow. I handed them to Edward; he knelt in front of Jake and encouraged him to sniff.

Jake started to head down the driveway, pulling Edward behind him. I sent Alice a quick text and hurried after them. I looked up in the direction we were headed.

"Do you think he might have tried to walk to Charlie's? It's four miles away, that might be long for him. Did you pass anyone that was walking?" His house was this way too.

"I didn't see anyone, but I came from the other direction since we were just coming back from a hike." Edward gave me an apologetic look.

We were about halfway to Charlie's and there was still no sign of him. Edward and I took turns calling out for him—without any luck. It was starting to get dark, and the snow swirled as the wind whipped through the air.

"Alec!" I yelled against a gust of wind that knocked me back. I strained to hear in hopes he answered me.

I bit my lip, the longer that he was missing, the more worried I became. My stomach was feeling sick with knots.

 _Where was he?_

"We will find him," Edward promised, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Come on, Jake, find Alec, boy," he called.

Jake pulled on his leash as he nearly yanked Edward's arm off as he led us in a direction down the sidewalk.

My phone rang and I let go of Edward's hand, digging it out of my pocket.

"Did you find him?" I didn't even bother to say hello.

There was a sniffle then a sob, and I heard Alice tell Rose to give her the phone. I paused, rooted to the sidewalk, and Edward stopped a few feet in front of me, after getting Jake to stay.

"Hey, there has been no luck on our end. We've called his entire class, and Principal Hunter. He activated the phone tree for the Elementary and Middle schools. He also called Principal Greene at the high school and asked him to do the same. Principal Greene thinks he will be able to get some of the students and parents out looking. Jasper and Emmett are out there too but haven't had any luck. It might be worse than we initially thought. I have something I need to tell you, just stay calm okay."

"Damn, Alice, you can't say something like that, and then tack on _stay_ _calm_ at the end of it, and not expect me to freak out." I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"Sorry. The bad news is, Royce is out," Alice explained.

"What do you mean Royce is out? Did he escape?" My mind started to race as I processed this information.

"Out on probation. He was released early for good behavior and overcrowding," Alice practically growled.

I could hear Rose start to cry harder in the background.

"Are you saying that he could have Alec?" I whispered.

"We don't know. Charlie is trying to get permission to issue an Amber Alert. The only problem is we don't have proof of an abduction."

I felt as if I was doused with ice water, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward wrapped his arm around me. He frowned apologetically and kissed my forehead.

Jake suddenly howled and pulled away from Edward taking off with the leash flapping behind him.

"Jake, heel." Edward ran after him.

"Shit. This is all we need. Keep us posted, Alice." I hung up and chased after them.

"Bella, don't run," Edward called over his shoulder. He managed to grab Jake's leash when he stopped at an intersection because a car drove by.

I slowed and felt a cramp in my side from all the running. Edward looked at me with concern then winced when Jake nearly pulled his arm out of his socket.

"I'm sorry, it seems Jake wanted to go home. Since it's closer, we should go there so you can rest," he apologized.

"But…" I protested.

"Love, I know you're concerned. But you need to rest for the baby's sake, please. I'll continue looking."

I nodded in agreement, as we walked I wondered if was possible that Alec would go off with Royce. He wasn't told much about his dad but both kids knew he was a bad man—surely Alec wouldn't leave with him.

I stopped suddenly when I nearly walked into Edward's back.

"What's wrong," I asked, following his stare at his fence.

"The gate was closed this morning. I'm sure of it—I always keep it closed," Edward answered.

"Do you think he came here?" I became hopeful.

We hurried across the lawn. My hopes failed when Edward's yard was empty too. Jake barked and pulled away from Edward then headed for the trees. He stopped at the bottom of one and nuzzled something on the ground.

"What do you have there?" Edward reached down and lifted up a brown, Scooby-Doo hat.

"That's Alec's." I gasped.

"Alec?!" Why, wasn't he answering.

Edward looked up at the treehouse above us with a frown. "Stay down here," he ordered.

 **A/N:**

 **Every story needs a cliffy whether it's big or small, don't you agree?**

 **Do you think Alec is in the tree house? Or did Royce have a part in his disappearance?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story!**

 **On another note. I'm thrilled to announce that I was nominated for Favorite Veteran Author in The** **Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards. You can check all the other nominees and vote(starting 4/11) at awards** **fanaticfanfics** **com (replace spaces with a dot)**


	25. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 24**

 _Edward looked up at the treehouse above us with a frown. "Stay down here," he ordered._

 **EPOV**

Bella held the brown hat in her hands twisting it tightly and biting her lip while her eyes remained locked on the treehouse above.

"Beautiful, do me a favor and back up a bit." I wasn't sure how stable the treehouse was. Emmett mentioned it needed some repairs before the kids should go up there, but we were holding off until the spring to do the work.

I started up the ladder slowly. Thankfully, it seemed solid despite its weathered look. I poked my head through the opening and sighed in relief at the sight of the small, huddled, shivering form in the corner.

"He's up here," I called.

"Then why isn't he answering?" Bella didn't sound relieved yet.

"It looks like he's asleep."

I crawled over to him and gave him a small shake. "Alec, wake up, buddy."

He looked very pale and his skin was extremely cold to the touch. I felt his pulse and it was slower than what it should be. However, his breathing didn't sound too bad. I shook him a little harder.

"Alec, open your eyes."

He struggled to open them and blinked at me sleepily. "Mr. Edward," he slurred.

Not a good sign.

"Alec, can you tell me how old you are?" I asked.

"Um … five… no …I six." He looked confused.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold … my tummy feels icky. I want to sleep." His eyes started to drift close once more.

"No, stay awake. You have a lot of people worried about you. Let's get you out of here. Can you walk?" I shook him gently after his eyes fluttered shut.

He looked at me perplexed and tears formed in his blue eyes.

"That's okay, I'll carry you. Can you wrap your arms around me?" I moved closer.

He tried and he whimpered slightly. "It hurts."

"What does." I remained still, afraid to jostle him yet.

"My hands. I can't…I can't bend them," he started crying harder.

I pulled his hands off my neck to examine them. They were bright red and looked stiff. Thankfully it didn't look like frostbite at the moment. I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around him as tightly as I could.

It was awkward trying to carry him and climb down the ladder at the same time. I prayed it would hold up and I wouldn't drop him.

"Alec? What's wrong with him?" Bella was frantic when we came into view.

"I think he has mild hypothermia and possibly frostbite. Let's get him inside and get him warm. Do you have your keys? The same key for the front works for the back," I explained. I became relieved when my feet safely hit the ground.

"I do." She hurried ahead of us to the door with Jake on her heels.

By the time we reached the door, she had her coat and boots off, and she had placed Jake's towel on the floor for him.

"Alec?" She reached to take him from me.

"Ant…." He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Alec, don't go to sleep," I reminded him.

"Beautiful, he's going to be too heavy for you, let's get him upstairs and into one of the guest beds. There are some extra blankets in the hall closet. My clothes will be huge on him but they will be warmer." I carried him through the house.

I took him to the guest room and Bella disappeared into mine. I managed to get his boots off by the time she came back. Between the two of us, we changed him into a pair of my sweats and wrapped him up in some blankets like a burrito. I looked his hands over again, before we wrapped him, and was relieved that the skin wasn't white or hard, just a bit stiff. Jake jumped up and curled next to him and I didn't shoo him off the bed. Although his paws were dirty, he would be added warmth for Alec—blankets could be washed.

"Under your tongue." Bella had found my thermometer and stuck it in his mouth.

He obeyed quietly, as his entire body started to shake from head to foot. Bella looked more concerned.

"It okay, that's a sign his body beginning to get warmer," I said out loud so both of them would relax.

The thermometer beeped and Bella pulled it out of his mouth. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "94."

"That's good." I sighed in relief and fought not to laugh at her incredulous look. She must think I'm insane to think that was an ideal temperature.

"94 means that if he has hypothermia, it's in the mild range," I explained.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"After the numerous amount of times Emmett has fallen into the ocean and gotten hypothermia, I know all about it. Alec's pulse is slow, his speech is slurred, he seems a bit confused and is having a hard time staying awake. His temperature is also in the range for mild. The shivering and being able to talk to us is a good sign. Plus, his breathing sounds a little ragged but not bad and his pupils aren't dilated, those things would be reasons for more concern. Are you starting to feel better, Alec?" I turned back to him; the color was coming back to his face.

He looked at me with dazed eyes and shook his head.

"I can call my dad and run everything by him. Have you called Rose?" We had both had been so focused on Alec, I don't think anyone called her.

Bella's eye widened. "Sh … sugar. I forgot, she's going to be mad." Bella ran from the room.

"Am I…I in trouble?" Alec asked so softly, I almost missed it.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't want upset him, but I didn't want to lie to him either. "You scared a lot of people that care for you by disappearing the way you did. We thought something terrible happened to you."

"I sorry. Does Auntie Bella hate me?" His lower lip trembled.

"No, she could never hate you, Alec. But you've been pretty mean to her recently and that has hurt her feelings. I think you may owe her an apology, don't you?" I said calmly.

He looked away from me. "She's leaving and don't need me anymore."

I gave him a small smile. "She's always going to want you in her life. You're her nephew and she loves you very much. You'll always be in her heart even after the baby arrives. You're welcome to come visit us anytime, although, you need to ask permission. You can't just run away."

He bowed his head and stared at the snow outside the window.

"Why did you come here?" I asked in curiosity.

"I wanted to ask you if I could live here too." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, knowing I was going to disappoint him with my answer. "I think that would make your mom very sad, don't you?"

He frowned and again looked away from me.

"Did you know that I grew up with just my mom when I was a little boy about your age?"

"Where was your dad?" He looked slightly interested.

"My birth father wasn't a good dad, kind of like yours," I admitted.

"See. Dads aren't needed," Alec said pointedly.

I had walked myself into that one.

"I want to be a dad, though. I hope I can make a good one." I continued when he stayed quiet. "When my mom started dating again, I wasn't happy about it. I used to pull mean pranks on the guys to try to scare them away. One guy didn't get scared away—that was Emmett's father. When he and my mom got married, I gained a father and a brother," I shared with him.

"So I can be the baby's brother?" His eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"You'd be the baby's cousin. However, you'd be just like a big brother. You can teach him or her things and the baby would look up to you. You'll also be my nephew," I eluded. Hopefully, Rose would be okay with that.

"So I can call you Uncle Edward instead of Mr. Edward." He eyed me carefully as if he was testing me.

"You can call me whatever you want as long as you're comfortable with it. Well, as long as it's a nice name. I don't want to be called buggerhead or anything like that," I teased.

He cracked a smile and giggled. Bella walked in and grinned when she saw him.

"You look like you're feeling better. Your mom should be here soon. I brought you some hot chocolate." She put the cup on the nightstand.

He might seem better, but she didn't—she still looked stressed and pale.

"Bella, love, sit down, please. You need to rest." I eyed her with concern.

"I will, in a minute, there's soup on the stove." She turned for the door.

I jumped up and guided her back to the bed. She protested weakly as I made her sit.

"I'll take care of the soup. Why don't you sit and help Alec drink." I left the room before she could argue with me.

 **LIL**

I reached the bottom of the stairs as someone knocked. I opened the door expecting to see Rose.

"What are you doing here?" My eyes widened in surprise, finding my parents on my doorstep.

"We try to surprise you and you already know. You know that we were coming and yet you look shocked." My mother rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I had forgotten they were looking at houses in the area. They informed us at Christmas that with the baby coming and also Emmett settling in the area, they wanted to be closer. Carlisle was able to easily transfer to Forks Hospital and was going to start in April.

"That's right. Sorry, it slipped my mind with Alec going missing for awhile—it has been a crazy day." I stepped aside.

"Is he all right?" Carlisle asked right away.

"Bella and I found him a just a little while ago. He was in the treehouse out back. We think he might be a bit hypothermic so we're getting him warmed up while we wait for Rose to get here."

"Would you like me to look him over?" Carlisle hung his coat up on a hook.

"That would be great, he's upstairs with Bella. He was complaining about his hands, it didn't look like frostbite, though."

He nodded and went up the stairs. Rose's car pulled into the driveway before I could close the door—followed by my truck driven by Emmett.

"What can I do to help?" Mom asked.

"There's soup on the stove for Alec, can you check on it, please." I was grateful for the extra help.

"Of course, I'll call for some pizza, it looks like there is about be a small party here." She nodded before disappearing.

Rose hurried up to the door. Looking flushed, her eyes were rimmed red and she was clutching a small duffle bag. "Where is he? Thank you so much for finding him." She stunned me by hugging me.

"I think it's Jake you need to thank. He found him. He's upstairs in bed with Bella and my father is checking him out. It's on your right, second door."

She pulled away tearfully and mumbled another 'thank you' before rushing up the steps. I turned to let Emmett, who was holding a somber looking Alicia's hand, through the door.

"Hey, little Miss, how are you?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Can I go see, Alec?" she asked softly.

"In a little bit, sweetie. He's okay, but the doctor wants to look at him," Bella answered, coming down the stairs.

"How about we go into the living room to wait." Emmett gave us a small nod and went down the hall with her.

I pulled Bella into my arms and held her tightly against me. She sagged into me and her eyes shut—I brushed my lips against her forehead tenderly. I wanted to suggest she take a nap but I knew she would argue.

"Beautiful, please go relax. There are enough of us around that can cover for you," I pleaded.

"Okay. I want to get something to eat first." She pulled away from me abruptly. "The soup."

"My mom has taken care of it, plus she's ordering pizza for everyone else."

Her shoulders relaxed. "I don't know what I would've done without your help today. Thank you so much." Tears formed her brown eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, beautiful." I pulled her back into my arms.

My mother gave me a smile and wink as she passed us and went up the stairs with a tray of soup and crackers for Alec. Before I could bring Bella into the living room, there was another knock on the door and I opened it to reveal Jasper, Lucy, and Alice. Behind them, Charlie in his cruiser parked on the street.

"Ladies, and Jasper, come on in." I waved past them to Charlie, who was stepping out of his car.

Alice pulled her phone away from her ear and shut it off. "I'm surprised this thing didn't melt with all the calls I made today. But they should be all done now. How's Alec?"

"My dad is checking him out now, he's a doctor. But besides being very cold, he should be okay," I answered.

Alice stepped around me to hug Bella. Jasper shifted Lucy in his arms, who was clinging tightly to him.

"Where was he?" Jasper asked.

"He was in the treehouse out back. I think he was hoping he could live there." I made light of it.

"That boy and trees, I wouldn't be surprised if he did live in one some day." Jasper smirked.

"Hey, you"—I tweaked Lucy's pigtail—"are you going to say hi to me?"

She gave me a half-hearted smile but stayed hanging on to Jasper's neck. He rubbed her back and gave me his own sad smile.

"Luc wants to see for herself that Alec is okay," he explained.

"Of course, once he's a bit warmer, I'm sure he'll want to see you too, sweetheart. We ordered pizza, do you like pizza?" Bella appeared at my elbow and signed as she talked to her.

Lucy nodded shyly.

"Me too. Would you like to wait with Alicia? She's in the living room with Emmett." Bella held out her hand.

Lucy slid out of her uncle's arm then took her hand and they went off together.

"Charlie," I greeted.

"Edward, thank you for everything you did for my family today." Charlie shook my hand.

"No thanks needed, I see them as my family too," I explained.

"Any word on that Royce character? I know he wasn't involved today, but should we keep an eye out?" Jasper asked.

Charlie shook his head and looked a bit guilty. "I might have jumped the gun on that one—I didn't mean to set Rose off into a panic over him. The D.A. on the case was on vacation when he was released, and apparently the paperwork 'got lost' on her desk or so that's her excuse for not telling Rose about his release. Royce is still at a half-way house in Portland. He was at a meeting with his parole officer earlier—about the same time as Alec's disappearing act. I only found out about a half-hour ago. He's not allowed to leave Oregon at the moment, so we'll keep an eye on it."

I showed him and Jasper into the living room. Carlisle joined us a few minutes later.

"Alec is going to be fine. His hands aren't frostbitten, more like frost nipped, so they'll be ok. His temperature is already back up to 97.5. That dog of yours is like a furnace." Carlisle laughed.

 **LIL**

A little over an hour later, and after pleading with his mom, Alec was allowed to get out of the bed since his temperature was normal. Rose hadn't left his side since she got here, and Bella confided in me that she'll probably hover more than usual over the next few days.

When Alec appeared in the living room doorway in fleece pajamas and slippers, he was greeted by everyone and both girls jumped from their spots on the couch and ran to him.

"Alec!'

I did double take at the sound of the sweet, unfamiliar voice that belonged to the girl who flung her arms around Alec so hard, her dark braids smacked them both. Bella gasped in surprise beside me.

I turned my head, Jasper sat slacked-jawed with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. Alice quickly whispered something to him and he closed his mouth and nodded.

"Well, I'll be," he muttered quietly—a smile tugging at his lips.

I watched the three friends giggle and talk like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Although all the adults were well-aware what had just transpired, no one made a big deal about it in fear she would stop again. Jake nudged my leg and gave me a look that I knew he needed to relieve himself.

"I'll be right back," I announced and went to the kitchen so Jake could take a well-earned break.

I turned to see that Bella had followed me. She was looking tired, but calmer. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm good—ready for bed, but good," she answered.

"You're welcome to spend the night. I don't think anyone would blame you if you went to bed," I encouraged her.

She looked unsure and I had a guess as to why.

"Alec, Alicia, and Rose…even Alice can spend the night too if they'd like. We can have a big sleepover. That way Rose doesn't have to take him back outside so soon and she won't have to leave his side," I offered.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "You're a very sweet man. How did I get so lucky?"

"I believe, I'm the lucky one." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

 **A/N:**

 **So Alec is safe and sound, and Edward was able to get through to him. I know a few of you expressed that he should be punished. However, that won't be Edward's place to punish him. Rose will take care of it.**

 **Royce was released and the ball was dropped to inform Rose. Luckily, he was still a state away. No one knew of his release until Alec disappeared. Neither Alice or Charlie were trying to hide that.**

 **Also, Lucy spoke. What do you think of that?**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and all the love you have given my story!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 25**

Life got back to normal soon after that weekend. Something that Edward said to him must have finally gotten through to Alec. When Edward had left us alone, my sweet boy emerged again as he apologized to me through big fat tears.

Well, everything was almost normal. Rose issued Alec his first punishment that went beyond timeouts or being sent to his room. Television privileges were taking away and he had extra chores to do. He took his sentence without complaint and even tried to do more.

There were also a few more changes since then. Alec surprised us all by starting to call Edward, Uncle Edward—Alicia quickly followed suit. He even asked Edward to come fishing with him and Grampa Charlie. Edward quickly accepted and even suggested that Emmett would love to join them. Rose didn't admit it out loud but I think she was pleased that Alec had more male role models.

The biggest change was in Lucy. She'd only talk shyly to a handful of people, but she was talking. I was among the ones she would share her voice with, along with Jasper, Maria, Alice, Alicia, and Alec. We hoped, in time, she would be more comfortable and talk to everyone.

We decided to make my leaving a gradual process to ease the twins into the new arrangement. I would start by spending a couple more nights a week at Edward's…our home. We took the twins back to our place after school a few times, so they could get used to it.

Before I knew it, it was Valentine's Day, and I was ashamed to say that I didn't think twice about it. Although Tanya and I combined the classes to have a small party for the kids each year, I hadn't celebrated the holiday with anyone since—well ever.

We had an early dinner in Port Angels before joining everyone at the Whitlock's. Alice persuaded Maria to throw another barn dance for Valentine's Day and offer couples romantic sleigh rides. All the proceeds would go to Seattle Children's Hospital.

I stood near a post as I watched Rose and Emmett dancing together. They were at the awkward stage of somewhere between being friends and something more. They've been on a couple of outings with the kids but no solo dates as of yet. After Alec's reaction to me leaving, I think it worried Rose about his reaction to her being with Emmett on a date. If that bothered Emmett, he didn't show it—he seemed to be easygoing about the pace.

"It's our turn." Edward slipped an arm around my waist.

"Our turn for what?" I looked up at him curiously.

"For a sleigh ride. Jasper should be back with Alice and the kids in a minute" He grinned crookedly as he started to lead me to the doors.

"I'm surprised that you're going to let me," I teased.

As time went on, he was becoming increasingly more protective of me. Although I had been driving in snow for years, he insisted that he should drive the kids and me to school if there were so much as a flake in the sky. He even bought a Volvo, trading in his truck for a safer vehicle for when the baby came.

"The horses are going to go slow and I trust Jasper to control them. If Emmett was driving them, I might agree with you." Edward just smirked at Emmett's scowl when he overheard him.

We stepped outside into the cool night air just as the sleigh came pulling up. A grinning Alec bounced down from the driver's seat.

"Auntie Bella, Uncle Edward, Mr. Jasper let me control the horses." His eyes were filled with excitement.

"Wow, that was nice of him." I smiled as he hugged me around the waist.

Edward helped the girls climb out from all the blankets and off the sleigh. "Did you girls, have fun?"

"Yeah," Alicia cheered and skipped around with rosy cheeks and a large smile.

Lucy looked just as happy and gave him a shy nod. The girls grabbed hands with Alec and ran towards the dance.

"Wait for…whoa." Alice slid on a patch of ice.

Edward managed to grab her elbow and steadied her. She gave him a sheepish smile and muttered a 'thank you.'

"That wouldn't have happened if you wore proper shoes for once," Jasper grumbled under his breath.

Alice heard him and whirled around, narrowing her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with these boots. They are completely flat."

"There's no traction to them, they're smoother than a baby's bottom—you can't walk across ice on them." Jasper huffed in exasperation.

"My boots are perfectly don't you be a good little coachman, drive your sleigh, and mind your own business." Alice reached over and pulled the top hat Jasper was wearing down over his eyes.

She spun around to storm off. Just before she reached the doors, she stumbled but caught herself. Jasper saw it and snickered loudly; she flipped him off, before heading into the barn.

Edward sighed loudly and cleared his throat.

Jasper gave us an apologetic smile and tipped his hat. "Sorry about that."

"Beautiful, are you ready?" Edward pulled back the blankets and offered me his hand.

I climbed in first and he followed making sure the quilts were tucked around us tightly. Jasper urged the team to go and we took off across the blanket of snow. I snuggled into Edward to block the wind from hitting my face.

"I thought they stopped with their banter," I whispered.

"I think it's their twisted way of flirting with one another." Edward chuckled.

He cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb along the curve of my face. "I'd rather not talk about them at the moment."

He kissed me heatedly, parting my lips with his tongue. I could taste the fruit punch on his breath. My hormones went into overdrive, and I wished we were alone and didn't have to wear so many layers. Though with how warm I was getting the lack of clothes…

Jasper cleared his throat loudly.

Right. We weren't alone.

I looked around to see that we had stopped in the middle of the apple orchard that had been decorated with white lights.

"This is really pretty," I commented, "but why did we stop?"

"I want to show you something." Edward stepped out then proceeded to help me.

The cool air hit me and I shivered from the change of temperature.

"Can't you show me from the sleigh." I desired to be snuggled back with him under the blankets.

"I'll make it quick, and then I'll happily warm you up." He started to lead me down the row lit by lights.

He came to a stop and took my both my hands in his. Before I could ask him what he was up to, he knelt down on one knee before me. I let out a small gasp and took a tiny step back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I knew you were the one since the moment I first saw you when we met at this very spot. You are a beacon of light in my world, and I don't know what I would do without you in it. I couldn't think of a better place to ask you this question than right here. I promise to love you always; will you marry me?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket, and even with the tiny amount of light the diamond sparkled.

"Yes." I nodded and tears filled my eyes.

Edward's grin took up his whole face as he tugged off my glove. He slipped the cool metal onto my finger then kissed my hand. He rose to his feet and kissed me tenderly.

"Let's get back and tell the others," he announced exuberantly.

We trudged back to the sleigh hand in hand. Jasper looked up when he saw us, with a curious expression.

"So…" he prompted.

"So…When are you going to man up and ask my friend out rather than just rag on her shoes," I quipped.

He was caught off-guard by my question and his jaw slacked. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I don't think I've ever seen you rendered speechless." Edward chuckled.

"Are you going to tell me her answer or not? I could leave you two stranded out here so you have to walk back." He quickly changed the subject.

Edward held up my left hand. "She said, yes."

"Congratulations. I know there will be a crowd waiting for you two. Shall we get back?"

"Yes, I don't want her getting sick," Edward agreed.

Apparently, I was the only one that didn't know Edward was proposing to me tonight. Waiting for us outside the barn was a small group of our family and quickly cheered as Edward held up my left hand for all to see.

"Auntie Bella, can Lucy and I both be flower girls? Auntie Alice said she can make us matching twirly dresses. Alec can be your ring bear." Alicia danced in front of me with Lucy shyly smiling by her side as I tried to walk back inside.

"I don't wanna be a bear, can I be a dog like Jake?" Alec asked.

"Guys, relax and let your Aunt breathe," Rose cut in then shooed them off to the dance floor.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." She hugged me. "Let's see how the boy did." She grabbed my hand to examine the ring.

The large, round diamond had sapphire hearts on either side. The white gold band was intricately designed with diamond chips.

"Wow, he's got good taste. That has to be at least a karat," Alice awed.

"By the way, I'll make the girls' dresses, if that's what you want. She just asked for matching dresses not matching flower girl dresses." She lowered her voice.

"I like that idea and if you're up to it, maybe you could make mine," I suggested.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I would be more than happy too," she squealed.

Rose smirked and elbowed me. "You realize you just unleashed a monster, right?"

Alice narrowed her eyes playfully. "What do you think about the color orange for a bridesmaid dress? I think it will be excellent color on Rose. A dress with big puffy sleeves and a hoop skirt," she taunted.

"As long you make yourself a matching one?" I laughed as her smirk fell.

"Welcome to the family, little sis." Emmett picked me up and swung me around.

Although my morning sickness had vanished, my equilibrium was still off. My stomach turned and I clamped my eyes shut.

"Emmett, put her down," Esme scolded.

"Are you okay." Edward wrapped his arm around me and rubbed small circles on my back.

"Give me a minute," I asked with eyes still closed.

"Want me to go push him into a manure pile. I'll be happy to," he whispered.

"No, then the smell might really make me sick." I opened my eyes to look up at him. "So do you think we can escape soon?"

"Let's give them five more minutes then they probably won't bug us about it," he agreed.

Five minutes ended up being a half-hour.

"Ready?" Edward managed to slip away from a conversation with Charlie and Emmett.

"Just about. I wanted to remind Alice she was taking the twins to school on Monday. Have you seen her?" I scanned the room.

"Uh—there she is." Edward gestured to the far side of the room, by the hallway.

"Ali." I waved my hand over my head to get her attention.

Her eyes widened and a slightly guilty look came over her face as she walked towards us. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I wanted to remind you about Monday," I answered wondering why she was acting so odd.

"Monday?" She sounded confused.

"You're taking the twins to school," I prompted.

"Right…right…I remember now. By eight, right?" She nodded quickly and turned her head to the side distractedly.

"Alice"— I was about to ask if she was feeling all right when I spotted something in her hair—"you have hay in your hair." I plucked it out and held it for her to see.

Her eyes landed on it and she blushed.

"What is going on? You're acting weird, even for you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. One minute, Alicia, I'll help you." She scurried away.

Alicia looked up from the middle of the dance floor with a bewildered expression.

"O—kay," I mumbled.

Edward and I headed out of the barn and passed Jasper heading inside.

"Have a good night. Congrats, again." He smiled, his mood appeared to be lighter.

"Thank you. Good night." Edward nodded.

He glanced behind us at Jasper's retreating form and smirked. "Looks like they moved on from flirting."

I looked and saw a few strands of hay on Jasper's back.

"But he just came in, and she was down the hall," I questioned.

"Down the hall, where there's a back door and path to the main barn." Edward waggled his eyebrows.

 **LIL**

We celebrated our engagement multiple times that night. Not even making it to our bedroom the first time.

I awoke next morning to Edward's hand sliding over my belly. Then a swift jab from inside me not liking his hand there.

"Ooo.." I was suddenly was wide awake.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward pulled his hand back sharply.

"No…I felt the baby." I placed his hand back.

The baby kicked once more.

"Did you feel that?" I looked at him expectantly but he looked disappointed.

"No…but I think you popped." He traced a circle around my belly button and started to smile again.

He was right, my bump seemed to double in size overnight. He reached for some cocoa butter cream to rub on my belly. His hand crept up and brushed my breast, his eyes darkened as he leaned in to kiss me.

 _Woof_

His forehead rested against mine. "I'm being summoned, I'll be right back." He sighed then slipped from the bed and left the room.

I settled back against the pillow just as my phone rang. I reached over and grabbed it, noticing it was my mother.

I hadn't talked to her in months. She didn't even know about Edward let alone the baby. I tried several attempts to contact her but the few times she returned the calls I was in the middle of class and had my phone off.

"Hi, Mom," I said cheerfully.

"Hello, darling. I have the most exciting news to tell you." I rolled my eyes as she went on and on about her cruise and Phil.

"So, Spring training starts around your break. You should come down for a visit. There are some handsome guys on Phil's team you could meet," she gushed.

"Actually, Mom, I'm seeing someone and it's very serious. In fact, I'm having his baby." I braced myself for her reaction.

"You're pregnant and you haven't told me before now," she accused.

"I've tried to contact you, but you only just returned my phone calls." I rolled my eyes.

"Still, are you and…I don't even know his name. Are you and John Doe getting married?" She started to get dramatic.

"His name is Edward and he proposed to me last night," I answered, holding up my hand to look at my ring sparkle in the morning light.

"He proposed because he knocked you up? Sounds just like your father," she quipped.

"That's not why he proposed." I wasn't surprised by her comment but it still hurt.

"He's going to leave you, mark my words. You should've gotten married first to hold on to him. But then I suppose you're still too young to think about that and to be having babies. Isn't it enough that you're raising that girl's kids and now you've saddled yourself with your own. You won't get your life back until they're adults—trust me, I know." Her words stung.

I was saved by Edward coming back into the room. His smile dropped from his face when he saw me crying.

"I have to go. I'm sorry that I was such a burden." I clicked the phone off and tossed it onto the bed.

"Who thinks you're a burden," he asked angrily.

"It was just my mother being my mother. Let's just say she's still bitter about being a young mom." I sniffled.

He picked up my phone and started tapping at the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He held up a finger. "No…I'm not calling to apologize and neither will Bella. If anyone is owed an apology, it's your daughter. She has never been, or will ever be, a burden on anyone. If you don't want to be a mother or even a grandmother, then don't bother calling. I won't have my wife or my child's feelings played with." He hung up.

"I can't believe that you just did that. She's going to hate you." I looked at him in shock.

"Let her." He shrugged before crawling across the bed to me. He lifted my shirt and rubbed my belly tenderly.

"Thank you." I kissed him.

"You're more than welcome, beautiful." His hand slid up my torso.

"Now where were we?"

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts? Did he propose better this time? What do you think it going on between Alice and Jasper? And Renée?**

 **Thank you for your love and reviews you have given my story.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 26**

I looked around the nearly bare room; I remembered the day we moved in when the twins were only two. It seemed like a lifetime ago, the only things that remained were one of my bookcases and my bed.

Alicia started to bound into the room then skidded to a stop. "Oops!"

She whirled around and went back to the door then knocked on the frame. I chuckled watching her bounce on her toes waiting for permission.

"You can come in. This is going to be your room now." I waved her through the door.

"I'm so excited; I'm going to get a bed like a big girl." She jumped onto the mattress with a hop. "Mommy said I can pick out new bedding too."

"What are you going to get?" I asked watching her with amusement.

" _Hello_ _Kitty_ …no…Princess…oh, oh…do you think they sell _Frozen_?" Her eyes grew larger with each idea.

"I bet that they do." I smiled.

"I want new bedding too. It isn't fair Alicia gets new stuff and I don't." Alec appeared in the doorway.

"I thought you liked Mickey." Rose followed after him.

"But I have _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ , that's for babies. I'm a big boy now, please?" He batted his eyes.

"Well, I suppose I need to get you a bigger bed soon, anyway; so we can get you new bedding too," Rose agreed.

"Yay, can I get _Sponge Bob_ or maybe _Minions_?" Alec looked pleased.

Rose wrinkled her nose because I knew she wasn't a fan of _Sponge Bob_. "We will see what they have when the get there. Meanwhile, please go take care of the Legos that are all over the living room floor."

"Yes, Mom," they chimed in sync and scurried out of the room.

"When did they get so big," Rose lamented as she sat on the bare mattress.

"Time does seem to be moving so fast," I agreed, rubbing my belly when I felt a kick.

"Since they won't need toddler beds anymore, you can convert one back into a crib for your little one. You'll probably just need a new mattress. We can set up the other here for when you guys visit," Rose offered.

"That would be great, thank you." I cast one more look around the room to see if there was anything I forgot.

"It still seems so surreal that you are leaving. I know I don't say it enough but thank you for the last few years," Rose said softly.

"You don't have to thank me; you would've done the same for me if the situation was reversed." I sat down beside her and blinked back tears.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff before we're both crying. Go on and get out of here—I'm kicking you out," she joked.

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." I stood.

"Are you sure you want to take the kids next weekend? They can wait another week or two." She followed me down the stairs.

"It was Edward's suggestion. Besides, we don't mind taking them once a month or so, for an overnight. Maybe you can use the time to have a date night without them," I hinted.

She gave me a nervous smile and a nod. "And I'll return the favor when your little one is ready to have a night away."

"Are you leaving, Auntie Bella?" Alicia appeared at my side.

"I am. I'll be picking you guys up for school on Monday morning," I reminded her.

She gave me a hug and kissed my belly. "Bye, Auntie. Bye, baby." She smiled.

Alec stepped forward and hugged me. "Bye, Auntie. Bye, baby, I'm not kissing you 'cause I'm a boy, and we don't kiss," he said seriously.

I held back a snicker as I hugged him. I'm sure he'll change his mind someday.

I arrived home and didn't even have my car door open before Edward was out of the house to greet me with Jake at his heels.

"Welcome home, beautiful." He swung me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I squealed as I wrapped my arm his neck for support.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold, of course," he answered, smiling sweetly.

"But I've been here before, and I'm too heavy," I protested.

"Are you calling me weak, woman?" His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Of course not."

We entered the house, and he shut the door with his foot.

"First stop, the bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows and ascended the stairs.

 **LIL**

I waited outside of the school by Edward's car. We were meeting to go to my appointment to find out if the baby was a boy or girl. As I was waiting, Mike pulled up in his flashy car with a cocky smirk on his face. I scowled and avoided eye contact, hoping he would ignore me too.

"Isabella, I almost didn't recognize you—you've gotten fat." His irritating voice sounded close.

"Mike, I wish I could say it was nice to see you. I'm pregnant—not that's any of your business." I gave him half a glance.

Behind him, Jessica was approaching with a scowl on her face when she spotted us. However, I was glad to see her since I hoped that meant that they would leave.

"I don't recall you getting married." He felt the need to point out that fact.

"Again, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not married, yet." I wished that Edward would hurry.

"Mike, can we go now." Jessica gave me a nasty look.

"In a minute." He blew her off without even a glance.

Mike…" she started, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'm talking." He dropped his hand.

She flushed and turned bright pink and took a backward step. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the pavement. I didn't understand why she put up with him.

"I think I should have a talk with Principal Hunter and maybe the school board. I don't think it's appropriate for young children to have a slut as a role model."

I took a deep breath before I responded. "We're getting married, very soon." I held up my ring as proof.

"Poor sap, what did you do; threaten to claim rape unless he married you?" he sneered in disgust.

"Of course not." I was completely offended.

"Right, just like Rose I suppose. Thinking that by saying 'no' gives her the right to put a man behind bars even thought the way she was dressed that night told a different story." Mike snorted.

My hands balled into fists at my side, and it took everything in me not to slug him. Jessica, however, beat me to a response.

"You told me she asked for it." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"With the small t-shirt she was wearing and that tiny skirt, of course, she was. Yelling _stop_ doesn't negate that, the bitch just wanted to extort him for money when she found herself knocked up." Mike's way of thinking was completely distorted.

From the expression on Jessica's face, I think she was starting to realize that too.

"Bella," Edward called to me from across the parking lot. Emmett was about a half-step behind him with the twins in tow. Mike's cocky demeanor faltered, and he backed away.

"Get in the car, Jessica," he ordered.

Her reaction was more hesitant.

"You don't have to go with him, we can give you a ride," I told her softly.

She gave me a bewildered look. "I…"

"Jessica, didn't you hear me," Mike yelled then revved the engine.

She spun around and hurried into his car. The door wasn't fully closed before he reversed and shot out of the parking lot. Emmett quickly yanked Alicia out of the way before she got hit.

"Hey, slow down before you hit a kid. This is a school zone you, Jac….jerk!" Emmett hollered.

Both twins looked wide-eyed with fear. Alicia had grabbed onto the back of Emmett's coat and was hiding behind him while Alec grabbed Edward's hand.

"Alicia, are you hurt?" I asked. I knew Emmett had no other choice to pull her out of the path of danger.

"No." She peeked out from behind Emmett.

"What was all that about?" Edward was at my side instantly with Alec still attached to him.

"That was Jessica's rude boyfriend. It looks as if he needs my dad to give him a ticket and send him back to driving school," I responded quickly.

Edward gave me an incredulous look, and I knew he didn't believe that was the full truth. He opened his mouth to push the issue, and I gestured with my eyes to Alicia and Alec. He glanced down at both kids, who still looked more like owls.

"Are you excited about going with Emmett today? That should be fun." I changed the subject.

"He's going to get us ice cream but don't tell Mommy," Alec whispered loudly.

Emmett's frown changed into an embarrassed smile. I shook my head. His first time alone with them and he's going to give them a sugar high before dinner. He dug his own grave.

"That does sound like a good time." I gave them an encouraging smile.

"Maybe we should stop to see Grampa Charlie and tell him about the jerk." Alec seemed concerned.

"One, don't use that word; your mom wouldn't like to hear you speaking that way. Secondly, I'll talk to my dad about him so don't worry anymore, okay?"

"Okay, but Mr. Emmett used the word." Alec looked befuddled.

"He's an adult, and it just came out when Alicia almost got hurt." I tried to explain.

"She's right, I lost my temper. There were better words for that guy I could've used," Emmett agreed.

"We will see you guys later and hopefully we can tell you if the baby is boy or girl." Edward sounded calmer.

"I hope it's a boy. It starts with a 'B' like better. Boys are better," Alec announced.

"Bad starts with 'B' too. I hope it's a girl. Girl starts with a 'G' like good and great," Alicia quipped.

"Don't forget gross. That starts with 'G', right?" Alec looked up at Emmett.

"All right, enough, I'm not buying ice cream if all you two do is bicker. Let's go." Emmett grabbed the two booster seats from Edward.

"We need to get going so we're not late." Edward held open the door for me.

I got settled and pulled a small bottle of orange juice out the small cooler. I had heard some juice would wake up the baby so it will be active during the exam. I took a sip and rested with my eyes closed trying to calm myself from the ordeal.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about." Although his voice sounded calm, I could sense he was still tense.

"That was Mike. He still an opinionated jackass." I opened my eyes.

"So that was him," Edward grumbled. "What does Jessica see in him?"

"I don't know, but I think she starting to see the truth. I'm just glad the twins didn't hear him." I sighed and played with the bottle cap in my hand. Some of the things Mike said was still bothering me.

"He might try to cause problems."

Edward became more alert and clenched the steering wheel.

"He noticed I was pregnant, and he thought that Principal Hunter and the school board should be informed about a teacher who is a poor role model for the students," I explained.

"That is completely absurd!" He slapped the steering so hard the horn honked. "How did he come up that line of bull."

"Because I'm pregnant and unmarried," I answered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We will be married in less than a month. I hardly see how that will be a problem or anyone's business but our own. I'll check your contract when we get home, but I highly doubt we have to worry. This isn't the 1950s for crying out loud."

I nodded and took another sip. "He also insinuated that you're marrying me so I don't claim you raped me. He thinks I'm just as bad as Rosalie."

"He…Where do I find this guy?" Edward's eyes were black with rage.

The car started to accelerate at an alarming rate.

I grabbed on to the side handle for dear life. "Edward, slow down. I don't know where he's living anymore. I shouldn't have told—"

"You shouldn't have told me," Edward growled.

"Not while you're driving, if you had let me finish. Please, slow down, you're scaring me," I snapped and tears burned in my eyes.

The car immediately slowed, and he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He quickly found a spot near the back. He turned off the car and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Beautiful, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you—you didn't deserve that," he apologized.

"It's okay." I was happy to see that he was calmer.

"No, it's not. You were right, we should've talked about that later when I wasn't driving you and our precious cargo." His face was full of regret as he slid his hand over my belly.

I felt a hard kick and Edward started to smile.

"I felt that." He chuckled. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, just a little odd. Let's forget about Mike and go see our baby. I don't want him to ruin this for us," I pleaded.

"Neither do I," he agreed.

 **LIL**

The dark, warm room and the soothing sound of the baby's heartbeat relaxed me. It was amazing the difference there was in a few weeks. The image looked like a baby now, and I swear he…or she was sucking their thumb.

"I think that's your nose," Edward declared.

"How can you tell, it two dimensional?" I laughed.

"Because mine is pointy and yours is small and round," Edward insisted.

"So are we looking for a gender today," Irina slid the wand across my belly and made a few clicks before looking back at us.

I was so mesmerized by the images of our baby that I almost missed her question.

"Yes, please," I answered and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Looks like you have a cooperative one today. You're having a little…boy." She beamed. "See this right there." She pointed at the screen.

"Wow." I blinked back a few tears.

Edward's grin was broad and his chest puffed up proudly.

"Everything looks good. Congratulations." She handed us a bunch of pictures to share with our friends.

"This one's my favorite." I held up the picture of the baby's profile.

"I like this one, where you can see his little Budda belly." Edward smiled.

He scanned the parking lot. "Shoot, I forgot I parked on the far end. Would you like me to get the car?"

"I don't mind the walk, I'm not waddling yet. Can we stop at the market and grab 'It's a boy' balloons?' I think the kids will like that announcement."

We walked hand in hand to the car. The sky was starting to sprinkle, and we quickened our steps so we didn't get soaked.

"Shall we stop for dinner first?" he suggested, hurrying the last few feet in front of me so he could open the door.

"I'm not that hungry yet. How about we pick up Chinese after we stop by to share the news. I've been craving an egg roll and Orange Shrimp. Oh, and boneless spareribs." I was starting to get hungry thinking about it and licked my lips

"Chinese it is. Are you sure you can wait." Edward smirked.

"I'm sure." I placed the pictures in the glove compartment to keep them safe.

"When we get home I still want to double check your contract. Tomorrow, I think we should meet with Principal Hunter and talk to him." He remained calm as he switched back to our conversation from before.

"Both of us?" I questioned.

"If they're going to have a problem with you then they should have the same one with me. If they let you go then I will walk too if they don't fire me," he promised.

"We both can't be out of a job." I bit my lip worriedly.

"Don't you worry about that. Remember my trust fund will take care of both of us." He waved off my concern.

We stopped at the market, and I started to rethink my idea of the balloon when the rain began to come down harder.

"I'll run in. Why don't you call your dad and Hunter," he suggested.

I agreed and pulled out my phone to call Charlie first as I watched Edward try and dodge the raindrops.

 **LIL**

"Good morning, Bella and Edward." John Hunter looked at us both with an amused smile. He leaned back in his desk chair seemingly relaxed. "Are you here for a formal announcement?"

"Announcement?" I was confused.

He raised one eyebrow then glanced down at my stomach, and he started to turn red. "I'm sorry, I thought… crap, the missus is going to let me have it. I apologize, again."

Still confused I glanced at Edward, who was trying not to laugh. "He thinks we are here to announce that you're pregnant."

"Oh—" It clicked that he thought he had made a mistake. "I am pregnant. Edward and I are also going to be married next month."

John looked relieved and grinned. "Congratulations to the both of you. If you weren't here for that, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it does have to with Bella being pregnant. Someone threatened her yesterday in the parking lot stating that they would complain to you, as well as the school board about her being pregnant and unmarried. He's hoping to get her fired for being a poor role model for children." Edward tried hard to keep the anger out of his voice but was failing.

"I see. Was this a parent of one of your current children?" John sat straighter as he became more serious.

"No, in fact, he doesn't have any children at all. It was Michael Newton—"

He held up a hand stopping me. "You don't have to say anymore. Mr. Newton seemed to find it necessary to inform me of the 'issue' when you two first started dating." He used finger quotes around the issue.

"Why wasn't this brought to our attention?" The corner of Edward's mouth ticked.

"Well, I wanted to investigate privately at first. I also asked around for any possible indecency issues, like secret meetings in the janitor's closet. Except for one teacher, there seemed to be nothing of concern. Most didn't even know you were dating." John shrugged his shoulders.

"And the one teacher?" Edward pressed.

"Ahh…Yes, Ms. Stanley reported that there was a scandalous kiss on the cheek." He chuckled.

Edward's shoulders relaxed, and he started to laugh too.

"You two have nothing to worry about. I warned Mr. Newton last time about harassing my teachers. I have no qualms calling Chief Swan if he becomes a problem," John promised.

"I've already contacted my father regarding Mike driving recklessly in the parking lot. He almost hit Alicia," I spoke up.

John's amusement left his face. "Was she hurt?"

I shook my head no. He let out a breath and wrote a note on his pad.

"I'm going ahead and calling the Chief and having Mr. Newton banned from the premises. I'll not tolerate any potential threat to children or teachers of the school," he declared angrily.

"Thank you, John." Edward held out his hand to him.

"Of course, and again, congratulations. When are you due?" he asked.

"The beginning of August," I answered wistfully, it seemed so far away.

"Let me know by the end of the school year what you decide for maternity leave or if you even plan on coming back, so we can make arrangements, all right?" He shook my hand.

"Yes, of course." I felt like an idiot that I hadn't even thought about that yet.

We walked together out of the office. I felt lighter now that it was all over.

"See, nothing to worry about. I'll see you this afternoon when I come to sing with the kids. It may be too early, but I found a song about leprechauns." Edward squeezed my hand.

"It sounds cute; I look forward to hearing it." I grinned.

"Have a good day, beautiful." He split off from me to head to his class.

 **A/N:**

 **So some drama in this chapter. Mike is a real ja…jerk, am I right? Good thing most see through him. Even Jessica is starting to.**

 **So it's a boy! What do you think? Alec will get a playmate.**

 **Thank you for all your love and review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 27.**

EmPOV

I pulled up to the house about five minutes early; I was excited and a bit nervous. Rosie and I were flying solo tonight for the first time. I didn't mind having double trouble with us, we usually ended up having a fun night, but this felt like a progression.

I was surprised to find the front door partially open and no one in sight. I knocked, and there were no running steps of double trouble. trying to beat each other to the door. In fact, it was so quiet it was like no one was home.

"Rose?" I called into the house.

I only waited a minute before entering, worried that something was wrong. I walked through the house and found Rosie in the kitchen staring intently at an envelope in her hand. Whatever it was made the veins in her temples throb.

"Rose?" I tried to catch her attention.

She jumped and clutched her chest, making the paper fall to the floor. "Jeesh, you scared me. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I did. The front door was left open, and when no one answered, I started to get concerned."

She blushed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I guess I got distracted."

"Everything, okay?" I bent down and picked up the dropped mail.

She glared at it with hatred. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm dreading what's in that."

"Is this the letter from D.A.'s office? I hope you contacted them about the screw-up." I asked. I glanced at the front of the envelope. Her name and address were written sloppily, I could barely make out the return label.

"I filed an official complaint as Edward suggested. He said suing them would be a waste of time since the D.A. has an unblemished record, and Royce didn't do anything once released. Edward claimed all he would get would be a slap on the wrist or maybe a fine. This way an official complaint will be on his record in case he messes up again without it being dragged out and costing me legal fees." She sighed not looking pleased.

"That letter is from Royce. He's supposed to have no contact with us, and I should turn this in." She took it from me with a shaky hand. "However, at the same time, I'm curious to see what it says. What if he's going to try again to take the twins from me?"

"I don't think he can do that, he lost all rights to them. Did you ask Edward about it? He may not have his license to practice, but he knows quite a lot about this sort of thing. If he doesn't, I know his buddy, Garrett, would," I suggested.

"I don't think he has a legal chance. But what if…ever since Alec did his disappearing act, I've been scared that he would just take them." She chewed on her lower lip.

"I won't let that happen," I vowed. "Let me see it." I took the letter from her and tore it open. Let's see what this fucker wants.

 _Dear Rosalie,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and the twins well. Over the last few years, I've had a lot of time to reflect on my life. I always hated my father for being a prick and setting impossible standards. I rebelled against his control by acting out, partying, drinking and doing just about what I damn' well pleased. What I didn't realize is that I became more of a monster than him._

 _Although it is far too late, I owe you an apology for that night. I don't expect forgiveness, for what I've done was barbaric. The only thing I can promise you is that I'll never bother you or your twins. I don't deserve to be their father—they deserve far better._

 _Once I get the clearance, I'll be moving to Colorado and finding work. I won't blame you if you doubt me, but I'm trying to be a better man, and I'm hoping for a fresh start._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Royce F. King_

"It's not that bad." I handed it back to her.

She gave me a skeptical look before scanning the letter. Once she was done, she dropped it on the table. She looked pale and gnawed on her lip.

"You're going to put a hole in your mouth if you're not careful, Rosie," I cautioned.

I reached over and gently freed her lip. She looked up at me through her lashes with tears gathered in her baby blues.

"Do you believe him?" Her voice wobbled.

"Doesn't matter if I believe him, do you?" I shrugged.

"I would like to, but I'm still so angry with him," she admitted.

"As well, you should be. Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She nearly tripped trying to keep up with me so I slowed my roll.

"On our date?" I handed over her coat.

"Our date? But I'm not ready, I look horrible—I've been crying. I need to change my clothes and put on makeup," she cutely insisted.

"You look perfect for what I have planned. Besides, you look pretty without all that makeup caked on your face." I grinned at her.

She blushed and ducked her head. She slipped on her jacket and followed me out to the car.

 **LIL**

"A batting cage? For our first date, you brought me to a batting cage?" She looked at the building in shock.

"That's right, and afterward, I'll buy you a hot dog." I got out of my truck.

She copied me and walked around to the front. She stared ahead with a dubious expression.

"I've never played baseball," she admitted.

"No worries, I can teach you. Besides, I think this will be great therapy for you. Just think of the ball as Royce's head and pound the hell out of it." I winked.

She cracked a smile and let a small giggle. "You're nuts."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, my lady." I bowed to her, and she laughed harder.

About fifteen minutes later, we in our own pen with bats in our hands and helmets on our heads. I helped her get into the proper stance while trying to keep a reasonable distance so my buddy didn't get any ideas.

"Lean back and then step into it as you swing," I directed.

She started to swing, and I stepped back quickly to avoid being hit. The bat went flying and hit the fence with a clang.

"You have to tighten your grip." I retrieved it and handed it back.

She nodded and took a few more swings, each one getting better than before. I couldn't help but chuckle that her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated just like Robin's did when coloring.

"Are you ready to try it with some balls?" I asked.

"There's a slow speed, right?" She glanced at me.

"Yes, I have it set as low as it can go, just keep your eye on the ball," I advised.

I turned on the machine and made sure I was well out of her way. The ball came shooting out, and Rose jumped back with a small squeak.

"Don't be afraid of the ball, teach it who's boss," I called out.

She stepped forward just as the second one came her way. She swung too early, and it went past her. On her third attempt, she caught the tip, and it landed a foot in front of her. She started to look exasperated as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and huffed.

"You can do this, Rosie. Remember the imagery I suggested, and take out your frustrations on that ball." I couldn't exactly yell out 'motherfucker' since there were kids in the nearby pens.

She took a deep breath and swung at the ball, and it went several feet away from her.

"I hit it!" A smile broke out on her lovely face.

"Nice. Now repeat." I grinned.

She proceeded to hit eight of the next ten pitches. The last one sailed down the lane, landing near the wall. She was looking more relaxed but tired. I turned off the machine to give her a break.

"Great job, Rosie." I took the bat from her. "Feel better?"

She grinned shyly up at me. "I do, thank you." She seemed to hesitate before kissing my cheek.

"Ready, for that hot dog?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Actually, I want to see you in action."

"As you wish. Take a seat out there so you don't get hit by a stray ball." I pointed to a bench behind our lane.

I waited until she was out before I turned up the machine and moved the wall back to the furthest position. The ball came flying at me at high speed, and I struck it, sending it sailing to the back. It felt good to flex the muscles in my arms. I rolled my shoulders and got ready for the next one.

I had hit the ball about a dozen times before I called it quits. I turned off the machine and removed my helmet as I stepped out. Rose glanced up at me and her eyes looked slightly dazed, and she was flushed.

"Are you feeling all right? Shi…oot, I'm sorry, I forgot to bring water. I bet you're thirsty after that workout." My mother would have my ass for not being a gentleman.

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat roughly. "You're really good. I thought for sure you would put a hole in the back at one point."

"I was all-state in high school. My team won two years in a row." I tried not to brag.

"That's great. You're also an excellent teacher. Alec has been bugging me about playing—perhaps, you can help teach him?" She nervously played with a strand of her hair.

"I'll be happy to." I was thrilled that she asked me.

"Come on, let's go get a bite to eat." I draped my arm over her shoulders and led her out the door.

We walked together in silence to my truck, and I paused to open the door for her. She turned to me instead of getting into the cab.

"Thank you, Emmett, for today." She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

My arms wrapped around her waist and I held her to me. She pulled back and looked up at me through her lashes. There seemed to be a shift in the air, and I felt this overwhelming urge to kiss her. I glanced at her lips and then back at her blue eyes for confirmation. She leaned in, and our lips pressed together in a tender kiss—it was short but very sweet.

I was a very happy man.

"Anytime, Rose." My response wasn't only for her thanking me but for the kiss as well.

Judging, by the look on her face, she knew what I meant too and was as pleased as I was.

 **LIL**

 **JPOV**

I looked through the brightly lit up window of the hair salon. From where I stood, I could see the small pixie flit around on shoes that looked like they had toothpicks for heels.

I'll never understand why she insists on wearing such absurd footwear. Didn't she know they will just give her back problems? Sure, her legs looked good in them, but I didn't think it was worth it.

I had to stop thinking like this. The last thing I wanted to do was go in there and go off again about her shoes. Though the last time had some positive results.

" _There you go, Sam, enjoy your treat, you earned it tonight, buddy." I held out a bit of carrot._

" _Does he talk back? "A musical voice sounded very amused._

" _In his own way." I chuckled. I turned and found her about a few feet away, looking into a pen full of sleeping pigs._

" _How come the horses get blankets, and the pigs don't?" She looked up. Her short, pink dress swirled around her knees._

" _They'll keep each other warm huddled in the hay. What are you doing in here, Alice?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest._

" _I came to apologize, for my part earlier. It got out of hand, Rose wasn't too pleased when Alec held up his middle finger and asked what it meant." She cringed._

" _Well, I'm the one that provoked you, so I think I'm mostly to blame," I admitted. I felt guilty that our bantering almost but a damper on Edward's plans to propose._

 _Emily whinnied impatiently, unhappy that Sam was given a treat. I grabbed another carrot from a bucket._

" _Sorry, Emily, seems I forgot my manners, it should've been ladies first. I hope you forgive me." I stroked her nose._

" _Can I give it to her?" Alice asked, hesitantly._

" _Sure. Emily, this is my friend Alice. Alice, this is Emily and next to her is her husband, Sam." I handed Alice the carrot._

" _They're married?"Alice giggled._

" _Lucy insisted about a year ago that they needed to get married. She and my mother put together a wedding and everything." I shook my head._

" _Awww, that sounds sweet." She held out the treat towards Emily._

" _Hold on, she may nibble your fingers that way, flatten your palm," I instructed._

 _She brought the carrot closer to Emily, who happily accepted it. Alice's nose wrinkled in disgust._

" _Ew, she slobbered on me." She wiped her hand on my sleeve._

 _I glanced down at it then back at her. She gave me a guilty look and glanced away quickly. I snickered and shook my head—this girl was something else._

 _I knew Bella had a point earlier. I had to stop acting like a middle school boy and ask Alice out on a date. As much as the girl frustrated me, I had to admit she was the first girl I had been attracted to in a while._

" _Alice, I was thinking, would you like to go out some time to dinner and then—" A movie seemed like the best option—I couldn't see her wanting to bowl._

" _And then what? I thank you for dinner by sucking you off?" Her friendly demeanor dropped, and she looked pissed off._

" _What the hell? You think so lowly of me that you would think I would demand that?" I was peeved._

 _Her eyes widened in mortification, and her face was bright red. She clamped a hand over her mouth then shook her head furtively. "No…I'm sorry. Of course, you wouldn't…I'll leave. Sorry."_

 _She tried to rush out of the barn but her stupid shoes slid across the straw, and she started to fall. Even though I was still fuming, I couldn't let her get hurt. I made a grab for her, but we both ended up in the pile of hay. They only thing I accomplished was taking the brunt of it, and she landed on top of me._

 _Alice pushed away from me and sat up quickly. "Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for implying…I should get back." She tried to stand._

" _Wait, Alice, I think I deserve an explanation." I grabbed her hand to stop her._

" _It's me, all right. I'm messed up. I didn't mean what I said," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips._

 _I narrowed my eyes; it certainly seemed she meant what she said. I couldn't understand why she would think I would demand something like that. Then it hit me like a lightning bolt. It wasn't me personally, but maybe guys in general…or perhaps, one in particular._

" _That guy from the mall…what was his name?" I remembered the jackass that had both my girls cornered that day. I think that was when I started seeing Alice in a different light when she protected my niece._

 _Alice went rigid, and the freaked out look in her eyes told me I hit the nail on the head. "James…what about him?"_

" _You told me he never hurt you?" I tried to recall._

" _I told you he wasn't worth it—he's not." Her voice was barely above a whisper._

" _Did he force himself on you?" I demanded._

 _She flinched. "Not exactly. I was stupid and naive when we met—I was starved for attention. My mom was all I had growing up, my father traveled more than he was at home. When she died, he married again within two months. His new wife didn't want me around as memory of his last marriage. So I was shipped off to an all-girl boarding school. College was my first time interacting with boys. James showed me attention, and I soaked it up like a sponge. I thought his requests were normal, if he does something for me, then I should do something for him." She looked ashamed._

" _In other words, he demanded sexual favors for things like dinner." I tried to remain cool. This fucker better hope that I never see him._

" _Yes."Her voice trembled, and she started breaking a piece of straw into several pieces._

" _Alice, no decent gentleman would ever demand that from his date. Didn't your friends tell you that?"_

" _They don't know. Beside my therapist, you're the only other person I've told. They thought he was just a loser for cheating on me. I never spoke of our sex life because he insisted it be that way. What he did technically isn't against the law since I was a willing participant. I was just too stupid to realize that what was going on was wrong. I'm sorry I accused you, it just came out like word vomit. I swear I didn't mean it." She teared up._

" _Don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears anymore. I understand why you said it. I'm not angry anymore." I reached over and brushed the tear from her cheek. "I would still like to take you to dinner, and I was looking to suggest another place, like a movie."_

" _Are you sure? I'm pretty messed up, and I have trust issues on top of abandonment issues. You really should go running." She cringed._

" _You forgot your shoe issues," I teased._

 _She cracked a small smile but still looked reluctant._

" _I've seen how you are with Lucy. The last girl I dated thought she was a freak. Luce comes first for me, and I love how you are with her. You've treated her no differently than Alicia. I also admire how you've helped your friend with her twins, putting aside your own life. You may have some issues but who doesn't. I still think you're special girl, Alice, and I hope to get to know you better," I explained, hoping I could convince her._

 _She blushed and looked up at me. "Okay. I will go out with you," she agreed shyly._

" _Alice, would it be all right if I kissed you?" I asked._

 _She nodded her consent, and I slid closer to her. I cupped her cheek gently, and her eyes fluttered closed. I placed a soft kiss on each eyelid then lightly on her lips—then a second peck. She surprised me by kissing me a third time, before pulling back looking like a startled lamb._

 _I grinned and stood, pulling her with me. "I'm sure people are noticing we're missing."_

" _Right, we are being rude, this is Bella and Edward's night." She tried to brush the hay off her._

 _I led her out of the barn. "If you take that path it should be easier in your shoes. I need to go check to make sure the trailer is locked up for the night, and then I'll join you. Save me a dance?" I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it._

" _I will," she approved._

 _I watched her walk up the path carefully until she made it to the door._

"Mmmm, honey, are you lost or are you working up your nerve to come in and see me? I always wanted to ride a cowboy." A man stood in front of me wearing a tight, pink T-shirt with the salon's logo on it.

"Sorry, I'm here to pick up Alice." I started to feel uncomfortable with how he was looking at me.

"Lucky, bitch. Hold on, honey, I'll call her for you." He opened the door of the now darkened salon. "Alice, doll, you have a hunk out here looking for you. You better hurry, girl, or I'm going to have my wicked way with him." He winked at me.

I cleared my throat and glanced away, hoping she would come quickly.

"Eric, back off before you scare him, he's not used to you," Alice scolded, stepping out of the shop.

She had changed into a simple purple sweater long enough to look like a dress or maybe it was a dress. I'm horrible at those types of things. She had a large bag over her shoulder, and she gave me a shy smile.

"Hi, Jasper, I'm sorry about him—he's a bit flamboyant."

"A bit?" I chuckled.

"Okay, a lot." Alice laughed, her smile lit up her whole face.

"May I take your bag for you?" I held out my hand for it.

"Thank you." She slid it off her shoulder and passed it to me.

"I know a nice place not too far from here." I offered her my arm.

"Lead the way." Her hand clasped my elbow lightly.

 **A/N:**

 **So we heard from the guys.**

 **We now know Royce won't be a problem. Emmett has taught Rose to work out her aggressions through hitting a baseball. Their relationship is moving ahead slowly but at a steady pace.**

 **As for Jasper and Alice, what can I say, Edward was wrong about them. No romps in the hay yet, and they aren't really sneaking around. Sorry if I disappointed you. Forgive Alice for her slip of tongue, she does have some issues that she admits to. Her and Jasper are making progress even if its slower than everyone else.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 28**

I stood at the front of the church waiting for my bride with Emmett and Jasper by my side. I ran a hand through my hair as I eyed the doors at the back, waiting for them to open.

We managed to pull it all off in about a month's time. Luckily, March wasn't a popular month for weddings. Most of the credit belonged to Alice, who was off and running the morning after our proposal. She had connections through her salon for a photographer, florist and wedding cake. She also made all the girls' dresses as her gift to Bella.

Angela was sitting at the organ playing softly until she saw the doors open. She paused, and then started playing _Canon in D._ My mother, escorted by Carlisle, made their way down to the front. Alice appeared and almost seemed to skip down the aisle in a dark blue dress carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Rose wasn't far behind her as she walked elegantly towards us in a matching dress.

I glanced up when I heard tiny giggles as Lucy and Alicia walked side by side, with a white basket between them. They took turns throwing the petals in the air and watching them flutter as they walked. Their dresses were white, and at first, I thought flowers had gotten stuck on their skirts, but as the material swirled around, I realized it was designed to look that way.

When they made it to the alter, they separated and stood by the older girls. It struck me how the young girls looked like mini-mes of the older ones. Rose and Alicia made sense since they were mother and daughter, however, I never noticed before that Lucy could easily look like Alice's child.

"Oh, good grief," Rose muttered under her breath, her eyes were focused on the aisle.

Alec was walking at a snail's pace with his eyes intently trained on a lacy pillow as if he thought it would suddenly vanish on him. I couldn't blame the poor kid for being nervous after I overheard several people with good intentions warn him about being careful with the rings.

He was almost to us when he glanced up at me, at that moment, one foot caught the heel of his other foot, and his eyes opened wide, and he fell forward. The pillow went flying out of his hands and into the air.

I lunged forward to catch him, more concerned that he might crack his head on the marble steps of the altar rather than the pillow that went airborne. His startled eyes looked up at me, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Tears filled his eyes and his lower lip wobbled.

"Shhh…accidents happen. Are you hurt?" I whispered, fixing his boutonniere.

He shook his head, and I helped him to his feet. He looked up at Emmett, who was holding out the pillow that he managed to catch with both bands were still attached to it.

"I told you my knots would hold." He winked at Alec.

Alec's shoulders slumped in relief, and he took the offered pillow. He stood beside Emmett and glanced nervously at the small audience as everyone just smiled back at him. Thankfully, no one was laughing because I didn't think he could take that at the moment.

The music changed, and everyone's' attention rested on Bella entering on the arm of her father. I couldn't tell you the color of Charlie's tie or boutonniere, for once I saw Bella everything else faded into the background.

Bella looked like a beautiful angel floating down the aisle. Her eyes were filled with joy and love as they locked on to mine. Her lips curved into a large smile the lit up her whole face. Her dress flowed lightly around her curves—her bump was modestly visible.

She kissed Charlie's cheek tenderly before taking my hand. Time seemed to speed up as we were joined together as husband and wife. Before I knew it, I was leading Bella back up the aisle as our friends and family cheered for us.

I pulled her close and kissed her lightly. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She beamed. "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

 **LIL**

We had a small quaint reception at Kokopelli Grill in Port Angeles. Our group was less than twenty-five people, so they were easily able to accommodate us. Neither Bella or I wanted a large wedding with people who barely knew us. I also didn't want Ed catching wind of the day and ruining it.

I hadn't heard from him since he stormed out of the hospital in a huff. I knew it was only a matter of time before he poked his head out from whatever hole he'd been hiding in, and I also couldn't be sure that Cynthia wouldn't reappear with another stunt.

Bella had invited her mother and step-father, but they failed to respond. She shrugged it off, saying she knew it was the start of Phil's training season and didn't expect them to come. However, I could see the disappointment in her eyes that her mom wasn't at her wedding.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" I murmured as we spun around the dance floor.

"Only about fifty times." Her eyes sparkled with amusement, she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, guys. I wanted to wish you congratulations one more time before I have to leave to catch my plane," Garrett interrupted. He came alone since Kate's doctor wouldn't clear her to fly. I knew that he was anxious to get back to her.

"Thank you for coming. Tell Katie I'm sorry that she couldn't be here to celebrate with us." I shook his hand.

"I will. Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you. I can see why Edward fell so quickly for you. He's a lucky man." He turned to her.

She blushed and gave him a small hug. "Thank you, it was nice to meet you too. I hope we can get together again soon. I'm sure you can give me some dirt on Edward."

"I bet I can come up with a few good tales." He snickered and gave me a large smirk.

"Just remember I've been holding back a few of my own I can share with your wife," I responded wrapping my arm around Bella's waist.

Garrett shook his head. "You don't scare me. Katie and I have no secrets."

"So, she knows about Maggie and that time—"

"Point made." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Where are your parents, are they leaving too?" I searched the room and spotted them at a table with my parents.

"They want to visit Seattle before going back to Chicago, so they're here for another few days." Garrett shrugged.

"Okay, have a safe trip, man."

He wandered over to his parents, and I started to spin us around the floor. Alice came over and started to pull Bella away from me. I felt a small flare of annoyance that we were being interrupted.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to get changed so you don't miss the ferry. I'm sure you don't want to wear this dress on it," Alice hinted.

I glanced at my watch. "She's right, we need to get going. I need to change too."

I quickly changed in the dressing room and handed off my tux to Emmett so he could return it for me. We hurried to the car in a small hail of birdseed and drove for the docks.

 **LIL**

We stood together at the railing watched as Victoria, BC came closer. Well, I was watching, Bella had her head tilted back with her eyes closed enjoying the cool breeze, and the mist hitting her face. She had gotten overheated and seasick inside, so we came out to the deck for some fresh air.

"We should be docking soon, beautiful." I rubbed her stomach lightly, enjoying feeling my son kicking my hand.

She cracked open her eyes, looking tired from our long day. "You know I've lived in Washington for a long time, and I never thought to come over here. I'm glad we did."

I nodded in agreement. I had been looking forward to our honeymoon, and I didn't care if it was Victoria, where it's still cold, or on a tropical beach—it would just be nice to have her to myself for a week without interruption.

"Shall I take you to a castle, princess? I hear that Hatley Castle isn't a far drive," I suggested.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname I used. "I would like to see that one and Craigdarroch Castle Historic House."

"Okay, as you wish, princess." She elbowed me and gave me an annoyed look, apparently not liking the new pet name. I chuckled and hugged her closer. "I would like to go to the jazz club if it isn't too smoky for you. There are a few theaters, and we can see if they are playing anything that interests us," I suggested. She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to say that whale watching and zip lining are out." I thought of the pamphlets Emmett had given me the other day. "I always wanted to try a zip line," Bella mumbled. I stepped to the side and gave her incredulous look. She glanced up at me with wide eyes and her shoulders raised in a silent 'what?' "Are you being serious? I think it may be wise to wait several months for that." I rested my hand on her belly. Our boy was kicking up a storm, and I felt small bump protrude and shift. Bella started laughing and the baby only kicked harder. "Oh …ow. That felt like the ribs." She rubbed the spot. She peeped at me and again started to giggle. "What is so funny?" I was trying to understand what so amusing about keeping her and the baby safe. "I didn't mean I wanted to go this week—I know better than that. But the mental image of me pregnant on a zip line—" She started laughing harder, and tears came to her eyes. "Oh." I grinned sheepishly. She pointed out to the distance. "What about the lighthouse? I promise not to go cliff diving." She snickered. "Funny." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I would like to see it." She got control of her giggles.

"We can add the lighthouse to the list." I nodded.

 **LIL**

A couple hours later, we were being led to our room at Abigail's Hotel. As we followed the bellhop to our room, Bella, who was hungry even though we just ate dinner before arriving, had eaten her cookie and now was nibbling on mine.

"This is our Sapphire room. Would like me to start a fire for you?" Liam asked as he gestured to the fireplace.

Bella shook her head and stepped into the room, gazing at it with a pleased smile on her face. I turned back to him as he was waiting patiently by the door.

"No, thank you." I handed him a small tip.

"Thank you, sir. I hope you and the missus enjoy your stay." He tilted his head and closed the door behind him.

"This room is gorgeous," Bella exclaimed, doing a tiny spin.

She walked through the rose petals to stand by the bed looking up at the ceiling. It was vaulted it such a way to make it seem like a canopy bed and with dark red drapery.

"I'm glad you like it." I moved our suitcases out of our way.

"Oh, look, a teddy bear." She picked it up and gave it a squeeze against her chest.

"I might have gotten the _babymoon_ package as well as the _honeymoon_. He came as a gift for the baby." I shrugged.

"You're going to spoil me." She shook her head but was smiling.

"That was my plan." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Why don't you go relax and take a bath."

"Sounds good." She let out a small yawn before trying to heave her suitcase onto the bed.

Before she could strain herself, I placed it on the bed. She muttered a thank you before opening it and sorted through her clothes. I kicked off my shoes and looked at the room service menu. I planned on calling down before we went to bed for breakfast to be brought to us in the morning. Bella disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Edward?" she called.

"Yes, love." I put down my phone.

"Could you give me a hand, please?"

I hurried into the bathroom, concerned as to why she would be asking for help. As I entered, I could hear the sound of the water filling the tub. She was standing next to it without any clothes on, and I couldn't stop myself from gazing at her breathtaking form.

"I think I'm going to need your help getting in, the side is too high for me." She blushed.

"Of course, here." I extended my hand because the last thing I wanted was for her to slip.

She stepped in and got herself settled. Then looked up at me with hooded eyes.

"You know, this tub looks big enough for the both of us. Would you like to join me?" She shifted herself and her full breast bobbed in the water, enticing me.

"Well now, how can I refuse my bride with a request like that?" I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on top of her discarded clothes.

I stepped into the tub behind her, and she relaxed against me. The temperature was just above room temperature since I knew she had to be careful not to let it get too hot.

"How's your back?" I rubbed the small of her back, and she moaned with pleasure.

"Not too bad, but I won't complain if you continue that." She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, yeah," I teased her, slipping one hand to the front and cupping her breast that was now more than a handful. "What about here, does it need attention?" She bit her lip and nodded, scooting back, her ass grinding into my erection.

I fought to keep my thoughts from clouding, I wasn't sure how good of an idea it would be to have sex in the bathtub while she was pregnant. She reached behind her and found my cock and started to stroke it.

"Be"—I moaned when her thumb rubbed my tip—"Bella, I don't think we should get carried away in here."

She gave me a small pout. "Why not?" She arched back, pressing her lower half into me as her upper raised out of the water.

"I'm not trying to kill the mood I'm just not sure how safe it is. But if you want to move to our bed, I think we can continue," I whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Okay." She sighed. "I need to wash all the product out of my hair. I swear Alice went overboard."

"I'll help, scoot forward." I reached over and grabbed a cup that was sitting within reach.

She started pulling pins out of her hair and making a pile on the edge. I joined her hunt, and it took several minutes to pull them all out and let her curls fall down.

"Jeesh, how many did she put in there." I looked at the pile that had to have at least fifty pins.

"I don't know. My hair is thick, and there's a lot of it so I know she had to use a ton. I think that's all of them." She ran her hand through her curls, checking for any that might have been missed.

I poured water over her hair and then used her rose scented shampoo. While scrubbing, I found another two pins. I had to wash it a second time to get all the product out. I added a little more conditioner, rinsed again and then helped her out of the tub.

We rubbed each other dry with the soft, fluffy towels, which quickly escalated into caresses and kisses. I scooped her up and carried her to our bed without breaking the kiss. I pushed the pillows out of our way as I laid her on the bed.

I began to worship every inch of her body, making sure nothing about her was left untouched by my attention. Our bodies joined together in ecstasy as we made love as husband and wife for the first time.

I pulled away from her and gave a soft kiss on the lips. She gazed at me with blissful, heavy-lidded eyes. She protested softly as I slid from the bed.

"I'll be right back, beautiful." I hurried into the bathroom to drain the tub before we forgot and to grab her clothes. I held up the lacy garment and hoped that she would model it for me.

"Love, here is—" I stopped mid-sentence and started to laugh quietly.

Much like our first night together, she was sound asleep clutching the teddy bear. I grabbed a pair of boxers and debated trying to dress her. I decided against that idea since lately, she's been waking in the middle of the night complaining about being too warm. I grabbed an oversized shirt from her suitcase and put it within her reach. I got her as comfortable as I could, lying her on her side with pillows for support. I climbed in behind her and pulled her close, so I supported her back before I drifted off to sleep with the sound of her breathing and the feel of our boy moving about in her belly.

In the morning, I woke up before she did and slipped from the bed and called for room service. She only started to stir when I brought the cart in when the food arrived.

"I smell bacon," she mumbled sleepily. She stretched and yawned, sitting up.

"I don't even remember falling asleep last time is it?" She looked around.

"It's almost ten. You were out like a light again before I could make it back to bed. But I don't blame you, yesterday was a long day."

"Ten. I can't believe I slept this late. This is going to shorten our day for exploring." She frowned. She also looked very tired.

"There's no rush, we have a week. When I called down for breakfast, I set up a carriage ride that will give a small tour of the town. We can decide from there where we want to visit." I handed her plate, and she waved it off.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." She rushed into the bathroom.

I made myself a plate and settled on the bed with some of the brochures.

"How come I'm naked, and you're fully dressed." She looked annoyed as she came back into the room. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of lounge pants from the suitcase.

"I thought you might prefer it that way since you've been complaining about being too warm when you sleep." I shrugged.

"Are you sure you were just thinking about me?" She smirked sitting back down with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Well, what can I say, I am a man, and you are very beautiful. If it makes you feel any better, I only had my boxers on to keep me from ravishing you while you sleep," I teased her.

She blushed and glanced down at her plate. I picked a strawberry off my crépes and brought it to her mouth. She parted her lips and bit the sweet fruit.

"Mmm." She licked her lips.

"You know, no one would blame us if we never left the room today. It is our honeymoon after all." I kissed the corner of her mouth.

 **A/N:**

 **A tiny snag in the wedding but everything else went very well. Poor Alec inherited his aunt's clumsiness. Alice made the wedding dresses since you know they couldn't wear off the rack. A wedding and honeymoon simple but perfect for them.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	30. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 29**

 **BPOV**

I tried to fight a yawn with little success as Edward pulled onto our street. It had been a long week, and I was more tired after our vacation than before. I hoped to have a quick meal and early bedtime tonight.

Or not…

There were several cars in front of our house and a few more parked in the driveway.

"Did you know we were having a party at our house?" I glanced at Edward.

"Funny—I was about to ask you the same thing." He snickered but looked slightly irritated. He glanced at me with a worried look. "I'll kick them out, and be the bad guy, if you want."

"You can't do that." I sighed. As much I loved them, it would've been nice if they had checked to see if it was okay.

"You look exhausted, though. In fact, maybe you should call out of work for tomorrow." Edward parked the car.

"I can't do that either, we just had a vacation. We should've planned better and came home yesterday." I wanted to set a good example for my students.

Edward opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the kids and Jake as they all ran towards the car. The adults followed more slowly behind them. I stepped out and was nearly knocked off balance by the twins, and Lucy hugging me.

"Hi, guys." I embraced them warmly.

"Wow, your stomach is huge!" Alec exclaimed, placing a hand on it.

"Alec!" Rose looked mortified.

"What? You said not to call her fat, I didn't." He shrugged.

"I…saying huge isn't very nice either," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Bella." He averted his eyes sheepishly.

"It's okay; I know you weren't trying to be mean." I kissed the top of his head.

"So what are you all doing here?" Edward asked politely.

"We just wanted to welcome you home. It was the kids' idea," Esme said with a smile. She glanced at me, and it waned a little—did I look that bad? "You guys don't have to worry about a thing. Dinner will be ready shortly then we'll clean up and be out of your hair," she promised.

Edward nodded and went to get our bags. Rose and Alice came over to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I should've told them no. You look worn out, are feeling okay?" Rose asked in concern.

"I just need a good night's sleep, don't worry." I started up the path to the front door.

The girls linked arms with me, and we headed to the house. Alice looked like the cat who ate the canary and was vibrating with excitement.

"Want to share with the class?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my God. You've missed major news while you were gone this week," she squealed eagerly to share her gossip.

"Not in front of the K.I.D.S.." Rose was grinning even though she hinted a warning.

"Hey, Robin, Chip, and Rabbit, come with me, and I'll teach you how to play freeze tag," Emmett called the kids from the gate.

"What's freeze tag?" Alicia asked skeptically as she started to follow Alec.

"I'll show you; come on, Rabbit," he encouraged Lucy, who was stuck to Alice's side.

"Go have fun," Alice suggested cheerfully.

"I'm going to play," her uncle told her, heading toward Emmett as Lucy took off after him.

We settled ourselves in the living room, and I put my slightly swollen feet up on the coffee table. Jake laid down beside me, and I scratched his head. Alice took a seat next to me on the couch, and Rose took a chair. Edward entered the room and handed me a glass of water. He sat down on the coffee table wordlessly and placed my feet in his lap then started to rub them.

"All right, spill. I can tell it must be good." I was very curious to her news.

"So, when you guys go back to school tomorrow there will be with one less Spanish teacher in the Middle school—" Alice paused dramatically.

"Did something happen to Jessica?" I locked eyes with Edward.

I had been concerned about her since that day in the parking lot. I was afraid that Mike's verbal abuse was venturing into the physical kind. Edward and I both tried to approach her, but she was standoffish.

"She's probably on some beach in Florida soaking up the rays. Well, maybe not this exact moment since it's after sunset there, but you know what I mean." Alice waved her hand as she spoke.

"Alice, you're getting off-track." Rose smirked.

"Right, so Jessica's last day was the Friday before vacation. Apparently, she even had it all planned out with Principal Hunter. But that is only the start. It seems that even though Mike is all talking about men being superior, it hasn't stopped him from mooching off Jessica. She owns the house they lived in, and she broke up with him then kicked him out on his ass. The house is now up for sale, and she moved to Florida." Alice's smile was huge.

"That's great news. Good for her." I felt relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Oh, it gets better." Alice bounced and wiggled in her seat like a puppy. "So Mike had to move back in with his parents. I forgot to mention that the fancy car that Mike has been driving around—yeah, that also belonged to Jessica. She had been making payments on it and decided to sell it back to the dealership. It was picked up in front of all of Mike's friends at their weekly, touch football game, leaving him stranded." Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Sounds like a good dose of karma. Though, I think he deserves more." Edward grinned crookedly.

"Oh, I am not done yet." Alice snickered.

"There's more?" I laughed.

"There's so much more," Alice squealed. "Do you want to tell them?" She glanced at Rose.

Rose leaned forward in her seat. "So Mike decided to drink away his troubles down on First Beach in La Push. He became belligerent and picked a fight with Leah Clearwater of all people. " Rose shook her head amusedly.

"Who is she?" Edward asked, his forehead furrowed in confusion.

"She's the daughter of one of Charlie's friends. She's also put herself through school on a Lacross scholarship. On top of that, she's currently the nation's, number one, female kickboxing champion," I explained.

"Which Mike claims makes her more male than female, however he said it in a lot more insulting terms. He took a couple of swings at her to prove that he was better and got his ass handed to him" Rose sat back in her chair with a pleased grin.

"Won't Leah be in trouble now?" I asked.

"It all happened on the Reservation so it would be up to them. However, there were over a dozen witnesses that claimed she was acting in self-defense," my father answered as he leaned against the doorway with a root beer in his hands.

"I can't say I feel sorry for Mike." I grinned, I caught the expression on Alice's face. "There's even more? We've only been gone a week?"

"You're right, it didn't end there. Mike left the beach drunk and humiliated. And, to add insult to injury, he's been left to drive his mother's old rusty Volkswagen, which he plowed right into his parents' storefront. Luckily, it was late at night so no one was in the store. He was arrested for drunk driving and destruction of property. His parents refused to pay the bail since they are pissed with him. And guess who his cellmate is?" Once again, Alice bounced in her seat.

"A cross–dressing hooker?" Edward snickered.

"That would be amusing but no. James!" Alice announced with a flourish.

"Wait…how did you find that out?" I asked.

"I have my connections." Dad shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of his pop.

"So what was James in for?" I glanced at Alice and Charlie.

"Seems the boy got himself in trouble for soliciting. He was on a date with an undercover officer and demanded that she repay him by sexual favors. Investigating him more, pornographic images of young girls were found on his cell and computer." Charlie's humor faded.

"That's sick." I rubbed my belly as I felt a small kick.

I glanced at Alice, who had become quiet. A few days after my engagement she had told Rose and me the truth about what went on with James. I was horrified for her; James was a sicko. I wished she didn't hide it from us, but I understood why.

"Are you all right?" I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

She nodded and smiled. "I am great, actually. I hope he's put away for a long time."

"Well, you may get your wish, sounds like there's enough evidence," Edward agreed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have dinner ready." Esme appeared in the doorway.

"Great, the baby and I are hungry. Thank you, Esme." Edward helped me to my feet.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart, I was happy to do it," she answered sweetly.

 **LIL**

Later that evening, I stepped out of my shower and wiped the mirror clean of the steam. One look told me why the others seemed worried—I was paler than Casper the Ghost and had bags under my eyes.

Edward tried to make sure I was getting enough rest while we were away but I had a hard time finding a comfortable position to sleep. Then once I was comfortable, I needed to use the bathroom.

I got dressed and left the bathroom at the same time that Edward entered. Jake scurried past him and found a spot on the floor, by my side of the bed. Edward looked at him and sighed.

"Leave him be, he probably missed us." I gave Jake a pat before climbing getting into bed.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't jump on the bed." Edward went to his dresser and pulled off his shirt. He tossed it across the room and made a basket into the hamper.

"I've changed my mind about tomorrow. I'm going to call out. Do you think it is too late to call." I glanced at the clock in our bedroom. I was shocked that it said nine-thirty, it felt much later than that.

"I think it should be fine. I'm glad you decided to take a day of rest. When is your next doctor's appointment?" He joined me on the bed and pulled the covers down to look at my feet, which weren't as bad as before.

"Wednesday after school." I grabbed my phone as I answered him.

"Have you had any headaches or anything?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Well, a small one on the ferry, but I felt better once we were on land."

"Okay." He seemed satisfied.

He disappeared into the bathroom as I made a few phone calls to get everything set up for tomorrow. I finished before he was out and got settled in the bed. Moments later, I felt the bed dip as he climbed back in.

I opened my eyes sleepily. "You don't have to go to bed with me right now. It is still very early."

"I don't mind, beautiful." He was stretched out and supported his head with his hand. "Are you awake enough for me to ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as, it's not too complicated." I yawned and mirrored his pose.

"Have you thought any more about what you would like to do after the baby is here? I'll support whatever you decide. I know you love teaching, and you might not want to give that up, but I want to make sure you know you don't have to work if you would like to stay home with the baby. We'll be more than fine financially." He approached the conversation cautiously.

"I was thinking about staying home the first year at least. But I don't think I've been with the school long enough that they would hold the position for me. So I'm still debating." I kept going back and forth in my head about it.

"Whatever you decide." He kissed my forehead.

 **LIL**

Edward was gone before I woke in the morning—he left a sweet note on his pillow for me. I took it easy and vegged out in front of the television, something I don't think I've done since high school.

The only work I did was a couple of loads of laundry that were now folded and in a basket waiting to be taken upstairs. Jake followed me around the house, barely leaving me for a moment.

I didn't think much of it until I tried to send him outside after lunch. He wouldn't budge from my side.

"Okay, I'll go with you." I took a jacket off the hook.

Before I could put it on, Jake grabbed one end of it and tugged it from my grip. He then took off with it down the hall.

"Jake, what in the world has gotten into you?" I followed after him.

Before I could reach him, the doorbell rang. Jake flew past me, again, and started barking loudly and growling at the door. I froze in the archway to the living room and stared at him. The only other times I saw him act this way were when Ed and Cynthia came for an unannounced visit.

"Heel, Jake," I ordered as loud rapping started on the door.

I attempted to peep out the eye hole, but Jake was trying to nudge me back with his head. I was able to catch a glimpse of Ed. I pulled out my cell phone to be ready to dial my father.

"I know you're there, you little gold digger, open the door," he demanded.

"Mr. Masen, you need to leave immediately; you're not welcome here," I answered back. I scoffed that he was calling _me_ the gold digger.

"This is my son's house you can't send me away, you little tramp," he snapped.

After making sure the chain was secure on the door, I opened it a crack to see him better.

"I can send you away. I live here, and Edward is my husband, so I have every right to turn you away." I peered through the door, he looked thinner than I remembered and a little sickly.

His beady eyes looked me up and down, as he moved closer to the opening. "Got yourself knocked up I see. Is that why the boy married you? I can only assume that you did it right since he owned up to his mistake."

My temper flared as I swallowed the urge to yell at him. "We didn't get married because I was pregnant, not that's it's any of your business. Unlike you, I'm not trying to trap him into something he doesn't want."

"You know nothing of me, girl," he huffed then an eerie smile spread on his face. "Perhaps you might be able to help me convince Junior to stop wasting his time and come back to the firm. A brilliant mind like his shouldn't be spent in a small town like this. You could live the life of a high society wife with everything available to you at the snap of your fingers."

"Not interested. Edward is happy teaching music, and I am happy with our life here. Why don't you go back to Chicago and just leave us alone? Why do you need Edward to return so desperately, anyways, surely you could find another lawyer for your firm?"

"Because I was always the perfect son for my father and followed in his footsteps. When he passed, I should've received everything from him as his heir, but instead, I was by-passed for my son. Junior got to do whatever he wished, and my father praised him while he ridiculed me, saying I was too coldhearted. Junior owes it to me to pay his dues like I had to pay mine. I earned that money, not him." Ed's face contorted in rage and disgust.

"You know I'm not the gold digger, it sounds as if you are. You're jealous of your own son, and you need to leave. I'm calling the police." I raised my phone and clicked the speed dial for Charlie's cell.

"You little bitch, give me that phone." His arm lunged through the door and grabbed my wrist.

I yelped, startled, and dropped the phone, but he wouldn't let go of me and only squeezed tighter. Jake barked sharply and then jumped up and sank his teeth into Ed's arm, making him cry out in pain. As he let me go, I fell backward and landed on my butt. Jake hit the door with his front paws, and it slammed shut.

I looked for my phone, but it was out of reach—As I crawled to get it, I could hear Charlie yelling my name, frantically. I rolled to my back and answered him.

"Dad." I managed to gasp.

"Thank God, Bells. What in the hell is going in over there?" He sounded anxious.

"Dad, Ed is…Ow!" I felt a sharp cramp, and my hand flew to my belly. I blinked and started to see spots dance in front of my eyes.

"Daddy." I couldn't manage to say anything else.

"Hold on, Bells, I'm almost there!"

I could hear the sirens of his cruiser as my world went dark …

 **A/N:**

 **I know another evil cliffy. It was a good thing Jake was there. (I bet you don't say that often in a fic.) You'll find out more about Ed's motives soon, I promise.**

 **As to why she called Charlie over Edward, the explination is simple. Charlie is the Chief of Police and can arrest Ed for refusing to leave. He was also eaiser to reach at the moment. Edward would've been in class and might of not been able to answer his phone or get there soon enough.**

 **On a bright note, Mike and James are both behind bars. Was Mike's serving of karma enough?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story**


	31. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April, thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch. 30**

"Let's take the song from the top." I started playing the first few chords but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

Principal Hunter entered with a teacher's aide close behind him. "Mr. Cullen, can I speak with you?"

I followed him quickly into the empty hallway. "What's going on, John?"

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but I just received a phone call from the police station. I wasn't given many details, but there was an attempted home invasion at your house earlier, and Bella has been brought to the hospital." He placed a hand on my shoulder as he explained.

My heart dropped to my stomach. "Is she all right? Of course, she's not all right; she was brought to the hospital. Shit…I have to get to her." I checked my pockets to make sure I had my keys on me.

"I'm not letting you drive in this condition. Come on, I'll give you a lift." He took my keys out of my hand.

"Thank you. Did they tell you anything else? Was the person arrested?" I begged for information.

"I'm sorry, I told you all I knew." He grimaced as I followed him out into the parking lot.

The drive was short, but it felt like an eternity until we arrived. I would've leaped from the running car if it didn't have automatic locks.

"Edward, call me later to tell me how she is. I'm going to go ahead and assume you'll both be out tomorrow," he called after me as I opened the door.

"I will. Thank you, John." I hurried into the emergency room bay.

I groaned impatiently when I saw the line at the check-in counter. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around the half-full room.

"Edward." From the direction of examining rooms Charlie walked quickly toward me with a somber-looking face. "Charlie, is she okay? The baby? What in the hell happened?" I rushed towards him ignoring the curious looks we were attracting.

"Calm down. She's fine and so is the baby. She resting right now, I'll take you to her in a moment, but first, you need to relax, or you're only going to upset her," he explained calmly.

I was able to take a deep breath. "John said something about a home invasion."

He hemmed and hawed for a moment. "Well, that might be a slight embellishment on my part. Ed Masen showed up at the house and gave her a hard time. I'm not exactly sure what was said, but she asked him to leave, and he refused and tried to stop her from calling me by grabbing her arm. That wolf of yours came to her rescue and bit him to get him to release her. Smart animal, he only broke the skin just enough to be painful. Though, I kinda wish he had bitten harder." Charlie looked wistful.

Jake was certainly going to get an award for this.

"Where is he now?" I demanded.

"He was whining about being injured so he's here getting checked. Once he's released, he'll be taking a short ride to the station. I'm assuming you'll be pressing charges?" Charlie gave me a stern look.

"You assume right. Which room is he in?" I looked up the hallway and spotted an officer outside a room.

"I don't think that would be wise. I don't want to have to arrest you. That officer is there to keep an eye on and protect him from loved ones that may want more than a word—including me. If he's lucky, he'll be in a jail cell before Rose and Alice get here," Charlie stated warily.

"Come on, I'll take you to your wife. Your father and mother are with her. They were on a tour of the building when the EMTs brought her in." He placed an arm around my shoulders then led me down the hall.

Bella's room was down another hallway with the door closed. I slipped in quietly in case she was sleeping. However, she was awake and talking quietly with my mom. She had sensor pads attached to her stomach that were hooked up to a monitor.

"Beautiful, how are you?" I hurried to her side and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm better. I'm sorry that we worried you. The doctor said it was panic attack brought on by stress. Did my dad tell you what happened?" She looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Yes, he did. We can talk about what Ed said later. Is this monitoring the baby?" I looked at the wavy lines on the screen.

"Yes, your son has a strong, healthy heartbeat." My father smiled.

"Dr. Carmen wants to keep me observed for about an hour or so before she'll clear me to leave. She wants me to stay home tomorrow and rest," Bella informed me.

"John already figured that would be the case and gave us both off tomorrow. We can lay in bed and watch movies together. Maybe watch Jake enjoy a nice big steak." I took a seat next to her.

"He won't get into trouble for biting Ed will he?" She frowned in concern.

"I highly doubt it. From what your dad told me, Jake didn't do much damage, and he was inside and protecting you," I promised.

She sighed in relief. "Good. I should've known something was wrong with how he was shadowing me. I thought he just missed us, I feel like a fool," she muttered.

"You're not a fool." I kissed her hand and took a seat next to her.

"Your mother and I will give you two some time alone. Do you need us to retrieve your car?" Dad stood up and stretched.

"Yes, that would be very helpful." I handed over my keys to him.

"No, problem, we'll see you in a bit."

They stood and left the room. Bella and I talked about themes for the nursery to pass the time. I refused to ask about Ed until she was released and settled at home.

 **LIL**

Time seemed to pick up after Bella was released from the hospital. Ed was arraigned, and he bailed himself out. Bella got a temporary restraining order to keep him away until the trail in May. In the meantime, my lawyer, Marcus, was going to make sure he got licensed to practice law in Washington so that he could defend us in court.

Ed tried to cause trouble and have Jake put down. He even went as far as to inflict more damage to his wound to claim they were from Jake. However, Charlie, being a smart man, took pictures of Ed's arm at the crime scene so the case was dropped immediately.

One Saturday, in mid-April, Bella was out with the girls creating a baby registry. I stayed behind and with Emmett's help, we were going to empty a spare room and then paint it a sage green color that Bella had chosen.

We were about to take a break as the primer dried when my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Garrett, are you a dad, yet?" I asked with a smile.

"Not yet, still too early. Turn on CNN, quickly. You're not going to want to miss this," he said.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" I made my way to the living room and clicked the tv on with the remote.

"I don't think Ed will be bothering you anymore," he explained cryptically.

 _Again, stated from earlier reports, Edward Masen was found dead in his home earlier today. Investigators are ruling his death a suicide._

 _This comes after a warrant for Masen's arrest was issued hours prior. Masen is well-known as the lawyer in Chicago where he was born and raised. Millionaire Aro Volturi was only one of his many high influential clientele. We have heard from sources that wish to remain anonymous that Masen was being investigated for money embezzlement and laundering._

I turned off the television and stared at the blank screen.

"Edward, are you still there?" Garrett called loudly.

"Yeah, sorry. So that's why he was so desperate to get me to join the firm. It sounds like he owed quite a bit of money," I reasoned. "Do I have to worry about these people coming after me?"

"They wouldn't have a legal leg to stand grandfather's will was airtight. So far there has been no report on his arrest in Washington, but it's only a matter of time. I wanted to caution you in case you started getting phone calls. I know Bella doesn't need the stress." Garrett sounded concerned.

"Thanks, for the heads up. I'm going to call Bella and tell her not to answer the phone unless she recognizes the number." I said my farewells with him before texting Bella a brief message not to answer the phone unless she knows the caller, and that I'll explain when she gets home.

I was on edge the next couple of days, my fears were that reporters would show up and upset Bella if they confronted her. Charlie worked quickly and called in a few favors. To any investigators, it would appear charges had been dropped. He had the case closed and sealed from the public.

Days melted into weeks, and I only received a handful of phone calls asking if I was Edward Masen's son. I kept my response vague, explaining that I had barely been in contact with him, and I stopped seeing him as my father when I was a teenager. I declined any further interviews. The one reporter that showed up at the house took one look at Jake sneering at him and ran off before he could ask a question.

By mid-May, things had quieted down. Ed's estate was liquidated, off-shore accounts were seized, and the wronged parties were refunded their money. Marcus was confident that no one would try to seek me out.

 **LIL**

The third Saturday in May was sunny and warm, and we were headed to our first birthing class. We were walking hand in hand into the hospital with a pillow tucked under my arm.

As we approached, a guy exited the building looking intensely at his phone. He glanced up at us then did a double take. His eyes widened, and he darted across the parking lot almost getting hit by another car.

"What was that about?" I watched him for a moment before holding the door open for Bella.

"That would be Embry," Bella said nonchalantly.

"You say that like it should explain why he just ran across the parking with his tail between his legs," I prompted, hoping that she would fill in the blanks.

She started to giggle. "Embry was my first date."

"Was the date that bad? Because that still doesn't explain his reaction." I was mildly curious now.

"Embry was also my first kiss, but it was nothing to be jealous of. His lips barely touched mine when Charlie ripped open the front door with his rifle in his hands. He scared the ever living shit out of Embry, and ever since then he crosses the street whenever he sees me," she said with a laugh.

"I guess it's would be hard to be jealous of that." I had never been so glad to be on Charlie's good side.

We found the class on the first floor, and we entered a conference room with the tables and chairs pushed back. There were a few other couples that arrived before us.

"Welcome, please find a seat on a mat." A middle-aged woman in scrubs with dark hair but graying at the temples stood near the front of the room shuffling papers.

Bella moved to the side of the room, and I helped her sit on the floor. I sat behind her, and she leaned against me for support.

"I'll be right back, please help yourselves to the refreshments." The lecturer left the room.

Bella looked longingly at the table set up with treats and grunted slightly, trying to get back to her feet. I placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, and kissed her cheek.

"Allow me, do you want anything in particular or should I get an assortment?" I offered.

"An assortment, and orange juice, please." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I got up and noticed another father-to-be was doing the same thing.

"Hi, I'm Brady, is this your first time, too?" he asked, looking nervous.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward, and yes this is our first." I shook his hand.

I noticed he seemed to be second guessing everything on his plate. He would start to pick up something then put it back, only to choose it again. I felt bad for the guy because I thought I was nervous, but he seemed worse.

A few other men and a few of the women also picked their way through the table as I returned to Bella. She gave me a grateful smile as she accepted the plate from my hands.

"You know I'm hungry too," a woman with straight black hair in a messy bun whined to her partner.

"So get something." He wouldn't look up from his phone.

"The other men were nice enough to get their wives food." She pouted at him.

"Fine," he huffed.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and stormed to the table. He roughly tossed a bunch of vegetables on a plate, including the green stuff that I thought was just garnish. He grabbed a water and headed back to his spot. I didn't fail to notice that he practically dropped the plate in front of her and kept the water for himself.

"Jerk," Bella mumbled low enough for only me to hear. She shook her head and glared at the obnoxious guy.

"What is this? This is rabbit food." She picked up the leaf with ruffled edges, looking disappointed. "I want some cookies like she has." She pointed to the woman next to her.

"Rachel, you're the one who was complaining this morning that you were so fat that your pants don't fit." He rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm fat?" Her eyes welled with tears.

"The answer is no, it is always no." The guy to my left muttered under his breath.

His wife and Bella silently giggled as they focused on their plates.

"Will you calm down, everyone is starting to stare. It's the baby, all right." He glanced around the room.

"My baby is fat?" Rachel surmised.

"Good grief, woman, I didn't say that." He groaned.

"Well, if our baby is big it's from your side of the family." She took a large bite out of carrot.

"Mine, are you blind? Have you seen your mother?" he sneered.

"Paul!" she snapped. "She has health issues, how dare you broadcast them to strangers?" Rachel looked mortified.

"Yeah, I just hope that's not hereditary," he grumbled.

Rachel turned and dumped her plate on his head. She fought to get to her feet and almost fell over. Brady had quick reflexes and jumped up to caught her.

"Thank you." She sniffled as she turned one more time to glare at Paul then stormed out of the room.

Paul got to his feet and took a few steps towards Brady, who raised his hands defensively and backed away. I shifted to my knees in case a fight was coming. Paul snorted and left the room quickly in Rachel's wake. The nurse reentered at the same time with a DVD in hand.

"Well, that's a new record for them. Last time I at least got to start class first," she commented with a shake of her head.

"They've done this before?" I couldn't help but ask

"I believe this would be their fifth baby. I still remember their first class. Paul asked me if it was true that a pregnant woman becomes possessed during labor like the _Exorcist._ For the record, I've never seen a woman's head do a 360 while in labor." She chuckled dryly.

"Should we be concerned for his wife?" the guy to my left asked. "Paul seemed rather—"

"No, I've known them both for awhile. I think they love to fight so they can make up. I can almost guarantee they found a supply closet or an on-call room already." She walked to the front of the room.

"Let's get started, my name is Sue. I'm a nurse for labor and delivery. Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" She gestured to Brady and his wife to go first.

"Do I have to worry about you going all _Linda Blair_ on me?" I teased, tweaking Bella's hair.

She turned to glower mockingly at me, but it melted quickly into humor. "I doubt it. Remind me to tell you about Rose. But you'll have to promise not to tell Emmett—it might scare him away."

"I doubt anything could scare my brother," I scoffed.

Bella raised an eyebrow and smirked, making me second guess myself. Before I could say anything else, it was our turn to introduce ourselves. Class began soon after, and we would have to wait until later to continue this.

 **A/N:**

 **Bella and the baby are fine. It was just a small scare.**

 **As for Ed. Charlie may have wanted to have 1:1 time with him but he's a smart man. He wasn't going to do anything, or let anyone else do something to Ed that Ed could use to his advantage.**

 **I may have bent the rules a little for fiction purposes, on Ed's arrest in Forks. I wanted to give them a break. As for Ed, he was a horrible man, to say the least, who took matters into his own hands. Just so you know, Cynthia, is gone for good. She won't cause any more problems—I promise.**

 **We are getting closer to the end, and things are starting to tie up nicely.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	32. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for prereading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Ch.** **31**

It figures that it would be the hottest summer on record in Forks while I was in my last few weeks of pregnancy. And being the Pacific Northwest, it was also very humid.

Since school has been out, I was practically living in front of the air conditioner. Edward had set up a pool outside for me to cool off in—which was also enjoyed by the twins, and occasionally Lucy.

We still helped Rose out by watching Alec and Alicia, only now they came to our house two to three days a week. Esme offered to help the other days so that I didn't wear myself down chasing after them.

At the end of the school year, I had discussed with Principal Hunter my wish to take off a year after the baby was born. He informed me that he couldn't hold the job open for me, but that Ms. White, the other kindergarten teacher, planned on retiring after the next year, and I would be given first consideration for the job.

Today, however, I wasn't in the comfort of my own home, we were going to Lucy's birthday party on the farm, and there was no air conditioner in the great outdoors. Nevertheless, I didn't want to disappoint Lucy since I knew the party was going to be very small.

I stretched, arching my back after I stepped out of the car before I bent to get her present, wrapped in purple _Sofia the First_ wrapping paper.

"Stop, let me get that." Edward reached around me to pick up the gift before he let Jake out of the back door.

Jake walked calmly at our side, unleashed. With it being a Sunday, the farm was closed to the public so Edward wasn't worried about him causing trouble. We could hear laughter coming from the side of the house, and it sounded as if the kids were having a blast.

We walked around the corner to see the picnic tables covered in purple cloth and vases filled with daisies. There were purple and white streamers and balloons spread around the area.

Marcus was grilling off to the side while Maria and Alice were setting up a small table with salads and chips. Rose was standing near a tree directing Emmett on setting up a piñata.

"Poor, Clover," Edward muttered, looking at the gray rabbit that was filled with candy waiting to be whacked. He set the present on the table and took my hand.

"You know his name." I was surprised he knew the name of Sofia's bunny.

"Hey, I'm learning." He playfully pouted.

"Hi, Auntie Bella." Alicia waved from the top of the hill, in her princess bathing suit.

I waved back just as she turned and slid down the slope on a wet tarp that was set up as a Slip 'n Slide with the help of a hose and a small pool at the end. Jasper stood near the top to keep an eye on the kids and to give them a push to go faster.

Jake ran away from us just as Alec got ready to go. Jasper made a grab for him, but he evaded his hand. Jake ended up knocking Alec off his feet and together they went down the slide with Alec laughing the entire way.

When they reached the bottom, Jake shook the water off his coat, spraying the kids. Luckily, Edward has Jake's coat shaved to keep him cooler so he didn't create that big of a shower but they still squealed then headed up the hill for more.

"I'm glad you guys made it. How much longer do you have, dear?" Maria greeted us.

"About a week." I rubbed my belly tenderly.

He had been fairly quiet this morning. At my appointment, two days ago, I was told the baby was in position, and it could be any day now. I had a few Braxton Hicks contractions off and on for a couple of weeks and this morning they came more frequently, but they still weren't regular, so I hadn't even mentioned anything to Edward yet.

"Mmmm." She eyed me curiously for a moment. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes, everything has been washed and set to go. My hospital bag has been in the car for about a month. The instructor at the hospital suggested keeping it there. If it's in the car, we can't forget it. Thank you, again, for the wonderful quilt and blanket you made for the baby." I felt flushed and waved my hand in front of my face.

"You're more than welcome my dear." Maria grinned.

"Let's get you into the shade where it will be cooler," Edward suggested, as he wrapped an arm around my waist to guide me.

"Why don't you take a seat on the bench swing? There's usually a breeze there, or you can create your own." Maria gestured to a wooden structure with plump cushions and covered by a small awning.

"That looks comfortable," I agreed.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Edward asked as his hand caressed my lower back.

"Actually, I would love some water." Thinking juice would be too sweet today.

"Coming right up." He walked over to a cooler.

I took a seat on the swing as Maria held it steady. She then took a seat next to me and pushed it lightly. She was right; the movement gave me a gentle breeze.

"Marcus built this for me when I was pregnant with Jasper. He was an early fall baby, and I was miserable from the heat. Charlotte, Lucy's mom, also used the swing when she carried Lucy. I always found it relaxing." Maria stared off smiling fondly as she recalled her memories.

"I can see why. Thank you, Edward." I took the water bottle from him.

He winked and headed over to his brother and Jasper by the slide. I swear it looked like they were about to join the kids.

"I was hoping I could trouble you for some help. We're looking for a tutor for Lucy to homeschool her. As much as I love to do it, I'm afraid I won't be the best teacher for her, especially with this new math system they're teaching. We don't want her to fall behind her peers, but we don't think she's ready to go back to public school. She's still not comfortable talking to strangers—the teasing really traumatized her last time. Her therapist said with time she may be ready to try again, but we don't want to rush it," she asked quietly.

"I don't know anyone off the top of my head, but I could ask around." I glanced at Lucy then had an idea. "I'll have to talk it over with Edward, but I may be able to help you myself. I'm going to be staying at home for the next year, and I could help tutor Lucy. I'm certified to teach up to eight grade, and I'm also familiar with the new math curriculum," I suggested.

"That would be ideal if it wouldn't be too much to ask. I don't want to take time away from your little one." Maria looked relieved.

"Helping Lucy would be a pleasure, she is a sweetheart." I felt a small twinge and blinked.

"Are you okay, dear?" She stopped the swing and gave me a concerned look.

I nodded and took a small sip of my water. Just then the kids came running over to us, and I glanced at my phone and noted that had been just over hour since my last contraction. I remained quiet, knowing if this was it, I could be in labor for a long time. The doctor said to call her when they were ten minutes apart. Plus, my water hadn't broken yet, so I couldn't be that close.

"Grandma, can I show them the new kittens?" Lucy asked.

"As long as their mom says it's okay. Make sure you put something on your feet before you go into the barn." She stood up from the swing and went over to her husband.

Alice took her seat and smirked at me. "I saw that. How far apart?"

"Seventy minutes since the last time, so I doubt there's anything to be concerned about. Don't go jumping the gun." I rolled my eyes.

"Mmmm, I don't think you're going to last another week," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm in no rush, but at the same time, I would welcome it sooner rather than later for several reasons." I sighed before taking a sip of my water.

I watched Jasper glance over at us before returning to his conversation with the guys.

"How's it going between the two of you?" I asked.

Alice's cheeks turned a light pink. "He's very sweet when he's not picking on my shoes." Her lips twisted into a grin.

"He's been very patient with me and hasn't made me feel awkward about not taking things further than kissing and some light touching. He's teaching me to ride a horse." Her smile was shy.

"I'm glad that you're happy. Ali." I squeezed her hand.

We were interrupted by loud barking coming from the barn. The conversation stopped as all heads turned to the red building as Lucy came running out, losing one of her flip-flops in the dirt, sans twins.

"Luc—" Jasper headed towards her, but she cut him off.

"A kitty gotted stuck, and Alec tried to help her, and now he is stucked, too," she panted out of breath as she crashed into her uncle's legs.

"Is he hurt?" Rose jumped up from the picnic table with a concerned look.

"Uh-ah." Lucy shook her head but pulled on her uncle's hand.

"All right, I'm coming." Jasper let her lead him to the barn.

Alice stood, then helped me out of the swing. I swear that boy was a magnet for trouble.

The group of us followed, curious to see what Alec had got himself into. Maria and Marcus stayed by the grill. Alice kept pace with me, and we were the last to enter. My eyes blinked to get adjusted to the lower light.

"I don't see him, where is he?" Rose asked as she spun in a circle.

Lucy, Alicia, and Jake stood together in the middle of the barn. Alicia pointed to the ceiling with a worried look that matched her mother's.

"Up here." He sounded like he was up high.

Very high

Alec was straddling a beam in the rafters. He looked down and gave his mother a sheepish smile. Rose turned pale and clutched Emmett's arm.

"Alec Charles, what are you doing up there? You get down right now," she hollered.

"I can't, my bathing suit is caught on something, and I can't move. And the poor kitty is still stuck too." He pointed a few feet away from him where a small bundle of gray fur was curled into a ball. "She was crying for help, and I was afraid she would get hurted."

"Chip, you should've asked an adult to help. Now hold on, and we'll get a ladder and get you down." Emmett looked like he was trying not to smile as he stepped closer so that he was underneath Alec. "How did you get up there anyways?"

"Same way Auntie Alice is." He shrugged.

I looked beside me, and Alice was no longer there. She was climbing a ladder to the loft with a determined look on her face.

"Alice, what do you think you're doing?" Jasper scowled, watching her step out onto the beam.

"Relax, the one thing good about the private school is that I learned some gymnastics skills. I was pretty good at the balance beam." She raised her arms up for balance.

"I highly doubt that your balance beam was that high off the ground," Jasper muttered as he shadowed her.

"Shhh, don't distract me," Alice huffed and wobbled a bit.

Jasper clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. Edward glanced around before he grabbed a large looking canvas tarp off a bale of hay.

"Here, help me stretch this out in case they fall." He handed Emmett an end.

Between the two of them, plus Rose and Jasper they created a make-shift net to catch them.

"Girls, come stand by me." I waved them over.

They came obediently to my side and clutched hands. Jake sat on his haunches on my other side.

Alice had reached Alec, and she knelt down. It didn't take her long to loosen Alec's trunks off the nail.

"All right, you're free, come back down to the ground." Rose was looking very nervous.

"But what about the kitty?" Alec pointed to poor thing that was still crying.

"Let's get you down first, then we'll figure out a way. You can't climb down and hold a kitten at the same time," Emmett advised.

"That's why I brought a bag with me." Alec pulled a small cloth bag with handles out from under his shirt.

"Smart boy." Edward chuckled but quieted when Rose shot him an unamused look.

"I can do it." Alec insisted.

"Be very careful," Rose said warily, her hands clenched the tarp tightly until her knuckles turned white.

Alec crawled slowly on the beam that was barely big enough for both knees to be side by side. He scooped up the kitten who immediately turn and wiggled in his grasp before clinging to his T-shirt.

"She won't let go." Alec looked over his shoulder to Alice.

Alice scooted her way closer to them and helped him pry the claws loose. The crying grew as the kitten went into the bag. Together, they crawled back to the loft. Rose didn't relax until Alec's feet were back on the barn floor.

She wrapped him in a hug and squeezed him tightly. "I'm proud of you for wanting to rescue the kitten, but next time get an adult to help you."

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled the kitten out of the bag and cuddled it to his chest. "Can I keep her? Lucy said they were going to give some kittens away."

"I thought you wanted a dog. We can't have both," Rose answered with a sigh.

"I changed my mind, please? Isn't she cute." He held up the kitten for approval.

"Is she even a girl?" Rose took the kitten in her hands.

The kitten started purring and rubbing against her. Rose's eyes softened, and she nuzzled the tiny animal. I already knew she was smitten.

"She is. She was the only gray one of the bunch, and she's also the runt, so it was easy to tell her apart. I'm surprised that she got up there. And Luc was telling the truth; we are going to give most of the kittens away to good homes," Jasper responded.

"Well…okay. What shall we name her?" Rose handed the kitten back to Alec, whose eyes lit up.

"Nessie." He grinned triumphantly. Currently, his favorite movie was _Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster._ "Hey, Jake, meet Nessie."

He ran over and held the kitten up to Jake, and I grabbed onto his collar, not sure how he would react. Edward was quickly beside us as Jake sniffed the furball a few times, and the kitten _meowed_ and batted at his nose.

"I think they might be friends." Edward chuckled and released Jake when he realized he was still calm.

"Can I have a kitten too?" Alicia spoke up and batted her eyes. "Please."

Rose looked at Jasper, who only shrugged in response. "I guess. They can keep each other company when we aren't at home."

Alicia squealed then she grabbed Lucy's hand as they hurried to another spot in the barn. She came back carrying a white kitten in her hands. "Meet Olaf."

 **LIL**

About an hour later, I was back on the swing with Alice, and this time Rose too. We had finished cake a few minutes ago, and kids were playing—the big kids too.

The boys were chasing each other with water squirters, and it looked like Em and Alec were on a team against the other two. We watched as they ducked behind fences and bushes trying to get each other.

Alicia and Lucy were playing with Olaf in the shade of a tree, dangling a piece of grass as he batted at it with his paws. Near them, Jake was curled up with a small ball of gray breaking up the color of his coat—the two did seem to hit it off.

Meanwhile, my contractions were a lot closer together—about twenty minutes. Rose had caught on to what was going on and was helping me time them.

"That last one was a long one. I think you should tell him," Rose said, putting her phone on the arm rest.

"I will, I was waiting until they were closer. I could be in labor for hours, and I didn't want to ruin Lucy's party. Edward tends to freak out if I'm having contractions—he timed my hiccups yesterday." But I knew I put this off as long as I could.

"Wait any longer any you will be giving birth in the barn," Alice teased.

"Okay, okay, help me up."

They stopped the swing and helped me to my feet. I stretched and felt a small pop then a small trickle of liquid. I glanced at my feet in shock.

"I'll go grab an old towel for you to sit on." Alice rushed into the house.

"Edward!" I called.

"Yeah?" He stopped short and spun around to me as a stream of water hit him in the back of the head.

"Alec, I said no heads," Rose scolded.

"Wasn't me." He held up his hands in defense.

"My bad." Emmett grinned guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Alec," Rose apologized before giving Emmett an annoyed look.

"Ow." I grabbed onto her arm for support as my knees start to buckle.

"Beautiful, what's wrong?" Edward rushed forward to my other side.

"Your son wants out." I caught my breath and stood up straighter.

"That was only five minutes apart," Rose informed me.

"What? I was just at twenty, how did it jump like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know?"

"How long have you been in labor?" Edward frowned as he started to guide me to the car.

"Awhile." I ducked my head. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but Rose stopped him.

"Talk in the car, or Alice might be right about you giving birth in the barn." She opened the passenger door for us.

"Em, can you watch Jake?" Edward hollered over his shoulders.

"On it. Good luck, let us know when the little dude is here." Emmett waved with one hand. He was already holding onto Jake with the other, who was trying to come with us.

 **LIL**

Early morning light filtered through the windows of my hospital room. I glanced around and spotted Edward rocking our son in his arms.

Seth Jacob Cullen was born July 31st at 2:16 am. He weighed 7lbs 9oz and was 22inches long.

He was perfect.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." I yawned.

"Why are you apologizing for falling asleep? You were exhausted and rightfully so." Edward looked up. He looked happy but beat with bags under his eyes.

"But you're tired too. Have you slept?" I glanced at the clock in the room and saw it was just after seven.

"I got about an hour. I think he's hungry, he's been rooting around my chest for the last few minutes." Edward stood and brought him to me.

I reached for a pillow and placed it on my lap. I reached for Seth and cradled him as I freed a breast After a couple of tries, he latched on and started sucking. I kissed the top of his head and relaxed against the bed.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee before the hounds descend. Do you want anything?" Edward stretched his arms over his head.

"Some apple juice and maybe a muffin, please." I became mesmerized by our son's round cheeks and didn't look up.

"As you wish, I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead before leaving.

By nine that morning, our first visitors had arrived. Both twins awed and cooed over Seth, begging for a chance to hold him. They took turns on the couch holding him with Rose helping support his head.

"How am I suppose to teach him to play ball? He's too small." Alec looked disappointed.

"He'll grow just like you did. My turn." Emmett scooped the baby up in his arms.

"Support his head," Rose and I said at the same time.

"Jeesh, what do you take me for? Now let's see … I need a nickname for the little guy." Emmett looked down at his nephew.

Seth looked so tiny in his arms, and Emmett looked content rocking him gently. Rose was watching with a small glimmer in her eyes. She caught me looking at her, and she smiled and blushed.

"How about…"

Seth chose that moment to fill his diaper loudly. Emmett's nose wrinkled, but his eyes looked amused.

"Skunk?"

"No," Edward and I snapped in unison.

Emmett laughed as Rose gave him a dirty look before taking the baby. She brought Seth to the small crib and changed his diaper without a second thought.

"I was just joking. He's all cuddly, I shall call him …Teddy." His grin widened as his eye glinted with mischief.

Edward smiled fondly. "My grandmother used to call me that."

"Are you okay with Emmett calling him that?" I asked.

Edward nodded and sat at the edge of my bed as Rose handed the baby back to me. Seth yawned, and his mouth started moving.

"Looks like he's hungry again." I chuckled.

"We'll get going then and see you guys later. Alice will stop by after work, I think Jasper and Lucy might pop in with her." Rose kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Rose. Bye, guys," I called to them as they headed for the door.

"Bye, Auntie Bella," they chimed.

"Oh wait." Alicia came running over to the bed. She struggled to pull herself up.

Edward lifted her, and she kissed Seth's head.

"Bye, baby Seth," she whispered.

She rejoined her family, and they left together, leaving me with my own little family. Edward took his seat again on the bed and absentmindedly rubbed my feet as he watched me feed Seth.

A year ago I never would've dreamed I would be here with my own baby and a husband that adored us both. I didn't even know what I was missing by closing myself off from dating.

Everything changed that autumn day that Edward asked me out and remained patient for me to say yes. I was glad that Rose gave me the push I needed to get started on a new chapter in my life.

My world now felt complete.

 **A/N: A very early update just like the baby. With his arrival, the story comes to an end. And Alec got his pet. Wasn't a dog but he's happy with the kitten he rescued. There will be an epilogue within in a week to tie up some loose ends. Which character will you miss the most?**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given my story.**


	33. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Epilogue** **(10 years later):**

 **(BPOV)**

It was a gorgeous fall day, the weather was warm, and the sun was shining brightly. It was a perfect day for apple picking. A soft, cool, breeze wisped through the trees, making it necessary for light sweaters or jacket.

In the decade since we first came here, my family has tripled in size. In fact, this area of the orchard held many special memories for our family. Just over a year to the day that we met, marked a special day for Emmett and Rose.

 _Seth_ _was just_ _over two months_ _old,_ _and we returned to the orchard to pick apples with Rose, the twins,_ _Lucy,_ _and Alice. I carried Seth comfortably in a wrap as Edward and I followed the group._

 _Alicia and Lucy, both with twin braids, held_ _hands_ _, skipping together with Alice and Rose following behind them with bags. Edward helped the girls get apples off the high branches._

 _All of a sudden, Rose stopped and spun in a_ _circle_ _in search of_ _something, or_ _I should_ _say_ _someone._

" _Alec! I thought he grew out of this stage. Where did he go, he better not_ _have_ _climbed a tree again," Rose looked disgruntled._

" _I'm right here." Alec stepped around a branch that was so heavily_ _ladened_ _with_ _apples and leaves, it hid him from view. "I know not to climb the trees. It would break the branches and then there would be no apples."_

" _I'm_ _sorry_ _for accusing you, sweetie." Rose ruffled his hair._

" _What is this?_ Caution: Apples may be hidden in the grass, please be advised that appropriate footwear should be worn." _Alice glared at a_ _wooden_ _board in the middle of the path._

 _Obviously,_ _the sign was_ _deliberate,_ _since someone had taken the time to carve the wood into the shape_ _of_ _a high-heeled shoe. It was also the only one in the orchard._

" _Lucy, sweetie, do you know where_ _your_ _oh-so-caring_ _uncle is?" Alice_ _plastered_ _a smile on her face as she yanked the sign out of the ground._

" _I think in the back orchard." Lucy shrugged._

" _Mom, come look?" Alicia called from the next row._

" _What is it?" Rose called back._

" _You gotta see this," Alec responded._

 _Rose headed towards_ _them,_ _and I pulled an annoyed looking Alice with me._

" _You can yell at Jasper later. You don't want to miss this," I hinted._

" _Miss what?" Alice questioned suspiciously and dropped the sign to the ground._

" _What…oh my…" Rose exclaimed as we caught up with her. Her hands covered her mouth._

 _Spelled_ _out in red apples on the green grass was … '_ Will you marry me? _' Emmett was on one knee next to the question mark. He held up a red velvet apple that was a ring box, which held a beautiful, pink,_ _heart-shaped_ _diamond in_ _a rose gold_ _setting_ _._

" _Well, Rosie, what do you say, will you be my_ _blushing_ _bride?" Emmett asked beaming up at her._

They got married the day after Christmas in a small wedding much like ours. Emmett surprised Rose and the kids with tickets to Disneyland for their honeymoon. Esme and Carlisle tagged along to give Rose and Emmett some alone time.

A year and a half after their wedding, Rose gave birth to a second set of twins. To Alec's delight and Alicia's horror, they were both boys. Anthony and Andrew were the spitting images of their father.

Alicia became content a week after her brothers had arrived when I gave birth to our daughter, Vanessa Esme. She had Edward's beautiful bronze hair and my brown eyes. Three years after, Sasha Grace joined us. She was my mini-me, except she had her daddy's eyes.

Seth was now ten years old and was almost the same height as me—due to his father's genes. He looked like Edward, but his hair was darker, like mine. He was a music prodigy and started playing the piano at the age of three.

"Higher, Sethy," Sasha begged her older brother to lift her to reach an apple. She captured her prize with a big smile, her missing, top front teeth on display. "Here, Mommy."

"Thank you, baby." I dropped it in the bag.

"Mommy, I not a baby. I a big girl, now." Her glare was similar to her father's, I tried not to laugh.

"You'll always be my baby. Just like your brother and sister," I cooed teasingly.

"Aww, Mom." Seth's cheeks burned bright pink.

Alec walked by snickering and Seth glared at his back.

"Does that mean Alec is still Aunt Rose's baby." Seth smirked.

Alec whirled around and shook his head. "No way."

"Always! He'll always be my little boy that ran around in just his underwear, clutching his stuffed raccoon," Rose sang from a few trees down.

Seth, Anthony, and Andrew broke out into loud laughter. Alicia and Lucy giggled side by side as they made sure Charlotte was picking apples and not leaves.

"Mom." Alec turned bright red, looking indignant.

"Not cool, Rosie." Emmett couldn't hide his snickering.

"Alec, does your raccoon have a name? I have a pig named Pinky." Charlotte tugged on his shirt and looked up at him with deep blue eyes.

Alec looked down and gave her a smile. "His name was Bandit."

Charlotte Maria is Alice and Jasper's four-year-old daughter. Alice struggled with getting pregnant after she and Jasper first got married. She had a couple of miscarriages before Charlotte was born six weeks too early. Afterward, Alice was told she couldn't have any more children.

Charlotte was full of her mother's energy and spirit and had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. However, unlike her mother, she loved to get dirty and play in the barn taking care of the animals—especially the pigs.

Lucy moved in with Alice and Jasper shortly after their wedding. Though her grandparents loved her and continued to dote on her, it was decided between the adults it would be a better place for her. She was still a very soft-spoken person who hated to be the center of attention. I homeschooled her until fifth grade, and then she went to middle school with the twins.

Alice and Jasper got engaged in the summer before Seth turned one.

 _We were having a backyard barbecue in our new neighborhood. Since we wanted more children, Edward and I had decided to move to a bigger house. This was about the same time Emmett and Rose were considering the same step. We found an area in Forks where a new neighborhood was being built with four-bedrooms houses and big backyards. We chose two lots next to each other so the kids could run back and forth._

 _Alicia and Alec were sitting in the grass with Seth, trying to play with a rubber_ _ **Paw Patrol**_ _ball when Jasper showed up with a shoe box in his hands. Lucy ran from his side and joined the kids on the grass._

" _Hi, everyone, thank you for inviting us." Jasper walked over and gave Alice a kiss on her cheek._

" _Hi, what's in the box?" she asked suspiciously._

" _It's a present for you to wear on our next date." He handed her the box._

" _You bought me shoes?" Alice's eyebrows raised to her hairline._

" _I did," Jasper smiled._

" _Open it, let's see them," Rose encouraged, as she sat on Emmett's lap._

 _Alice lifted the lid gingerly and peered inside. The cover fell out of her hands as her eyes widened comically._

" _These are…these are…I lack the words." Alice gaped._

" _Snazzy?" Emmett grinned mischievously, and Rose elbowed him trying not to laugh._

" _Are those orthopedic shoes with heels?" Edward struggled also trying not to laugh._

" _They're cute." I shrugged._

 _Alice gave me look as if I was crazy._

" _I thought they were a good compromise. Aren't you going to try them on?" Jasper asked._

 _Alice reached into the box and pulled out what looked to be a shiny white sneaker with a bulky, wedged heel. Sighing softly, she pulled out a wad of tissue paper from the shoe. Then she reached in again for the other one and froze. She looked up at Jasper, who stood silently with his hands in his pockets, but had a huge grin on his face._

 _She slowly pulled out her hand and a small, black, velvet box. "What is this?"_

" _You're full of questions today. Open it and find out." Jasper suddenly looked nervous._

 _Alice opened the box, and nestled in satin was a beautiful diamond ring._

" _I've never been a man of many words, but you know I love you and your crazy ways. This ring has been in my family for a long time as I hope that you will be too. Will you marry me, Mary Alice?" Jasper knelt down before her._

 _Tears sprang to her eyes. "Only if you promise never to call me Mary Alice, and you don't actually expect me to wear these shoes."_

 _Jasper threw his head back and laughed. "Deal." He slid the ring on her finger._

They got married that same year, in late fall, having the wedding in the barn. It was the last place I thought Alice would get married but ended up being perfect for her. Not long after, she left the salon and decided to have her own shop. Jasper and the guys made changes to an old shed on the farm for her, and she now had a handful of regular clients and also did seamstress work on the side.

"Can I take that from you, Aunt Bella?" Alec offered to take the bag in my hands.

"Thank you." I had to crank my neck to see him.

It was hard to believe that he and Alicia were now sixteen. They both were driving and had part-time jobs while making the honor roll in high school.

Alicia looked exactly like Rose when I met her in high school, down to the freckles she would get in the sun. She was still a hyper, ball of energy and left the boys trailing after her. She went on dates here and there but wasn't seeing anyone seriously. However, I think the real reason was that her brothers and her father scared off most of the guys. Alicia's dreams to work in a salon like Alice have changed. Now she wanted to be a nurse.

Alec had grown into a handsome young man and stood just over six feet tall. He was no longer a daredevil, and unlike me, he grew out of his clumsy stage. He was still a very sweet boy and had developed a love for animals. He had plans to become a vet when he was older.

His dating life was a bit different than his sister's. As Alice once predicted, Alec and Lucy decided they wanted to be more than friends. They started dating about a year ago, and though I knew most high school romances faded over time, I had a feeling theirs would last.

I looked down when I was bumped as Jake passedme slowly. He was no longer a young pup full of energy, but he still enjoyed it when the kids played with him and was still often included in our outings when possible. He found a spot in the shade and curled up watching everyone.

"There you are, did you get lost?" I teased, turning as Edward approached with Vanessa on his shoulders.

I frowned when I noticed a rip in her jeans and a Band-Aid on her knee. There were dried streaks from tears on her cheeks, and her brown eyes were red-rimmed.

"What happened?" I met them on the path.

"She has her mother's coordination. She slipped on an apple and skinned her knee on a tree root. I brought her back to the car and cleaned her up," Edward explained.

He set her down so she could join the others, and immediately Andrew ran over to her and held out a shiny red apple.

"I picked an apple for you. I'm sorry you got hurt, is your knee better?" he asked shyly.

"Yes. Thank you." Vanessa blushed.

"Come on there are more apples this way." Andrew grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the trees.

"They are so cute together," Alice commented, placing her full bag in a wagon that Jasper brought out for us.

"What do you mean they're cute together? They're cousins." Edward frowned.

"Yeah, but they're not blood-related so it would be legal in all fifty states." Alice shrugged.

Edward paled, as he watched them closely. "But they're only eight."

"Ignore her. There is nothing for you to worry about." I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I was right about those two." Alice nodded her head to Lucy and Alec, just as Lucy kissed Alec's cheek.

"I was also right about Charlie and Sue," Alice reminded us of my dad hitting off with the nurse when he came to see Seth for the first time.

"Alice, go help somewhere else." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed and went to go help Jasper with Charlotte. She had taken off her sneakers and was running around in the grass in just her socks. Apparently, she was upset that she wasn't allowed to wear her sparkly shoes.

"Perhaps, Jasper should be the one more worried. It seems both his girls are smitten with Alec." Edward bent down and whispered in my ear.

Sure enough, it was Alec who caught Charlotte, swinging her up in his arms and dangled her upside down. She sat in his lap giggling as he tied her shoes. She then climbed onto his back like a monkey, begging for a piggyback ride.

"What time are your parents meeting us to take the kids?" I asked.

"They should be here in about an hour." Edward checked his phone. "Then it will just be the two of us for twenty-four hours. Where shall we go to eat, we could go to Port Angles."

"I think we should just go home." I hugged his waist.

"But we always eat at home. I thought it would be a nice treat." Edward looked disappointed.

"I wasn't thinking about eating. I was thinking about having the whole house to ourselves without any interruptions." I stood on on my tiptoes and kissed just below his ear.

His chest rumbled, and his eyes darkened. "I like your idea better."

The years have been kind to him; he was still as handsome as the day we met. He adored his children and loved to spoil them as well as his nieces and nephews. He now taught music at the elementary school, preferring the younger kids, and still assisted with the preschool classes even though I was no longer there.

I never ended up going back once I became Lucy's teacher. Once she went to school, I opened an in-home daycare.

His lips touched mine, and I completely forgot where we were as I got lost in the kiss. A large chorus of 'ewwws' broke us apart. Most of the boys were giving us grossed out looks and the girls were giggling.

"Get a room," Emmett bellowed, making us laugh.

"Sounds like we will have several to choose from," Edward said quiet enough for only me to hear. He gave me a wink before releasing me from his embrace as Sasha ran up to us.

"Daddy, will you help get the really high, high ones. You're taller than Sethy." She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, princess, that's what I'm here for, to be your ladder." He swung her up.

"You're silly, Daddy." She grinned and kissed his cheek, leaving a sticky mark.

I watched them move off with the others, and I took a seat in the grass by Jake. He lifted his head and rested it on my knee. I scratched behind his ears, and he sighed contently. A moment later, I was joined by Alice and Rose.

"You know, it's days like this I wonder what I was ever thinking making that silly pact all those years ago." Rose smiled ruefully.

"I don't regret it. I needed the break to get myself in a better place. I don't feel like I was missing out." Alice picked at the grass with her fingers as she watched Jasper with Charlotte.

"If it wasn't for the pact, it could be argued that we wouldn't be where we are today. We would've wasted our time dating a lot of losers." I shrugged.

I would never regret helping Rose all those years ago and agreeing not to date. I believed it made me appreciate Edward more when he came along. Falling in love with a wonderful man like Edward was easy. Sure, life was a bit hard at first with one complication after another—But I knew for certain that our love would never fade and our family would always be together.

 **A/N:**

 **We have reached the end with a glimpse into their future. Alicia, Lucy, and Alec are almost all grown up *sniff*. The family has expanded, and everyone is happy.**

 **Thank you for taking this journey with me. I enjoyed, and I'm thankful for all the love, recommendations, and reviews you have given this story.**

 **I will have another story coming soon. It should be starting in June.**

 **16 – Lucy, Alicia, and Alec**

 **10 – Seth**

 **8 – Vanessa, Anthony, and Andrew**

 **5 – Sasha**

 **4 – Charlotte.**


	34. Outake Biological Father

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **Gabby and April,** **thank you for pre-reading, and Fran, thank you for taking your time to edit. Any mistakes left are my own.**

 **Warning: This outtake does deal with the topic of rape. The details aren't graphic.**

 **Outtake: Biological Father. (7 years after the end of story, 3 before** **epilogue** **)**

"Seth, use your fork to eat your spaghetti, not your fingers," Edward chastised.

"But, Sasha is using her fingers." He pointed his fingers at his baby sister.

"She's two, you're seven. She's still learning, where you're old enough to know better." He tried to hide his smile.

"Mommy, can I have more milk, please?" Vanessa asked with a milk mustache on her upper lip.

"Yes, you may." I started to get up from the table, for the fifth time.

"Sit, I'll get it." Edward stood and headed to the fridge.

"Here, Sasha, try this." I stabbed a quartered meatball on her small fork and handed it to her.

Her chubby hand gripped it tightly. She plucked the meat off the end and tossed it on the floor—her siblings started laughing.

"Sasha, we don't throw our food." I shook my head.

Before I could retrieve the meatball, Jake beat me to it, gobbling it then licking the floor. He then sat by Sasha's chair looking expectantly for more.

"You can have mine, Jake." Seth held up one in his hands.

"No, he won't, too much human food isn't good for him. Eat it, please." Edward placed Vanessa's glass on the table.

"Sasha, watch Daddy." Edward stabbed a piece of meatball with his fork and popped it into his mouth. "Now you do it."

"O-tay." She stabbed at hers and copied him.

"That's my girl." He winked at her.

Once dinner was over, I tried to wipe Sasha's sauce-covered face with a napkin. Somehow, she managed to get a piece of pasta on the back of her head. I sighed and tossed the balled up napkin onto my plate.

"You need a bath, missy."

"I want one too. Can I share with her?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure. Go grab a pair of pajamas, get one for your sister, too," Edward answered her as he picked up Sasha in his arms. "Which mess do you want to clean up, the girls or the kitchen," he joked.

"I'll take the kitchen." I knew that he loved bathtime with the kids.

"Seth, please feed Jake then start your spelling." I began to clear the table.

"May I play on my Kindle after?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," I replied.

By the time I finished washing the dishes, Seth had finished his homework. I was double checking it when the phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Bella. Can you please tell Alec to come home and that enough is enough." She sounded stressed.

"Uh, Rose, he isn't here. I haven't seen him since he got on the bus this morning."

"He isn't there? Dammit, he is way too old to be pulling this disappearing act," Rose complained.

"Did something happen?" I questioned.

She was quiet for a long moment. "He was asking about his father."

"Is there something wrong with Emmett?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Not him, Bella, But HIM," she insinuated

It clicked in my head "Oh."

"He and Alicia have family tree projects for school. Alicia had no problem putting down Emmett's information, but Alec asked for his real dad's name," she said in a quiet voice.

"He was bound to ask at some point. It's only natural that he would be curious," I pointed out. "What did you tell him?"

"I tried to tell him that Emmett was his father. But he continued to press, so I told him the man was a bad guy, like I did when he was young. That had always worked before, but this time it didn't; he wanted to know what he did that was so horrible. I started to get upset, and Emmett interceded by telling him to drop it. That didn't go over well, Alec hollered at him that he wasn't his real father then took off out the back door. I thought he went to your house to cool off," Rose explained, sounding exasperated.

"Rose, hun, you know I love you, but you're going to have to sit down with the twins and tell them eventually." I hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"I know, but I thought they would be so much older. They're only thirteen. Alec is too young to know, isn't he?" She sighed.

"Yes, he's young, but I don't think just telling him that his sperm donor was a bad guy is going to work anymore." I tried to reason.

"I know…I know…I just can't do it. I can't look him in the eyes and tell him. It's so much harder with him and Alicia than when I told Emmett," Rose lamented.

"He's not going to blame you or think less of you. Which is why the questions need to be answered now, rather than letting his mind run away with him, or if he tries to go find Royce himself."

"Ugh. You're right." She groaned.

"What if someone else sat down with him. Like, myself, Em, Edward, or even my dad? Would that take some of the pressure off?" I suggested.

"Am I terrible mother if I said yes." She hesitated.

"No, of course, not," I reassured her. "Maybe he found a way to visit Lucy?"

"Emmett just went there to drop off Alicia for a sleepover, so I'll have him check. I can't leave the house and go looking for him since the boys are sick. I'm getting worried, it's getting dark." She sounded anxious.

"I'll take Jake, and we'll see if we can find him. I doubt he's gone too far," I promised.

"Okay, I'll call around to see if he went to another friend's house," Rose agreed. "And, Bella, thank you."

"No, problem." I hung up with her.

I went upstairs to find Edward. He was in Vanessa's room reading the girls a book on her bed.

"I have to run out. Alec did another disappearing act, and Emmett is over at the Whitlock's," I explained.

"Do you want me to go?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind. I'll take Jake with me. I'll be back as soon as I can," I replied.

I grabbed my coat and hooked Jake up on a leash. "Okay, boy, let's find Alec." I patted his head.

"He's in the treehouse," Seth spoke up, he stood in the living room doorway.

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

Seth shrugged. "I saw him climbing the ladder when we were eating."

I sighed in relief, at least he didn't go far. He technically didn't break any rules either since he hasn't left the yard.

"Thank you, sweetie." I unhooked Jake since I wouldn't need him.

"Is he in trouble?" Seth asked.

"No, but he did make his mom worry about him." I walked to the back of the house with Jake on my heels.

I headed to the tree house built between the two houses. The night air was cool now that the sun had gone down and the leaves were just budding on the trees. Jake ran ahead and sat by the ladder and gave a small whine. I climbed up the ladder slowly and poked my head through the door. Alec was sitting on the floor with knees pulled up, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at me as I entered and scowled.

"I want to be alone," he huffed.

"Tough, we are going to have a talk. First, off you made your mother worry taking off the way you did." I sat across from him then sent a quick text to Rose.

"Whatever, I didn't leave the yard." He rolled his eyes.

"Lose the attitude. I know you're upset, but I haven't done anything to deserve to be spoken to like that," I scolded.

He gave me a look of regret. "Sorry, Aunt Bella."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Would you like to talk about it?"

He frowned and looked at his feet. "I just wanted to know about my dad. Emmett isn't my real father."

"Well, he may not be related by blood, but he's very much your real father," I said.

His head shot up, and he looked ready to argue. I held up my finger asking him to wait.

"I know you want to know about Royce. But that man has never been a dad to you or Alicia," I explained.

"Is that his name? I still know nothing about him." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, his name was Royce King, and I'm afraid that he wasn't a very good guy," I said.

"What did he do? I'm tired of just hearing that he was bad," he questioned.

"When we met him, we were in college. Royce was older and belonged to a fraternity. Your mom had a crush on him at the time. However, what we didn't know was that he was heavy into drugs and drinking. One night at a party, he forced himself on your mother and refused to take 'no' for an answer. Do you know what I mean by that?" I knew he had the sex talk already but wasn't sure if he would make the connection.

"Rape?" His voice cracked, and his eyes narrowed.

I nodded and watched him for a moment as he seemed to be thinking hard. His face crumbled and he blinked hard.

"Mom got pregnant with Alicia and me because he raped her?" he concluded.

"Yes, which is why it is so hard for your mom to talk to you about him," I said softly.

"How does she not hate us too?" His eyes welled.

My heart throbbed painfully at his broken look. It was definitely better that Rose didn't see it. I scooted closer to him and wrapped him in my arms.

"Your mother could never hate the two of you. She never has and never will, okay?" I hugged him.

"But he…we…" He looked at a loss.

"Alec, what happened that night was a tramautic experience for your mother. Something that no person should ever have to go through. But she has never hated you or Alica for a moment—I'll swear by it. And so would Aunt Alice. The minute she knew you were alive inside of her, she loved you. You and Alicia were her rays of sunshine through a very dark period. The only person she blamed was Royce and also herself. Never you two," I promised.

"What did she do wrong?" He looked confused.

"Nothing. But for a long time, she blamed herself for not being strong enough to fight him off. After time and with some help, she realized it wasn't her fault, and there was nothing she could have done," I answered.

We were quiet for some time before he spoke once again.

"Is he still rotting in jail," he asked.

"No. Do you remember years ago when you ran away from home? About the same time that I was about to go live with Uncle Edward since I was pregnant with Seth?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He frowned.

"We found out that same day that Royce was released from prison, and we thought he had kidnapped you. This is why it makes your mother panic when you disappear like this." I wondered if I said too much.

"Oh…" He looked guilty.

"You didn't know. We found out soon after that he had moved away, and wrote your mother apologizing and promised to stay way from you and your sister."

"So does that mean he's still bad, or is he good now?" he contemplated.

I sighed. "To tell the truth, I don't know."

"Is Mom going to be mad you told me?" He looked worried.

I shook my head. "No, I talked with her before coming to look for you. She understands it was time to tell you even though she'd hoped this day would never come. Your mom is always going to be sensitive about this subject, which is why we're having this talk. I also don't think you should go telling your sister until she's ready for it."

"Okay." He nodded slowly.

He looked down at his shoes and scuffed his feet. "I owe my mom an apology, don't I?"

"I think you do. I know you were just frustrated and just wanted to know the truth, but I do think you hurt her feelings," I agreed. "While we are on the subject, I believe you owe someone else an apology."

"Dad." He grimaced. "I shouldn't have said he wasn't my real father."

"It wasn't a very nice thing to say. Emmett has tried his best with you and Alicia. Has he treated you any different than your brothers?"

"No," he said quietly.

"Okay, I think it's time we go home. I'll walk you back," I said.

Once on the ground, we crossed the yard to his house. His hands were in his pockets and the closer we got, the more his feet started to drag.

"It will be okay, Alec," I promised.

I saw the curtain in the kitchen move, then seconds later the door opened. Rose came outside onto the deck and was wringing her hands. Alec hurried forward and hugged her and buried his head into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't know he hurt you," he cried.

Rose fought back her tears as she rubbed his back. She glanced at me for confirmation, and I just nodded my head. She took a deep breath and hugged him tighter.

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too. I just wasn't ready for you to know. But I guess if it were up to me, I never would've been. I love you, Alec." She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Mom."

"There's a plate in the microwave for you. Go on and eat." She ruffled his hair.

"Is Dad home?" he asked.

"He should be back soon." Rose looked surprised.

"Okay. Night, Aunt Bella." He waved at me.

"Night, Alec." I smiled back.

He went inside and closed the door. Rose turned and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess it's like ripping off a band-aid. How did he take it?" She looked nervous.

"He was upset at first, and I think that was to be expected. But he understands now why you kept it a secret for so long. I think he'll be okay, he's a strong kid," I told her.

"I guess. I'll have to have a talk with Alicia soon before he tells her." Rose looked resigned.

"I did tell him not to say anything to her," I told her.

"Thank you." She hugged me.

"Anytime. You would do the same." I returned the hug.

"He called Emmett, _Dad_. That's a first." Rose gave me a watery grin.

"He did. I believe he starting to realize that biology doesn't always make you a parent."

"I should get inside. I'm sure the boys need something before they fall asleep. Have a good night." She reached for the door knob.

"Good night, Rose."

I headed back and slipped into the house. Jake looked up from his doggy bed then settled back down. Everything was very quiet, and I glanced at the clock. I felt guilty that Edward put the kids to bed by himself.

I found him in the living room stretched out on the couch, watching a rerun of a sitcom from the 80s. He glanced at me then muted the TV grabbing me to cuddle in beside him.

"Is Alec okay? What happened?" He wrapped his arm around me.

"Is Seth in bed already?" I didn't want him overhearing our conversation.

"I told him he could read for a bit before lights out." Edward shrugged.

"Okay. Well, Alec had a family tree project in school and got very curious about Royce. He wouldn't settle for Rose's normal answer anymore and wanted to know more. Of course, this upset Rose since she wasn't ready to tell the twins. It blew up when Emmett came to Rose's defense, and Alec shot back that he wasn't his 'real' dad," I explained, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oooo. I bet that didn't go well." Edward winced.

"He ran out but stayed in the treehouse. I ended up having a long talk with him about Royce."

"Should you have done that?" Edward hesitated.

"Was I the best person, maybe not. But I talked to Rose before talking to him. She agreed that maybe it would be better for someone else to tell him the truth about what happened. He took it a bit hard at first, but I think he understands why she couldn't bring herself to tell him, and that she loves him even after what Royce did. Oh, and later, after we had our talk, he started referring to Emmett as Dad." I smiled.

"That's good to hear. I know he was content with whatever Alicia and Alec were comfortable with calling him. He knew first hand that it could take awhile. But he's going to be over the moon to hear him say it." Edward played with my hair.

He leaned down and kissed me softly while turning off the television at the same time. "Let's go to bed," he whispered against my lips.

"It's barely after eight," I questioned.

"I wasn't talking about sleeping." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh.

He helped me off the couch, and together we went up the stairs. We stopped inside of Seth's room. He had fallen asleep with his book on his chest, and Jake was now curled up at his feet. I found a bookmark to mark his spot then placed it on his nightstand as Edward tucked him in.

We split in the hallway, I stopped in Vanessa's room while Edward went to Sasha's. I found both girls in bed together and giggled. Edward appeared suddenly in the doorway looking frantic but smiled when he saw them cuddled together.

"I should have known." He chuckled.

He scooped up our youngest, and I gave her a kiss on the head as she mumbled something about kittens. He carried her off to her room. I turned back and tucked in Vanessa. I smoothed her hair from her forehead and kissed it.

I exited the room at the same time Edward exited Sasha's. We tiptoed down to our room, and Edward closed the door and gently pushed me against it. He placed tiny kisses along my neck and jaw.

"I have some news to tell you," he purred in my ear.

"Is it good news?" I asked, feeling lightheaded with him so close.

"Mmmm…the best news." My parents want to take the kids for a week this summer. And I plan to take you back to Victoria. I even got us the same room again." His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Does this mean I can finally go on a zip line? I won't be pregnant this time," I asked teasingly.

"I could change that very shortly." He grinned wolfishly and pulled me into a searing kiss.

"We have our hands filled with three," I said out of breath when the kiss broke.

His hands slipped under my shirt and cupped my breasts. "Can we still fool around, though?"

"Always." I tugged his shirt off then ran my hands along his pecs.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" He drew me close.

"Everyday. I love you too." I kissed him sweetly.

He then swept me off my feet and carried me to our bed.

 **A/N: Happy Holidays. I hope you enjoyed this outtake.**

 **Thank you for all the love and reviews you have given this story.**


End file.
